Una canción para ti
by Dendroaspis
Summary: Rachel es una implacable rompecorazones, acaso porque lo lleva en la sangre. Su vida se rige por una regla de oro: no enamorarse, nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero al conocer a Quinn su regla de oro se tambalea. Para colmo, Quinn representa todo lo que ella odia... /ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "THIS LULLABY"/
1. Chapter 1

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni está ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

**JUNIO**

La canción se llama _Canción de cuna_. La habré oído no sé, más o menos un millón de veces. Más o menos.

Durante toda mi vida me han contado cómo la compuso mi padre el día en que nací. Estaba de gira en algún lugar de Texas, ya separado de mi madre. Según dicen, se enteró de mi nacimiento, se sentó con su guitarra y la escribió, allí mismo, en un motel barato. Una hora de su tiempo, unos cuantos acordes, dos estrofas y un estribillo. Llevaba toda la vida componiendo música, pero al final fue la única canción por la que sería famoso. Incluso ahora que estaba muerto, era un artista de un solo éxito. O dos, supongo, si me cuento a mí.

Ahora sonaba la canción mientras yo estaba sentada en una silla de plástico en el concesionario de coches, en la primera semana de junio. Hacía calor, por todas partes brotaban las flores y prácticamente ya era verano. Lo que quería decir, claro, que a mi madre le tocaba volver a casarse.

Era su cuarto matrimonio; quinto, si contamos a mi padre. Yo prefiero no hacerlo. Pero para ella estuvieron casados, si es que una unión en medio del desierto oficiada por alguien al que habían conocido en un área de descanso unos minutos antes cuenta como matrimonio. A mi madre le parece que si. Pero claro, ella cambia de marido como otras cambian de color de pelo: por aburrimiento, apatía o por la sensación de que el próximo lo arreglará todo, de una vez para siempre. Cuando era más pequeña, si le preguntaba sobre mi padre y cómo se habían conocido, cuando todavía sentía curiosidad, ella suspiraba, hacía un gesto con la mano y decía: "Oh, Rachel, eran los años setenta. Ya sabes".

Mi madre cree que lo sé todo. Pero se equivoca. De los setenta sólo sabía lo que había aprendido en el colegio y en la tele, en el History Channel: Vietnam, el presidente Carter, la música disco. Y lo único que conocía de mi padre, en realidad, era _Canción de cuna. _Llevaba toda la vida oyéndola como música de fondo de anuncios y películas, en bodas, dedicada en los programas de radio. Puede que mi padre ya no esté, pero la canción **—**empalagosa, estúpida e insípida—sigue viva. Al final me sobrevivirá incluso a mí.

Fue en mitad del segundo estribillo cuando Don Davis, de Automóviles Don Davis, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina y me vio.

—Rachel, cariño, siento haberte hecho esperar. Pasa.

Me levanté y lo seguí. Dentro de ocho días Don pasaría a ser mi padrastro, entrando a formar parte de un grupo no muy selecto. Era el primer vendedor de coches, el segundo géminis y el único con dinero propio. Mi madre y él se conocieron aquí mismo, en su oficina, cuando vinimos a comprarle un _Camry_ nuevo. Yo la había acompañado porque conozco a mi madre: pagaría el precio del cartel, pensando que era fijo, como si estuviera comprando naranjas o papel higiénico en el supermercado, y por supuesto nadie se lo impediría, porque mi madre es bastante conocida y todos piensan que es rica.

Nuestro primer vendedor parecía recién salido de la universidad y estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando mi madre se acercó a un modelo nuevo con todos los extras y metió la cabeza para aspirar una bocanada de ese olor a coche nuevo. Aspiró hondo, sonrió y anunció: "¡Me lo llevo!", con su teatralidad característica.

—Mamá –dije, intentando no apretar los dientes. Pero ella tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera. Había venido aleccionándola todo el camino, con instrucciones especificas sobre qué decir, cómo comportarse, todo lo que debíamos hacer para lograr un buen precio. Ella decía una y otra vez que me estaba escuchando, aunque no dejaba de juguetear con las salidas del aire acondicionado y las ventanillas automáticas de mi coche. Juro que esa fue la verdadera razón de esta fiebre por un coche nuevo: que yo acababa de comprarme uno.

Así que cuando metió la pata, me tocó a mí hacerme cargo. Empecé a hacerle preguntas directas al vendedor, que se puso nervioso. No dejaba de mirar por encima de mí, hacia ella, como si yo fuera una especie de perro de presa entrenado y ella pudiera lograr fácilmente que me sentara. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero justo cuando ya no sabía dónde meterse, nos interrumpió el propio Don Davis, que se ocupó de llevarnos a su oficina y enamorarse de mi madre en cuestión de quince minutos. Allí estaban ellos lanzándose miraditas mientras yo le regateaba tres mil dólares y conseguía que me regalara un seguro de mantenimiento, una capa selladora y un cambiador para el reproductor de CD. Seguramente fue la mayor ganga en la historia de Toyota, aunque nadie se diese cuenta. Simplemente se supone que yo me encargo de todo, sea lo que sea, porque soy la mánager de mi madre, su terapeuta, sus manitas y, ahora, su organizadora de bodas. Vaya suerte que tengo.

—Bueno, Rachel —dijo Don cuando nos sentamos, él en su gran trono de cuero tras el escritorio, yo en la silla justo lo bastante incómoda como para acelerar las ventas, enfrente. En el concesionario, cada detalle estaba pensado para lavarles el cerebro a los clientes. Como esos memorandos para los vendedores animándolos a hacer descuentos que dejan "tirados" a la ligera, para que los leas, y la disposición de los despachos, para que puedas "oír casualmente" cómo el vendedor le ruega a su superior que le deje hacerte una buena oferta. Además, la ventana que estaba enfrente de mí se abría a la parte del estacionamiento donde la gente recogía sus coches nuevos. Cada pocos minutos, uno de los vendedores acompañaba a alguien al centro de la ventana, les entregaba las relucientes llaves nuevas y sonreía con benevolencia mientras los propietarios se alejaban hacia la puesta de sol, justo como en los anuncios. Qué montón de estupideces.

Don se removió en su asiento, ajustándose la corbata. Era un tipo corpulento, con un estómago voluminoso y una ligera calvicie: te hacía pensar en el término "blandengue". Pero adoraba a mi madre, el pobrecillo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí hoy?

—A ver —dije mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero la lista que había traído—. Volví a llamar al sitio del esmoquin y te esperan esta semana para la prueba final. La lista para la cena de ensayo está más o menos decidida en setenta y cinco, y el del servicio de banquetes necesita un cheque por el resto del depósito para el lunes.

—De acuerdo —abrió un cajón, tomó el archivador de cuero donde guardaba su chequera y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. ¿Cuánto para el servicio de banquetes?

Bajé la vista al papel, tragué saliva y dije:

—Cinco mil.

Asintió y comenzó a escribir. Para Don, cinco mil dólares no era dinero, prácticamente. Esta boda iba a costarle ventitantos mil, y tampoco parecía perturbarlo. Si sumamos las obras que habíamos hecho en casa para que pudiéramos vivir todos juntos como una familia feliz, más la deuda que le había perdonado a mi hermano por su camioneta, más el costo diario de vivir con mi madre, estaba haciendo una inversión considerable. Pero claro, era su primera boda, su primer matrimonio. Era un novato. Mi familia, en cambio, era profesional desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Arrancó el cheque, lo deslizó sobre el escritorio y sonrió.

— ¿Qué más? —me preguntó.

Volví a consultar la lista.

—Bueno, sólo el grupo de música, creo. Los del salón de bodas me han preguntado…

—Está controlado —dijo, con un gesto de la mano —. Estarán allí. Dile a tu madre que no se preocupe.

Sonreí al oír aquello porque era lo que él esperaba, pero los dos sabíamos que ella no se preocupaba en absoluto por la boda. Había elegido el vestido y las flores, y luego me había endilgado el resto a mí, alegando que necesitaba cada segundo libre para trabajar en su última novela. Pero la verdad era que mi madre odiaba los detalles. Le encantaba zambullirse en nuevos proyectos, se dedicaba a ellos durante unos diez minutos y luego perdía el interés. Por toda la casa había montoncitos de cosas que en algún momento le habían llamado la atención: kits de aromaterapia, pilas de libros de cocina japonesa, una acuario con cuatro paredes cubiertas de algas y un único superviviente, un pez blanco y gordo que se había comido a todos los demás.

La mayoría achacaba el comportamiento errático de mi madre al hecho de que era escritora, como si eso lo explicase todo. Para mí, no era más que una excusa. Vamos, que los neurocirujanos también pueden estar locos, pero eso a nadie le parece bien. Afortunadamente para mi madre, soy la única que tiene esta opinión.

— ¡…tan pronto! —exclamó Don, dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre el calendario —. ¿Lo puedes creer?

—No —dije yo, preguntándome qué habría dicho en la primera parte de la frase. Añadí—: Es increíble.

Me sonrió y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el calendario, donde había marcado el día de la boda, el 10 de junio, trazando varios círculos a su alrededor con tinta de varios colores. No se le podía reprochar que estuviera ilusionado. Don tenía esa edad en la que todos sus amigos habían perdido la esperanza de que se casara, hasta que conoció a mi madre. En los últimos quince años había vivido sólo en un apartamento junto a la autopista y pasaba todas las horas del día vendiendo más Toyotas que cualquier otra persona del estado. Y ahora, dentro de nueve días, iba a tener no sólo a Shelby Corcoran, célebre autora de novela rosa, sino también en el mismo lote, a mi hermano Noah y a mí. Y se alegraba de ello. Desde luego que era increíble.

Justo entonces sonó el interfono de su escritorio muy fuerte, y se oyó la voz de una mujer.

—Don, Jason tiene a punto un ocho cincuenta y siete, necesita hablar contigo. ¿Te los mando?

Don me lanzó una mirada, y luego apretó el botón y dijo:

—Claro. Dame cinco segundos.

— ¿Ocho cincuenta y siete? —pregunté.

—Es el código del concesionario —respondió con soltura, mientras se levantaba. Se alisó el cabello para tapar la pequeña calva, que yo sólo le veía cuando estaba sentado. A su espalda, al otro lado de la ventana, un vendedor rubicundo le entregaba las llaves de su coche nuevo a una mujer con un niño pequeño. Ella las tomó mientras el niño le tironeaba de la falda, intentando llamar su atención. Su madre no pareció darse cuenta —. Odio tener que echarte, pero…

—Ya he terminado —le dije, metiéndome la lista de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, Rachel —me dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Me puso una mano en el hombro, estilo padre, e intenté no recordar a los padrastros anteriores que habían hecho lo mismo, con el mismo peso, y con el mismo significado. Los otros también creyeron que eran permanentes.

—No hay de qué —le dije mientras retiraba la mano y me abría la puerta. En el pasillo nos esperaba un vendedor, junto a lo que debía ser ese ocho cincuenta y siete, el código para un cliente casi convencido, supongo: una mujer bajita aferrada a su bolso, que vestía una sudadera con un gatito bordado.

—Don —dijo el vendedor hábilmente —, te presento a Ruth. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ponerla al volante de un _Corolla _nuevo.

Ruth dirigió su mirada nerviosa de Don a mí, y de nuevo a Don.

—Yo sólo… —balbució.

—Ruth, Ruth —intervino Don en tono tranquilizador —. Vamos a sentarnos todos un momento para ver qué podemos hacer por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, eso —dijo el vendedor, dándole un ligero empujoncito hacia delante —. Sólo vamos a hablar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ruth, algo insegura, y se dirigió a la oficina de Don. Al pasar a mi lado me lanzó una mirada, como si yo formara parte de aquello, y tuve que contenerme para no decirle que saliera corriendo, rápido, sin volver la vista atrás.

—Rachel —añadió Don en voz baja, como si se hubiera dado cuenta —, luego te veo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —les dije, y observé cómo entraba Ruth. El vendedor la condujo a la silla incómoda, de cara a la ventana. Ahora una pareja asiática se subía a su minivan nueva. Los dos sonreían mientras se ajustaban los cinturones y admiraban el interior: la mujer bajó el retrovisor y comprobó su reflejo en el espejo. Los dos respiraron hondo, aspirando ese olor a coche nuevo, mientras el marido introducía la llave en el contacto. Y se pusieron en marcha, despidiéndose con la mano de su vendedor al alejarse hacia el horizonte.

—A ver, Ruth —comenzó Don, acomodándose en su silla. La puerta se estaba cerrando y apenas le veía la cara —. ¿Cómo podría darte una alegría?

Estaba a medio camino de la sala de exposiciones cuando recordé que mi madre me había pedido que por favor, por favor, le recordara a Don el coctel de esa noche. Su nueva editora estaba en la ciudad, al parecer de paso desde Atlanta, y quería hacer una parada para socializar. En realidad, el verdadero motivo era que mi madre le debía una novela a la editorial y todos estaban empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosos al respecto.

Di la media vuelta y recorrí el pasillo de nuevo en dirección a la oficina de Don. La puerta seguía cerrada y oía voces que murmuran al otro lado.

El reloj de la pared opuesta era como los del colegio con números grandes y negros y un segundero tembloroso. Ya era la una y cuarto. Un día después de mi graduación en el colegio y ahí estaba, ni de camino a la playa ni durmiendo por la resaca como todos los demás. Estaba haciendo recados para la boda, como una empleada, mientras mi madre seguía en su cama tamaño gigante _Sealy Posturepedic_, con las persianas bajadas, para lograr las horas de sueño que decía que necesitaba para su proceso creativo.

Y con eso bastó para notarla: esa quemazón que me hervía a fuego lento en el estómago y que sentía siempre que me reconocía a mí misma cuánto se había inclinado la balanza a su favor. Sería resentimiento o lo que quedaba de mi úlcera, o tal vez las dos cosas. La música ambiental sonó más fuerte por encima de mi cabeza, como si alguien estuviera jugando con el volumen, de forma que me estaba ametrallando con una adaptación de alguna canción de Barbra Streisand.

Crucé una pierna sobre la otra y cerré los ojos, al tiempo que apretaba con los dedos los brazos de la silla. Unas semanas más de esto, me dije, y luego me largo.

Justo entonces alguien se desplomó en la silla de mi izquierda y me lanzó contra la pared de un empujón; fue muy brusco y me golpeé el codo con la moldura, justo en el hueso de la risa. El latigazo hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo hasta la punta de los dedos. Y de pronto, por las buenas, estaba irritada. Muy irritada. Es increíble cómo un solo empujón basta para ponerte furiosa.

—Qué demonios —dije, separándome de la pared de golpe, lista para arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido vendedor que había decidido pegarse a mí. El codo todavía me zumbaba y noté como la sangre me subía por el cuello: mala señal. Conocía mi mal genio.

Volví la cabeza y vi que no era un vendedor. Era una chica con el pelo rubio y lacio, más o menos de mi edad, con una camisa de color naranja chillón. Y por alguna razón estaba sonriendo.

—Hola —dijo alegremente —. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —salté, frotándome el codo.

— ¿Problema?

—Me acabas de estampar contra el muro, idiota.

Parpadeó.

—Dios mío —dijo al fin —. Vaya lenguaje.

Me le quedé mirando. Mala suerte, chica, pensé. Me has agarrado en un mal día.

—La cuestión es… —continuó, como si hubiéramos estado hablando del clima o de política internacional —que te he visto ahí en la sala. Yo estaba junto al expositor de neumáticos.

Estaba segura de estar taladrándola con la mirada. Pero ella seguía hablando.

—Y pensé, de repente, que teníamos algo en común. Una química natural, por así decirlo. Y noté que algo grande iba a pasarnos. A las dos. Que tú y yo, de hecho, estábamos predestinadas a estar juntas.

—Y todo eso —insistí, para aclarar las cosas —, ¿junto al expositor de neumáticos?

— ¿Tú no lo notaste?

—No. Pero lo que sí he notado es que me has lanzado contra la pared —declaré tranquilamente.

—Eso —reconoció, bajando la voz y acercándose —ha sido un accidente. Un descuido. Simplemente un resultado desafortunado del entusiasmo que he sentido al saber que estaba a punto de hablar contigo.

Me le quedé mirando. Sobre nuestras cabezas sonaba una versión animada del tema _Automóviles Don Davis, _con muchos repiques y tintineos.

—Vete de aquí —le dije.

Volvió a sonreír, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Sobre nosotras la música de fondo iba ganando intensidad y el altavoz chaqueaba como si estuviera a punto de producirse un cortocircuito. Las dos levantamos la vista, y luego nos miramos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —soltó, señalando el altavoz, que volvió a emitir un chasquido, esta vez más fuerte, y siseó antes de seguir con la canción a todo volumen —. A partir de ahora, para siempre —volvió a señalar con el dedo, levantándolo —, está será nuestra canción.

—Uf, por Dios —dije, y justo entonces me salvé, aleluya, porque se abrió la puerta del despacho de Don y salió Ruth, precedida de su vendedor. Portaba un fajo de papeles y en su rostro cansado se veía esa expresión aturdida de alguien que acaba de despojarse de miles de dólares. Pero tenía el llavero chapado en oro falso, todo suyo.

Me levanté y la chica se puso en pie de un salto, justo a mi lado.

—Espera, sólo quería…

— ¿Don? —llamé, ignorándola.

—Sólo llévate esto —insistió la chica, mientras me agarraba la mano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio la vuelta para poner la palma hacia arriba, saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero y se puso a escribirme en ella, no bromeo, un nombre y un número de teléfono entre el índice y el pulgar.

—Estás trastornada —le dije, apartando la mano de un tirón, lo que hizo que los últimos números se corrieran y el bolígrafo se le cayera de la mano. Rebotó por el suelo y se metió bajo una máquina de chicles.

— ¡Eh, Romeo! —gritó alguien desde el salón de exposición y se oyeron carcajadas —. ¡Venga, vámonos!

Levanté la vista hacia ella, todavía incrédula. Hablando de no respetar el espacio personal… Les había tirado copas por encima a chicos y chicas por tan sólo rozarme en un bar, algo mucho menos inaceptable que agarrarme la mano e incluso escribir en ella.

Dirigió su mirada a su espalda y luego volvió a mirarme.

—Hasta luego —dijo, y me sonrió.

—Hasta nunca —contesté yo, pero ya se estaba marchando, esquivando la camioneta y la minivan en la sala. Salió por la puerta principal de cristal, donde una furgoneta blanca destartalada estaba esperando en marcha junto a la acera. La puerta trasera se abrió y ella se adelantó para subir, pero entonces la furgoneta dio un salto hacia adelante, lo que le hizo tropezar, antes de volver a detenerse. Suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, levantó la vista al cielo, volvió a agarrar el picaporte y, cuando iba a subir, el vehículo se puso de nuevo en movimiento, esta vez acompañado por el sonido del claxon. La secuencia se repitió varias veces por todo el estacionamiento, acompañada por las risitas de los vendedores, antes de que alguien sacara una mano por la puerta trasera y se la ofreciera, a lo que ella no hizo caso. Los dedos de la mano se movieron, al principio ligeramente, luego con más energía, y por fin se agarró y se subió de un salto. La puerta se cerró de golpe, el claxon volvió a sonar y la furgoneta abandonó traqueteando el estacionamiento, golpeándose el tubo de escape al salir.

Bajé la vista hacia mi mano, donde estaba escrito con tinta negra 933-54algoalgo, con una palabra debajo. Dios, qué letra más descuidada tenía. Una Q grande, un borrón en la última letra. Y qué nombre tan estúpido. Quinn.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Decidí hacer otra adaptación, esta vez de uno de mis libros favoritos. Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí.**

**¡Saludos y un gran abrazo constrictor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni está ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que noté fue la música clásica que se elevaba y llenaba el lugar de oboes gimientes y ligeros violines. Después el olor de las velas, vainilla con el toque justo de dulzura para hacerte arrugar la nariz. Y, por último, la pista definitiva, un rastro de bolas de papel diseminado como migas de pan desde la entrada, a través de la cocina, hasta el porche.

Gracias a Dios, pensé. Está escribiendo otra vez.

Dejé las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, me incliné para recoger una bola de papel que estaba junto a mis pies, y la desplegué de camino a la cocina. Mi madre era muy supersticiosa con su trabajo, y sólo usaba la vieja máquina de escribir que había arrastrado por todo el país cuando escribía artículos de música como colaboradora de un periódico de San Francisco. Hacía mucho ruido, cada vez que llegaba al final de una línea sonaba una campanilla y parecía una reliquia del Lejano Oeste. También tenía una computadora nueva último modelo, pero sólo la usaba para jugar solitario.

La página que tenía en la mano, con un 1 en la esquina superior derecha, comenzaba con el brío característico de mi madre:

_Melanie siempre había sido la típica mujer a la que le gustan los retos. En su carrera, en sus amores, en su espíritu, vivía para encontrarse con algo a lo que enfrentarse, algo que pusiera a prueba su determinación, que le diera valor a la victoria. Al entrar en el hotel Plaza en un frío día de noviembre, se quitó la bufanda del pelo y se sacudió la lluvia. Encontrarse con Brock Dobbin no entraba en sus planes. No lo veía desde Praga, donde habían dejado las cosas tan mal como las empezaron. Pero ahora, un año después, tan cerca de su boda, había vuelto a la ciudad. Y ella había venido a verlo. Y esta vez ganaría. Estaba…_

Estaba… ¿qué? Solo había un borrón de tinta tras esa palabra, que dejaba una estela hasta el final de la página, desde donde la habían arrancado de la máquina.

Seguí recogiendo papeles y fui haciendo una bola con ellos. No eran muy distintos. En uno el escenario era Los Ángeles en lugar de Nueva York, y en otro Brock Dobbin se llamaba Dock Brobbin, para luego recuperar el nombre inicial. Eran detalles, pero a mi madre siempre le costaba un poco tomar el ritmo. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, era imparable. Había terminado su último libro en tres semanas y media, y era tan grueso que servía estupendamente como tope de puerta.

La música y el repiqueteo de la máquina de escribir fueron aumentando de volumen a medida que avanzaba hacia la cocina. Mi hermano Noah planchaba una camisa sobre la mesa, para lo que había colocado a un lado el salero, el pimentero y el servilletero.

—Hola —dijo. La plancha siseó cuando la cogió y planchó el reborde del cuello de la camisa, apretando con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? —pregunté, mientras sacaba el cubo de la basura debajo del fregadero y tiraba los papeles.

Se encogió de hombros, dejó salir algo de vapor y estiró los dedos.

—Supongo que un par de horas.

Miré por encima de él, a través del comedor hacia el porche, donde vi a mi madre encorvada sobre la máquina de escribir, con una vela a su lado, martilleando. Siempre me parecía raro mirarla. Daba verdaderos golpes a las teclas, impulsándose con todo el cuerpo, como si no pudiera expulsar las palabras lo bastante rápido. Era capaz de seguir durante horas, y terminaría con calambres en los dedos, dolor de espalda y unas buenas cincuenta páginas, que probablemente bastarían para contentar por el momento a su editora de Nueva York.

Me senté en la mesa y ojeé una pila de correo que estaba junto al platón de la fruta mientras Noah le daba vuelta a la camisa y avanzaba despacio con la plancha alrededor de un puño. Planchaba muy despacio, hasta el punto que más de una vez le había quitado la plancha de las manos, incapaz de soportar cuánto tardaba en alisar sólo el cuello. Si hay una cosa que soporto todavía menos que ver cómo algo sale mal, es ver cómo se hace despacio.

— ¿Algo especial esta noche? —le pregunté. Ahora estaba agachado sobre la camisa, totalmente concentrado en el bolsillo.

—Jennifer Anne da una cena —contestó —. Es elegante pero informal.

— ¿Elegante pero informal?

—Quiero decir —dijo despacio, todavía concentrado —, que nada de vaqueros, pero tampoco chaqueta de vestir. La corbata es opcional. Ese tipo de cosas.

Levanté la vista al cielo. Hacía seis meses, mi hermano no habría sido capaz de definir elegante, y mucho menos informal. Hacía diez meses, el día de su veintiún aniversario, lo habían detenido en una fiesta por vender yerba. No había sido su primer encontronazo con la ley, ni mucho menos: en el colegio lo arrestaron varias veces por allanamiento de morada (llegó a un acuerdo con la acusación), una por conducir borracho (desestimada) y una por posesión de sustancia controlada (servicios comunitarios y una buena multa, se libró por muy poco). Sin embrago, aquella detención en la fiesta lo remató y tuvo que cumplir condena. Sólo tres meses, pero el susto bastó para llevarlo por el buen camino y buscarse trabajo en el taller de coches _Jiffy Lube_, donde había conocido a Jennifer Anne cuando ella llevo su _Saturn_ a la revisión de las treinta mil millas.

Jennifer Anne era lo que mi madre denominaba "una buena pieza", lo que quería decir que ninguna de las dos la asustábamos y no le importaba que lo supiéramos.

Era una chica bajita con una melena rubia abultada, tan lista como una zorra (aunque nos costara reconocerlo), y había logrado en seis meses con mi hermano más que nosotras en veintiún años. Había conseguido que vistiera mejor, trabajara con más empeño y hablara con propiedad, incluso usando palabras nuevas y extravagantes, como _networking_, _multitasking_, y "elegante pero informal". Trabajaba de recepcionista en una clínica pero se hacía llamar "especialista en oficinas". Jennifer Anne era capaz de hacer que cualquier cosa sonara mejor de lo que era. Hace poco la había oído describir el trabajo de Noah como un "experto en lubricación automotriz multinivel", con lo que trabajar en el taller de coches equivalía casi a ser director de la _NASA._

Noah levantó la camisa de la mesa y la sostuvo en alto, sacudiéndola ligeramente mientras la campanilla de la máquina volvía a tintinear en el porche.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien —dije—. Pero dejaste una arruga grande en la manga derecha.

La miró y suspiró.

—Es tan difícil —dijo, colocándola de nuevo en la mesa —. No entiendo por qué la gente se toma la molestia.

—Yo no entiendo por qué te la tomas tú —observé— ¿Desde cuándo tienes que ir sin arrugas, eh? Antes si llevabas pantalones ya considerabas que ibas arreglado.

—Muy graciosa —dijo haciéndome una mueca—. De cualquier manera, no lo entenderías.

—Sí, claro. Perdone usted, sabelotodo. Se me había olvidado que tú eres el listo.

Estiró la camisa sin mirarme.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo hablando despacio—, es que hay que saber lo que es querer hacer algo por otra persona. Por consideración. Por amor.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamé.

—Exacto —volvió a levantar la camisa. La arruga todavía seguía allí, pero no iba a decírselo —. Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero. Compasión. Relaciones. Dos cosas de las que, tristemente, careces.

—Pero si soy la reina de las relaciones —protesté indignada—. Y además, acabo de pasar toda la mañana organizando la boda de mamá. Lo que ha sido extremadamente considerado de mi parte.

—Tú —continuó, doblando la camisa cuidadosamente sobre el brazo, estilo camarero—todavía no has vivido ningún tipo de relación seria…

— ¿Qué?

—Y con todo lo que te has quejado y has criticado la boda, a duras penas podríamos llamarte considerada.

Me quedé callada, mirándolo. Últimamente era imposible razonar con él. Era como si una secta religiosa le hubiera lavado el cerebro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté.

—Lo único que digo —contestó con calma—, es que soy muy feliz. Y me gustaría que tú también lo fueras. Como yo.

—Soy feliz —respondí, y lo decía en serio, aunque soné amargada porque estaba muy irritada—. Es verdad—añadí en un tono más tranquilo.

Se acercó y me dio un golpecito en el hombro, como si él tuviera razón.

—Hasta luego —dijo. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de la cocina hacia su habitación. Lo observé marcharse, con la camisa todavía arrugada, y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes, algo que últimamente me descubría haciendo a menudo.

¡Ping!, hizo la máquina de escribir, y mi madre comenzó otra línea. Seguramente Melanie y Brock Dobbin irían del desastre amoroso, por lo que parecía. Las novelas de mi madre eran de un romanticismo exaltado, se desarrollaban en varios lugares exóticos, con personajes que lo tenían todo y a la vez nada. Riqueza y pobreza de corazón. Cosas por el estilo.

Me acerqué a la entrada del porche, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y la observé. Cuando escribía parecía estar en otro mundo, ajena a nosotros: incluso cuando éramos pequeños y llorábamos o gritábamos ella sólo levantaba la mano desde donde estuviera sentada, de espaldas a nosotros, todavía tecleando, y decía: "Shhhhhhh". Como si aquello bastara para hacernos callar, permitiendo que nos asomáramos al mundo en el que estuviera en aquel momento, el hotel Plaza o una playa de Capri, donde una mujer exquisitamente vestida suspiraba por un hombre que estaba segura de haber perdido para siempre.

Cuando Noah y yo estábamos en la escuela primaria, mi madre no tenía ni un dólar. Sólo publicaba algunos artículos, e incluso eso cada vez menos, pues los grupos sobre los que escribía, como el de mi padre, eran todos de los años setenta, lo que ahora llaman "rock clásico", y comenzaron a decaer o a dejar de sonar en la radio. Consiguió un trabajo dando clases de narrativa en la escuela local de educación superior, pero no ganaba prácticamente nada, y vivimos en una serie de multifamiliares horribles, todos con nombres como Bosque de Pinos y Colonia del Lago, donde no se veían ni lagos ni pinos ni bosques por ningún sitio. En aquella época escribía sobre la mesa de la cocina, normalmente a última hora de la tarde o por la noche, y a veces a mediodía. Incluso entonces, sus historias eran exóticas; siempre se llevaba los folletos gratuitos de las agencias de viajes y rescataba la revista Gourmet de los montones del centro de reciclaje como material de investigación. Mientras que a mi hermano lo llamó Noah por su libro favorito de Nicholas Sparks, mi nombre se lo inspiró un anuncio de _Friends _que había visto en la calle. No importaba que nosotros sobreviviéramos a base de macarrones con queso mientras sus personajes preferían champagne Cristal y caviar, y vestían pantalones _Dior_, y nosotros comprábamos en tiendes de segunda mano. A mi madre siempre le gustó el _glamour_, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto de cerca.

Noah y yo la interrumpíamos constantemente mientras trabajaba, lo que la sacaba de quicio. Por fin, en un mercadillo, encontró una de esas cortinas de largas cuerdas con cuentas, y la colocó en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. Se convirtió en nuestro código: si la cortina estaba corrida hacia un lado, se podía entrar en la cocina; pero si colgaba sobre la entrada, mi madre estaba trabajando y teníamos que buscar comida y entretenimiento en otro sitio.

Yo tenía seis años, y me encantaba quedarme allí de pie y pasar la punta de los dedos por las cuentas viendo cómo se balanceaban y susurraban. Producían un sonido levísimo, como de campanillas. Podía mirar a través de ellas y ver a mi madre, pero parecía casi exótica, como una pitonisa o un hada, una hacedora de magia. Y es lo que era, precisamente, pero yo entonces no lo sabía.

Casi todo lo que quedaba de aquellos años lo habíamos perdido o regalado hacía mucho, pero la cortina de cuentas había hecho el viaje hasta la Nueva Casa Grande, como la llamábamos cuando nos mudamos. Fue una de las primeras cosas que colgó mi madre, incluso antes que nuestras fotos delo colegio o su reproducción favorita de Picasso en el salón. Había un clavo para poder apartarla a un lado y ocultarla; ahora estaba extendida. Un poco desgastada, pero todavía servía para cumplir su función. Me acerqué más y miré a mi madre. Seguía trabajando con afán, sus dedos volaban. Cerré los ojos y escuché. Era la música que había oído toda mi vida, incluso más que _Canción de cuna_. Todos esos golpes de tecla, esas letras, tantas palabras. Acaricié las cuentas con los dedos y vi cómo su imagen se ondulaba, como su estuviera sobre el agua, rompiéndose y titilando antes de volver a formarse.

Había llegado la hora de cortar con Marley.

— ¿Me puedes explicar una vez más por qué haces esto? —me preguntó Lissa. Estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando mis CD. Fumaba un cigarrillo que estaba apestando rápidamente mi cuarto aunque me había jurado que no pasaría, ya que lo había sacado a medias por la ventana. Incluso antes de dejar de fumar no soportaba el olor a tabaco, pero a Lissa siempre le consentía más de la cuenta. Creo que todos tenemos al menos un amigo así. —. Lo que quiero decir es que Marley me cae bien.

—A ti te cae bien todo el mundo —le dije, mientras me acercaba al espejo y examinaba mi delineador.

—No es cierto —contestó, mientras cogía un CD y le daba la vuelta para ver la contraportada —. El señor Mitchell nunca me cayó bien. Siempre me miraba el escote cuando pasaba a la pizarra a resolver teoremas. Nos miraba a todas.

—Lissa —dije—, el colegio se acabó. Y, además, los profesores no cuentan.

—De todas formas.

—La cuestión es —continué mientras me delineaba los labios, girando el lápiz despacio—, que ahora estamos en verano y en septiembre me marchó a la universidad. Y Marley… No sé. No es de las chicas permanentes. No, si la pena hacer es planes pensando en ella cuando de todas formas vamos a cortar dentro de unas semanas.

—Pero a lo mejor no rompen.

Me eché hacia atrás, admirando mi pericia, y difuminé un poco el labio superior para igualarlo.

—Vamos a romper. No voy a marcharme a Stanford con ninguna atadura más que las estrictamente necesarias.

Se mordió el labio y luego se pasó un rizo rebelde por detrás de la oreja, ladeando la cabeza con esa expresión dolida que ponía últimamente cada vez que hablábamos del final del verano. La zona de seguridad de Lissa eran las ocho semanas que faltaban antes de que nos separásemos, cada una en una dirección distinta, y odiaba pensar más allá de eso.

—No, claro que no —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos, ¿para qué?

—Lissa —suspiré—, no me refería a ti, ya lo sabes. Me refería… —hice un gesto hacia la puerta del cuarto que estaba entreabierta. Al otro lado se oía la máquina de escribir de mi madre, que seguía tableteando, sobre un fondo de violines—, ya sabes.

Asintió con la cabeza. Pero yo sabía que no entendía. Lissa era la única que se sentía melancólica por haber terminado el colegio. Incluso había llorado en la ceremonia de graduación, con grandes sollozos e hipidos. Había salido en todas las fotos y videos con los ojos colorados y manchas en la cara, de lo que se estaría quejando durante los próximos veinte años. Mientras tanto, Jess, Hanna y yo esperábamos impacientes por subir al estrado y recoger nuestro diploma para por fin ser libres, al fin libres. En cambio, Lissa siempre se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Por eso nos sentíamos todas tan protectoras con ella, y a mí me preocupaba dejarla sola. La habían a aceptado en la universidad local con una beca completa; era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. También ayudaba que su novio, Sam, fuera a estudiar allí. Lissa lo había planeado todo: cómo iban a ir juntos a las jornadas de orientación para los novatos, iban a vivir en residencias cercanas, asistir a unas cuantas clases comunes. Igual que en el colegio, pero más grande.

Me estremecía tan sólo de pensarlo. Pero, claro yo no era Lissa. Los dos últimos años había avanzado como una máquina con la vista puesta en una cosa: salir de allí. Largarme. Conseguir las notas que necesitaba para poder vivir por fin una vida que me perteneciera. Sin padrastros que se sucedían uno detrás de otro. Sólo yo y mi futuro, por fin juntos. Ése era un final feliz en el que podía creer.

Lissa se inclinó hacia delante y encendió la radio, que llenó la habitación con una canción animada y un estribillo de _la-la-la_. Me acerqué al armario y abrí la puerta para estudiar mis opciones.

—A ver, ¿qué hay que ponerse para cortar con alguien? —Me preguntó, enrollándose un rizo en el dedo—. ¿Negro, de luto? ¿O algo colorido y alegre, para distraerlos de su dolor? ¿O mejor algo de camuflaje, que te ayude a desaparecer rápidamente en caso de que no se lo tomen bien?

—Personalmente —le dije, tomando un par de pantalones negros y dándoles la vuelta—, estoy pensando en algo oscuro que me haga más delgada y un poco de escote. Y ropa interior limpia.

—Como todas las noches.

—Es que esta es una noche como todas —dije. Sabía que tenía una camisa roja limpia que me gustaba en alguna parte del armario, pero no la encontraba en la sección de las camisas. Lo que quería decir que alguien había estado allí, revolviendo. Mi armario lo tenía igual que todo lo demás: limpio y ordenado. La casa de mi madre solía ser un caos, así que mi cuarto siempre había sido el único lugar que podía mantener como a mi me gustaba. Es decir, en orden, perfectamente organizado, todo donde pudiera encontrarlo con facilidad. De acuerdo, a lo mejor era un poco obsesiva. Pero ¿y qué? Al menos no era un desastre.

—Para Marley no —dijo, y cuando la miré, añadió—: Quiero decir, que para ella es una noche importante. La van a dejar. Y ni siquiera lo sabe todavía. Probablemente se está comiendo una hamburguesa con queso o lavándose los dientes o recogiendo la ropa de la lavandería, y no tiene ni idea. Ni la más mínima idea.

Renuncié a la camisa roja y saqué una camiseta sin mangas. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Sí, era un lío que te dejaran. ¿Pero no era mejor ser brutalmente sincera? ¿Admitir que tus sentimientos por alguien nunca iban a ser lo bastante fuertes como para justificar que sigas ocupando su tiempo? En realidad le estaba haciendo un favor. La estaba liberando para una oportunidad mejor. Bien pensado, yo era prácticamente una santa.

Exactamente.

Media hora después, cuando nos detuvimos en _Quick Zip_, Jess no estaba esperando. Como siempre, Hanna aún no llegaba.

—Hey —saludé mientras me acercaba. Estaba apoyada contra el capó de su choche, un viejo _Chevy_ con un parachoques descolgado, bebiendo una _Zip Cola_ extra grande, nuestra droga favorita. Era la mayor ganga de la ciudad, a 1.59 dólares y tenía muchas utilidades.

—Voy a comprar _Skittles_ —decidió Lissa, cerrando la puerta de golpe—. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

—_Zip light _—le dije, y fui a sacar el dinero, pero lo rechazó ya de camino —. ¡Extra grande!

Asintió con la cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Incluso iba dando saltitos de alegría, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía al pasillo de las golosinas. A Lissa le fascinaban los dulces: era la única persona que conocía que podía distinguir entre _Smarties y M&M. _Había diferencias.

— ¿Dónde está Hanna? —le pregunté a Jess, pero se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en despegar los labios del popote de su _Zip Cola_—. ¿No habíamos dicho a las siete y media en punto?

Me miró arqueando una ceja.

—Tranqui, controladora —dijo, agitando su bebida. El hielo tintineó, nadando en lo que quedaba de líquido—. Sólo han pasado seis minutos.

Suspiré y me apoyé en su coche. Odiaba que la gente llegara tarde. Pero Hanna siempre llegaba cinco minutos tarde, por lo menos. Lissa solía adelantarse, y Jess era Jess: sólida como una roca, siempre puntual. Había sido mi mejor amiga desde quinto y era la única en la que sabía que siempre podía confiar.

Nos conocimos porque nuestros pupitres estaban juntos. La profesora Douglas nos acomodó de una manera un tanto "especial". Finn Hudson, el que se metía el dedo en la nariz, luego Jess, luego yo y Jacob Ben Israel, que tenía vegetaciones adenoideas, a mi lado. Era prácticamente obligatorio que fuésemos las mejores amigas, ya que estábamos rodeadas por los gemelos mocosos.

Jess era grande, incluso entonces. No era exactamente gorda, ahora tampoco. Más bien grande, de huesos grandes, alta y ancha. Gruesa. Entonces era más alta que todos los chicos de nuestra clase, bueno, nunca tan alta como Finn. Brutal jugando al balón prisionero, capaz de darte con uno de esos balones rojos antes de entrar en clase y dejarte una marca que te duraba hasta que sonaba la última campanada. Muchos pensaban que Jess era antipática, pero no era cierto. No sabían lo que yo sabía: que su madre había muerto el verano pasado, dejándola sola para criar a dos hermanos pequeños mientras su padre trabajaba todo el día en la central eléctrica. Que el dinero siempre escaseaba, y que Jess no podía seguir siendo una niña.

Y ocho años después, tras pasar unos años horribles en la secundaria y un bachillerato aceptable, seguíamos llevándonos bien. Principalmente porque yo sabía estas cosas sobre ella y Jess seguía sin contar casi nada. Pero también porque era una de las pocas personas que no se tragaba mis tonterías, y yo la respetaba por ello.

—Atención —anunció llanamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Ha llegado la reina.

Hanna se estacionó junto a nosotras, apagó el motor de su _Mercedes_ y bajó el retrovisor para comprobar sus labios. Jess suspiró con fuerza, pero no le hice caso. Lo de Hanna y ella venía de lejos, era como una música de fondo. Las demás sólo lo notábamos como si no pasaba nada o nos aburríamos mucho.

Hanna salió del coche, cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó. Estaba hermosa, como siempre: pantalones negros, camisa azul y una linda chaqueta que no le había visto antes. Su madre era azafata y compradora compulsiva, una combinación fatal gracias a la cual Hanna siempre tenía ropa de última moda de las mejores tiendas. Nuestra pequeña _fashionista._

—Hola —dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Dónde está Lissa?

Señalé con la cabeza hacia _Quick Zip_, donde Lissa conversaba con el dependiente, en el mostrador, mientras le cobraba sus golosinas. La observamos mientras se despedía con la mano y salía, con una bolsa de _Skittles_ abierta en una mano.

— ¿Quién quiere uno? —preguntó y sonrió al ver a Hanna —. ¡Hola! Vaya, bonita chaqueta.

—Gracias —dijo Hanna, acariciándola —. Es nueva.

—Qué sorpresa —observó Jess sarcásticamente.

— ¿Es cola _light_? —contratacó Hanna, mirando la bebida que Jess tenía en la mano.

—Venga, vamos —dije yo, agitando la mano entre las dos, Lissa me pasó mi _Zip Light_ y di un gran sorbo, saboreándola. Era el néctar de los dioses. De verdad —. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—He quedado con Sam en el _Burguer Doble_ a las seis y media —dijo Lissa, metiéndose en la boca otro _Skittle_ —. Luego nos encontramos con ustedes en _Bendo_ o donde sea.

— ¿Quién toca en _Bendo_? —preguntó Hanna, haciendo tintinear las llaves.

—No lo sé —dijo Lissa—. Un grupo. También hay una fiesta en _Arbors_ a la que podemos ir, Noel Kahn tiene un barril en algún sitio y, ah, Rachel tiene que cortar con Marley.

Todas me miraron.

—No necesariamente en ese orden —añadí.

—Así que Marley está fuera —Hanna se rió, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Me lo ofreció, y yo dije que no con la cabeza.

—Lo ha dejado —dijo Jess—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Siempre dice que lo deja —contesto Hanna mientras encendía un cerillo y se inclinaba sobre ella. Después la apagó—. ¿Qué ha hecho, Rachel? ¿Te plantó? ¿Te declaró amor eterno?

Meneé la cabeza, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Jess sonrió y comentó.

—Llevaba ropa que no combinaba.

—Fumó en su coche —dijo Hanna—. Seguro que ha sido eso.

—Tal vez —sugirió Lissa, dándome un pellizco en el brazo —cometió un error gramatical grave y llegó quince minutos tarde.

— ¡Oh, qué horror! —exclamó Hanna, y las tres se echaron a reír. Yo me quedé callada, aceptándolo, y me di cuenta, no por primera vez, de que sólo parecían llevarse bien cuando se metían conmigo en grupo.

—Muy gracioso —dije por fin.

De acuerdo, tal vez tenía fama de esperar demasiado en las relaciones. Pero, al menos tenía criterio. Hanna sólo salía con universitarias que le ponían los cuernos; Jess evitaba el asunto porque no salía con nadie; y Lissa, bueno, Lissa seguía con el mismo chico con el que había perdido la virginidad, así que apenas contaba. No es que se lo fuera a echar en cara, claro. No había nada de malo en ello.

—Bien —dijo Jess por fin—. ¿Cómo le hacemos?

—Lissa se va con Sam —propuse —. Tú, Hanna y yo vamos al Sitio y luego a _Bendo_. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Lissa —. Hasta luego, chicas.

Mientras se marchaba y Hanna llevaba su coche al estacionamiento de la iglesia contigua, Jess me levantó la mano y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó. Bajé la vista y vi las letras negras, corridas pero todavía allí, en la palma. Iba a lavarme antes de salir de casa, pero se me pasó —. ¿Un número de teléfono?

—No es nada —contesté —. Una idiota que me encontré hoy.

—Eres una rompecorazones —me dijo.

Nos subimos al coche de Jess, yo delante y Hanna detrás. Hizo una mueca mientras apartaba un cesto de la ropa, un casco de fútbol americano y unas rodilleras de los hermanos de Jess, pero no dijo nada. Hanna y Jess tendrían sus diferencias, pero sabía hasta dónde podía llegar.

— ¿Al Sitio? —preguntó Jess al poner en marcha el motor. Asentí con la cabeza mientras conducía lentamente marcha atrás. Me incliné hacia delante para poner la radio mientras Hanna encendía un cigarrillo en el asiento trasero y después arrojaba el cerillo por la ventanilla. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir a la carretera, Jess señaló con un gesto de la cabeza un bote de basura de metal, cerca de los surtidores de la gasolinera, a unos siete metros de distancia.

— ¿Apostamos algo? —me preguntó. Yo asomé la cabeza para calcular la distancia, luego agarré su _Zip Cola _casi vacía y la sacudí, tanteando el peso.

—Claro —contesté—. Dos dólares.

—Oh, por favor —protestó Hanna desde el asiento trasero, resoplando—. Ahora que hemos terminado el colegio, ¿no podemos dejar eso?

Jess no le hizo caso, agarró el refresco, apretó bien la mano contra el vaso, envolviéndolo. Después dobló la muñeca y sacó el brazo por la ventanilla. Entrecerró los ojos, levantó la barbilla y luego, en un sólo movimiento armónico, levantó el brazo y lo soltó, lo que envió el envase trazando un arco sobre nuestras cabezas y el coche. Observamos cómo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo en el aire, una espiral perfecta, antes de desaparecer con un estruendo en el cubo de la basura, todavía con la tapa y el popote en su sitio.

—Increíble —le dije a Jess. Me sonrió —. Nunca he podido entender cómo lo haces.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Hanna.

—Como en todo —dijo Jess—. El secreto está en la muñeca.

El Sitio, donde siempre empezábamos la noche, en realidad era de Hanna. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, allá por tercero, su padre se fue de la ciudad con su nueva novia y vendió casi todas las propiedades que había acumulado trabajando como constructor. Sólo se quedó con una, en el terreno, más allá del colegio, un campo con hierba verde donde sólo había una cama elástica que su padre le había comprado a Hanna cuando cumplió siete años. Su madre enseguida la vetó del jardín de su casa porque no combinaba con su decoración de jardín inglés, con setos esculpidos y bancos de piedra, y terminó en la parcela, olvidada hasta que fuimos lo bastante mayores para conducir y necesitábamos un sitio propio.

Siempre nos sentábamos en la cama elástica, que estaba colocada en medio de la hierba y tenía la mejor vista de las estrellas y el cielo. Todavía rebotaba bien, lo suficiente para que cualquier movimiento brusco de una de nosotras sacudiera a las demás. Lo que valía más no olvidar cuando estábamos alguna sirviendo alguna bebida.

—Cuidado —le dijo Hanna a Jess, con un movimiento brusco del brazo tembloroso mientras echaba el ron en mi _Zip Cola_. Era una de esa botellitas de loas aviones, que su madre solía traer a casa del trabajo. Su mueble bar parecía diseñado para enanitos.

—Venga, relájate —la calmó Jess, cruzándose de piernas y echándose hacia atrás apoyada en las palmas de las manos.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando no está Lissa —protestó Hanna mientras abría otra botellita para sí misma—. El peso se desequilibra.

—Hanna —le pedí—. Ya basta.

Di un sorbo a mi _Zip Cola_, ahora con alcohol, y saboreé el ron. Le ofrecía a Jess un sorbo por educación. Ella no bebía ni fumaba nunca. Siempre era la que conducía. Llevaba tanto tiempo ejerciendo de madre de sus hermanos que se daba por hecho que sería igual con nosotras.

—Qué hermoso atardecer —le dije, y ella asintió—. Cuesta creer que ya se acabó.

—Menos mal —dijo Hanna, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Justo a tiempo.

—Brindemos por ello —propuse, y me incliné para chocar mi vaso contra su botellita. Luego nos quedamos calladas, sin que se oyera otro ruido que el de las cigarras que comenzaban a cantar en los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

—Es raro —comentó Hanna por fin—, que no parezca distinto.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Todo —contestó—. Quiero decir, que esto es lo que estábamos esperando, ¿no? Ya hemos terminado el colegio. Es algo nuevo, pero parece todo exactamente igual.

—Eso es porque todavía no ha empezado nada nuevo —dijo Jess. Tenía la cara echada hacia atrás, mirando al cielo—. Cuando termine el verano las cosas nos parecerán nuevas. Porque lo serán.

Hanna sacó otra botellita, esta vez de ginebra, del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le quitó el tapón.

—Esperar es un lío —dijo, y después dio un sorbito —. Quiero decir, esperar a que empiece todo.

Se oyó un claxon, primero fuerte y después apagándose en la carretera que pasaba a nuestra espalda. Eso era lo bueno del Sitio: se oía todo, pero nadie te veía.

—Éste es el tiempo de espera —dije—. Pasa más rápido de lo que crees.

—Eso espero.

Me recosté apoyando el peso sobre los codos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo, de color rosa veteado de rojo. Era la hora que mejor conocíamos, el fragmento del día entre el atardecer y la oscuridad. Parecía que allí esperábamos siempre la llegada de la noche. Sentía la cama elástica oscilar arriba y abajo con nuestra respiración, acercándonos y alejándonos del cielo en incrementos minúsculos mientras los colores iban desvaneciéndose, despacio, y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! :) ¡Saludos y un gran abrazo constrictor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni está ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

Para cuando llegamos a _Bendo_ eran las nueve y yo estaba agradablemente ebria. Nos estacionamos y miramos al portero.

—Perfecto —dije, bajando el retrovisor para probar el maquillaje—. Es Rodney.

— ¿Dónde está mi carnet? —dijo Hanna, rebuscando en la chaqueta—. Pero si lo tenía aquí ahora mismo.

— ¿En el sujetador? —le pregunté, volviéndome hacia atrás. Parpadeó, se metió la mano por la camisa y lo sacó. Hanna guardaba todo en el sujetador: carnet, dinero, pasadores. Era como un truco de magia verla sacar las cosas de allí, como monedas de detrás de la oreja o conejos de un sombrero.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamó, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo delantero.

— ¡Pero qué clase! —dijo Jess.

—Mira quien habla —contratacó Hanna—. Por lo menos yo uso sujetador.

—Bueno, por lo menos yo lo necesito —dijo Jess.

Hanna frunció el ceño. Apenas llenaba una talla B, y era muy sensible al respecto.

—Bueno, al menos...

—Ya está bien —dije—. Vamos.

Rodney nos examinaba según nos íbamos acercando, sentado en un taburete que mantenía la puerta abierta. Bendo era un club que no admitía a menores de dieciocho años, pero llevábamos viniendo desde el segundo curso del bachillerato. Para beber alcohol había que tener veintiuno, y con nuestros carnets falsos Hanna y yo solíamos conseguir que nos pusieran el sello en la mano. Especialmente si el portero era Rodney.

—Rae, Rae —dijo mientras yo sacaba el carnet del bolsillo. Mi cara y mi nombre con la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermano, para que pudiera citarlo de memoria en caso de ser necesario—. ¿Qué tal te sientes ahora que has terminado el colegio?

— ¿Pero qué dices? —dije con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes que llevo un año en la universidad.

Apenas miró el carnet, pero me apretó la mano, rozándola con los dedos mientras me ponía el sello. Asqueroso.

— ¿Qué estudias?

—Literatura inglesa —le respondí—. Pero también estudio negocios.

—A mí me encanta hacer negocios con chicas como tú—dijo, mientras tomaba el carnet de Hanna y le ponía el sello. Pero ella fue rápida y retiró la mano deprisa, haciendo que se corriera la tinta.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Jess, pero él se encogió de hombros, mientras hacía un gesto para dejarnos pasar, ya con los ojos fijos en el siguiente grupo de chicas que subía las escaleras.

—Me siento sucia —suspiró Hanna al entrar.

—Te sentirás mejor después de una cerveza.

Bendo ya estaba lleno. El grupo todavía no había salido, pero en la barra había cola para pedir y el aire estaba lleno de humo, denso y mezclado con el olor a sudor.

—Voy a buscar una mesa —me dijo Jess, y yo asentí, dirigiéndome a la barra con Hanna detrás de mí. Avanzamos entre la multitud, esquivando a la gente, hasta llegar a un buen sitio junto a los grifos de cerveza.

Acababa de levantarme sobre los codos e intentando llamar la atención del barman, cuando sentí que alguien me rozaba. Intenté apartarme, pero estaba todo abarrotado, así que me encogí un poco, apretando bien los brazos contra los costados. Luego oí una voz en mi oreja, muy baja.

Dijo, con un tono raro, cursi, como recién salido de una de las novelas de mi madre:

—Ah. Volvemos a encontrarnos.

Giré un poco la cabeza, y justo allí, prácticamente encima de mí, estaba la chica del concesionario de coches. Llevaba una camisa roja del detergente Frescor de Montaña. "No sólo frescor, ¡frescor de la montaña!", anunciaba. Y me sonreía.

—Oh, Dios —dije.

—No, soy Quinn —respondió y me tendió la mano, que fingí no ver. En lugar de eso miré hacia atrás buscando a Hanna, pero vi que ya la había abordado una chica con vestido escotado que no reconocí.

— ¡Dos cervezas! —le grité al barman, que por fin me había visto.

— ¡Que sean tres! —gritó Quinn.

—Tú no estás conmigo —dije.

—Bueno, técnicamente no —se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso podría cambiar.

—Mira —dije mientras el barman dejaba delante de mí tres vasos de plástico—, no estoy...

—Veo que todavía tienes mi número —me interrumpió, y agarró una cerveza. También dejó sobre la barra un billete de diez, lo que la redimió un poco, aunque no suficiente.

—No me ha dado tiempo de lavármelo.

— ¿Te impresionaría si te dijera que estoy en una banda?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas—. Vaya, yo creía que a las chicas como tú les gustaban las chicas que tocaban en una banda.

—Lo primero es que no soy como las demás —dije agarrando una cerveza—. Y lo segundo, tengo una regla muy clara sobre los músicos.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Le di la espalda mientras comenzaba a abrirme paso a codazos entre la multitud hacia Hanna.

—Nada de músicos.

—Podría componer una canción para ti —se ofreció, siguiéndome. Yo iba tan deprisa que las cervezas se iban desbordando, pero ella me seguía a la misma velocidad.

—No quiero ninguna canción.

— ¡Todo el mundo quiere una canción!

—Yo no —le di un golpecito a Hanna en el hombro y se dio la vuelta. Tenía puesta la cara de ligar, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sonrojada. Le pasé la cerveza y le dije—: Voy a buscar a Jess.

—Voy contigo —respondió, despidiéndose con los dedos de la chica con la que había estado hablando. Pero la chica loca me seguía sin dejar de hablar.

—Yo creo que te caería bien —decidió mientras pisaba a alguien, que gritó. Yo seguía avanzando.

—Pues yo creo que no —dije, cuando por fin vi a Jess en una mesa de la esquina, con la cara apoyada en una mano, con pinta de aburrimiento. Cuando me vio levantó las dos manos, en un gesto que quería decir "¿qué está pasando?", pero yo me limité a sacudir la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es esta tipa? —preguntó Hanna, que estaba detrás de mi.

—Quinn —contestó ella, girándose un poco para ofrecerle la mano sin dejar de caminar a mi lado—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien —respondió, un poco nerviosa—. ¿Rachel?

—Sigue caminando —dije hacia atrás, rodeando a dos chicos con rastras—. Terminará por perder el interés.

—Ah, mujer de poca fe —soltó ella alegremente—. Pero si esto sólo es el principio.

Llegamos a la mesa todas juntas: Quinn la loca, Hanna y yo. Yo venía sin aliento y Hanna parecía confundida, pero Quinn se sentó junto a Jess y le ofreció la mano.

—Hola —le dijo—. Estoy con ellas.

Jess me miró, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para nada más que dejarme caer en el asiento y dar un gran trago de cerveza.

—A ver —comenzó ella—. Yo sí que estoy con ellas. Pero no contigo. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Bueno —contestó Quinn—. Es una historia interesante.

Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada. Al final gemí y exclamé:

—Grandioso, ahora va a contarla.

—Pues bien —comenzó, recostándose en el asiento—. Estaba yo esta mañana en el concesionario de coches, cuando vi a una chica. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que ves a alguien al otro lado de un salón lleno de gente. Un momento autentico.

Levanté los ojos al cielo. Hanna intervino:

— ¿Y esa chica es Rachel?

—Exacto, Rachel —asintió, repitiendo mi nombre con una sonrisa. Luego, como si fuéramos una pareja feliz de luna de miel contándole a un desconocido cómo nos conocimos, añadió—: ¿Quieres seguir contándola tú?

—No —dije sin expresión.

—Entonces —continuó, dando una palmada en la mesa con énfasis, haciendo saltar todas nuestras bebidas—, la verdad es que soy una mujer impulsiva. De acción. Así que me acerqué, me dejé caer a su lado y me presenté.

Hanna me miró sonriente.

— ¿En serio? —dijo.

— ¿Te puedes ir ya? —le pregunté, justo cuando cortaron la música sobre nuestras cabezas y se oyeron unos golpecitos en el escenario, seguidos por alguien que decía "probando, probando".

—El deber llama —dijo poniéndose en pie. Empujó hacia mí su cerveza medio vacía y añadió—: ¿Te veo luego?

—No.

— ¡Bien! Luego hablamos.

Y se perdió entre la multitud. Nos quedamos calladas un momento. Me terminé la cerveza, luego cerré los ojos, levanté el vaso y lo apoyé en la sien. ¿Cómo podía estar ya tan cansada?

—Rachel —dijo Hanna con su voz de listilla—, nos estás escondiendo un secreto.

—No —dije—. Fue una tontería. Se me había olvidado.

—Habla demasiado —decidió Jess.

—Me gusta su camisa —comentó Hanna—. Un estilo interesante.

Justo en ese momento Marley se deslizó en el asiento junto a mí.

—Hola, chicas —dijo, y me pasó en brazo por la cintura. Luego agarró la cerveza de la chica loca, creyendo que era mía, y dio un buen sorbo. Se lo habría impedido, pero el hecho de que hiciera esas cosas era parte de nuestro problema. Odiaba que mis parejas actuaran como si fueran mis propietarios, y Marley lo había hecho desde el principio. Había terminado el colegio también, era una chica agradable, pero en cuanto comenzamos a salir quiso que todo el mundo se enterase y poco a poco empezó a invadir mis dominios. Me quitaba mis cigarrillos, cuando todavía fumaba. Usaba mi celular para llamar todo el tiempo, sin preguntarme, y se sentía muy cómoda en mi coche, lo que debería haber hecho saltar definitivamente todas las alarmas. No aguanto que nadie me cambie las emisoras de radio programadas, ni que me quite alguna moneda del cambio que guardo en el cenicero, pero Marley pasó todo eso por alto e insistía en conducir, aunque su historial de golpes y de multas por exceso de velocidad era más largo que mi brazo. Y lo más estúpido era que yo lo había permitido, atolondrada por el amor (poco probable) o el deseo (más probable), y ahora ella esperaba que ocupara el asiento del copiloto en mi propio coche, siempre. Lo que había desembocado en más gestos tipo ultranovia posesiva, como agarrarme en público y beber, sin preguntar, lo que creía que era mi cerveza.

—Tengo que pasar a mi casa un segundo —me dijo, acercándose a mi oreja. Quitó la mano de mi cintura y la puso sobre mi rodilla—. Ven conmigo, ¿sí?

Dije que si con la cabeza y terminó la cerveza, dejando el vaso de golpe sobre la mesa. Marley era una parrandera, otra cosa que no me gustaba de ella. Yo también bebía, claro. Pero ella no tenía cuidado. Y vomitaba. En los seis meses que llevábamos juntas, había pasado bastante tiempo en las fiestas junto a la puerta del baño, esperando a que terminara de devolver para que pudiéramos irnos a casa. Punto negativo.

Se deslizó fuera del asiento, me quitó la mano de la rodilla, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Ahora vuelvo —les dije a Jess y Hanna mientras alguien pasaba a mi lado. Marley se vio obligada por fin a interrumpir el contacto conmigo cuando la multitud nos separó.

—Buena suerte —me animó Hanna—. Es increíble que la hayas dejado beberse la cerveza de esa chica.

Me di media vuelta y la vi mirándome, impaciente.

—Va camino a su ejecución —murmuró Jess, y Hanna soltó una risita.

—Hasta luego —dije. Me abrí paso entre la multitud hacia Marley, que tenía la mano extendida para volver a agarrarme.

—Oye mira —empecé, apartándola—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Suspiró, se incorporó en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

—De acuerdo —accedió, como si estuviera dejándose sacar una muela—, adelante amor.

Subí las rodillas a la cama y me estiré la blusa. "Pasar a mi casa un segundo" se había transformado en "hacer un par de llamadas" y luego se me echó encima, empujándome sobre la almohada antes de que tuviera tiempo incluso de empezar mi lento camino hacia el abandono. Pero ahora había conseguido que me prestara atención.

—Verás, es que —comencé—las cosas están empezando a cambiar.

Era mi introducción. Con los años, había aprendido que para cortar con alguien había varias técnicas, según el tipo de persona: unas se indignaban y se enfurecían, otras gemían y lloraban, otras actuaban con frialdad e indiferencia, como si estuvieran deseando que te marcharas. Marley me parecía una de estas últimas, pero no estaba completamente segura.

—Bueno, entonces —continué—, he estado pen...

Y justo entonces sonó el teléfono, con un pitido electrónico, y perdí el hilo de nuevo. Marley lo tomó.

— ¿Sí?

Luego se oyeron unos cuantos "mmm", un par de "síes", y se levantó y cruzó su cuarto hacia el año, todavía murmurando.

Me peiné el pelo con los dedos, con la odiosa sensación de que llevaba toda la noche sin acertar con los tiempos. Todavía oyéndole hablar, estiré los brazos sobre la cabeza y metí los dedos entre el colchón y la pared. Y palpé algo.

Cuando Marley por fin colgó, se miró en el espejo y volvió al cuarto, yo la esperaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, y un par de calzones rojos de satén extendidos sobre la cama frente a mí. (Los había sacado con un pañuelo de papel: por supuesto que no los iba a tocar.) Entro a grandes pasos, con total confianza, y al verlos se paró de golpe.

—Ummpfz —dijo, o algo parecido, al quedarse sin aliento, sorprendida. Después se recompuso rápidamente—. Esto, mmm ¿qué?

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —le pregunté sin levantar la voz.

— ¿No son tuyos?

Levanté la vista al cielo, meneando la cabeza. Como si yo fuera a usar ropa interior barata, roja y de poliéster. Yo tenía clase. ¿O no? Mira con quién había desperdiciado los últimos seis meses...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Qué?

—Que cuánto llevas acostándote con otra.

—No era...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —repetí masticando las palabras.

—Es que no...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Tragó saliva y durante un segundo ese fue el único sonido en la habitación. Luego reconoció:

—Sólo un par de semanas.

Me senté, apoyando la cabeza en la punta de los dedos. Vaya, era genial. No sólo me había puestos los cuernos, sino que se habría enterado la gente, lo que me convertía en una víctima, que era lo que más odiaba de todo. Pobrecita Rachel. Me dieron ganas de matarla.

—Eres una idiota —le dije.

Estaba ruborizada, temblorosa, y me di cuenta de que tal vez podría haber sido de las que lloran, si las cosas hubieran transcurrido de otra manera. Increíble. Nunca se sabe.

—Rachel. Deja que...

Estiró la mano para tocarme el brazo, pero por fin fui capaz de hacer lo que quería y la retiré como si me hubiera quemado.

—No me toques —salté. Agarré mi chaqueta, me la anudé a la cintura y me dirigí hacia la puerta, oyendo cómo me seguía a trompicones. Fui cerrando de un portazo una puerta tras otra según avanzaba por la casa, y al final recorrí el camino a tal velocidad que había llegado al buzón sin darme cuenta. Noté cómo me observaba desde los escalones de la entrada mientras me alejaba, pero no me llamó ni dijo nada. No es que quisiera que lo hiciera ni que eso me hubiera hecho reconsiderar mi decisión. Pero la mayoría de mis ex parejas habrían tenido al menos la decencia de intentarlo.

Así que ahora iba a pie por la calle, totalmente enfurecida, sin coche, en plena noche de viernes. Mi primera noche de viernes como adulta, fuera del colegio, en el Mundo Real. Bienvenida.

— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —me preguntó Hanna cuando por fin volví a Bendo, con la ayuda del transporte público unos veinte minutos después.

—No vas a creer... —comencé.

—Ahora no —me agarró del brazo y me arrastró entre la gente otra vez al exterior, donde vi a Jess en el coche con la puerta abierta—. Tenemos un problema.

Me acerqué al coche. Al principio ni siquiera vi a Lissa. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento de atrás, aferrada a un montón de servilletas de papel marrón, típicas de la cafetería o de un baño público. Tenía la cara roja empapada de lágrimas, y estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sentándome a su lado.

—Sam ha co-cortado con-conmigo —contó, entre hipidos—. Me ha de-dejadoooo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamé, mientras Hanna se sentaba delante y cerraba de un portazo. Jess, que ya se había dado la vuelta hacia nosotras, me miró y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo?

Lissa respiró hondo y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—No puedo —murmuró mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla de papel—. No puedo ni...

—Hoy, cuando lo fue a buscar al trabajo —me dijo Hanna—. Lo llevó a su casa para que pudiera ducharse y allí se lo dijo. Sin aviso previo. Nada.

—Tuve que pasar por de-delante de sus pa-padres —añadió Lissa, sorbiendo—. Y ellos lo sabían. Mi miraron como si fuera un perro apaleado.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunté.

—Le dijo —siguió Hanna, que había adoptado el papel de portavoz— que quería libertad porque era verano y se había terminado el colegio y no quería que ninguno de los dos perdiera oportunidades en la universidad. Quería estar seguro de que...

—Aprovechábamos a tope nuestra vida —terminó Lissa, mientras se secaba los ojos.

—Cabrón —murmuró Jess—. Estás mejor sin él.

— ¡Pero yo lo qui-quiero! —gimió Lissa, y yo me acerqué y la rodeé con el brazo.

—Venga —la animé.

—Y yo no tenía ni idea —continuó. Respiró hondo y expulsó el aire temblorosa, y soltó la servilleta que llevaba en la mano, dejándola caer al suelo—. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta?

—Lissa, te vas a recuperar —le dijo Hanna con suavidad.

—Me siento como Marley —sollozó, inclinándose hacia mí—. Estábamos tan tranquilas, viviendo nuestra vida, recogiendo la ropa de la lavandería...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jess.

—... sin darnos cuenta —terminó Lissa—de que esta noche n-nos iban a d-d-dejar.

—Hablando de eso —quiso saber Hanna—, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

Lissa lloraba ahora a moco tendido, con la cara contra mi hombro. Sobre la cabeza de Hanna vi que Bendo estaba a tope, con gente haciendo cola en la puerta.

—Vámonos de aquí —le pedí a Jess—. Esta noche ha sido un desastre.

Hanna se dejó caer en el asiento y apretó el encendedor mientras Jess ponía en marcha el coche. Lissa se sonó la nariz en otra servilleta de papel que le pasé y siguió llorando con sollozos ligeros y rápidos, acurrucada contra mí. Mientras salíamos del estacionamiento le palmeé suavemente la cabeza, sabiendo lo mucho que debía sufrir. No hay nada peor que la primera vez.

Por supuesto tuvimos que tomar otra ronda de refrescos Zip. Luego Hanna se marchó y Jess volvió a conducir para llevarnos a Lissa y a mí a casa.

Estábamos casi en la salida hacia mi barrio cuando Jess aminoró la marcha y me dijo en voz muy baja.

—Ahí está Sam.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la izquierda y vi a Sam con sus amigos, en el estacionamiento frente al _Coffe Shack_. Lo que más me molestó es que estaba sonriendo. Cabrón.

Lissa tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acostada en el asiento trasero, oyendo la radio.

—Entra en el estacionamiento —le dije a Jess. Mi giré en el asiento—. Oye, Liss.

— ¿Hmmm?

—No hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Y no asomes la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo insegura.

Avanzamos muy despacio y Jess preguntó:

— ¿Tú o yo?

—Yo —respondí. Di un último sorbo—. Esta noche lo necesito.

Jess apretó un poco más el acelerador.

— ¿Lista? —me preguntó.

Asentí, con mi _Zip light_ en la mano, en equilibrio. Perfecto.

Jess aceleró a fondo. Para cuando Sam no vio, era demasiado tarde.

No fue mi mejor lanzamiento. Pero tampoco fue malo. Cuando pasamos a su lado. El vaso giró sobre sí mismo en el aire, como si no pesara. Le dio de lleno en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mandó la cola light y el hielo como una ola por su espalda.

— ¡Maldita sea! —nos gritó cuando pasábamos a toda velocidad—. ¡Lissa! ¡Mierda! ¡Rachel! ¡Cabrona!

Todavía estaba gritando cuando lo perdimos de vista.

Después de un paquete y medio de _Oreos_, cuatro cigarrillos y suficientes pañuelos para empapar el mundo, por fin logré que Lissa se durmiera. Se quedó frita al instante. Respiraba por la nariz, con las piernas enredadas en mi edredón.

Tomé una manta, una almohada, me metí en mi armario y me acomodé en el suelo, desde donde la veía. Me aseguré de que seguía profundamente dormida antes de echar a un lado la pila de cajas de zapatos que guardaba en la esquina derecha y saqué el bulto que tenía allí escondido.

Había sido una noche malísima. No lo hacía siempre, pero a veces lo necesitaba. Nadie lo sabía.

Me acurruqué y me arropé con la manta. Desplegué la toalla doblada y saqué el reproductor de CD portátil y los auriculares. Luego me los puse, apagué la luz y pasé a la canción siete. En mi armario había un tragaluz y, si me colocaba bien, un cuadro de luz de la Luna caía justo sobre mí. A veces incluso veía las estrellas.

La canción comienza despacio. Algo de guitarra, unos cuantos acordes. Luego se oye una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien. Las palabras que me sabía de memoria. Tenían un significado para mí. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Pero era cierto:

_Esta canción de cuna tiene pocas palabras_

_unos cuantos acordes,_

_paz en esta habitación vacía._

_Pero puedes oírla, oírla_

_dondequiera que vayas,_

_yo te voy a decepcionar_

_pero esta canción de cuna seguirá sonando..._

Me quedaba dormida con su voz. Funcionaba siempre cada vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

— ¡Ayyyy!

— ¡Madre santísima!

— ¡Dios bendito!

En la sal de espera, las dos señoras que esperaban la manicura se miraron, y después me miraron a mí.

—Se está depilando las ingles —expliqué.

—Oh —dijo una, y volvió a la revista. La otra se quedó quieta, con las orejas extendidas como un perro de caza, esperando el siguiente grito. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la señora Michaels, que soportaba su sesión mensual, la complaciera.

— ¡Ahhh, pero qué carajos!

La señora Michaels era esposa de un predicador y amaba a Dios casi tanto como tener un cuerpo liso y sin un solo pelo. En el año que llevaba trabajando en el _Joie Salon _había oído salir más palabrotas del cuartito trasero donde Talinga trabajaba con sus tiras de cera que de todos los demás juntos. Y eso incluía las malas manicuras, los cortes de cabello desastrosos e incluso a una mujer que terminó medio trastornada cuando quedó de color amarillo pálido después de un tratamiento de envoltura corporal con algas.

No es que Joie fuera un mal sitio. Pero en cuestión del aspecto físico no se podía complacer a todo el mundo, en especial a las mujeres. Por eso Lola, la dueña, me acababa de subir el sueldo, con la esperanza de que tal vez me arrepintiera de ir a Stanford y me quedara para siempre de recepcionista, controlando a la gente.

Conseguí el trabajo porque quería un coche. Mi madre me había ofrecido regalarme el suyo, un _Toyota Camry_ que estaba muy bien, y comprarse ella uno nuevo. Para mí era importante hacerlo por mí misma. Quería mucho a mi madre, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacer más tratos con ella que los absolutamente necesarios. Sus caprichos eran legendarios y ya anticipaba que querría el coche de vuelta cuando decidiera que el nuevo no le gustaba.

Así que vacié mi cuenta de ahorros, que consistía principalmente en el dinero que llevaba ahorrando desde hacía siglos en Navidad y cuidando niños, me agencié a una revista del consumidor y me informé lo mejor que pude sobre los nuevos modelos antes de ir a los concesionarios. Negocié, discutí y me hice la interesante, y tuve que aguantar las tonterías de tantos vendedores que casi muero, pero al final conseguí el coche que quería, un _Honda Civic_ nuevo, con quemacocos y todo automático, a un precio muy inferior al robo que recomendaba el fabricante. El mismo día que fui a recogerlo conduje directamente a Joie, donde había visto una semana antes un cartel de "se necesita recepcionista" en el escaparate principal, y rellené una solicitud de empleo. Y así me encontré con las letras del coche y un trabajo antes de comenzar mi último año de bachillerato.

El teléfono sonó mientras la señora Michaels salía del cuarto de la cera. Al principio me sorprendía el mal aspecto que tenía la gente justo después: como victimas de guerra o de un incendio. Se acercó a mi puesto caminando muy tiesa, pues la depilación de las ingles era especialmente brutal.

—Joie Salon —dije al teléfono—. Habla Rachel.

—Rachel, hola, soy Lauren Baker —se presentó la mujer al otro lado del hilo, apresuradamente. La señora Baker siempre hablaba con voz tenue y sin aliento—. Oh, tienes que darme una cita para una manicura hoy mismo. Carl tiene un cliente importante y vamos a ir a La Corolla y esta semana he lijado y barnizado la mesita de café y tengo las manos...

—Un segundo, por favor —respondí con sequedad, totalmente profesional, y puse la llamada en espera. La señora Michaels hizo una mueca de dolor al sacar la cartera y me deslizó una tarjeta de crédito dorada—. Son setenta y ocho, señora.

Asintió, pasé la tarjeta y se la devolví. Tenía la cara muy roja, el área alrededor de las cejas prácticamente en carne viva.

— ¡Ay! —Firmó el resguardo y se miró en el espejo, a mi espalda, haciendo una mueca—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó—. Creo que no puedo ir a la oficina de correos con esta pinta.

— ¡Tonterías! —dijo Talinga, la depiladora, cuando salió despreocupadamente, fingiendo tener una razón pero en realidad para ver si la señora Michaels dejaba una buena propina en su sobre—. Nadie se dará cuenta. La veo el mes que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora Michaels se despidió agitando los dedos y salió, todavía moviéndose con dificultad. En cuanto llegó a la acera, Talinga agarró el sobre, contó los billetes y dejó escapar un _jmmpf_ antes de desplomarse en una silla y cruzar las piernas en espera de la próxima cita.

—La siguiente —dije mientras apretaba el botón de la línea uno. Incluso antes de que empezara a hablar, percibí el jadeo de la señora Bake—. Veamos. Podría hacerle un hueco a las tres y media, pero tiene que llegar puntual porque Amanda tiene una cita a las cuatro.

— ¿A las tres y media? —Se quejó la señora Baker—. Bueno, es que me vendría mejor si fuese un poco antes, la verdad, porque tengo este...

—Tres y media —repetí—. Lo toma o lo deja.

Hubo una pausa, se oyó una respiración nerviosa y luego respondió:

—Allí estaré.

—De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

Cuando colgué el teléfono y apunté su nombre. Talinga me miró y dijo:

—Rach, eres más dura que una piedra.

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad era que se me daba bien tratar con estas mujeres porque casi todas tenían la mentalidad de los que están acostumbrados a tenerlo todo y sólo piensan en sí mismos. Y, gracias a mi madre, yo era una experta en ese tipo de personas. Querían saltarse las normas, recibirlo todo gratis, quitarles la cita a las demás clientas y que todas las siguieran queriendo muchísimo. Y yo sabía manejarlas tan bien porque llevaba toda mi vida lidiando con esas cosas.

En la siguiente hora recibía dos mujeres que esperaban la manicura, pedí el almuerzo para Lola, terminé con las facturas del día anterior y, entre dos depilaciones de cejas y una de axilas, me enteré de todos los detalles escabrosos de la última y la desastrosa cita a ciegas de Talinga. Pero hacia las dos se había calmado un poco el panorama y estaba sentada tranquilamente en mi mostrador bebiendo una _Coca-Cola light_ y observando el estacionamiento.

Joie estaba en un centro comercial, llamado _El Pueblo del Alcalde_. Era todo de cemento y estaba junto a la autopista, pero tenía algunos árboles bonitos y una fuente para que aparentara más categoría. A nuestra derecha estaba el _Mercado del Alcalde_, que vendía comida orgánica cara. También estaba la cafetería _Jump Java_, además de un videoclub, un banco y una tienda de revelado instantáneo de fotos.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, una furgoneta blanca destartalada entró en el estacionamiento y se detuvo frente a _Con Alas_ y _a lo Loco_, una tienda especializada en alimento para pájaros. Las puertas delanteras y laterales se abrieron y salieron tres chicas, todas más o menos de mi edad, con camisa y vaqueros. Se agruparon un momento, hablando de algo, y luego se dirigieron cada una a una tienda distinta. Una chica alta y rubia, con cabello ondulado, se encaminó hacia nosotras, acomodándose una ¿corbata? mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamé.

Aunque teníamos un cartel muy bonito en el escaparate que decía NO SE ADMITEN VENDEDORES, me pasaba el día expulsando a toda clase de personas, unas vendían golosinas o Biblias. Di un sorbo a mi refresco, preparándome. La campanilla de la puerta repicó al entrar la chica.

—Hola —dijo, acercándose a mi mesa. Tenía ojos azules muy hermosos y su sonrisa no estaba mal. La camisa, al inspeccionarla de cerca, tenía una mancha y parecía proceder claramente de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Además, la corbata era de las de clip. Estaba claro.

—Hola —dije—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pues quería saber si habría algún puesto vacante.

La miré.

—No —le dije—. No hay nada.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima.

No parecía convencida, pero seguía sonriendo.

—Me pregunto —insistió, encantadora— si podría rellenar una solicitud, por si acaso surgiera algo.

—Claro —dije, mientras abría el último cajón de mi escritorio, donde guardábamos los formularios. Arranqué uno y se lo pasé con un bolígrafo.

—Muchas gracias —me dijo. Se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana. Desde mi sitio la vi escribir su nombre en la parte superior con mayúsculas claras, y luego frunció el entrecejo al estudiar las preguntas.

—Rachel —me preguntó Lola mientras entraba en la sala de espera—, ¿llego aquel pedido de Redken?

—Todavía no.

Lola era una mujer grandulona que vestía ropa ajustada de colores chillones. Su risa desbordante hacia juego con su figura, e inspiraba tal respeto y temor en sus clientas que nadie se atrevió nunca a llevar una foto ni nada cuando venían a cortarse el pelo: la dejaban decidir a ella. Ahora miró a la chica sentada en la esquina.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —quiso saber.

Ella levantó la vista, sin apenas impresionarse. Eso merecía admiración.

—Solicitar un empleo —le respondió.

Ella la miro de arriba abajo.

— ¿Es una corbata de clip?

—Sí, señora —contesto asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lo es.

Lola me miró, y después a ella de nuevo, y se echo a reír.

—Dios santo, mira a esta chica. ¿Y quieres trabajar para mí?

—Sí, señora, desde luego que sí.

Era tan educada que vi cómo ganaba puntos con rapidez. Lola le daba mucha importancia al respeto.

— ¿Sabes hacer una manicura?

Ella lo pensó.

—No. Pero aprendo rápido.

— ¿Sabes depilar las ingles?

—No.

— ¿Cortar el pelo?

—No, eso seguro que no.

Lola ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Querida —dijo por fin—, eres una inútil.

Ella asintió.

—Es lo que siempre me dice mi madre —reconoció—, pero toco en un grupo y hoy tenemos que conseguir trabajo, así que estoy dispuesta a probar lo que sea.

Lola se echo a reír de nuevo. Su risa parecía salirle del estómago, burbujeando.

— ¿Estás en un grupo?

—Sí, señora. Acabamos de llegar de Virginia para pasar el verano. Y todas tenemos que conseguir algo para trabajar durante el día, así que hemos venido aquí y nos hemos separado.

Así que no era vendedora, pensé. Son músicos. Aún peor,

— ¿Y tú qué tocas? —le preguntó Lola.

—La batería.

— ¿Cómo Ringo?

—Exacto —sonrió y luego añadió en voz más baja—: Ya sabe que siempre ponen a las rubias al fondo. Si no, todas las chicas se me echarían encima.

Lola estalló en carcajadas, tan fuertes que Talinga y una de las chicas de manicura, Amanda, asomaron la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Amanda.

—Santo cielo, ¿es una corbata de clip? —quiso saber Talinga.

—Mira —dijo Lola, recuperando el aliento—, aquí no tengo nada para ti. Pero ven conmigo a la cafetería y te conseguiré trabajo. Esa chica me debe un favor.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Pero date prisa, que no tengo todo el día.

La chica se levantó de un salto y el bolígrafo se la cayó al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y me devolvió la solicitud.

—Gracias de todas formas —me dijo.

—De nada.

— ¡Vamos, Ringo! —gritó Lola desde la puerta.

Ella dio un salto, sonriendo, se me acercó un poco más y me dijo:

— ¿Sabes? Todavía sigue hablando de ti.

— ¿Quién?

—Quinn.

Por supuesto. Qué suerte la mía. No sólo está en un grupo, sino precisamente en ése.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —me sorprendí—. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Eso da igual —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora eres oficialmente un reto. No se rendirá jamás.

Me quedé callada meneando la cabeza. Ridículo.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta, y dio unos golpecitos sobre el mostrador con la mano, como si hubiéramos hecho un trato o algo, antes de caminar hacia Lola.

Cuando se fueron, Talinga me miró y dijo:

— ¿La conoces?

—No —dije, y descolgué el teléfono, que sonaba otra vez. Qué pequeño es el mundo, y qué pequeña es esta ciudad. Pura coincidencia—. No la conozco.

En la semana transcurrida desde que Marley y yo habíamos roto, no había vuelto a pensar en ella ni en Quinn, ni en nada más que la boda de mi madre. La verdad es que me venía muy bien la distracción, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido.

Marley me llamó mucho al principio, pero al cabo de un tiempo desistió, sabiendo que nunca volvería con ella. Hanna me señaló que había conseguido lo que quería: mi libertad. Aunque no exactamente de la forma planeada. Pero me seguía molestando que me hubiera puesto los cuernos. Era el tipo de cosa que hacía que me despertara enfurecida en mitad de la noche, incapaz de recordar que había soñado.

Por suerte, también tenía que ocuparme de Lissa. Había pasado toda la semana sin admitir la realidad, segura de que Sam cambiaría de opinión. Lo único que podíamos hacer era evitar que cediera a sus impulsos de llamarlo/pasar por su casa/ir a su trabajo, que todas sabíamos que no ayudarían en una situación así. Si él quisiera verla, la buscaría. Si quisiera volver con ella. Lissa tendrá que ponérselo difícil. Y etcétera, etcétera.

Y ahora venía la boda. Salí pronto de trabajar, a las cinco, y fui a casa para prepararme para la cena de ensayo. Al acercarme a la puerta principal me di cuenta de que la casa estaba justo como la había dejado: hecha un caos.

— ¡Pero no voy a llegar a tiempo! —Gritaba mi madre cuando entré y dejé mis llaves sobre la mesa—. ¡Tendrían que estar aquí dentro de una hora, o no llegaremos a la cena!

—Mamá —le dije, reconociendo al instante su voz a punto del ataque de nervios—. Cálmate.

—Lo entiendo —respondió, con voz todavía chillona—. ¡Pero se trata de mi boda!

Eché un vistazo al salón, allí sólo estaba Jennifer Anne. Ya vestida para la cena, leía en el sofá un libro titulado _Haciendo planes, realizando sueños_, que tenía en la cubierta una foto de una mujer pensativa. Levantó la vista hacia mí mientras pasaba una página.

— ¿Qué pasa? —quise saber.

—El servicio de limusinas tiene problemas —se atusó el pelo—. Parece que un coche ha tenido un accidente y el otro está en un embotellamiento.

— ¡Es inaceptable! —vociferó mi madre.

— ¿Dónde esta Noah?

Levantó la vista al techo.

—En su cuarto —contestó—. Al parecer, han salido del cascarón o algo así.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a su libro. Mi hermano criaba lagartos. Arriba, junto a su cuarto, en lo que había sido un vestidor, tenía varios acuarios en los que criaba lagartos monitor. Eran difíciles de describir; más pequeños que iguanas, más grandes que las lagartijas. Tenían lenguas parecidas a las de las serpientes y comían grillos pequeños que se escapaban por la casa todo el tiempo, haciendo cri-cri desde sus escondites, en los zapatos dentro de los armarios. Incluso tenía una incubadora, en el suelo. Cuando estaba incubando, se ponía en marcha cíclicamente durante todo el día, manteniendo la temperatura necesaria para que maduraran los lagartitos.

Jennifer Anne odiaba los lagartos. De hecho, eran el único punto que le faltaba en su transformación de Noah, la única cosa a la que él no renunciaría por ella. Como resultado, se negaba a acercarse a su habitación y el tiempo que estaba en nuestra casa lo pasaba en el sofá o en la mesa de la cocina, normalmente leyendo algún inspirador libro de autoayuda y suspirando en voz alta para que la oyeran todos, excepto Noah, que solía encontrarse arriba cuidando a sus animales.

Pero ahora tenía problemas más graves.

—Lo entiendo —dijo mi madre, con la voz temblorosa cercana a las lágrimas—, pero usted no se da cuenta de que tengo a cien personas esperándome en el _Hilton_ ¡y no voy a llegar!

—Ey, tranquila —la calmé, acercándome por detrás y cubriendo el auricular con la mano—. Mamá, déjame hablar con ellos.

— ¡Es ridículo! —susurró, pero me dejo tomarlo—. Es...

—Mamá —le dije en voz baja—. Ve a terminar de vestirte. Yo me encargo de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Se quedó quieta un segundo, parpadeando. Ya se había puesto el vestido y tenía las medias en la mano. Sin maquillaje ni joyas. Lo que quería decir otros veinticinco minutos, con suerte.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo, como si me estuviera haciendo un favor—. Estará arriba.

—Bien — vi cómo salía de la habitación, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Cuando se marchó, me llevé el teléfono a la oreja—. ¿Eres Albert?

—No —dijo la voz cansada—. Soy Thomas.

— ¿Está Albert por ahí?

—Un momento.

Se oyó un ruido amortiguado, pues la mano cubría el auricular. Y después:

—Hola, Albert al habla.

—Albert, soy Rachel Berry-Corcoran.

— ¡Hola, Rachel! Mira, esto de los coches es un caos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi madre está al borde de un ataque, Albert.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero mira, esto es lo que Thomas intentaba explicarle. Lo que vamos a hacer es...

Cinco minutos después subí las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de mi madre. Cuando entré, estaba sentada delante de su tocador. No parecía haber hecho otra cosa que cambiarse de vestido y ahora se retocaba la cara con una brocha de maquillaje. Ah, progresamos.

—Todo arreglado —le dije—. Vendrá un coche a las seis. No es limusina, pero para mañana está todo dispuesto y eso es lo que importa. ¿De acuerdo?

Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho como si esto, por fin, hubiera calmado su acelerado corazón.

—Maravilloso, gracias.

Me senté en su cama, me quité los zapatos y miré la hora. Eran las cinco y cuarto. Yo necesitaba dieciocho minutos exactamente para arreglarme, contando con secarme el pelo, así que me tumbé y cerré los ojos. Oí a mi madre hacer los ruidos típicos mientras se arreglaba: el tintineo de los frasquitos de perfume, la brocha, las cajitas de crema y gel de ojos que cambiaban de lugar sobre la mesa con superficie de espejo que tenía delante.

Mi madre era glamorosa mucho antes de tener razones para ello. Siempre ha sido pequeña y fibrosa, llena de energía y propensa a excesos dramáticos: le gustaba llevar muchas pulseras de aro que tintineaban cuando movía los brazos, agitando al aire al hablar. Incluso cuando daba clases en la escuela de educación superior y casi todos sus alumnos estaban medio dormidos después de su jornada laboral, se arreglaba para las clases maquillándose mucho, perfumándose y vistiendo sus típicos atuendos vaporosos de colores intensos. Con su cabello negro azabache, y al estilo Cleopatra, con flequillo recto. Con faldas largas y sueltas y el corte de pelo podría haber sido de una geisha, excepto porque era demasiado ruidosa.

—Rach, cariño —soltó de repente, y me incorporé de golpe al darme cuenta de que casi me había dormido—. ¿Puedes venir a abrocharme?

Me levanté y fui hacia ella. Cogí el collar que me tendía.

—Estás guapísima —le aseguré.

Era verdad. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo con un escote pronunciado, pendientes de amatista y el gran anillo de diamantes que le había regalado Don. Olía a _L'Air du Temps_, que cuando era pequeña me parecía el perfume más maravilloso del mundo. Toda la casa olía a él: se adhería a las cortinas y las alfombras, igual que se pega el humo del tabaco, obstinadamente y para siempre.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo mientras la abrochaba.

Al vernos en el espejo, volví a asombrarme por el gran parecido que teníamos: morenas, delgadas y grandes ojos cafés. Totalmente diferente a mi padre. No tenía muchas fotos suyas, pero en las que había visto tenía el pelo entrecano, como los roqueros de los años sesenta, con barba y pelo largo. También parecía estar permanentemente drogado, lo que mi madre nunca negó cuando lo mencioné. "Oh, pero tenía una voz preciosa", decía ahora que ya no estaba. "Con sólo una canción, me conquistó".

Se dio la vuelta y me tomó de las manos.

—Oh, Rachel —dijo sonriendo—, ¿no es increíble? Vamos a ser tan felices.

Asentí.

—Quiero decir —continuó, dándose la vuelta—, no es como si fuera la primera vez que voy al altar.

—No —reconocí, alisándole el pelo por detrás, en un punto donde sobresalía.

—Pero esta vez lo siento tan real. Permanente. ¿No te parece?

Sabía lo que quería que dijera, pero aun así dudé. Parecía una mala película, este ritual que ya habíamos realizado dos veces, que yo recordara. A estas alturas las damas de honor y yo lo considerábamos más como una reunión de antiguos compañeros de clase, donde quedábamos a un lado y hablábamos de quién había engordado o se había quedado calvo desde la última boda de mi madre. No me hacia ilusiones sobre el amor. Venía, se iba, dejaba víctimas o no. Las personas no estábamos hechas para permanecer siempre juntas, pese a lo que dijeran las canciones. Le habría hecho un favor a mi madre sacando los álbumes de las otras bodas que guardaba debajo de la cama y señalándole las fotos, obligándola a ver las mismas cosas, a las mismas personas, las mismas poses de el pastel/champagne, brindis/primer baile que volveríamos a vivir dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas. Tal vez ella había olvidado todo, había apartado a esos maridos y esos recuerdos de su vista y de su mente. Pero yo no.

Seguía sonriéndome en el espejo. A veces pensaba que si pudiera leerme el pensamiento se moriría. O nos moriríamos las dos.

—Es diferente —insistió, convenciéndose a sí misma—. Esta vez es diferente.

—Claro, mamá —dije, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Desde donde estaba, me parecían muy pequeños—. Claro que sí

De camino a mi cuarto, Noah me asaltó.

— ¡Rachel! Ven a ver esto.

Miré el reloj, cinco y media, y lo seguí al cuarto de los lagartos. Estaba atestado de cosas, y tenía que mantenerlo siempre caliente. Estar allí adentro era como un largo viaje en ascensor hacia ninguna parte.

—Mira —dijo, agarrándome de la mano y dando un tirón para que me agachara a su lado, junto a la incubadora. Había quitado la tapa y dentro había un pequeño recipiente de plástico lleno de algo que parecía musgo. Sobre él se encontraban tres huevecitos. Uno estaba roto y abierto, el otro un poco aplastado, y en la parte superior del tercero se veía un agujerito.

—Mira este —insistió Noah, y señaló al que tenía el agujero.

—Noah —protesté, mirando de nuevo el reloj—. Todavía no me he bañado.

—Un momento —me pidió, y le dio un golpecito al huevo—. Valdrá la pena.

Nos quedamos juntos allí agachados. Estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza por el calor. Y entonces, justo cuando me iba a levantar, el huevo se movió. Se tambaleó un poco y luego algo salió del agujero. Una cabecita diminuta a la que, al romperse el huevo, siguió el resto del cuerpo. Era pegajoso y resbaladizo y tan pequeño que me habría cabido en la yema de un dedo.

—_Varanus tristis orientalis _—dijo Noah, como si estuviera lanzando un conjuro—. Lagarto monitos pecoso. Es el único que ha sobrevivido.

El pequeño lagarto parecía todavía algo confundido, parpadeaba y se movía a sacudidas. Noah rebosaba de felicidad, como si hubiera creado el universo él solito.

—Increíble, ¿eh? —dijo mientras el lagarto volvía a avanzar sobre sus patas temblorosas—. Somos la primera cosa que ha visto en su vida.

El lagarto nos miró y nosotros a él, examinándonos mutuamente. Era pequeño e indefenso. Me daba pena. Había nacido en un lugar cruel. Pero no tenía por qué saberlo aún. Al menos por el momento. Allí, en aquella habitación calurosa y abarrotada, probablemente el mundo todavía parecía pequeño y manejable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Y, por último, alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por la hija de Shelby, Rachel, que planeó y organizó todo esto. No habríamos podido hacerlo sin ti, Rachel. ¡Por Rachel!

— ¡Por Rachel! —corearon todos, mirándome antes de beber más champagne.

— Y ahora —dijo mi madre sonriéndole a Don, al que no se le había borrado la sonrisa desde que el organista iniciara el _Preludio_ para la ceremonia dos horas antes—, ¡a pasarlo bien!

El cuarteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar, mi madre y Don se besaron y yo por fin respiré hondo. Se habían servido las ensaladas, todos estaban sentados. Pastel: bien. Centros de mesa: bien. Barman y licor: bien, tras seis meses, dos días y más o menos dos horas, podía relajarme. Al menos unos minutos.

— Muy bien —le comenté a Hanna—, ahora sí que voy a tomar un poco de champagne.

— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó, empujando un vaso hacia mí. Ella y Lissa ya estaban más que achispadas, con la cara colorada y riéndose lo bastante fuerte para haber llamado la atención hacia nuestra mesa más de una vez. Jennifer Anne, sentada a mi izquierda con Noah, bebía agua con gas y nos observaba con expresión de desagrado.

— Bien hecho, Rach —me felicitó Noah, pinchando un tomate de la ensalada y metiéndoselo en la boca—. Has logrado que sea un día estupendo para mamá.

— Después de esto —contesté—, que se las arregle sola. La próxima vez, que se vaya a Las Vegas a que la case un imitador de Elvis. Yo dimito.

Jennifer Anne se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿La próxima vez? —dijo, conmocionada. Luego miró hacia mi madre y Don, que estaban en la mesa presidencial, dándose la mano y comiendo a la vez—. Rachel, esto es un matrimonio. Ante Dios. Es para siempre.

Noah y yo la miramos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Lissa eructó.

—Oh, Dios mío —se disculpó mientras Hanna empezaba a reír.

Jennifer Anne levantó los ojos al techo, claramente agraviada por tener que compartir mesa con un montón de chicas ordinarias y cínicas.

— ¡Noah! —dijo, y era la única que le gritaba así—, vamos a tomar el fresco.

—Pero si estoy comiendo la ensalada —protestó Noah. Tenía vinagreta en la barbilla.

Jennifer Anne agarró su servilleta y la dobló delicadamente. Ya había terminado la ensalada y había dejado los cubiertos formando una cruz perfecta en el centro del plato, para que el camarero supiera que había terminado.

— Claro —dijo Noah levantándose—. Aire fresco. Vamos.

Cuando se marcharon, Hanna saltó por encima de dos sillas y Lissa la siguió con torpeza. Jess no estaba, pues se había tenido que quedar en casa cuidando a su hermanito, que tenía una infección en la garganta. Aunque era muy callada, siempre me parecía que las cosas estaban desequilibradas cuando faltaba, como si Lissa y Hanna fueran demasiado para mí sola.

— Maldición —soltó Lissa mientras Jennifer Anne conducía a Noah hacia el vestíbulo, sin parar de hablar—, nos odia.

— No —dije, dando otro sorbo de champagne—, sólo me odia a mí.

—Ah, vamos —contestó Hanna, pinchando la ensalada.

— ¿Y por qué iba a odiarte? —preguntó Lissa mientras volvía a volcar su vaso. Se le había corrido el lápiz labial, pero de forma encantadora.

— Porque piensa que soy una mala persona —respondí—. Voy en contra de todas sus creencias.

— ¡No es cierto! —protestó ofendida—. Eres una persona maravillosa, Rach.

Hanna soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, no exageremos.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó Lissa, lo bastante alto como para que un par de personas de la mesa vecina, los colegas del concesionario de Don, nos miraran.

—Maravillosa, no —dije dándole un apretón al brazo de Lissa—. Pero ahora soy un poco mejor que antes.

—Con eso —declaró Hanna, mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre el plato—, estoy de acuerdo. Quiero decir, que al menos ya no fumas.

—Es verdad —convine—. Y casi nunca termino borracha por el suelo.

Lissa asintió.

—Eso también es verdad.

—Y, por último —dije, apurando mi copa—, no me acuesto con tantas personas, como antes.

—Sí, señor —asintió Hanna, y levantó su copa para que yo pudiera brindar con ella—. Cuidadito, Stanford —dijo con una sonrisa—, Rachel es prácticamente una santa.

—Santa Rachel —dije, para probar—. Creo que me gusta.

La cena estaba muy buena. A nadie le pareció que el pollo estuviera un poco chicloso, aparte de mí, pero yo había votado por no comer carne y había perdido, puede que fuera simple resentimiento. Jennifer Anne y Noah no volvieron a nuestra mesa; más tarde, de camino a los baños, vi que habían desertado a la mesa donde yo había sentado a los mandamases del lugar, conocidos de Don de la Cámara del Comercio. Jennifer Anne estaba hablando con el administrador municipal, y empuñaba el tenedor para dejar algo claro, mientras Noah comía a su lado en silencio, con una mancha en la corbata. Cuando me vio esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y se encogió de hombros como si esto, y tantas otras cosas, estuvieran fuera de sus manos.

Mientras tanto, en nuestra mesa corría el champagne. Uno de los sobrinos de Don que iba a la Universidad de Princeton estaba ocupado ligando con Hanna mientras que Lissa, en los diez minutos que había estado ausente, había pasado de estar felizmente achispada a completamente sensiblera, e iba camino a tornarse en una borracha llorona.

—La cuestión es —dijo, apoyándose en mí—que yo creía que Sam y yo nos íbamos a casar, de verdad, lo creía.

—Ya lo sé —le dije, aliviada al ver a Jess, con uno de sus pocos vestidos, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras. Parecía incómoda, como siempre que no llevaba vaqueros, e hizo una mueca al sentarse.

— ¡Medias! —gruñó—. Esta estupidez me ha costado cuatro dólares y me siento como si llevara papel de lija.

—Pero si es Jessica —dijo Hanna, en un tono alto y risueño— ¿No tienes ningún vestido de esta década?

—Púdrete —le dijo Jess. El sobrino de Don arqueó la ceja, Hanna, sin inmutarse, volvió al champagne y a una larga historia que había estado contando sobre sí misma.

—Jess —susurró Lissa, deslizándose de mi hombro al de ella, y dándole un cabezazo contra su oreja—. Estoy borracha.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Jess secamente, empujándola de nuevo hacia mí—, ¡cuánto me alegro de haber venido!

—No seas así —le dije—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Comí algo de atún en casa —respondió, echando una mirada al centro de mesa.

—No te muevas —me levanté y apoyé a Lissa de nuevo en su silla—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

De regreso a la mesa con un plato de pollo, espárragos y arroz en la mano, oí chasquear el micrófono y el sonido de unos acordes de guitarra.

—Hola a todos —saludó una voz, mientras yo me colaba entre dos mesas esquivando a un camarero que recogía los platos—, somos _las Bemoles_ y queremos desearles a Don y a Shelby ¡que sean muy felices juntos!

Mientras todos aplaudían estas palabras, yo me quedé clavada en el suelo y volví la cabeza. Don había insistido en encargarse él mismo de la música, porque decía que conocía a alguien que le debía un favor. Pero ahora deseé más que nada haber contratado al grupo de lo _Motown_, aunque hubieran sido los mismos en las últimas dos bodas de mi madre.

Porque, por supuesto, se trataba de Quinn la loca, de pie de frente al micrófono con unos skinny jeans negros y una blusa negra muy ajustada. Y dijo:

— ¿Qué les parece? ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

—Oh, Dios —suspiré mientras el grupo, —un guitarrista, un tecladista y, al fondo, la chica Ringo rubia que había conocido el día anterior, atacaba una adaptación entusiasta de _Get ready_, de The Temptations. Llevaban todas los skinnny jeans y la blusa negra, pero parecían de segunda mano, la chica Ringo tenía la misma corbata de clip, completamente raro. Pero ya había gente llenando la pista de baile, arrastrando los pies y meneándose. Mi madre y Don, en el centro, daban gritos de alegría.

Volví a la mesa, le di a Jess su plato y me dejé caer sobre la silla. Lissa, como esperaba, tenía los ojos llorosos y se secaba la cara con una servilleta mientras Jess le daba palmaditas en la pierna, Hanna había cambiado al sobrino de Don por una chica y ahora se dirigían hacia afuera.

—No lo puedo creer —dije.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jess mientras agarraba el tenedor—. Vaya, esto huele fenomenal.

—El grupo... —comencé, pero no pude decir nada más porque Jennifer Anne apareció a mi lado con Noah a rastras.

—Mamá te está buscando —dijo Noah.

— ¿Qué?

—Deberías estar bailando —me informó Jennifer Anne, la reina del protocolo, dándome un empujoncito para levantarme suavemente de mi silla—. El resto del séquito nupcial ya está en la pista.

—Oh, por favor —protesté mirando a la pista, desde donde mi madre me había visto, por supuesto, y sonreía beatíficamente agitando los dedos, como diciéndome "ven aquí ahora mismo". Así que agarré a Lissa del brazo, porque no pensaba ir sola de ninguna manera, y me la llevé por entre el laberinto de mesas hasta la muchedumbre.

—No tengo ganas de bailar —lloriqueó.

—Ni yo —le solté.

— ¡Oh, Rae, Lissa! —gritó mi madre cuando nos acercamos, y abrió los brazos para abrazarnos a las dos. Tenía la piel cálida y el tejido de su vestido era resbaladizo y suave—. ¡Esto es tan divertido!

Estábamos justo en el medio de la muchedumbre y la gente bailaba a nuestro alrededor. El grupo pasó limpiamente a _Shout_, acompañado por un grito de alguien a mi espalda, Don, que había estado bailando enérgicamente con mi madre, haciéndola inclinarse hacia atrás, ahora me agarró del brazo y me hizo girar, arrojándome contra una pareja que bailaba pegada. Noté como el brazo casi se me desencajaba del cuerpo antes de que me acercara de un tirón, con frenéticos movimientos de pelvis.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo! —dijo Lissa, detrás de mí, al verlo. Pero enseguida volví a volar, esta vez en dirección contraria. Don bailaba con tanto ímpetu que temí por todos nosotros. Por mucho que intenté devolvérselo a mi madre, ella seguía distraída bailando con uno de los sobrinos pequeños de Don.

—Ayúdame —le dije a Lissa al pasar a su lado a toda velocidad, con la mano de Don aferrada aún a la muñeca. Luego me acercó de un tirón para dar unos saltitos ridículos que hicieron que me castañearan los dientes. Pero aun así, no pude evitar ver como Hanna, a un lado de la pista, se reía de forma histérica.

— ¡Bailas muy bien! —me dijo Don cuando me acercó hacia él. Me inclinó hacia atrás con brío y estuve segura de que mi escote se iba a destapar, pues aunque había hecho que me lo arreglaran varias veces, no había quedado bien del todo. Pero me volvió a levantar en un santiamén y se me fue la sangre a la cabeza—. Me encanta bailar —me gritó Don, haciéndome girar de nuevo—, pero no lo hago a menudo.

—Yo creo que sí —gruñí mientras la canción se acercaba a su fin.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, haciendo bocina en la oreja con la mano.

—He dicho —repetí—que bailas muy bien.

Se rió, secándose la cara.

—Tú también —dijo, mientras el grupo terminaba con un redoble de platillos—. Tú también.

Escapé mientras todos aplaudían, abriéndome paso hacia la barra, donde mi hermano estaba por fin solo, mordisqueando un trozo de pan.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó riéndose—. Madre mía, parecía algún ritual tribal y salvaje.

—Cierra el pico.

—Y ahora, amigos —oí decir a Quinn desde el escenario mientras bajaban las luces—, para el disfrute de nuestro público... un temita lento.

Sonaron los acordes iniciales de _Our Love Is Here to Stay _de Gershwin, con algo de torpeza, y los que habían evitado la pista en los temas más rápidos comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas y colocándose en parejas.

Jennifer Anne apareció a mi lado, oliendo a jabón de manos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Noah, lo que le hizo soltar el pan.

—Vamos —murmuró, dejando el pan disimuladamente sobre una mesa cercana. Pensara lo que pensase sobre su personalidad, no podía dejar de admirar su técnica. No había nada que la detuviera—. Vamos a bailar.

—Claro —asintió Noah, y se limpió la boca mientras la seguía. Cuando llegaron a la pista me miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —respondí. La sala estaba más tranquila, como la música, y la gente hablaba en voz baja mientras bailaban pegados. En el escenario, Quinn cantaba mientras la tecladista miraba el reloj aburrida.

La entendía.

¿Por qué tanto rollo con las canciones lentas? Incluso en la secundaria odiaba el momento en que la música bajaba el ritmo y frenaba casi de golpe sólo para que alguien pudiera apretar su cuerpo sudoroso contra el tuyo. Al menos al bailar de verdad no estabas atrapada, forzada a balancearte adelante y atrás con un desconocido que ahora, simplemente por la cercanía pensaba que podía agarrarte una nalga y todo lo que pudiera sin problemas. Qué cosa más ridícula.

Y era ridículo. De verdad. Porque bailar las canciones lentas no era más que una excusa para pegarte a alguien que te gustaba o verte obligada a estar pegada a alguien a quien querías muy lejos de ti. De acuerdo, mi hermano y Jennifer Anne parecían totalmente encantados y, sí, la letra de la canción era bonita y romántica. Vaya, no era una mala canción ni nada de eso. Pero no era lo mío.

Agarre un vaso de champagne de una bandeja que pasaba, di un sorbo e hice una mueca cuando las burbujas me subieron por la nariz. Estaba luchando contra un ataque de tos cuando alguien se me acercó. Miré de reojo y reconocí a una chica que trabajaba con Don. Se llamaba Marty, o Patty, algo con una 't' en medio. Tenía el pelo largo con permanente, flequillo y llevaba demasiado perfume. Me sonrió.

—Me encanta esta canción —dijo. Dio un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró—. ¿A ti no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —respondí, mientras Quinn se apoyaba en el micrófono y cerraba los ojos.

—Se les ve tan felices —continuó, y seguí su mirada hasta mi madre y Don, que reían y bailaban mientras la canción se acercaba a su fin. Ella sorbió un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Es raro que las bodas afecten a algunas personas de esa forma—. Él es muy feliz, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asentí—, mucho.

Se secó los ojos y me hizo un gesto con la mano disculpándose, meneando la cabeza.

—Ay —dijo—, perdona. Es que...

—Ya lo sé —dije, para evitarle lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ta había tenido suficiente sentimentalismo por aquel día.

Por fin terminó la última estrofa. Marty/Patty respiró hondo y parpadeó cuando volvieron a encenderse las luces. Al mirarla mejor vi que estaba llorando de verdad: ojos enrojecidos, rostro colorado, todo incluido. Se le estaba empezando a correr el rímel, con el que noté que se había pasado un poco.

—Creo que... —balbució temblorosa, tocándose la cara—. Voy a arreglarme un poco.

—Me alegro de haberte visto —le dije, igual que a todos con los que me vi obligada a hablar toda esa noche, con la misma voz de qué-contenta-estoy de las bodas.

—Yo también —respondió con menos entusiasmo, y se marchó, chocando con una silla al salir.

Ya está bien, pensé. Necesito un descanso.

Pasé junto a la mesa del pastel y salí por una puerta lateral al estacionamiento, donde un par de chicos con chaqueta de camarero estaban fumando y comiendo hojaldres de queso.

—Hola —les dije—. ¿Les puedo pedir un cigarrillo?

—Claro —dijo el más alto, que llevaba el pelo cortado como un modelo, sacudió el paquete de tabaco, sacó un cigarrillo y me lo dio. Después sacó un encendedor y me lo ofreció encendido. Me incliné hacia él y di varias bocanadas. Bajó la voz y me preguntó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hanna —respondí, alejándome de él—. Gracias.

Me marché y di la vuelta a la esquina mientras me llamaba. Encontré un sitio en el muro cerca de los contenedores de basura. Me quité los zapatos de una patada y miré el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. Lo había hecho tan bien: dieciocho días. En realidad ni siquiera me gustaba el sabor. Era una ayuda débil en un mal día. Lo tiré al suelo y contemplé cómo se consumía. Después me incliné hacia atrás, apoyada sobre las palmas de las manos, estirando la espalda.

Dentro, el grupo dejó de tocar y se oyeron unos pocos aplausos. Luego empezó la música enlatada del hotel, y unos segundos más tarde se abrió de golpe una puerta un poco más allá y salieron las _Bemoles_, hablando en voz alta.

—Esto es una porquería —se quejó la guitarrista, sacándose un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y agitándolo para coger uno—. Después de esto se acabaron las bodas. Lo digo en serio.

—Es dinero —contestó la chica Ringo, la baterista. Después dio un sorbo de una botella que tenía en la mano.

—Ésta no —murmuró la tecladista—. Ésta es gratis.

—No —dijo Quinn mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Es el dinero de la fianza. ¿O se les había olvidado? Le debíamos una a Don, ¿no se acuerdan?

Se oyeron gruñidos de consentimiento, seguidos por el silencio.

—Odio hacer adaptaciones —dijo por fin la guitarrista—. No veo por qué no podemos tocar nuestras canciones.

— ¿Con este público? —preguntó Quinn—. Por favor. No creo que el tío Miltie de Saginaw quiera bailar tus muchas versiones de _La canción de la patata._

—No se llama así —saltó la guitarrista—, y lo sabes.

—Tranquilas —dijo la rubia baterista, agitando el brazo en un gesto pacificador que reconocí—. Son sólo un par de horas más, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a pasarlo lo mejor posible. Al menos nos dan de comer.

— ¿Nos dan de comer? —preguntó la tecladista más animada—. ¿En serio?

—Eso es lo que dijo Don —replicó la baterista—. Si sobra comida. ¿Cuánto tiempo de descanso nos queda?

Quinn consultó su reloj.

—Diez minutos.

La tecladista miró a la baterista y luego a la guitarrista.

—Yo voy a buscar comida. ¿Comida?

—Comida —contestaron todas.

— ¿Tú también, Quinn? —preguntó la tecladista.

—No. Tráeme un pan o algo.

—De acuerdo, Gandhi —dijo la chica Ringo, y alguien soltó un bufido—. Nos vemos dentro.

La guitarrista arrojó al suelo el cigarrillo, la chica Ringo tiró la botella de agua hacia el contenedor y falló, entraron. La puerta resonó dando un portazo tras ellas.

Yo me quedé allí sentada, observándola, sabiendo que esta vez ella no me vería primero. No fumaba, estaba allí sentada en el muro tamborileando con los dedos. Siempre me habían fascinado las chicas rubias y, desde lejos, su vestimenta no tenía un aspecto tan malo: era muy guapa. Y era alta. Las chicas altas me gustaban.

Me levanté y me pasé las manos por el pelo. Bueno, tal vez fuera una pesada. Y no me gustó nada que me empujara contra la pared. Pero ahora estaba aquí y parecía apropiado que diera unos pasos hacia ella y me dejara ver, aunque fuera sólo para descontrolarla un poco.

Estaba a punto de rodear el contenedor y ponerme a la vista cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y salieron dos chicas, hijas de algún primo de Don. Eran un par de años más pequeñas que yo y vivían en Pennsylvania.

— ¡Te dije que estaría aquí! —dijo una de ellas, la morena. Las dos soltaron una risita. La más alta permanecía un poco atrás, pero su hermana se acercó directamente y se sentó junto a Quinn—. Te estábamos buscando.

— ¿En serio? —respondió Quinn, y sonrió educadamente—. Bueno, pues hola.

—Hola—dijo la pequeña, e hizo una mueca en la oscuridad—. ¿Tienes un cigarro?

Quinn se palpó los bolsillos.

—No —dijo—. No fumo.

— ¡No me digas! —exclamó la chica dándole una palmada en la pierna—. Yo creía que las chicas guapas como tú y que están en una banda fumaban—la chica más alta todavía junto a la puerta, miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo—. Yo sí fumo —insistió—, pero mi madre me mataría si se enterase. Me mataría.

—Hmmm —emitió Quinn, como si aquello fuera interesante.

— ¿Tienes novia? —le dijo la chica abruptamente.

— ¡Aria! —dijo su hermana—. ¡Por favor!

—Es sólo una pregunta —dijo Aria, deslizándose un poco más cerca de Quinn.

—Bueno —dijo Quinn—, la verdad...

Al oír eso me di la vuelta por donde había venido, enfadada conmigo misma. Había estado a punto de hacer un estupidez, rebajando mi nivel todavía más, porque a juzgar por Marley ya estaba bastante bajo. Así es como funcionaba mi antiguo yo, viviendo sólo para el siguiente segundo, la siguiente hora; lo único que quería es que una chica me deseara una noche, nada más. Había cambiado. Había dejado eso, junto al tabaco (bueno, con una recaída), y la bebida en su mayor parte. Pero con lo de acostarme con cualquiera de verdad había cambiado. Completamente. Y había estado dispuesta a arrojarlo por la borda, o al menos un poco, por una aspirante a Liza Minnelli que se había conformado con Aria de Pennsylvania. Por dios.

De nuevo en el salón, habían llevado el pastel a la pista de baile y mi madre y Don posaban junto a él, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el cuchillo mientras el fotógrafo se movía a su alrededor, mirando cómo Don le daba un pedacito a mi madre con mucho cuidado. Otro _flash_ saltó, capturando el momento. ¡Ah, el amor!

El resto de la noche siguió más o menos como estaba previsto. Mi madre y Don se marcharon bajo una lluvia de arroz y pompas de jabón (bajo la mirada hostil del personal de limpieza del hotel), Hanna terminó enrollándose con una sobrina de Don en el vestíbulo, y Jess y yo terminamos en el baño, sujetando la cabeza de Lissa mientras, alternativamente, vomitaba la cena de quince dólares por cabeza y gemía por Sam.

— ¿No te encantan las bodas? —me preguntó Jess, pasándome otro montón de toallas de papel húmedas, que presioné contra la frente de Lissa mientras se levantaba.

—A mí sí —se quejó Lissa, sin captar el sarcasmo. Se dio unos golpecitos con las toallas en la cara—. De verdad que me encantan.

Jess miró hacia el techo, pero yo me limité a menear la cabeza mientras conducía a Lissa fuera del cubículo hacia el lavabo. Se miró al espejo, con el maquillaje corrido, el pelo enmarañado y rizado, el vestido con una mancha marrón sospechosa en la manga, y sollozó.

—Éste es el peor momento de mi vida —gimió, mirándose.

—Bueno, bueno —la animé, tomándola de la mano—. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

—Nada de eso —corrigió Jess, abriendo la puerta—. Mañana tendrás una tremenda resaca y te sentirás incluso peor.

—Jess —la reñí.

—Pero pasado mañana —continuó, dándole a Lissa palmaditas en el hombro—, pasado mañana te sentirás muchísimo mejor. Ya verás.

Formábamos un grupo desastroso cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, sujetando a Lissa entre las dos. Era la una de la madrugada, tenía el pelo aplastado y me dolían los pies. Los finales de las bodas son siempre deprimentes, pensé. Sólo se libran los novios, que se marchan hacia nuevos horizontes, mientras el resto nos despertamos al día siguiente igual que siempre.

— ¿Dónde está Hanna? —le pregunté a Jess cuando salíamos con dificultad por las puertas giratorias. Lissa se estaba quedando dormida, aunque seguía moviendo los pies.

—Ni idea. La última vez que la vi estaba con la tipa esa, ahí, cerca del piano.

Miré hacia atrás, al vestíbulo, pero no estaba. Siempre desaparecía cuando había alguien vomitando. Era como si tuviera un sexto sentido o algo.

—Ya es mayorcita —me dijo Jess—. Estará bien.

Estábamos subiendo a Lissa en el asiento delantero del coche de Jess cuando se oyó un estrépito y apareció una furgoneta blanca del grupo de Quinn frente a la puerta del hotel. Las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe y saltó la rubia, ahora sin la estúpida corbata de clip. Del asiento del conductor bajó la guitarrista y la siguió. Desaparecieron en el interior, dejando el motor en marcha.

— ¿Te llevo? —se ofreció Jess.

—No. Noah me está esperando ahí dentro —cerré la puerta, con Lissa dentro—. Gracias por todo.

—De nada —sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las hizo sonar—. Ha salido bien, ¿no te parece?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya paso —dije—. Eso es lo único que importa.

Al marcharse hizo sonar el claxon una vez y yo volví al hotel en busca de mi hermano. Cuando pasé junto a la furgoneta, la chica Ringo y la tecladista volvían cargando con el equipo y protestando.

—Kitty nunca ayuda —se quejó la tecladista, metiendo un altavoz en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, donde aterrizó estruendosamente—. Ya estoy cansada de sus desapariciones, ¿sabes?

—Vámonos de aquí, ¿si? —dijo la rubia—. ¿Dónde está Quinn?

—Les doy cinco minutos —anunció la tecladista—. Después de eso, pueden volver a pie.

Luego metió el brazo por la ventanilla abierta y plantó la palma de la mano sobre el claxon, haciéndolo sonar, muy fuerte, durante unos buenos cinco segundos.

—Muy bien —asintió la rubia—. Eso les va a encantar.

Unos segundos más tarde la guitarrista, la escurridiza Kitty, apareció por las puertas giratorias con aire irritado.

—Muy bonito —gritó, rodeando la furgoneta—. Vaya educación.

—O subes o te vas caminando a casa —le lanzó la tecladista—. Lo digo en serio.

Kitty se subió, el claxon volvió a sonar y esperaron. Ni rastro de Quinn. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una discusión en los asientos delanteros, la furgoneta se marchó resoplando y giró a la derecha en la calle principal. La luz intermitente, por supuesto, estaba rota.

Dentro del hotel, el personal de limpieza estaba trabajando en el salón de festejos, retirando los vasos y quitando los manteles. El ramo de mi madre, ochenta dólares de flores, había quedado abandonado en una bandeja, todavía tan fresco como cuando lo recibió en la iglesia nueve horas antes.

—Te han dejado aquí —oí decir a alguien. Di media vuelta. Quinn. Maldición. Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la escultura de hielo, dos cisnes con el cuello entrelazado que se derretía a toda velocidad, con un plato delante.

— ¿Quién?

—Noah y Jennifer Anne —contestó, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Luego agarró un tenedor y tomó un bocado de lo que fuera que estaba comiendo. Desde donde estaba parecía pastel nupcial.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Se han marchado?

—Estaban cansados —masticó unos segundos, luego tragó—. Jennifer Anne dijo que tenía que irse porque mañana tiene un seminario temprano en el centro de convenciones. Algo sobre alcanzar logros. Es muy lista, esa chica. Cree que puedo tener un futuro en el sector de las actividades de ocio corporativas y privadas. Que no sé qué significa.

Me le quedé mirando.

—De todas formas —siguió—, les dije que no pasaba nada, porque cuando aparecieras te llevaríamos nosotras a casa.

—Nosotras —repetí.

—Las chicas y yo.

Pensé que podría haber llegado ya a casa, cortesía de Jess. Genial.

—Ellas también se han ido.

Levantó la vista, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia la boca.

— ¿Que se han qué?

—Se han ido —repetí lentamente—. Antes tocaron el claxon.

—Oh, no. Me pareció haber oído el claxon—dijo meneando la cabeza—. Típico.

Miré alrededor, a la sala casi vacía, como si la solución a este y al resto de mis problemas estuviera acechando tras una maceta, por ejemplo. Pero no. Así que hice lo que para entonces parecía inevitable: me acerqué a su mesa, cogí una silla y me senté.

—Ah —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Por fin se rinde.

—No te emociones —dije, dejando el bolso sobre la mesa. Sentía el cansancio en cada parte del cuerpo. Como si me hubieran estirado entera—. Estoy reuniendo fuerzas para llamar un taxi.

—Deberías probar este pastel primero —empujó el plato hacia mí—. Toma.

—No quiero pastel.

—Está buenísimo. No sabe nada a cal.

—Estoy convencida de que no —respondí—. Pero no quiero.

—Seguro que no la has probado, ¿verdad? —meneó el tenedor en mi dirección—. Solo pruébala.

—No —dije llanamente.

—Venga.

—No.

—Mmmmm —dijo, empujándola despacio con el tenedor—. Que rica.

—Me estás irritando de verdad —le dije por fin.

Se encogió de hombros, como si lo hubiera oído antes, y volvió a acercarse el plato, clavando el tenedor en el siguiente bocado. Los empleados estaban charlando junto a la puerta en la parte delantera de la sala mientras apilaban las sillas. Una mujer con una larga trenza cogió el ramo de mi madre y lo acunó en sus brazos.

—Na-na, na-na —tarareó y se rió durante un momento, cuando otro de los empleados le gritó que dejara de soñar y volviese al trabajo.

Quinn dejó el tenedor. Del pastel tan rico que no sabía a cal no quedaba nada. Apartó el plato.

—Entonces —preguntó, mirándome—, ¿es el segundo matrimonio de tu madre?

—El cuarto —respondí—. Es una profesional.

—Te gano —replicó—. Mi madre va por el quinto.

Tenía que admitir que me había impresionado. Hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie con más padrastros que yo.

— ¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —añadió sarcásticamente—. De verdad creo que éste va a durar para siempre.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Suspiró.

—Especialmente en casa de mi madre.

—Quinn, cariño —dijo alguien a mi espalda—, ¿has comido bastante?

Se enderezó, levantó la voz y contestó:

—Sí, señora. Muchas gracias.

—Queda un poco más de pollo.

—No, Linda. Estoy llena, de verdad.

—De acuerdo.

Me le quedé mirando.

— ¿Conoces a todo el mundo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—A todo el mundo no —contestó—. Pero hago amigos con facilidad. Es parte de lo de tener tantos padrastros. Te vuelve más cordial.

—Sí, claro —dije.

—Porque tienes que adaptarte a lo que hay. Tu vida no te pertenece, hay gente que va y viene todo el tiempo. Te vuelves más simpático porque no te queda más remedio. Seguro que sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.

—Sí, claro —dije yo sin expresión—. Yo soy simpatiquísima. Es precisamente la palabra que me describe.

— ¿No? —preguntó.

—No —y me levanté, cogiendo el bolso. Los pies me dolieron al asentarse en los zapatos—. Ahora tengo que irme a casa.

Ella se levantó y cogió su chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Compartimos un taxi?

—No creo.

—Muy bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como quieras.

Caminé hacia la puerta, pensando que me seguiría, pero cuando miré hacia atrás vi que estaba al otro lado de la sala, caminando en dirección opuesta. Tuve que admitir que me sorprendió que después de una persecución tan intensa ya se hubiera rendido. Supuse que la baterista había tenido razón. La conquista, el conseguirme, era lo único que importaba, y una vez que me tuvo tan cerca, vio que no era tan especial después de todo. Pero yo eso ya lo sabia, claro.

Fuera había un taxi estacionado y el taxista estaba dormitando. Me acomodé en el asiento trasero y me quité los zapatos. Según los números verdes del tablero eran exactamente las dos de la mañana. En el hotel _Thunderbird_, al otro lado de la ciudad, mi madre estaría profundamente dormida, soñando con la semana que pasaría en la isla de San Bartolomé. Volvería a casa a terminar su novela, a instalar a su nuevo marido en su hogar y a intentar otra vez ser la señora de _Alguien_, segura de que en esta ocasión, de verdad, sería distinto.

Cuando el taxi giró en la calle principal, vi un destello de algo en el parque, a mi derecha. Era Quinn, a pie, que con su cabello rubio destacaba, casi como si brillara. Iba caminando por el centro de la calle; las casas oscuras a ambos lados, silenciosas y dormidas. Al verla ir caminando a casa, por un segundo fue como si fuera la única despierta o incluso viva en el mundo en ese momento, aparte de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Rae, de verdad. Es una chica estupenda.

—Lola, por favor.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Lo sé. Pero esto es distinto. Yo no te la jugaría. ¿No confías en mí?

Dejé sobre la mesa el montón de cheques que estaba contando y la miré. Estaba apoyada sobre el codo, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Uno de sus pendientes, un aro de oro enorme, se balanceaba y reflejaba el sol que entraba por el escaparate.

—Las citas a ciegas no me interesan —repetí.

—Pero si no es a ciegas, cariño, yo la conozco —me explicó, como si eso lo hiciera distinto—. Es una chica buena. Y tiene unas manos preciosas.

— ¿Qué?

Levantó las manos, con una manicura impecable, claro, como si necesitase una ayuda visual para identificar esa parte básica de la anatomía humana.

—Las manos. Me fijé en ellas el otro día, cuando vino a recoger a su madre de la exfoliación con sal marina. Preciosas. Y es bilingüe.

Parpadeé, intentando procesar la relación entre esas dos características. No. Nada.

— ¿Lola? —llamó una voz tímidamente desde el interior del salón—. Me arde la cabeza.

—Eso es el tinte, que está haciendo efecto, querida —explicó Lola, son volver la cabeza siquiera—. Bueno, Rae, pues le hablé muy bien de ti. Y como su madre va a volver esta tarde para una pedicura...

—No —dije rotundamente—. Olvídalo.

— ¡Pero es perfecta!

—Nadie —añadí, volviendo a los cheques—es perfecto.

— ¿Lola? —insistió la voz, más nerviosa y menos educada—. Me duele mucho...

— ¿Quieres encontrar el amor, Rae?

—No.

— ¡No te entiendo, chica! Estás a punto de cometer un gran error.

Lola siempre alzaba la voz cuando algo importaba mucho: ahora, su voz resonaba en la pequeña sala de espera, haciendo vibrar las muestras de esmalte de uñas en la estantería que había sobre mi cabeza. Un par de vocales fuertes más y los frascos me provocarían una conmoción; estaría tan dispuesta a entablar un pleito como la mujer cuyo pelo se estaba quemando en la habitación de al lado, mientras Lola no le hacía ningún caso.

— ¡Lola! —gritó la mujer, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. Creo que huelo a pelo quemado...

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Lola, enfadada con las dos. Se dio la vuelta y salió pisando fuerte.

Cuando un esmalte de uñas morado se estrelló en mi escritorio y no me dio por muy poco, suspiré y abrí el calendario. Era lunes. Mi madre y Don volverían de San Bartolomé dentro de tres días, para volver a contar cuántas semanas faltaban para el inicio de curso.

Stanford. A cuatro mil ochocientos kilómetros de distancia, casi al otro lado del país en línea recta. Una universidad increíble, mi primera opción, y me habían aceptado en cinco de las seis en las que había solicitado ingreso. Todos mis esfuerzos, las clases de nivel avanzado, los seminarios extra. Por fin todo tenía sentido.

En el primer año de bachillerato, donde se toman esas decisiones, mis profesores me veían en la universidad fiestera del estado, con suerte. Allí podría estudiar algo fácil, como psicología, y dedicarme a las fiestas y el maquillaje. Como si por ser desesperante y, bueno, algo atractiva y con una vida social activa (y, de acuerdo, una reputación no de las mejores) y no haberme inscrito a las actividades del consejo escolar ni al equipo de debate y no ser de las animadoras, estuviera condenada a la mediocridad. Me metían en el mismo saco que los fritos y los que apenas alcanzarían a graduarse, con los que cuando volvían del estacionamiento después de comer ya estaban superando las expectativas.

Pero les había demostrado que estaban equivocados. Me pagué con mi dinero un profesor particular de física, la asignatura que casi me mata, además de una clase de preparación del examen SAT, al que me presenté tres veces. Era la única de mis amigas que recibía clases avanzadas, excepto Lissa, que como hija de dos doctores que era se esperaba que fuese brillante. Pero yo siempre me esforzba más cuando me enfrentaba a algo o cuando alguien pensaba que no podría tener éxito. Eso me mantuvo motivada todas esas noches estudiando, el hecho de que tanta gente creyera que no lo conseguiría.

Era la única de mi curso que iría a Stanford. Lo que quería decir que podría empezar mi vida desde cero, como nueva, lejos de casa. El dinero que me quedaba de mi sueldo después de pagar el coche lo había ido metiendo en la cuenta de ahorros, para cubrir los gastos de la residencia, los libros y las necesidades diarias. La matricula la había pagado con mi parte del fideicomiso que nos había correspondido a Noah y a mí de la herencia de mi padre. Algún abogado, al que me gustaría agradecérselo personalmente, lo había bloqueado hasta que cumpliésemos veinticinco años o para pagar los estudios, por lo que incluso en los tiempos más difíciles mi madre no había podido tocarlo. Y así, por muy rápido que se gastara su propio dinero, mis cuatro años en la universidad estaban asegurados. Y todo ello porque cada vez que _Canción de cuna _(escrita por Hiram Berry, todos los derechos reservados) sonaba como música de fondo de un anuncio, o en la radio, o la interpretaba algún cantante en Las Vegas, me aseguraba otro día de mi futuro.

Sonaron las campanillas sobre la puerta y entró el repartidor de UPS con una caja que dejó sobre el mostrador que estaba frente a mí.

—Paquete para ti, Rachel —dijo, sacando su libreta.

Firmé y agarré la caja.

—Gracias, Henry.

—Ah, y esto también —añadió entregándome un sobre—. Hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo —dije.

El sobre no tenía sello, algo raro, ni estaba cerrado. Abrí la solapa y saqué tres fotografías. Eran todas de la misma pareja, ambos de unos setenta años, que posaban en algún lugar de la costa. El hombre tenía una gorra de béisbol y una camiseta que decía AYUDA JUGANDO GOLF. La mujer llevaba una cámara en el cinturón y zapatos cómodos. Estaban abrazados y parecían tremendamente felices: en la primera foto se les veía sonriendo, en la segunda riéndose y en la tercera besándose dulcemente, con los labios rozándose apenas. Como esas parejas que se ven en las vacaciones y que te piden por favor que les tomes una foto.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero ¿quiénes eran? ¿Y qué significaba aquello? Me levanté y miré fuera buscando el camión de UPS, pero ya se había ido. ¿Se supone que debía conocer a aquella gente o qué? Volví a mirar las fotos, pero la pareja me devolvió la mirada sonriente, inmersos en su momento tropical, sin ofrecerme ninguna explicación.

—Rae, cariño, ¿me traes un poco de agua fría? —gritó Lola desde el otro cuarto, y noté en su voz, alegre, pero muy alta, que tendría que ser ahora mismo—. ¿Y el Neosporin del botiquín que hay debajo de la caja registradora?

—Sí, ya voy —respondí igual de alegremente, mientras guardaba las fotos en el bolso.

Saqué el Neosporin, además de gasas y vendas, que por experiencias anteriores pensé que podríamos necesitar. Las emergencias capilares ocurrían todo el tiempo, y la verdad es que más valía estar preparadas.

Tres horas después, cuando el drama se calmó al fin y la cliente de Lola se marchó con la cabeza vendada, un cuantioso certificado de regalo y una promesa por escrito de que tendría la depilación de cejas gratis de por vida, pude cerrar la caja, agarrar el bolso y salir.

Por fin parecía verano. Mucho calor, totalmente húmedo, y un olor ahumado y pesado que envolvía todo, como a punto de hervir. Lola mantenía el salón helado, así que salir era como abandonar el frío polar. Siempre se me ponía la piel de gallina de camino al coche.

Entré, encendí el motor y puse el aire acondicionado a tope para que entrara en funcionamiento. Luego cogí el teléfono y comprobé los mensajes. Uno de Hanna, preguntando qué hacíamos esa noche. Otro de Lissa, diciendo que estaba bien, muy bien, pero con tono llorón que ella sabía que ya empezaba a cansarme. Y por último uno de mi hermano, Noah, recordándome que Jennifer Anne nos inivtaba a cenar esa noche a las seis en punto, no llegues tarde.

Borré este último mensaje con algo de irritación. Yo no llegaba tarde nunca. Y él lo sabía. Una prueba más del lavado de cerebro de Jennifer Anne, quien, al contrario de mi hermano, no me conocía en absoluto.

Por favor, si yo era la que lo sacaba de la cama todas las mañanas cuando empezó a trabajar en el _Jiffy Lube_. De no se por mí, habrías seguido durmiéndose pese a los tres despertadores que colocaba en distintos sitios de su cuarto, y que lo obligaban a levantarse de la cama para apagarlos. Yo me aseguraba de que no llegara tarde, de que no lo echaran, de que saliera de casa a las 8:35 como muy tarde por si había mucho tráfico en la calle principal, que siempre...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de repente por un golpe sordo, como si algo hubiera dado contra mi parabrisas. No muy fuerte, más bien como una palmada. Levanté la vista con el corazón acelerado, y vi otra foto de la pareja de ancianos de vacaciones. La misma camiseta, las mismas sonrisas arrugadas. Ahora me miraban desde la luna del coche, sujetos por una mano.

Y entonces lo supe. Qué ridículo que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes.

Apreté el botón de la ventanilla para bajarla. Y allí, junto a mi retrovisor, estaba Quinn. Quitó la mano del parabrisas y la foto se deslizó por la luna y quedó encajada baja el limpiaparabrisas.

—Hola —saludó. Llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada bajo un uniforme que reconocí: camisa de poliéster, verde con rebordes negros. Justo sobre el bolsillo delantero se leía en letras bordadas: _Flash Camera_. Era el nombre de la tienda de revelado de fotos que estaba enfrente del salón de belleza.

—Me estás acosando —le dije.

— ¿Qué? —respondió—. ¿No te han gustado las fotos?

— ¿AYUDA JUGANDO GOLF? No puede ser más estúpido —dije metiendo la marcha atrás—. ¿Acaso significa eso algo?

—Músicos no, golfistas tampoco —dijo contando con los dedos—. ¿Qué nos queda? ¿Domadores de leones? ¿Contadores?

Me le quedé mirando y apreté el acelerador. Tuvo que apartarse de un salto para evitar que le aplastara un pie con el neumático.

—Espera —dijo, poniendo la mano en la ventanilla abierta—, en serio. ¿Me puedes llevar? —Debió de notar mi escepticismo, porque añadió rápidamente—: Tenemos reunión de grupo dentro de quince minutos. Y hemos instaurado una nueva política, con lo que las repercusiones de llegar tarde son brutales. De verdad.

—Yo también llego tarde —respondí, lo cual era mentira, pero yo no era un maldito servicio de taxi.

—Por favor —se agachó y sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos. Luego levantó la otra mano mostrándome una bolsa de patatas fritas grasienta de Double Burger—. Compartiré contigo de mis patatas fritas.

—No, gracias —dije, y apreté el botón para cerrar la ventanilla—. Además, tengo la norma de no admitir comida dentro de mi coche. Las consecuencias son brutales.

Sonrió y detuvo el cristal con la mano.

—Me portaré bien —aseguró—. Lo prometo.

Y empezó a rodear el coche por delante, como si le hubiera dicho que si, cogiendo la foto del parabrisas y metiéndosela en el bolsillo trasero. Y casi sin darme cuenta un instante después se estaba sentando a mi lado, acomodándose y cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué pasa con esta tipa? La resistencia era inútil. O tal vez estaba demasiado cansada y tenía demasiado calor para enzarzarme en otra discusión.

—Esta vez te llevo —le dije con voz severa—. Eso es todo. Y si me manchas el coche con algo de comida, te bajas. Con el coche en marcha.

— ¡Ah, por favor! —exclamó, mientras se ponía el cinturón—, no hace falta que me mimes, de verdad. Sé dura conmigo. No te contengas.

No le hice caso y salí del centro comercial hacia la carretera. No llevábamos ni media manzana cuando la sorprendí comiéndose una patata. Se creía muy lista, la había escondido en el hueco de la mano, después fingió bostezar y se la metió en la boca. Pero yo era una profesional. Lissa siempre ponía a prueba mis límites.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la comida? —exclamé, pisando el freno en un semáforo rojo.

—Tengo hmbrge —murmuró, y luego tragó—. Tengo hambre —repitió.

—No me importa. En este coche no se come. Punto. Intento mantenerlo limpio.

Se giró hacia el asiento de atrás, luego estudió el tablero y los tapetes.

— ¿Limpio? —preguntó—. Si parece un museo. Todavía huele a nuevo.

—Exacto —dije, mientras cambiaba el semáforo.

—Toma esa calle a la izquierda —señaló, y cambié de carril tras echar un vistazo al retrovisor—. Seguro que eres una neurótica del orden.

—Pues no.

—Sí lo eres, se te nota —pasó los dedos por el tablero y luego se los miró—. No hay polvo —informó—. Y has limpiado el parabrisas por dentro, ¿o no?

—Últimamente no.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó—. Apuesto a que te pondrías como loca si algo no estuviera en su sitio.

—No —dije.

—Vamos a ver —metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó con cuidado una patata frita. Era larga y parecía de goma, se dobló cuando la sostuvo entre dos dedos—. Por puro interés científico —dijo, agitándola en mi dirección—, hagamos un pequeño experimento.

—No se come en el coche —repetí, como un mantra. Dios, ¿dónde demonios estaba su casa? Estábamos cerca del hotel donde se había celebrado la boda, no estaría muy lejos.

—A la izquierda —dijo, y doblé bruscamente en la calle, asustando a un par de ardillas, que se subieron a los árboles. Cuando me volví a mirarla, tenía las manos vacías y la patata, ahora recta, estaba sobre la consola central—. Que no cunda el pánico —dijo, poniéndome la mano en el brazo— respira. Y por un momento aprecia la libertad que encierra este caos.

Moví el brazo para liberarme de su mano.

— ¿Cuál es tu casa?

—No es un desorden en absoluto, ¿ves? Es precioso. Es la naturaleza en toda su simplicidad...

Y entonces la vi: la furgoneta blanca, mal estacionada en el patio delantero de una casita amarilla a unos treinta metros de nosotras. La luz del porche estaba encendida, a plena luz del día, y vi a la baterista, la chica Ringo, empleada de la cafetería, sentada en los escalones de la entrada con un perro a su lado. Estaba leyendo el periódico; el perro jadeaba con la lengua fuera.

—... el estado natural de las cosas, que, de hecho, es la más absoluta perfección —concluyó cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada, haciendo volar la gravilla. La patata frita se resbaló, dejó un rastro de grasa como una babosa, y aterrizó en mi regazo.

— ¡Uy! —exclamó, cogiéndola—.¿Ves? Ha sido un gran primer paso en la superación de...

La miré y luego moví la mano para presionar el botón de cierre automático. El seguro de su puesta se elevó de un salto.

—... tu problema —terminó. Abrió la puerta y salió, llevándose consigo la bolsa grasienta. Luego se inclinó y coló la cabeza de nuevo en el coche, de forma que casi nos rozábamos la cara—. Gracias por traerme, de verdad.

—De nada —dije.

Durante un segundo no se movió, lo que me desconcertó: las dos solas, juntas, casi rozándonos la cara.

El perro del porche se levantó de repente y bajó las escaleras, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo al ver llegar a Quinn. Mientras tanto, empecé a darme cuenta de que el coche apestaba a grasa, otro regalito. Bajé la ventanilla y confié en que el aromatizante de aire que colgaba por el retrovisor hiciese su trabajo.

—Por fin —soltó la baterista, mientras doblaba el periódico. Metí la marcha atrás y me aseguré de que Quinn estuviera de espaldas antes de pasar un dedo por la consola central, por si había grasa. Mi pequeño secreto.

—Todavía no son las seis —dijo Quinn, agachándose para acariciar al perro, que daba vueltas a su alrededor, golpeándole con la cola la parte posterior de los muslos. Tenía el hocico blanco y se movía con dificultad, como hacen los perros viejos.

—Sí, pero no tengo llaves —dijo la baterista mientras se levantaba.

—Ni yo tampoco —contestó Quinn. Comencé a dar marcha atrás pero tuve que esperar para dejar pasar unos cuantos coches—. ¿Y la puerta trasera?

—Cerrada con llave. Además ya sabes que Kitty colocó anoche una estantería para libros delante.

Quinn se metió las manos en los bolsillos y les dio vuelta. Nada.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que romper una ventana.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó la baterista.

—Tranquila —dijo Quinn, en ese tono relajado que yo ya conocía—. Buscaremos una pequeña, y tú puedes colarte por ella.

—De ninguna manera —contestó la baterista, cruzándose de brazos mientras Quinn subía las escaleras para comprobar las ventanas de la parte delantera de la casa—. ¿Por qué me tocas siempre a mí las hazañas estúpidas?

—Porque eres muy flexible —le dijo Quinn, y la baterista hizo una mueca—, además, tus caderas son más estrechas.

— ¿Qué?

Para entonces había dejado de esperar que el tráfico aminorase. En lugar de eso, contemplé como Quinn buscaba una piedra alrededor de la casa, volvía y se agachaba delante de una ventana pequeña en el extremo del porche. Examinó primero la ventana y luego la piedra, preparando su técnica, con el perro sentado a su lado, lamiéndole la oreja. La baterista estaba de pie detrás de ella, todavía con la expresión molesta, con las manos cruzadas.

Será por mi tendencia a controlarlo todo, pero no soportaba ver eso. Así que volví por el camino, salí del coche, subí los escalones justo cuando Quinn echaba el brazo hacia atrás con la piedra en la mano, lista para romper la ventana.

—A la de una —contaba—, a la de dos...

—Espera —grité, y se detuvo. La piedra se le cayó de la mano con un golpe seco. El perro dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado, con un gemido.

—Creía que te habías marchado —me dijo Quinn—. No has podido, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tienes una tarjeta de crédito? —le pregunté.

La baterista y ella intercambiaron miradas. Luego Quinn dijo:

— ¿Tengo pinta de tener una tarjeta de crédito? ¿Y qué quieres comprar, exactamente?

—Es para abrir la puerta, idiota —contesté metiéndome la mano en el bolsillo. Pero había dejado la cartera en el bolso, en el asiento trasero del coche.

—Yo tengo una —dijo la baterista lentamente—, pero sólo puedo usarla en caso de emergencia.

La miramos y Quinn se acercó, viéndola de manera divertida.

—Brittany S. Pierce. Dásela.

Brittany S. Pierce, su verdadero nombre, aunque para mí siguiera siendo la chica Ringo, me pasó una _Visa_. Abrí el mosquitero, cogí la tarjeta, y la deslicé entre la cerradura y el quicio de la puerta, moviéndola hacia los lados. Las notaba a ambas detrás, observándome.

Todas las puertas son distintas y el peso de la cerradura y el grosor de la tarjeta son factores importantes. La habilidad, como para realizar un lanzamiento perfecto con una _Zip light_ extra grande, se adquiría con tiempo y mucha práctica. Nunca lo había hecho para entrar en casas ajenas, sino en mi propia casa o, en la de Jess, cuando se nos perdían las llaves. Mi hermano, que en ocasiones había usado ese truco para sus gamberradas, me lo enseñó a los catorce años.

Un poco a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y sentí que cedía. ¡Bingo! Estábamos dentro. Le devolví la tarjeta a Brittany S. Pierce.

—Impresionante —me felicitó, sonriéndome como cuando sorprendes a alguien—. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Rachel —contesté.

—Está conmigo —explicó Quinn. Yo suspiré al oírla y me marché del porche, con el perro detrás. Me agaché a acariciarla y le rasqué las orejas. Tenía los ojos blanquecinos y un aliento horrible, pero siempre me habían gustado los perros. A mi madre le gustaban los gatos, claro. Las únicas mascotas que había tenido eran una sucesión de gatos del Himalaya, grandes y peludos, con diversos problemas de salud y temperamentos odiosos, que adoraban a mi madre y dejaban pelo por todas partes.

—Se llama Mono —dijo Quinn—. Él y yo somos inseparables, uno mismo.

—Pobre Mono —contesté, me levanté y me dirigí a mi coche.

—Eres un bicho malo, señorita Rachel —dijo—. Pero ahora estás intrigada. Volverás.

—No cuentes con ello.

Ella no replicó y se quedó allí quieta, apoyada en un poste del porche mientras yo me alejaba con el coche por el camino. Mono estaba sentado a su lado y juntos me observaron alejarme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

Noah abrió la puerta del apartamento de Jennifer Anne. Llevaba corbata.

—Llegas tarde —soltó secamente.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 6:03, lo cual, según Hanna y Lissa y todos los demás que me hacían esperar a mí, quería decir que estaba dentro de los límites de la regla oficial "hasta los cinco minutos no se considera tarde". Pero algo me dijo que tal vez lo mejor sería no mencionarlo ahora.

— ¡Ya llegó! —avisó Noah por encima del hombro, y me lanzó una mirada asesina cuando pasé junto a él. Cerró la puerta a mi espalda.

—Ahora mismo salgo —dijo Jennifer Anne, en tono ligero—. Ofrécele algo de beber, ¿sí, Noah?

Noah se dirigió al salón. Los zapatos sonaban quedamente sobre la alfombra mullida. Era la primera vez que entraba en su casa, pero no me sorprendió la decoración. El sofá y el sillón estaban algo desgastados y hacían juego con el reborde del papel tapiz. En la pared colgaba su diploma de la escuela de educación superior, con un pesado marco dorado. Y la mesita de café estaba ocupada por gruesos libros sobre Provenza, París y Venecia, lugares que no había visitado, colocados con un gran esmero para que pareciera que se habían dejado allí de forma casual.

Me senté en el sillón y Noah me trajo un Ginger Ale que sabía que odiaba pero pensó que me merecía.

Se sentó también. Frente a nosotros, sobre la falsa chimenea, el reloj hacía tictac.

—No sabía que iba a ser una ocasión formal —observé, señalando su corbata.

—Ya lo veo —respondió.

Bajé la vista: llevaba vaqueros, una blusa blanca y un jersey atado a la cintura. Iba bien, y él lo sabía. Se oyó un ruido desde la cocina, que pareció un horno al cerrarse, se abrió la puerta y apareció Jennifer Anne, alisándose la falda.

—Rachel —me saludó, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. Aquello era nuevo. Estuve a punto de echarme hacia atrás, más que nada por la sorpresa, pero me quedé quieta. No quería arriesgarme a recibir otra mirada asesina de mi hermano. Jennifer Anne se sentó en el sofá a su lado y cruzó las piernas.

—Me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido venir. ¿Brie?

— ¿Perdón?

—Brie —repitió, mientras levantaba una bandejita de cristal de la mesita lateral y me la acercaba—. Es un queso blando, de Francia.

—Ah, claro —dije. No la había oído bien, pero ahora parecía muy contenta, como si realmente creyera que había aportado algo de cultura extranjera a mi vida—. Gracias.

No tuvimos la oportunidad de ver si la conversación progresaba naturalmente. Era evidente que Jennifer Anne había preparado una lista de temas que había sacado del periódico o el noticiario. Pensaría que nos permitiría conversar aceptablemente. Aquello debía de ser una táctica empresarial que habría aprendido en uno de sus libros de autoayuda, ninguno de los cuales, observé, ocupaba las estanterías del salón para su exhibición pública.

—Bueno —comenzó después de comer un par de galletitas—, ¿y qué te parece lo que está ocurriendo en las elecciones europeas, Rachel?

Estaba dando un sorbo de mi ginger ale, menos mal. Pero al final tuve que contestar.

—La verdad es que últimamente no he seguido mucho las noticias.

—Oh, es fascinante —comentó—. Noah y yo estábamos justo discutiendo cómo el resultado podría afectar a la economía global. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Mi hermano tragó la galletita que estaba masticando, se aclaró la garganta y asintió:

—Sí.

Y así seguimos. En los siguientes quince minutos, tuvimos conversaciones igual de fascinantes sobre la ingeniería genética, el calentamiento global, la posibilidad de que los libros quedaran completamente obsoletos dentro de unos años por la culpa de las computadoras y la llegada al zoo de una familia de pájaros australianos exóticos, casi extinguidos. Para cuando nos sentamos a cenar, me sentía agotada.

—Excelente el pollo, cariño —dijo mi hermano cuando empezamos a comer.

Jennifer Anne había preparado una receta de aspecto complicado con pechugas de pollo rellenas de batata y cubiertas de una capa de verduras glaseadas. Se veían perfectas, pero era el tipo de plato en el que se nota que alguien ha tenido que estar toqueteando tu comida mucho rato para hacerlo bien, con los dedos metidos en todo lo que ahora tenías que introducirte a la boca.

—Gracias —contestó Jennifer, dándole una palmadita en la mano—. ¿Más arroz?

—Sí, por favor

Noah le sonrió mientras ella servía la comida y me di cuenta, no por primera vez, de que apenas reconocía a mi hermano. Estaba allí sentado como si fuera eso a lo que estaba acostumbrado, como si lo único que conociera fueran las cenas con corbata y que alguien le preparase comidas exóticas en las que claramente se trataba de la vajilla de los domingos. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Habíamos compartido la infancia, nos había criado la misma mujer, cuya idea de una comida casera era un plato de pasta precocinada, con galletas saladas y una lata de guisantes con zanahorias. Mi madre era incapaz de tostar un pan sin que saltara el detector de incendios. Era increíble que hubiéramos llegado a la secundaria sin padecer escorbuto. Pero ahora nadie lo creería. La transformación de Noah, mi hermano porrero con ficha policial, en Noah, hombre de cultura, que planchaba y tenía una carrera como especialista en lubricación, era casi total. Solo había un par de cositas que limar, como los lagartos. Y yo.

—Tu madre y Don vuelven el viernes, ¿no? —me preguntó Jennifer Anne.

—Sí —respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y tal vez fueron aquellos cilindros de pollo tan meticulosamente enrollados, o la falsedad de toda la cena, pero algo estimuló mi lado maligno. Me volví hacia Noah y observé—: Todavía no la hemos hecho, ya sabes.

Se me quedó mirando con la boca llena de arroz. Luego tragó y soltó:

— ¿Qué?

—La apuesta.

Espere a que lo captara, pero o no lo captó o fingió no entenderlo.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Jennifer Anne, permitiendo gentilmente aquella divergencia de su guión en la conversación durante la cena.

—No es nada —murmuró Noah. Estaba intentando darme una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero en lugar de eso le dio a una pata, haciendo vibrar el plato de la mantequilla de Jennifer Anne.

—Hace años —le conté a Jennifer Anne, mientras él daba otra patada que apenas me rozó la suela del zapato—, cuando mi madre se casó por segunda vez, Noah y yo empezamos con la tradición de apostar cuánto duraría el matrimonio.

—Este pan es excelente —dijo Noah rápidamente—. Buenísimo,

—Noah tenía diez años, yo tendría unos seis —continué—. Eso fue cuando se casó con Harold, el profesor. El día que se marcharon de luna de miel, nos sentamos con papel y lápiz para calcular cuánto pensábamos que durarían. Y luego doblamos nuestros papeles y los metimos en un sobre, que escondimos en mi armario hasta el día en que mi madre nos llamó para decirnos que Harold se iba de casa.

—Rachel —me suplicó Noah en voz baja—, no tiene gracia.

—Sólo está enfadado —le expliqué—porque todavía no ha ganado nunca. Siempre gano yo. Porque es como el _blackjack_: no puedes pasarte. El que se acerque más a la fecha real, gana. Y con los años hemos tenido que establecer muy bien las normas. Por ejemplo, lo que cuenta es el día en que nos lo comunica, no la fecha oficial de la separación, tuvimos que aclararlo porque Noah intentó hacer trampa cuando se separó de Martin.

Noah me miraba fijamente, sin hablar. Era un mal perdedor.

—Bueno, pues yo creo —intervino Jennifer Anne, elevando la voz—, que eso es horrible. Simplemente horrible —dejó el tenedor con cuidado y se llevó la servilleta a los labios, cerrando los ojos—. Qué manera tan horrible de ver el matrimonio.

—No éramos más que niños —se justificó Noah, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Es a lo que me refería —dije yo, encogiéndome de hombros—, es como una tradición familiar.

Jennifer Anne echó su silla hacia atrás y cogió el plato del pollo.

—Yo creo que tu madre se merece algo mejor —me soltó—, que la poca fe que tienes en ella.

Y se marchó a la cocina. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Noah se inclinó sobre la mesa tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de dejar el tenedor: estuvo a punto de clavárselo él mismo en el ojo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Rachel?

—Madre mía, Noah —exclamé—. Qué lenguaje. Será mejor que no te oiga, o te castigará y tendrás que quedarte después de clase y escribir una redacción sobre los piqueros camanay australianos.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla, al menos se me quitó de encima.

—Mira —dijo, escupiendo las palabras—, yo no puedo hacer nada si eres una tipa amargada y rabiosa. Pero quiero a Jennifer Anne y no voy a dejar que la enredes a ella en tus juegos. ¿Me entiendes?

Me le quedé mirando.

— ¿Me entiendes o no? —saltó—. Porque Rachel, maldita sea, a veces consigues que sea muy difícil quererte. ¿Sabes? Muy difícil.

Y se levantó de la silla, tiró la servilleta y empujó la puerta entrando en la cocina.

Me quedé sentada. Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada: incluso sentía la cara roja y caliente. Sólo le había estado tomando el pelo un poco y mira cómo se había puesto. Durante todos estos años Noah era el único que compartía mi idea enfermiza y cínica sobre el amor. Siempre nos decíamos que nunca nos casaríamos, de ninguna manera, antes de la muerte. Pero ahora le había dado la espalda a todo. Vaya campeón.

Los oía hablar en la cocina. La voz de ella, baja y trémula, y la de él, tranquilizadora. La comida se había quedado fría en el plato, igual que mi durísimo corazón. Se podría pensar que me sentía también frágil, al ser una tipa amargada y rabiosa. Pero no. No sentía nada, en realidad, sólo que el círculo que siempre había mantenido pequeño ahora se había reducido aun más. Tal vez a Noah se le pudiera salvar tan fácilmente. Pero no a mí. A mí nunca.

Después de discutir en susurros en la cocina, se negoció una paz incomoda. Le ofrecí mis disculpas a Jennifer Anne, intentando que sonaran sinceras, y antes de poder marcharme tuve que soportar varios temas de conversación mientras tomábamos _soufflé_ de chocolate. Noah seguía sin hablarme y ni siquiera intentó disimular el portazo que dio cuando me marché. En realidad no debería haberme sorprendido que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente al amor. Por eso perdía siempre todas nuestras apuestas sobre los matrimonios de mamá; siempre se pasaba en sus estimaciones, por mucho, la última vez seis meses enteros.

Me subí al coche y lo puse en marcha. Me deprimía la idea de ir a casa, yo sola, así que crucé la ciudad hacia el barrio de Lissa. Me detuve delante de su casa, apagué las luces y dejé el motor en marcha junto al buzón. Por la ventana se veía el comedor, donde estaba cenando con sus padres. Pensé en acercarme y llamar a la puerta, pues la madre de Lissa siempre me ofrecía un plato y una silla en la mesa, pero no tenía ganas de conversación paterna sobre la universidad o el futuro. De hecho me sentía de humor para reincidir un poco. Así que fui a casa de Hanna.

Me abrió la puerta con una cuchara de madera en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

—Mi madre llegará dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos —me informó, con la puerta abierta para dejarme pasar—. Puedes quedarte treinta, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. La madre de Hanna, Ashley, tenía normas estrictas contra invitados espontáneos, por lo que desde que conocía a Hanna el tiempo que podríamos pasar en su casa estaba limitado. Al parecer a su madre no le gusta mucho la gente. Pensé que aquella era una pésima razón para haberse hecho azafata, o bien era una reacción natural a su profesión. De una forma u otra, casi nunca la veíamos.

— ¿Qué tal la cena? —me preguntó por encima del hombro mientras la seguía a la cocina, donde se oía algo chisporroteando en el fuego.

—Nada de particular —le dije. No es que estuviera mintiendo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello—. ¿Me das un par de botellitas?

Se dio la vuelta mientras removía algo en la sartén. Parecían mariscos.

— ¿Para eso has venido?

—En parte.

Así era Hanna: con ella podía ser siempre sincera. De hecho, lo prefería. Era igual que yo, no de las que se andan con tonterías. Levantó los ojos al techo.

—Sírvete tu misma.

Acerqué un taburete y me subí para abrir el armario. Ah, la mina de oro. La estantería estaba llena de botellitas que si madre había sustraído del carrito de bebidas, dispuestas por tamaño y categoría: los licores transparentes a la izquierda, el brandy de postre a la derecha. Cogí dos _Bacardi_ de la parte de atrás, recoloqué las hileras y esperé la aprobación de Hanna. Ella asintió y me pasó un vaso de Coca-Cola, donde vertí el contenido de las dos botellitas y lo mezclé con cubitos de hielo. Di un sorbo. Esta fuerte y me quemó al tragarlo. Sentí una punzada extraña, como si supiera que aquella no era forma de reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido en casa de Jennifer Anne. Pero enseguida se me pasó. Eso era lo malo, que siempre se me pasaba.

— ¿Quieres un trago? —le pregunté a Hanna, levantando el vaso—. Está bueno.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo, mientras ajustaba con la llama bajo la sartén—, justo lo que necesito, que al llegar se encuentre con la primera factura de la universidad y a mí oliendo a ron.

— ¿De dónde viene esta vez?

—De Zúrich, creo —se inclinó sobre la sartén y olisqueó—. Con escala en Londres. O Milán.

Di otro trago a mi bebida.

—Entonces —añadí tras unos segundos de silencio—, soy una tipa amargada y rabiosa, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió, sin volverse.

Asentí. Punto demostrado. O eso suponía. Hice dibujos con el círculo de la humedad que el vaso había dejado sobre la encimera negra, estirando los bordes.

—Y sacas ese tema —dijo Hanna, volviéndose hacia mí—porque...

—Porque —continué—Noah de repente cree en el amor y yo no y, por lo tanto, soy una persona horrible.

Lo pensó un poco.

—No del todo horrible —reconoció—, tienes algunas cosas buenas.

Esperé, arqueando las cejas.

—Por ejemplo —prosiguió—, tu ropa está muy bien.

—Vete a la mierda —le dije, y se echó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, así que yo también me reí. En realidad no sabía qué esperaba. Yo le habría dicho lo mismo a ella.

Cuando me marché no me dejó conducir. Cambió mi coche de sitio, para que su madre no se enfadara al verlo frente a la casa, y me llevó a Bendo, donde tuve que jurar que sólo me tomaría una cerveza y luego llamaría a Jess para que viniera a buscarme. Entré, me tomé dos cervezas y decidí no molestar a Jess todavía. En lugar de eso me senté en la barra, donde tenía una buena vista de la sala, y decidí enfurruñarme un rato.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la vi. En un momento estaba discutiendo con el camarero, un tipo alto y desgarbado llamado Nathan, sobre guitarristas de rock clásico, y al siguiente volví la cabeza y la vi de reojo en el espejo, detrás de la barra. Tenía el pelo aplastado y la cara un poco sudorosa. Parecía borracha, pero la hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. A todos los demás les gustaba pensar que había desaparecido para siempre.

Me sequé la cara, me pasé los dedos por el pelo intentando darle un poco de vida. Ella me devolvió la mirada, sabiendo tan bien como yo que aquello no eran más que triquiñuelas. Detrás de ella, la multitud se iba agolpando y notaba a la gente que se apretaba contra mí, empujándome para pedir sus bebidas. ¿Y lo peor? Pues que, en cierta manera, casi me alegraba de verla. A mi peor yo, en carne y hueso. Mirándome en la penumbra, retándome a llamarla por un nombre distinto al mío.

La verdad es que antes era peor, mucho peor.

Ahora casi nunca bebía tanto. Ni fumaba porros. Ni me iba con chicas desconocidas a un rincón oscuro, o a un coche oscuro o a un cuarto oscuro. Era extraño, porque nunca ocurría a la luz del día, cuando realmente se distingue la topografía de la cara de la gente, las líneas y los granos, las cicatrices. En la oscuridad todos parecen iguales, se desdibujan en contornos. Cuando pienso en mí en aquella época, en cómo era hace dos años, me siento como una herida en un mal sitio, que se vuelve a golpear una y otra vez contra esquinas o bordes. Incapaz de sanar.

El problema no era el alcohol ni el tabaco. Era lo otro, lo más difícil de admitir en voz alta. Las chicas buenas no hacían lo que yo hacía. Las chicas buenas esperaban. Pero incluso antes de que ocurriera, nunca me consideré una niña buena.

Fue en el segundo año de bachillerato. El vecino de Lissa, Dexter, una de último año, daba una fiesta. Los padres de Lissa habían salido de viaje y nos quedamos todas a dormir en su casa. Abrimos su mueble bar y mezclamos todo lo que encontramos con Coca-Cola light: ron, vodka, licor de menta. Hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de tomar licor de cereza, ni siquiera en los pasteles que tanto le gustan a mi madre. Con sólo olerlas me dan ganas de vomitar.

Nunca nos habían invitad a la fiesta de Dexter por ser de segundo, y no éramos lo bastante valientes para intentar colarnos. Pero salimos al porche trasero de Lissa con nuestras Coca-Colas cargadas con alcohol y cigarrillos que le habíamos robado a la abuela de Hanna, que los fumaba mentolados (y que también me dan arcadas, hasta el día de hoy). Un tipo que ya estaba borracho y arrastraba las palabras, nos indicó con la mano que pasáramos. Después de conferenciar entre susurros, con Lissa diciendo que no podíamos y Hanna y yo convenciéndola, entramos.

Fue la primera noche que me emborraché de verdad. Comenzó mal, con el licor de cereza, y una hora después me encontré caminando por el salón de Dexter, agarrándome a un sillón para no caerme. Todo me daba vueltas. Vi a Lissa, Hanna y Jess sentadas en sofá, donde una chica les estaba enseñando un juego con monedas. La música estaba muy alta y alguien había roto un jarrón en la entrada. Era azul y los pedazos seguían esparcidos por todas partes, sobre la alfombra color limón. Recuerdo haber pensado, en mi estado de confusión, que parecían cristales de mar.

Fue una amiga de Dexter, una chica mayor muy popular, con la que me topé en las escaleras. Llevaba toda la noche tonteando conmigo, sentándome sobre sus rodillas cuando jugábamos a las cartas, y me gustaba, me sentía orgullosa, como si demostrara que no era una novata estúpida. Cuando dijo que podríamos hablar un rato, a solas, yo ya sabía a dónde íbamos y para qué. Incluso entonces, no era nuevo para mí.

Fuimos al dormitorio de Dexter y empezamos a besarnos en la oscuridad, mientras ella buscaba a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo encontró, puede distinguir un póster de Pink Floyd, montones de CD, Elle McPherson en la pared, con la palabra diciembre debajo. Me llevó hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y enseguida estábamos tumbadas, todo muy rápido.

Siempre había hecho gala de llevar el control. Tenía mis movimientos patentados, los empujones y una forma disimulada de retorcerme que utilizaba con facilidad para frenar las cosas. Pero esta vez no estaba funcionando. Cada vez que apartaba una de sus manos, la otra parecía estar ya encima de mí, y sentía que la fuerza se me escurría y se escapaba por los pies. Estaba tan borracha que había perdido el equilibrio completamente, y eso no ayudaba. Durante un rato me sentí muy bien.

Dios. Cuando intento acordarme, el resto me viene a rachas, siempre con algunos detalles muy nítidos: lo rápido que estaba ocurriendo todo, cómo parecía estar viviendo la experiencia intermitente, un segundo muy vivido, el siguiente olvidado. Ella estaba sobre mí, todo me daba vueltas y lo único que podía sentir era su peso, un gran peso, empujándome hacia atrás, hasta que me sentí como Alicia, succionada hacia el interior de la madriguera del conejo. No fue como habría querido que fuera mi primera vez.

Cuando terminó, le dije que me sentía mal y fui corriendo al baño. Deslicé el cerrojo con las manos temblorosas, al principio incapaz de realizar ni la más simple operación. Luego me agarré al lavabo, jadeante: mi propia respiración volvía rebotando contra mi cara, amplificada, haciendo que me vibraran los oídos. Cuando levanté la cabeza y me miré en el espejo, fue su rostro el que vi. Borracha. Pálida. Fácil. Y asustada, insegura, todavía con la respiración entrecortada cuando me miró, preguntándose qué había hecho.

—No —el camarero negó con la cabeza y dejó una taza de café delante de mí—. Para ti ya no hay más.

Me sequé la cara con la mano y miré al tipo que estaba a mi lado, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estoy bien —aseguré, arrastrando las palabras, tal vez—. Sólo he tomado un par de copas.

—Ya lo sé. Este tipo no tiene ni idea.

Llevábamos como una hora hablando y esto es lo que sabía: se llamaba Jason, estudiaba primero en alguna universidad de Minnesota de la que nunca había oído hablar, y en los últimos diez minutos había ido deslizando su pierna cada vez más cerca de la mía, fingiendo que la gente lo empujaba. Ahora sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete y me lo ofreció. Negué con la cabeza y lo encendió; se trago el humo y lo expulsó en vertical.

—Bueno, una chica como tú debe tener novio.

—No —contesté yo mientras daba vueltas al café con la cucharilla.

—No te creo —dijo, tomando su copa—. ¿Me estás mintiendo?

Suspiré. Toda la escena era como el típico guión de "como hablar con una chica en un bar", y yo sólo interpretaba mi papel porque no estaba segura de poder levantarme del taburete sin caerme. Al menos Jess estaba en camino. La había llamado. ¿O no?

—Es la verdad —insistí—. Es que soy una cabrona.

Pareció sorprendido al oír esto, pero no necesariamente de forma desagradable. De hecho, pareció intrigado, como si le acabase de confesar que llevaba ropa interior de cuero o que era contorsionista.

—A ver, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

—Todo el mundo —dije.

—Pues yo tengo algo para animarte —propuso.

—Seguro que sí.

—No, en serio —arqueó las cejas y con un gesto hizo ver que llevaba un porro entre los dedos—. Fuera, en el coche. Ven conmigo y te lo enseño.

Meneé la cabeza. Como si fuera tan estúpida. Ya no.

—No. Estoy esperando a que vengan a recogerme.

Se acercó más: olía a loción para después de afeitarse, algo fuerte.

—Ya me encargaré yo de que llegues a casa. Vamos

Me puso la mano en el brazo, enroscando los dedos en el codo.

—Suéltame —protesté, intentando librarme.

—No seas así —dijo, casi afectuosamente.

—Lo digo en serio —insistí, dando un tirón más fuerte. No me soltó—. Suéltame.

—Oh, vamos Rechyl —insistió, y terminó su bebida. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir bien mi maldito nombre—. Que no muerdo.

Entonces empezó a tirar de mí para bajarme del taburete, cosa que normalmente le habría puesto más difícil, pero en esos momentos no encontraba mi equilibrio. Antes de darme cuenta estaba de pie y me iba llevando a tirones entre la gente.

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldito cabrón!

Solté el brazo de un tirón y se me fue hacia arriba, dándole en toda la cara, lo que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás ligeramente. La gente nos miraba, de esa forma "ligeramente interesada hasta que la música vuelva a sonar". ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara aquello? ¿Un comentario desagradable de Noah y me convierto en basura de bar, peleándome en público con un tipo llamado Jason? Noté como la vergüenza me invadía y me ponía colorada.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Era Adrian, el portero, que como siempre llegaba tarde a la verdadera bronca, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a mostrar su poder.

—Estábamos hablando en la barra y cuando íbamos a salir le da un ataque —explicó Jason, levantándose el cuello de la camisa—. Loca de mierda. Me pegó.

Yo estaba callada, frotándome el brazo y odiándome. Sabía que, si me giraba, volvería a ver a esa chica, tan débil y hecha polvo. Hubiera ido con él al estacionamiento sin problemas. Después de aquella noche en la fiesta, se había ganado esa reputación. La odiaba por ello. Tanto que sentí un nudo en la garganta, que me obligué a deshacer porque yo era mejor que eso, mucho mejor. Yo no era Lissa: no llevaba mi dolor a la vista de todo. Yo lo escondía mejor que nadie. Es verdad.

—Dios, se me esta hinchando —gimoteó Jason, frotándose el ojo.

Qué tipo tan llorón. Le hubiera pegado a propósito, bueno, eso habría sido otra cosa. Pero había sido un accidente. Ni siquiera use toda la fuerza del brazo.

— ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —preguntó Adrian.

De repente tuve tanto calor que sentí que la blusa se me pegaba a la espalda por el sudor. La sala se inclinó un poco y cerré los ojos.

—Vaya —oí decir a alguien, y de repente una mano cogió la mía y le dio un ligero apretón—. ¡Aquí estás! Sólo llego quince minutos tarde, cariño, no hay por qué armar un alboroto.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Quinn a mi lado. De mi mano. La habría retirado de un tirón, pero la verdad es que lo pensé mejor, después de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —le dijo Adrian.

—Pero es culpa mía —contestó Quinn a su modo, rápido y alegre, como si fuésemos todos amigos que nos acabásemos de encontrar en una esquina—. En serio. Mira, llego tarde. Y eso pone a mi bebé de un humor de perros.

—Dios mío —murmuré.

— ¿Bebé?

—Lo golpeó —le contó Adrian a Quinn—. Es posible que tenga que llamar a la policía.

Quinn me miró a mí, luego a Jason.

— ¿Te ha pegado ella?

Ahora Jason no parecía tan seguro, y se tironeaba el cuello mirando alrededor.

—Bueno, no exactamente.

— ¡Cariño! —Quinn me miró—. ¿En serio le has pegado? Pero si eres una cosita de nada.

—Cuidadito —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres que te arresten? —dijo ella también en un murmullo. Y luego, con su tono jovial, añadió—: Vamos, la he visto enfadada otras veces, pero ¿pegarle a alguien? ¿Mi Rachel? Si ni siquiera pesa cuarenta kilos, mojada.

—O llamo a la policía o no la llamo —declaró Adrian—. Pero tengo que volver a la puerta.

—Déjalo —le dijo Jason—. Me voy.

Y se escabulló avergonzado, pero no antes de que notara que era verdad, el ojo se le estaba hinchando. Un blandengue.

—Tú —me ordenó Adrian señalándome—. A casa. Ahora mismo.

—Hecho —aseguró Quinn—. Y muchas gracias por tu forma tan cordial y profesional de manejar la situación.

Dejamos allí a Adrian, preguntándose si le habían insultado. En cuanto salimos, solté la mano de Quinn de un tirón y comencé a bajar hacia la cabina de teléfono.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me das las gracias? —me preguntó.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —le contesté—. No soy una mujercita débil que necesita que la salven.

—Está claro que no —convino—. Casi te arrestan por agresión.

Seguí andando.

—Y —continuó, adelantándome y caminando de espaldas, de forma que no tuve más remedio que mirarla—te he salvado. Así que tú, Rachel, deberías mostrarte más agradecida. ¿Estás borracha?

—No —solté, aunque es posible que me tropezara con algo—. Estoy bien. Solo quiero llamar para que vengan a buscarme e irme a casa, ¿de acuerdo? He tenido una noche horrible.

Volvió a caminar a mi lado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Estábamos en la cabina telefónica, me metí las manos en los bolsillos: no tenía cambio. Y de repente me vino todo de golpe: la discusión con Noah, la pelea en el bar, mi propia autocompasión y, al final de todo esto, todo el alcohol que había consumido en las últimas horas. Me dolía la cabeza, me moría de sed y ahora estaba varada. Me llevé la mano a los ojos y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces para recuperarme.

No llores, por Dios, me dije. Tú no eres así. Ya no. Respira.

Pero no estaba funcionando. Esta noche nada funcionaba.

—Vamos —me dijo en voz baja—. Cuéntame qué te pasa.

—No —sorbí y odié mi voz. Débil—. Vete.

—Rachel —contestó—. Cuéntamelo.

Meneé la cabeza, ¿Cómo sabía que esto sería distinto? La historia podría haber sido la misma, fácilmente: yo borracha, en un lugar desierto. Alguien que me ofrecía una mano amistosa. Había ocurrido otras veces. ¿Quién podría culparme por tener un corazón frío y duro?

Y al pensar en eso me puse a llorar. Me eché a llorar, enfadada conmigo misma, pero sin poder parar. Sólo me permitía ser tan débil en casa, dentro de mi armario, mirando a las estrellas mientras escuchaba la voz de mi padre. Y deseaba tanto que estuviera conmigo para salvarme, aunque sabía que era una tontería pues ni siquiera me conocía. Y él mismo lo había dicho, en la canción: me había decepcionado. Pero no importaba.

—Rachel —dijo Quinn en voz baja. No me tocaba, pero su voz estaba muy cerca, y era muy dulce—. No pasa nada. No llores.

Más tarde me llevó un minuto recordar cómo había ocurrido exactamente. Si fui yo la que me volví y avancé hasta ella, o fue ella. Solo supe que nos habíamos encontrado a mitad de camino. Era una distancia corta, en realidad, no valía la pena discutir por ello. Y a lo mejor no importaba tanto si fue ella o fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Lo único que sé es que ella estaba allí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Segundo, la clasificación cambia a M por lenguaje y otros temas con los cuales no me quiero arriesgar. (: **

**¡Saludos y un gran abrazo constrictor!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me levanté con la boca seca, el corazón acelerado y música de guitarra procedente de la puerta, al otro lado del cuarto. Estaba oscuro, pero un rayo de luz se estiraba hacia mí, atravesando los pies de una cama en la que, aparentemente, había dormido hasta entonces.

Me incorporé rápidamente y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Dios. Aquello me resultaba familiar. No el lugar, sino la sensación: despertarme en una cama desconocida, completamente confundida. En momentos como éste, me alegraba de que no hubiera testigos de la absoluta vergüenza que me invadía al comprobar que, sí, todavía tenía puestos los pantalones y, sí, todavía llevaba sujetador y, bueno, no había pasado nada grave porque, bueno, esas cosas simplemente se saben.

Mierda. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

A ver, venga, me dije, piensa un segundo. Miré alrededor en busca de detalles que pudieran aclarar qué había ocurrido exactamente desde lo único que recordaba: Quinn y yo en la cabina de teléfono. A mi izquierda había una hilera de bolas de cristal de nieve. Al otro lado de la habitación había una silla cubierta de ropa y junto a la puerta se apilaban varios montones de CD. Por último, a los pies de la cama, se encontraban amontonados mis sandalias, el jersey que llevaba a la cintura, mi dinero y el carnet de identidad. ¿Los había puesto yo ahí? De ninguna manera. Ni borracha. Los habría doblado. Vamos, por favor.

De repente oí reír a alguien y unos cuantos acordes de guitarra, que sonaban suavemente.

—_Me diste una patata_ —canto alguien, mientras se oía otra carcajada —, _pero yo quería una pera... Te pedí amor... Y tú dijiste... _Eh, un momento, ¿es ese mi queso fresco?

—Tengo hambre —protestó alguien—. Y lo único que hay es esto y una salsa.

—Pues comete la salsa —dijo otra voz—. El queso no se toca.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Son las normas de la casa, Brittany. La que no compra comida, no come. Punto.

La puerta de la nevera se cerró de golpe y tras un momento de silencio la guitarra volvió a sonar.

—Es una llorona —afirmó alguien.

—A ver. ¿Dónde estábamos?

—Pera —esta vez reconocí la voz. Era Quinn.

—Pera —repitió la otra voz—. A ver...

—Te pedí amor —cantó Quinn—... Y tú dijiste... ¡espera!

Retiré las mantas que me cubrían, salí de la cama y me puse las sandalias. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir mejor, con mayor control. Luego me metí el carnet en el bolsillo, me puse el jersey y me senté a pensar.

Lo primero: la hora. No tenía reloj pero me pareció ver un cable te teléfono enrollado que sobresalía por debajo de la cama, medio oculto bajo unas blusas. Aquel lugar era un desastre. Marqué el número de la hora y el tiempo, escuché la predicción meteorológica para los siguientes cinco días y después me enteré de que eran, al sonar la señal, las doce y veintidós de la noche. _Piip._

Me estaba molestando muchísimo que la cama estuviera sin hacer. Pero no era asunto mío. Tenía que irme a casa.

Marqué el número de Jess y me mordí la uña del meñique, esperando su inevitable cólera.

—Mmmmft.

— ¿Jess?

—Rachel Berry. Te voy a dar una patada en el culo.

—Sí, de acuerdo, pero escucha...

— ¿Dónde demonios estás? —ahora estaba totalmente despierta, y conseguía hablar en voz baja y sonar totalmente enfurecida a la vez. Jess tenía muchos talentos—. ¿Sabes que Hanna lleva toda la noche fastidiándome por tu culpa? Dice que te dejó en Bendo para tomar una cerveza a las ocho y media, por el amor de Dios.

—Bueno, sí, al final me quedé por más tiempo.

—Está claro. Y yo tuve que ir para allá a buscarte y no sólo me enteré de que estabas borracha, sino de que te habías metido en una pelea y, para colmo, te habías largado con una tipa y habías desaparecido. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Rachel?

—Entiendo que estés enfadada, ¿sí? Pero ahora sólo necesito...

— ¿Crees que me gusta recibir una llamada tras otra de Hanna, diciéndome que si estás muerta o algo es culpa mía, porque, obviamente, yo debía tener algún tipo de conexión psíquica contigo para saber que tenía que recogerte sin que nadie me llamara para decírmelo?

Esta vez me quedé callada.

— ¿Y bien? —saltó.

—Mira —dije en un susurro—. La he cagado. Y mucho. Pero ahora estoy en casa de esta chica y necesito salir. ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

—Dime dónde estás.

Así lo hice.

—Jess, de verdad...

_Clic_. Bueno, ahora estábamos las dos enfadadas conmigo. Pero al menos me iba a casa.

Me acerqué a la puerta y me apoyé en ella. La guitarra seguía tocando y oía a Quinn cantar el verso sobre la patata y la pero, una y otra vez, como esperando a que le llegara la inspiración. Abrí la puerta un poco más y miré por la ranura. Vi la cocina, donde había una mesa de formica destartalada con unas cuantas sillas desiguales, una nevera cubierta de fotos y un sofá de rayas marrones y verdes apoyado contra la ventana trasera. Quinn y la chica que reconocí como Kitty, la guitarrista, estaban sentadas a la mesa y entre las dos había dos latas de cerveza. El perro que ya conocía de antes, Mono, estaba dormido en el sofá.

—Tal vez _pera _no sea la palabra adecuada —dijo Quinn, recostándose en su silla de madera pintada de amarillo, exactamente como te decían los profesores del colegio que no había que sentarse, en equilibrio sobre las patas traseras—. A lo mejor necesitamos otra fruta.

Kitty punteó las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno, no sé —suspiró, y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo—. ¿Qué te parece albaricoque?

—Demasiado largo.

—Nectarinas.

Kitty ladeó la cabeza y rasgueó otro acorde.

—Me diste patatas pero yo quería una nectarina.

Se miraron.

—Fatal —decidió Quinn-

—Sí.

Volví a cerrar la puerta, frunciendo el ceño cuando hizo un pequeño clic. Habría sido bastante malo tener que enfrentarme a Quinn después de lo que había, o no había, pasado. Pero al saber que estaba con alguien más no había más remedio que realizar una escapada profesional por la ventana.

Me subí a la cama, retiré las bolas de cristal —¿cómo es posible que alguien mayor de diez años las coleccionara? —y abrí el pasador. Al principio se atascó, pero empujé con el hombro y se levantó, traqueteando un poco. No había mucho espacio, pero era suficiente.

Pasé un brazo y estaba a punto de pasar el cuerpo cuando sentí una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, me había traído a un lugar seguro. Y a juzgar por el sabor de boca y mis experiencias pasadas, era bastante probable que hubiera vomitado por el camino. Y como no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, debía de haberme arrastrado ella. O llevado en brazos. Qué vergüenza.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama. Tenía que hacer algo decente. Pero Jess venía en camino y no tenía muchas opciones. Miré a mi alrededor, no había tiempo para ordenar la habitación, aunque mi rapidez limpiando era legendaria. Si dejaba una nota, era una invitación a ponerse en contacto conmigo, y la verdad es que no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto. Lo único que quedaba era hacer la cama. Y la hice, rápido y bien, con las esquinas dobladas como en los hospitales y el truco de la almohada, que era mi secreto profesional. Ni en un hotel de cinco estrellas lo harían mejor.

Atravesé la (pequeña) ventana con cargo de conciencia, intentando no hacer ruido, y casi consiguiéndolo, hasta que le di una patada a la pared al bajarme por fuera, dejando la marca de una pisada junto al contador de la luz. Sin problemas. Luego atravesé el jardín en busca de Jess.

Hubo un tiempo en que mis escapadas por la ventana eran famosas. Era mi forma favorita de salir, siempre, incluso si tenía vía más o menos libre hasta la puerta. Tal vez fuera por la vergüenza, como un castigo que me infligía a mí misma porque sabía, en el fondo, que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Era mi penitencia.

Dos calles más abajo, en Caldwell, me bajé de la acera junto a la señal de alto y levanté la mano, entrecerrando los ojos ante las luces de Jess. Ella se inclinó para abrirme la puerta y luego miró al frente, impasible, mientras me subía.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —me dijo, secamente—. ¿Y qué tal?

Suspiré. Era demasiado tarde para entrar en detalles, incluso con ella.

—Lo mismo de siempre —dije.

Jess subió el volumen de la radio. Tomamos una bocacalle y luego pasamos por delante de la casa de Quinn para salir del barrio. La puerta principal estaba abierta, el porche a oscuras, y a la luz interior vi que Mono estaba sentado con la nariz contra el mosquitero. Seguramente Quinn todavía no sabía que me había marchado. Pero por si acaso, me agaché para no ser vista, aunque sabía que en la oscuridad y a esa velocidad, no me habría distinguido ni aunque hubiera querido.

Esta vez me despertaron unos golpecitos.

Pero no eran golpes normales: seguían un ritmo que reconocí. Una canción. Parecían el villancico _Oh, Tannenbaum._

Abrí un ojo y miré alrededor. Me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi cama. Todo estaba en su sitio, el suelo limpio, mi universo justo como a mí me gustaba. Excepto por los golpecitos.

Me di la vuelta y escondí la cara en la almohada suponiendo que sería uno de los gatos de mi madre. Debido a su ausencia les daban ataques de nervios de vez en cuando y atacaban mi puerta para que les diera más comida, y devoraban lata tras lata.

—Fuera de aquí —murmuré en la almohada—. Lo digo en serio.

Y entonces, justo entonces, la ventana sobre mí cama se abrió de golpe. La hoja se deslizó hacia arriba, despacio, dándome un susto de muerte, pero no tanto como Quinn, que entró disparada por ella, de cabeza, con movimientos descontrolados de brazos y piernas. Uno de sus pies golpeó la mesita de noche e hizo volar mi despertador por todo el cuarto, hasta chocar estruendosamente contra la puerta de mi armario, mientras me daba un codazo justo en el estómago. Lo único que la salvo de todo esto es que llevaba tanto impulso que pasó directamente por encima de la cama y cayó con un golpe seco, de bruces, sobre la alfombra junto a mi escritorio. Toda la conmoción, aunque complicada, duró apenas unos segundos.

Luego se hizo el silencio.

Quinn levantó la cabeza, miró alrededor y volvió a dejarla caer sobre la alfombra. Parecía un poco atontada por el impacto. Sabía como se sentía: mi ventana estaba en el segundo piso, y escalar desde el enrejado, como yo había hecho muchas veces, era muy difícil.

—Al menos —dijo, con los ojos cerrados—podrías haberte despedido.

Me senté en la cama con la manta subida hasta el pecho. Era tan surrealista, verla ahí desparramada sobre la alfombra. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había encontrado mi casa. De hecho, toda la trayectoria de nuestra relación, desde el día en que nos conocimos, era como un sueño largo, accidentado y extraño, lleno de cosas que deberían haber tenido sentido pero no lo tenían. ¿Qué me había dicho aquel primer día? Algo sobre química natural. Decía que se había dado cuenta desde el principio, y tal vez era una explicación, más o menos, de por qué volvíamos a encontrarnos una y otra vez. O tal vez fuera por su endemoniada insistencia. De una forma u otra, sentí que estábamos en una encrucijada. Había que tomar una decisión.

Se sentó y se frotó la cara con una mano. No parecía haberse hecho daño, al menos no se había roto nada. Luego me miró, como si me tocara a mí decir o hacer algo.

—No te conviene involucrarte conmigo —le previne—. De verdad que no.

Entonces se levantó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Se inclino hacia mí, deslizando la mano por mí brazo, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la nuca, y me atrajo un poco más cerca de ella. Y entonces me vino una imagen repentina de la noche anterior, una parte de mi memoria que se abría y caía de nuevo en mis manos, donde pudiera verla claramente. Era como una foto, una instantánea: una chica morena y otra rubia de pie frente a una cabina de teléfono. La morena se tapa los ojos con la mano. La rubia la observa. Está hablando, bajito. Y de repente, la morena da un paso al frente y entierra la cara contra su pecho, mientras la rubia levanta las manos para acariciarle el pelo.

Así que había sido yo. Tal vez lo supe desde el principio, y por eso me había ido corriendo. Porque yo no mostraba debilidad: yo no dependía de nadie. Y si ella hubiera sido como las demás y me hubiera dejado marchar, yo habría estado bien. Habría sido fácil seguir adelante, olvidando convenientemente, con el corazón apretado en el puño, donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero ahora Quinn estaba sentada tan cerca de mí como nunca lo había estado. Parecía que este día podía ir en tantas direcciones diferentes, como una telaraña que crece hacia rumbos infinitos. Siempre que se toma una decisión, especialmente una que has tomado tras una larga resistencia, ésta afecta a todo lo demás, a veces mucho, como un terremoto bajo los pies, otras muy poco, como un cambio minúsculo que apenas se nota, pero ocurre.

Y así, mientras el resto del mundo seguía en lo suyo, bebiendo café, leyendo la sección de deportes y recogiendo ropa de la lavandería, yo me incliné y besé a Quinn, tomando una decisión que lo cambiaría todo. Tal vez en algún lugar se produjo una ondulación, o un salto, o algún cambio en el universo, apenas perceptible. Yo no lo sentí entonces. Sólo sentí que ella me devolvía el beso, que me llevaba a la luz del sol, mientras me perdía en su sabor y sentía que el mundo avanzaba como siempre lo había hecho, a nuestro alrededor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

**JULIO**

—_No me des tomate en lata, que lo único que quiero es tu linda patata. _Quinn se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la música. Sólo se oía el zumbido de la nevera y los ronquidos de Mono.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué más rima con patata?

Kitty rasgueó la guitarra y miró al techo. En el sofá, junto a la nevera, Brittany S. Pierce se giró y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared.

— ¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Quinn.

—Bueno —sugirió Harmony, cruzando las piernas—, depende de si quieres una rima de verdad o una pseudorrima.

Quinn se le quedó mirando.

—Pseudorrima —repitió.

—Una rima de verdad —comenzó Harmony, con lo que yo había registrado como su voz de sabelotodo—, sería "lata". Pero también podemos añadir una 'a' al final de otra palabra y hacer que rime con ella, aunque gramaticalmente no sea correcto. Como por ejemplo, tomate-a. O petate-a.

—_No me tires un tomate-a _—cantó Quinn—, _porque tus tonterías no las aguanto-a._

Silencio. Kitty rasgueó otro acorde y después ajustó una cuerda.

—Hay que trabajarlo un poco más —dijo Harmony—, pero creo que vamos bien.

— ¿Se pueden callar todos, por favor? —gimió Brittany desde el sofá, con voz apagada—. Estoy intentando dormir.

—Son las dos de la tarde y estamos en la cocina —le soltó Kitty—. Vete a otro sitio o deja de protestar.

—Chicas, chicas —intervino Quinn.

Kitty suspiró.

—A ver, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto. Quiero que el "opus de la patata" esté listo para el espectáculo de la semana que viene.

— ¿"Opus de la patata"? —se sorprendió Harmony—. ¿Así es como se llama ahora?

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Harmony se quedó callada un momento.

—No —respondió—. Nada.

—Pues entonces, cállate —Kitty cogió la guitarra—. Desde el principio de la quinta estrofa, con sentimiento.

Y así siguieron. Otro día más en la casa amarilla donde últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo. No es que me gustara mucho; el sitio era una autentica pocilga, sobre todo porque allí vivían cuatro chicas completamente diferentes, desordenadas y sin tiempo y, a ninguna le habían presentado formalmente a _Maestro Limpio._

En la nevera había alimentos en descomposición, algo negro y mohoso crecía en los azulejos de la ducha y un olor nauseabundo no identificado salía por debajo del porche trasero. Sólo la habitación de Quinn estaba pasable, y sólo porque yo tenía mis límites. Cuando encontraba ropa interior sucia debajo de un cojín del sofá o tenía que luchar contra las moscas de la fruta que siempre rodeaban el cubo de la basura en cocina, al menos me consolaba pensar que su cama estaba hecha, sus CD ordenados alfabéticamente y el aromatizante funcionaba a toda potencia con su corazoncito rosa en el enchufe. Creía que todo este trabajo por mi parte no era un precio muy alto por mi salud mental.

La cual durante los últimos días se había visto duramente puesta a prueba, desde que mi madre regresó de su luna de miel y estableció su nuevo matrimonio bajo nuestro techo. Durante toda la primavera los obreros habían pasado por la casa, cargando con el Pladur y las ventanas dejando un rastro de serrín por todo el lugar. Habían tirado la pared que daba al viejo estudio y lo habían prolongado hacia el patio trasero para crear una suite matrimonial, incluido un cuarto de baño nuevo, con una bañera a nivel del suelo y dos lavabos separados por bloques de cristal de colores. Al cruzar la frontera de lo que Noah y yo habíamos llamado la "nueva ala" era como entrar en una casa completamente distinta, que era básicamente lo que mi madre se había propuesto. Ahora tenía todo lo que quería: dormitorio nuevo, marido nuevo y alfombra nueva. Su vida era perfecta. Pero, como solía ocurrir, los demás estábamos todavía en fase de adaptación.

Un problema eran las cosas de Don. Tras toda la una vida de soltero, poseía ciertos objetos a los que les tenía mucho cariño, y muy pocos encajaban en la decoración de mi madre para la nueva ala. En el dormitorio, lo único que reflejaba el gusto de Don era un gran tapiz marroquí que representaba varias escenas bíblicas. Era enorme y ocupaba casi toda la pared, pero hacía juego con la alfombra casi a la perfección y, por lo tanto, era una concesión con la que mi madre podía vivir. El resto de sus pertenencias tuvieron que exiliarse a la otra parte de la casa, lo que quería decir que Noah y yo tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a vivir con la decoración de Don.

La primera pieza que noté un par de días después de su regreso, fue una reproducción de algún pintor renacentista de una mujer enormemente pechugona que posaba en un jardín. Tenía dedos grandes, carnosos y blancos, y estaba recostada en un sofá, totalmente desnuda. Sus enormes pechos colgaban del sofá y estaba comiendo uvas, con un puñado en la mano y otro a punto de caer en su boca. Es posible que fuese arte, que en mi opinión es un término flexible, pero era asqueroso. Especialmente colgado de la pared encima de la mesa de la cocina, donde no me quedaba más remedio que mirarlo mientras desayunaba.

—Colega —me dijo Noah la primera mañana, dos días después de la llegada de Don. Estaba comiendo cereales, ya vestido con el uniforme de _Jiffy Lube_—. ¿Cuánto crees que pesaría una mujer así?

Le di un bocado a mi panecillo, intentando concentrarme en el periódico que tenía delante.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Más de cien —decidió Noah, sorbiendo otra cucharada—. Esos pechos deben pesar unos dos kilos y pico. A lo mejor incluso tres.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

— ¿Cómo podemos evitarlo? —replicó—. Está ahí mismo. Es como intentar no ver el sol o algo así.

Y no era sólo el cuadro. También había una estatua de arte moderno en la entrada que parecía, francamente, un enorme pene. (¿Acaso iba todo sobre el mismo tema? Don nunca me había parecido esa clase de hombre, pero ahora empezaba a dudar.) Y si añadimos a eso un juego de cacerolas de acero de diseño que colgaban sobre la isla de la cocina y el sofá de cuero rojo del salón, que para mí decía a gritos "hombre soltero buscando aventuras", no era de extrañar que empezara a sentirme un poco fuera de lugar. Don era permanente, en teoría, mientras yo era temporal, me marcharía en otoño. Por primera vez, era yo la que tenía fecha de caducidad, y resulta que no me gustaba nada.

Lo que, de alguna manera, explicaba por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de Quinn. Pero había otra razón que no estaba dispuesta a admitir fácilmente. Ni siquiera ante mí misma.

Desde que empecé a salir con chicas, me había hecho un diagrama mental, un calendario, de cómo iban a ir las cosas. Las relaciones siempre comenzaban con ese periodo embriagador, durante el cual la otra persona es como un invento nuevo que de repente resuelve los peores problemas de la vida, como los calcetines que se pierden en la secadora o cómo tostar los _bagels_ sin que se quemen los bordes. En esta fase, que suele durar máximo seis semanas, la otra persona es perfecta. Pero a las seis semanas y dos días comienzan a notarse las fisuras; todavía no son verdaderos daños estructurales, sino cositas que fastidian o molestan. Por ejemplo, asumen que vas a pagar siempre tu entrada del cine, sólo porque lo hiciste una vez, o usan el tablero del coche como teclado imaginario mientras el semáforo está en rojo. Al principio te parece gracioso o tierno. Pero ahora te molesta, aunque no lo suficiente como para cambiar nada. Al llegar la octava semana, sin embargo, la tensión comienza a notarse. Esa persona, de hecho, es humana, y aquí suele ser donde la mayoría de las relaciones se resquebrajan y mueren. Y ahí, o buen te quedas y lidias con esos problemas, o te liberas con elegancia, sabiendo que en algún momento, en el futuro cercano, aparecerá otra persona perfecta que lo arreglará todo, al menos durante seis semanas.

Antes de tener mi primera novia, ya conocía este patrón porque había visto a mi madre experimentarlo varias veces. Con los matrimonios, el patrón se alarga, se ajusta. Es como pasa con el tiempo para los perros: las seis semanas pasan a ser un año, a veces dos. Pero es lo mismo. Por eso siempre era tan fácil calcular cuánto durarían mis padrastros. Todo es cuestión de matemáticas.

Y, sobre el papel, las cuentas me salían con Quinn a la perfección. Cumpliríamos apenas los tres meses cuando yo me marcharía a la universidad, justo cuando el brillo empezara a empañarse. Pero el problema era que Quinn no estaba cooperando. Si mis teorías sobre las relaciones se representan geográficamente, Quinn no estaba ni un poco a la izquierda ni mucho a la derecha, sino en otro mapa, acercándose con gran rapidez al último extremo en dirección a lo desconocido.

En primer lugar era desgarbada, aunque nunca me habían gustado las chicas desgarbadas. Y era torpe, rara y siempre estaba en movimiento. Ya no me sorprendía que nuestra relación hubiera comenzado con varios choques, pues ahora sabía que se movía por el mundo como un torbellino de codos voladores, rodillazos y brazos como aspas de molino. En el escaso tiempo que llevábamos saliendo, ya me había roto el despertador, había aplastado con el pie uno de mis collares de cuentas y, de alguna manera, había conseguido dejar una huella en el techo. No es broma.

Movía las rodillas permanentemente o tamborileaba con los dedos, como si estuviera pisando el acelerador esperando la bajada de la bandera de cuadros para poder salir a toda velocidad. Yo me acercaba a ella para calmarla, le ponía la mano sobre la rodilla o los dedos para silenciarla, pero en vez de eso me contagiaba y terminaba moviéndome a su ritmo, como si la carga de corriente se transmitiera también a través de mí.

Punto dos: era un desastre. Su ropa nunca combinaba, el pelo, riso y corto, lo llevaba todo despeinado, como si fuese una científica loca. Además, siempre se le desataban los cordones de los zapatos. Era un cabo suelto, y yo siempre he odiado los cabos sueltos. Si hubiera conseguido que se quedara quieta un momento sé que no habría podido resistirme a ayudarla a escoger su ropa, acomodarle el pelo, atarle los cordones y organizarlo todo, como si fuera un armario particularmente caótico que me exigiera la atención a gritos. Pero, en cambio me encontraba apretando los dientes, montada en una de mi ansiedad natural, porque esto no era permanente, ella y yo, y pensar lo contrario nos haría daño a las dos.

Lo que me llevaba al punto tres: estaba pérdida por mí. Y no al estilo "hasta el final del verano", que habría sido lo mejor. En realidad, nunca hablaba del futuro, como si tuviéramos muchísimo tiempo y no hubiera una fecha definitiva para el fin de nuestra relación. Yo, claro, quería dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, que me marcharía, sin ataduras. El disco rayado que me repetía a mí misma por fin expresado en voz alta. Pero siempre que intentaba hablar de eso, ella se evadía tan fácilmente que era como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, ver lo que venía a continuación y, por una vez, moverse con agilidad para evitar el tema completamente.

Ahora, tras interrumpir su trabajo de _La canción de la patata_ para que Kitty pudiera ir a trabajar, Quinn se acercó y se puso de pie frente a mí, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Es emocionante ver a un grupo trabajando en sus temas, ¿o no?

—Aguanto-a es una bobada de rima —respondí—, pseudo o no.

Puso una mueca de dolor y luego sonrió.

—Está sin terminar —explicó.

Dejé mi crucigrama, que llevaba a la mitad, y ella lo cogió mirando lo que había hecho.

—Impresionante —dijo—. Y por supuesto la señorita Rachel hace los crucigramas con tinta. ¿Acaso nunca te equivocas?

—No.

—Pero estás aquí.

—De acuerdo —admití—, quizá una vez.

Volvió a sonreír. Llevábamos sólo unas semanas saliendo, pero estos intercambios tan fáciles todavía me sorprendían. Desde aquel primer día en mi cuarto, sentí que de algún modo nos habíamos saltado las formalidades de los _Principios de las Relaciones_: esos momentos incómodos en los que no estás enrollado y todavía estas tanteando las barreras y los límites de la otra. Tal vez fuera porque habíamos estado dando vueltas alrededor la una de la otra antes de que se catapultara a través de mi ventana. Pero si me permitía pensar mucho sobre ello, cosa que no hacía, me daba cuenta de que me había sentido cómoda con ella desde el principio. Y era evidente que ella se había sentido cómoda conmigo, a juzgar por cómo me cogió la mano el primer día. Como su supiera, incluso entonces, que estaríamos aquí ahora.

* * *

—Te apuesto —me retó—a que puedo nombrar más estados que tú antes de que esa mujer salga de la tintorería.

La miré. Estábamos sentadas junto a la puerta de Joie, en nuestro descanso para el almuerzo. Yo bebía una Coca-Cola light y ella devoraba un paquete de galletas rellenas de higo.

—Quinn —dije—, hace mucho calor.

—Venga —insistió, acariciándome una pierna con la mano—. Una apuesta.

—No.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no.

Ladeó la cabeza y luego me apretó un poco la rodilla. Por supuesto, estaba dando golpecitos con el pie.

—Vamos. Está a punto de entrar. Cuando se cierre la puerta tras ella, empezamos.

—Dios —dije—, ¿qué apostamos?

—Cinco dólares.

—Aburrido. Y demasiado fácil.

—Diez.

—De acuerdo. Y tienes que invitarme a cenar.

—Hecho.

Observamos cómo la mujer, con pantalones cortos y blusa de color rosa y cargada con un montón de vestidos arrugados, abría la puerta de la tintorería.

Cuando se cerró, empecé.

—Maine.

—Dakota del Norte.

—Florida.

—Virginia.

—California.

—Delaware.

Los iba contando con los dedos: ella había hecho trampa alguna vez, aunque lo negaba con gran vehemencia, así que tenía que tener pruebas. Las apuestas, para Quinn, eran como los duelos de las películas antiguas, donde los hombres con traje blanco se abofeteaban en la cara con guantes y el honor estaba en juego. Hasta entonces yo no había ganado todas, pero tampoco lo había hecho tan mal. Aunque para mí eran una novedad.

Las apuestas de Quinn, al parecer eran legendarias. La primera que vi fue con Brittany, una par de días después de que empezáramos a salir, una de las primeras veces que había ido a la casa amarilla con ella. Encontramos a Brittany sentada en la mesa de la cocina en pijama, comiendo un plátano. Había un racimo entero en la mesa y parecían fuera de lugar en esa cocina, en las que los principales grupos de comida solían ser refrescos y comida.

— ¿Y estos plátanos? —preguntó Quinn, que sacó una silla y se sentó.

Brittany S. Pierce, que todavía parecía medio dormida, levanto la vista y respondió:

—Es la fruta del mes. Mi abuela me los ha regalado por mi cumpleaños.

—Potasio —informó Quinn—. Hay que consumirlo todos los días, ¿sabes?

Brittany bostezó, como si estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de información estúpida. Y volvió a concentrarse en su plátano.

—Te apuesto —la retó Quinn, con la voz que luego reconocería como la que siempre precedía a las apuestas, profunda y como de presentador de un concurso—a que no eres capaz de comerte diez plátanos.

Brittany terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y luego tragó.

—Te apuesto —contestó—a que tienes razón.

—Es un desafío —siguió Quinn. Con la rodilla, que le temblaba, le dio un empujoncito a la silla, para mí, y dijo con la misma voz lenta y profunda—. ¿Te atreves?

— ¿Estás loca?

—Diez dólares.

—No voy a comerme diez plátanos por diez dólares —se indignó Brittany.

— ¡Es un dólar por plátano!

—Y además —añadió Brittany, que arrojó la cáscara de plátano al cubo de basura, y falló—, ya me están cansando estas apuestas tuyas de doble o nada, Quinn. No puedes ir por ahí apostando cada vez que te venga la gana.

— ¿No aceptas el desafío?

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar con esa voz?

—Veinte dólares —insistió Quinn—. Veinte dólares.

—No —contestó Brittany.

—... y limpio el cuarto de baño.

Esto cambiaba las cosas, claramente. Brittany miró los plátanos y luego a Quinn. Y de nuevo a los plátanos.

— ¿Cuenta el que me acabo de comer?

—No.

Brittany dio una palmada en la mesa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si todavía no me ha llegado al estómago, demonios!

Quinn pensó un momento.

—Bien, dejaremos que sea Rachel la que decida.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté. Las dos me miraban.

—Tú eres imparcial —explicó Quinn.

—Es tu novia —protestó Brittany— ¡Eso no es imparcial!

—No es mi novia —Quinn me miró, como si creyera que eso me molestaría, lo que demostraba que no me conocía en absoluto. Y precisó—: Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque estemos saliendo —hizo una pausa, como esperando a ver si yo la interrumpía, pero como no lo hice, continuó—, tú eres una persona independiente con tus propias opiniones y convicciones, ¿cierto?

—No soy su novia —le dije a Brittany.

—Me quiere mucho —señaló Quinn, como nota al margen, y sentí que me ardía la cara—. Bueno —continuó, hablando animadamente—, Rach. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cuenta o no cuenta?

—Pues —respondí—yo creo que algo tiene que contar. Tal vez la mitad.

— ¡La mitad! —Quinn me miró como si estuviera encantada, como si ella misma me hubiera modelado con barro—. Perfecto. Así que, si estás dispuesta a aceptar este desafío, debes comer nueve plátanos y medio.

Brittany lo pensó un momento. Más tarde me enteré de que el dinero siempre escaseaba en la casa amarilla y estos desafíos ayudaban a equilibrar la diferencia de fondos entre una persona y otra. Con veinte dólares bastaba para comprar comida y cerveza al menos durante un par de días. Y sólo eran nueve plátanos y medio.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Brittany. Y cerraron el trato.

Para que pudiera celebrarse un desafío, había que convocar testigos. Trajeron a Kitty del porche trasero, junto con un chico con el que estaba saliendo y que me presentaron como Jake Puckerman. Y tras buscar sin éxito a la tecladista, Harmony, acordaron que Mono, el perro de Quinn, sería un sustituto aceptable. Nos reunimos todos en torno a la mesa y en el sofá largo y marrón próximo a la nevera, mientras Brittany respiraba hondo y se estiraba, como si se estuviera preparando para una carrera de velocidad.

—Muy bien —dijo Kitty, la única con reloj que funcionaba, y por tanto la encargada de cronometrar—, ¡adelante!

Si nunca han visto a alguien aceptar un desafío relacionado con la comida, como era mi caso, tal vez piensen que puede ser emocionante. Pero la cosa no consistía en ingerir nueve plátanos y medio rápidamente: sólo había que comerlos. Así que por el cuarto empezamos a aburrirnos. Kitty y Jake se fueron a _La Casa de los Waffles, _dejándonos a Quinn, a Mono y a mí esperando el final. Resultó que no hizo falta: Brittany admitió la derrota a mitad del sexto plátano, luego se levantó con mucho cuidado y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

—Espero que no la hayas matado —le dije a Quinn cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella y sonó el cerrojo.

—Claro que no —respondió tranquilamente, estirándose en su silla—. Tendrías que haberla visto el mes pasado, cuando se comió quince huevos de un tirón. Entonces sí que nos preocupamos. Se puso roja como tomate.

—Oye —comenté—, qué raro que tú nunca tengas que tragar cantidades descomunales de comida.

—No es verdad. En Abril tuve que superar el desafío más brutal de todos.

— ¿Y qué fue?

—Novecientos gramos de mayonesa —declaró—. En veinte minutos justos.

Con sólo pensarlo se me revolvió el estómago. Odiaba la mayonesa en cualquiera de sus usos: ensalada rusa, ensalada de atún e incluso en los huevos rellenos.

—Qué asco.

—Ya lo sé —asintió con orgullo—. Nunca podré superarlo, por mucho que lo intente.

Tuve que preguntarme a qué tipo de persona le producía tanta satisfacción competir constantemente. Y Quinn hacía apuestas sobre cualquier cosa, estuviera bajo su control o no. Algunas de sus favoritas recientemente incluían: te apuesto veinticinco centavos a que el siguiente coche que pasa es azul o verde, cinco dólares a que puedo hacer algo comestible con maíz de lata, patatas fritas y mostaza y, claro, cuántos estados puedes nombrar mientras esa mujer recoge la ropa de la tintorería.

Yo llegué a los veinte, mientras que Quinn se quedó atascada en diecinueve.

—California —dijo, por fin, mirando nerviosa al escaparate de la tintorería, donde vimos que la mujer hablaba con alguien junto al mostrador.

—Ya está dicho —repliqué.

—Wisconsin.

—Montana.

—Carolina del Sur.

La puerta se abrió: era ella.

—Se acabó —exclamé—. Gané.

— ¡Nada de eso!

Levanté los dedos, con los que había estado contando.

—Te gano por uno —afirmé—. Págame.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando, y en lugar de sacar dinero me atrajo hacia ella, rodeando mi cintura con los dedos extendidos y ocultando su cara en mi cuello.

—No —dije, poniéndole las manos en el hombro—, nada de eso.

—Seré tu esclava —me susurró al oído, y sentí un escalofrío por la espalda, pero lo descarté inmediatamente. Me recordé a mí misma que siempre había pareja en verano, alguien que me llamaba la atención al final del curso y por lo general me duraba hasta que me iba de vacaciones a la playa con mi familia en agosto. La única diferencia esta vez es que pondría rumbo al oeste, en lugar de al este. Y me gustaba pensar en ello en estos términos, como de brújula, algo totalmente asentado que permanecería, inalterable, mucho después de mi partida.

Además, ya sabía que nunca funcionaría a largo plazo. Era tan imperfecto ya, se le veían las grietas y fisuras. Solo podía imaginar qué tipo de daños estructurales habría bajo la superficie, en lo profundo de los cimientos. Pero de todas formas, me resultaba difícil mantener la mente despejada mientras me besaba allí, en julio, con otra apuesta ganada. Después de todo, ahora iba por delante y parecía que aún teníamos tiempo.

* * *

—La cuestión es, ¿le has soltado ya La Charla? —preguntó Jess.

—No —le contestó Hanna—. La cuestión es, ¿te has acostado ya con ella?

Todas me miraron. No era de mala educación que me preguntaran, claro, normalmente era algo que sabía todo el mundo, o al menos que asumía. Pero ahora dudé, lo que era desconcertante.

—No —reconocí al fin.

A alguien se le cortó la respiración, qué sorpresa, y luego el silencio.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Lissa—. Te gusta.

—No es para tanto —contesté, sin negarlo exactamente, lo cual dio pie a otra ronda de silencio e intercambio de miradas. En el Sitio, al caer el sol, sentí la cama elástica bambolearse ligeramente debajo de mí y me eché hacia atrás, estirando los dedos sobre el metal fresco de los muelles.

—Nada de Charla, nada de sexo —dijo Jess, resumiendo—. Esto es peligroso.

—A lo mejor es diferente —aventuró Lissa, mientras revolvía la bebida con el dedo.

—Nadie es diferente —replicó Hanna—. Rachel lo sabe mejor que ninguna.

Era un dato revelador sobre mi adhesión total a un plan en lo tocante a las relaciones que mis mejores amigas tuvieran términos, como títulos de capítulos para detallar mis acciones. La Charla solía venir justo cuando la fase romántica, divertida y embriagadora de la nueva novia estaba llegando a su punto culminante. Era mi forma de pisar el freno, de cambiar de marcha lentamente y por lo general consistía en que le decía a la novia en turno algo así como: oye, me gustas mucho y lo estamos pasando bien, pero mira, no puedo ir muy en serio porque me voy a la playa/voy a tener que estudiar hasta la graduación/tengo demasiados problemas en casa. Y normalmente se lo tomaban de dos maneras posibles. Si les gustaba de verdad, al estilo "ponte el anillo de mi clase y quiéreme para siempre", salían corriendo, lo cual estaba bien. Si les gustaba pero estaban dispuesta a frenar y poner límites, asentían y disimulaban diciendo que sentían lo mismo. Y entonces quedaba libre para dar el siguiente paso, que —aunque no me sentía orgullosa de mí misma—era acostarme con ellas

Pero no directamente. Ahora ya no lo hacía directamente. Prefería invertir tiempo suficiente para ver las primeras grietas y librarme de las que tenían fallos que sabría que no podría soportar a largo plazo, es decir, más de las seis semanas que solía durar la fase "novia nueva y diversión"

Antes, era fácil. Ahora, es selectiva. ¿Lo ven? Hay una gran diferencia.

Y además, había algo distinto en Quinn. Siempre que intentaba volver a mi guión establecido, algo me detenía.

Podría soltarle La Charla, y seguramente le parecería bien. Podría acostarme con ella, y seguramente también le parecería bien, mucho más que bien. Pero en algún lugar de mi conciencia, algo me decía que tal vez no, que tal vez pensaría mal de mi o algo. Sabía que era una tontería.

Y además, había estado ocupada. Probablemente aquella era la razón.

Hanna abrió una botella de agua, dio un trago y luego bebió de una botellita de bourbon que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó a quemarropa.

—Sólo divirtiéndome —respondí, dando un sorbo de mi Zip light. Me resultó fácil decirlo, pues acaba de pensar en ello—. Ella también se va al final de verano, ¿sabes?

— ¿Entonces por qué no le has soltado La Charla? —insistió Jess.

—Pues —contesté, y moví un poco mi vaso para ganar tiempo—no lo he pensado. La verdad.

Se miraron unas a otras y calcularon las implicaciones de mis palabras. Lissa comentó:

—A mí me parece encantadora, Rachel. Es muy dulce.

—Es una torpe —gruñó Jess—. No hace más que pisarme.

—A lo mejor —sugirió Hanna, como si se le acabara de ocurrir—es que tienes los pies grandes.

—A lo mejor —le contestó Jess—deberías cerrar el pico.

Lissa suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Chicas. Por favor. Estamos hablando de Rachel.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de Rachel —dije—. De verdad que no. Hablemos de otra.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos: bebí un poco más de mi vaso, Lissa encendió un cigarrillo. Por fin, Hanna intervino:

— ¿Sabes? La otra noche Quinn me dijo que me daría diez dólares si era capaz de pararme sobre mi cabeza durante veinte minutos. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Todas me miraron. Y yo dije:

—No le hagas caso. ¿Siguiente?

—Yo creo que Sam está saliendo con otra —soltó Lissa de repente.

—Bien —asentí—. Eso sí que es interesante.

Lissa pasó el dedo por el borde del vaso, con la cabeza gacha y uno de sus rizos rebotó ligeramente con el movimiento. Casi un mes después de que Sam cortara con ella, había pasado del estado lloroso a estar todo el día tristona, con algún momento puntual en el que se la oía reír y luego interrumpirse, como si se le hubiera olvidado que no debía estar contenta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Hanna.

—No lo sé. Conduce un Mazda rojo.

Jess me miró y meneó la cabeza. Yo pregunté:

—Lissa, ¿has estado pasando por su casa?

—No —contestó, y levantó la cabeza. Todas la miramos, sabiendo que mentía—. ¡No! El otro día la calle Willow estaba en obras y entonces...

— ¿Quieres que crea que eres una débil? —le dijo Jess— ¿Quieres darle esa satisfacción?

— ¿Cómo puede estar con otra tan pronto? —le preguntó Lissa, y Jess suspiró meneando la cabeza—. Yo todavía no estoy bien del todo y él está con otra. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Porque es un cabrón —afirmé.

—Porque es un chico —añadió Hanna—. Y los chicos no se encariñan con nadie, porque nunca se entregan completamente, y además mienten. Por eso hay que tratarlos con gran precaución, sin confiar en ellos, y mantenerlos a distancia siempre que sea posible. Y en ocasiones, también a las chicas. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

La miré y allí estaba otra vez: ese movimiento en sus ojos que quería decir que había visto algo en mí últimamente que no reconocería, y le preocupaba. Porque si yo no era la Rachel fría y dura, entonces ella no podía ser la Hanna de siempre tampoco.

—Cierto —asentí, y le sonreí a Lissa. Yo tenía que indicarle el camino, claro. Si no, no lo conseguiría—. Totalmente.

La banda no se llamaba _Las Bemoles. _Aquella sólo era su identidad para las bodas, que se habían visto obligadas a adoptar por un incidente relacionado con la furgoneta, algunas autoridades en Pensilvania y el hermano de Don, Michael, que era abogado allí. Al parecer habían tocado en la boda de mi madre para pagar una especie de deuda, pero también había sido el momento adecuado para cambiar de ciudad, algo que el grupo, que en realidad se llamaba _Wild Girls_, hacía todos los veranos.

Durante los últimos dos años habían ido recorriendo el país, siempre siguiendo el mismo proceso: encontraban una ciudad con una escena musical decente, alquilaban un apartamento barato y empezaban a tocar por los bares. En la primera semana se buscaban un trabajo para el día, preferiblemente en un mismo sitio, ya que compartían el modo de transporte. Ahora Quinn y Harmony trabajaban en Flash Camera, mientras que Brittany preparaba cafés en Jump Java y Kitty metía en bolsas la compra en el Mercado del Alcalde. Aunque algunos habían estudiado algo en la universidad, y en el caso de Kitty hasta tenían un diplomado, preferían trabajos fáciles donde no hubiera que hacer horas extras ni pensar mucho. Luego se buscaban algo en los locales nocturnos, esperando lograr un concierto semanal, como tenían ahora en Bendo. Los martes por la noche, que solían ser los más tranquilos, eran los suyos.

No llevaban más de un par de días en la ciudad cuando conocí a Quinn en Automóviles Don Davis: pernoctaban en la furgoneta, en el parque, hasta que encontraron la casa amarilla. Ahora parecía que se quedarían hasta que las echaran de la ciudad por deber dinero, haber cometido alguna infracción menor (no sería la primera vez) o por aburrimiento. Todo estaba planeado para ser temporal: se jactaban de ser capaces de hacer la maleta y de marcharse en una hora justa, con el dedo puesto en el mapa arrugado que llevaban en la guantera de la furgoneta en busca de un nuevo destino.

Así que tal vez fuera eso lo que me impedía soltar La Charla, la idea de que su vida era en este momento tan poco permanente como la mía. Yo no quería ser como las otras chicas que seguramente estaban en otras ciudades, escuchando copias piratas de las _Wild Girls_ y suspirando por Quinn Fabray, nacida en Washington D.C., tauro, cantante, aficionada a las apuestas, dirección permanente desconocida. Su historia era tan turbia como clara la mía, y su perro parecía ser el único familiar que le interesaba. Pronto yo sería Rachel Berry-Corcoran procedente de Lakeview, residente en Stanford, especialidad sin decidir, con interés en economía. Sólo coincidíamos durante unas cuantas semanas, pasajeras. No había necesidad de seguir el protocolo.

Aquella noche Hanna, Jess, Lissa y yo fuimos a Bendo alrededor de las nueve. _Wild Girls_ estaba tocando, ante un público escaso pero entusiasta. Me percaté, e inmediatamente decidí no percatarme, de que la mayoría eran chicas, algunas apiñadas cerca del escenario, con la cerveza en la mano y moviéndose al ritmo.

La música era una mezcla de adaptación y canciones originales. Las adaptaciones eran, como decía Quinn, "un mal necesario": obligatorias en las bodas y útiles en los bares, al menos al principio, para evitar que te lanzaran tapas de cerveza y colillas. (Al parecer esto también les había ocurrido.) Pero Quinn y Kityy las creadoras del grupo en el primer año de bachillerato, preferían sus composiciones originales. Las más largas y ambiciosas eran las canciones de la patata.

Para cuando nos sentamos, estaban tocando los últimos versos de _Gimme Three Steps_, de Lynryd Skynryd, mientras las chicas aplaudían y silbaban. Tras unos segundos de acordes de calentamiento y unas palabras entre Kitty y Quinn, Quinn anunció:

—Vamos a tocar para ustedes una canción original, que será todo un clásico. Amigos, esta es _La canción de la patata._

Las chicas vitorearon de nuevo y una de ellas, una pelirroja voluptuosa y ancha de hombros que conocí de las eternas colas del baño de chicas, se acercó más al escenario, colocándose casi a los pies de Quinn. Ella le sonrió educadamente.

_La vi en la sección de la frutería_

_el sábado pasado_

_tan sólo hacía siete días_

_que me había dejado._

Otro grito de alguien a quien al parecer ya le gustaba _La canción de la patata_. Bien, pensé. Hay otras dos docenas más.

_Antes amaba mis filetes_

_mis gustos animales_

_ahora se ha hecho vegetariana,_

_sólo come vegetales._

_Nada de lomo ni jamón,_

_hamburguesas ni asado,_

_yo no quise dejar la carne_

_y me dejó plantada._

_Al verla junto a las lechugas _

_mi corazón latía._

Y se llevó la mano al pecho, con aspecto triste, a lo que el público respondió con entusiasmo.

_Querría que esta belleza verde_

_De nuevo fuera mía._

_Cuando se fue hacía la caja_

_empujando su carrito_

_era mi oportunidad_

_y le dije a voz en grito... _

Hizo una pausa, dejando que la música creciera, y Brittany S. Pierce golpeó la batería más rápido, con más ritmo. Vi que algunos del público ya coreaban la letra.

_No me des tomate en lata_

_que lo único que quiero es tu linda patata._

_Asada, frita, o en puré_

_en tortilla o cremosa,_

_la hagas como la hagas, baby_

_está siempre deliciosa._

— ¿Y esto es una canción? —me preguntó Jess, pero Lissa ya se estaba riendo, aplaudiendo.

—Son muchas canciones —le expliqué—. Es un opus.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó, pero no lo repetí porque la canción estaba llegando a su punto culminante, que era básicamente un listado de todos los tipos de posibles verduras. El público gritaba y Quinn cantó con brío hasta llegar al final de la canción. Cuando terminaron, con un estruendo de platillos, el público rompió a aplaudir. Quinn se inclinó sobre el micrófono, dijo que volverían dentro de unos minutos y se bajó del escenario, agarrando un vaso de plástico en el camino. Vi cómo la pelirroja se le acercaba, cerrándole el paso cuando ella cruzaba la pista.

— ¡Oh, Rachel! —exclamó Hanna, que también se había dado cuenta—, tu chica tiene una admiradora.

—No es mi chica —contesté, y di un sorbo de cerveza.

—Rachel es una groupie —le dijo Hanna a Jess, que se rió—. Ahí quedó la regla de prohibidos los músicos. En cuanto te descuides la veremos en el autobús y vendiendo camisetas en el estacionamiento, enseñando las tetas para colarse tras el escenario.

—Al menos tiene tetas que enseñar —dijo Jess.

—Yo también tengo —soltó Hanna, señalándose el pecho—. Sólo porque no me llevan encorvada no quiere decir que no sean considerables.

—De acuerdo, talla B —asintió Jess, y dio un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¡Tengo tetas! —gritó Hanna, un poco demasiado alto. Ya había tomado un par de botellitas en el Sitio—. Mis tetas son geniales, maldita sea. ¿Sabes? ¡Son fantásticas! Mis tetas son impresionantes.

—Hanna —intervine, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No sólo había dos chicos completamente concentrados en su escote, sino que Quinn se estaba sentando a mi lado, con una expresión divertida en la cara. Hanna se puso roja, cosa rara en ella, mientras Lissa le daba palmaditas compasivas en el hombro.

—Así que es cierto —observó Quinn por fin—. Las amigas de Rachel hablan de tetas cuando están solas. Siempre lo pensé, pero hasta ahora no tenía pruebas.

—Hanna estaba dejando algo claro —le explicó Lissa.

—Muy claro —convino Quinn, y Hanna se pasó una mano por el pelo y giró la cabeza, como si de repente estuviera fascinada por la pared—. Bueno, en cualquier caso —añadió alegremente—, _La canción de la patata_ ha estado muy bien, ¿no les parece?

—A mí sí —dije acercándome mientras ella me ponía el brazo en la cintura. Así era Quinn, no era pegajosa como Marley, pero tenía varios gestos particulares que me gustaban. Por ejemplo, cómo me ponía la mano en la cintura. Y había algo que me volvía loca: cómo colocaba sus dedos en mi cuello, de forma que me tocaba el pulso con el pulgar. Era difícil de explicar, pero siempre me daba escalofríos, casi como si me estuviera tocando el corazón.

Levanté la vista y Hanna me estaba mirando, vigilante como siempre. Me libre enseguida de ese pensamiento y apuré la cerveza justo cuando llegaba Kitty.

—Muy bonita esa segunda estrofa —fue lo primero que soltó, y no de forma agradable, sino sarcástica y mordaz—. ¿Sabes? Si destrozas la letra, desgracias la canción.

— ¿Qué he destrozado? —preguntó Quinn.

Kitty suspiró audiblemente.

—No es "querría que esta princesa verde de nuevo fuera mía" sino "quería".

Quinn se le quedó mirando, completamente impávida, como si acabara de darle el pronóstico meteorológico. Hanna quiso saber:

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— ¡Todo es diferente! —saltó Kitty—. "Querría" es más correcto por lo que tiene la connotación de la sociedad, las normas establecidas y el _status_ _quo_. Mientras que "quería" pertenece más a la cultura informal, realista y de clase baja, que se refiere tanto al hablante de la canción como a la música que la acompaña.

— ¿Y todo esto en una palabra? —le preguntó Jess.

—Una palabra —respondió Kitty totalmente seria—puede cambiar el mundo entero.

Todas pensamos en esto durante un momento. Por fin, Lissa le comentó a Hanna, lo bastante alto para que lo oyésemos todas (ella también se había tomado una o dos botellitas):

—Seguro que sacó muy buena nota en el SAT.

—Shhhh —siseó Hanna igual de alto.

—Kitty —terció Quinn—, te entiendo. Completamente. Gracias por hacerme notar la diferencia, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Kitty se quedó callada un momento.

—De acuerdo —asintió, un poco incómoda—. Bueno. Bien. Esto... Me voy a fumar.

—Buena idea —le dijo Quinn. Y Kitty se marchó entre la gente hacia la barra. Un par de chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta la miraron al pasar, y asintieron con la cabeza. Dios mío, esto de los grupos de música era una idiotez. Algunas personas no tenían vergüenza.

—Impresionante —le dije a Quinn.

—Tengo mucha práctica con ella —explicó—. Kitty es muy apasionada. Y, en realidad, lo único que quiere es que la escuchen. La escuchas, asientes, estás de acuerdo. Tres pasos. Facilísimo.

—Facilísimo —repetí, y luego deslizo su mano hasta mi cuello, presionando con los dedos de aquella manera, y volví a notar esa extraña sensación. Esta vez no me fue tan fácil librarme de ella y cuando Quinn se acercó más y medio un beso en la frente, cerré los ojos y me pregunté cuánto tiempo dejaría que esto continuara antes de escabullirme. Tal vez no sería el verano entero. Tal vez tendría que hacerle descarrilar antes, para evitar un choque total al final.

—Llamando a Quinn —se oyó decir a una voz en la parte delantera de la sala. Levanté la vista: era Brittany, con los ojos entrecerrados por las luces—. Llamando a Quinn. Te buscan en el pasillo cinco para comprobar un precio.

La pelirroja estaba otra vez junto al escenario, muy cerca. Volvió la cabeza siguiendo la mirada de Brittany hasta nosotras. Hasta mí. Y yo le devolví la mirada, sintiéndome de repente posesiva sobre algo que ni siquiera esta segura de que quisiera llamar mía.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Quinn. Luego se inclinó sobre mi oreja y me susurró al oído—: ¿Me esperas?

—Quizá —respondí.

Se rió, como si fuera una broma, y desapareció entre la gente. Unos segundos después la vi subir al escenario, desgarbada y torpe: de camino al micrófono, le dio una patada a un altavoz y la hizo caer. Llevaba un cordón desatado, por supuesto.

—Ay, Rachel —suspiró Hanna. Me estaba mirando fijamente, meneando la cabeza, y me dije que estaba equivocada, muy equivocada, mientras ella lo decía—: Has caído.


	10. Chapter 10

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Yo creía que era una barbacoa. Ya sabes, salchichas y hamburguesas, patatas fritas y coctel de frutas —Quinn cogió una caja de bollitos de crema y los metió en el carro—. Bueno, y bollitos de crema.

—Y lo es —aseguré, revisando la lista antes de agarrar un bote de tomates importados secados al sol, de cuatro dólares—. Pero es una barbacoa organizada por mi madre.

— ¿Y?

—Y —respondí —mi madre no cocina.

Me miró, expectante.

—Nada. Mi madre no cocina nada en absoluto.

—Tendrá que cocinar de vez en cuando.

—No.

—Todo el mundo sabe hacer unos huevos revueltos, Rachel. Venimos programados al nacer, es la configuración predestinada. Como saber nadar y saber que no hay que mezclar pepinillos con cereales. Simplemente se sabe.

—A mi madre —le dije, avanzando por el pasillo mientras ella se quedaba algo rezagada, dando grandes zancadas—ni siquiera le gustan los huevos revueltos. Sólo come huevos benedictinos.

— ¿Y eso qué es? —quiso saber, mientras se detenía distraída ante una enorme pistola de agua que habían colocado en medio de la sección de cereales, a la altura de los niños.

— ¿No sabes lo que son los huevos benedictinos?

— ¿Debería saberlo? —preguntó, mientras tomaba la pistola de agua y apretaba el gatillo, que hizo _clic-clic-clic_. Apuntó con ella a la esquina, como una francotiradora escondida detrás de un montón de latas de maíz.

—Es una forma muy complicada y elegante de preparar huevos que lleva salsa holandesa —le expliqué—. Y _muffins_ ingleses.

—Aggg —hizo una mueca de asco—. Odio los _muffins_ ingleses.

— ¿Qué?

—Los _muffins_—repitió mientras colocaba la pistola en su sitio—. No los soporto. Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en ellos. De hecho, deberíamos dejar de mencionarlos ahora mismo.

Nos detuvimos frente a las especias: mi madre quería salsa asiática de pescado. Busqué entre las botellas con atención, frustrada, mientras Quinn se entretenía haciendo malabarismos con cajitas de sacarina. Había descubierto que ir de compras con ella era como llevar a una niña pequeña. Se distraía constantemente, todo lo agarraba, y ya habíamos metido en el carro demasiados caprichos, de los que pensaba deshacerme en la caja cuando no estuviera mirando.

— ¿Me estás diciendo —le dije, alargando el brazo cuando vi la salsa de pescado—que eres capaz de comerte un tarro de mayonesa de una sentada, pero los _muffins_ ingleses, que no son más que pan, te parecen asquerosos?

—Aggg —volvió a estremecerse, de la cabeza a los pies, y se llevó la mano al estómago—. Nada de _muffins_, lo digo en serio.

Estábamos tardando mil años. La lista de mi madre sólo tenía unos quince artículos, pero eran todos muy particulares: queso de cabra importado, pan de focaccia, una marca específica de aceitunas en un tarro rojo, no verde. Y además, estaba la nueva parrilla que había comprado para la ocasión, la mejor de toda la tienda, según Noah, quien no le impidió que se excediera en la factura como habría hecho yo, así como los muebles nuevos para el patio (si no, ¿dónde vamos a sentarnos?). Mi madre se gastaba una fortuna en lo que debería ser una sencilla barbacoa para celebrar el 4 de julio.

Había sido toda idea suya. Desde que regresaron de su luna de miel no había parado de trabajar en su libro, pero hacía unos días había tenido una inspiración: una barbacoa autentica con toda la familia, típicamente americana, para el 4 de julio. Vendrían Noah y Jennifer Anne, la secretaría de Don, Patty, que estaba sin pareja, pobrecita, ¿y no sería estupendo si se enrollara con el decorador de mi madre, Jorge, a quien teníamos que invitar para agradecerle su trabajo en la nueva ala? ¿Y no sería una ocasión estupenda para que todos conocieran a mi nueva pareja (gesto mío de dolor) e inaugurar nuestro patio nuevo y nuestras vidas maravillosas, increíbles y hermosas como familia?

Oh, sí. Claro. Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó Quinn colocándose delante del carro que yo había ido empujando, al parecer cada vez más rápido, mientras los pensamientos estresantes ocupaban mi cabeza. Le di un golpe con el carrito en el estómago que la hizo retroceder. Lo agarró con las manos y lo empujó de nuevo hacia mí—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondí, intentando poner el carro en marcha de nuevo. No pude. No se movía—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque has puesto una cara, como si el cerebro te fuera a estallar.

—Qué bonito —le dije—. Muchísimas gracias.

—Y además —continuó—, te estás mordiendo el labio. Sólo haces eso cuando estás a punto de entrar en un estado súper obsesivo.

Me le quedé mirando. Como si yo fuera tan fácil de interpretar, un rompecabezas que se podía resolver en... ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos, dos semanas? Era insultante.

—Estoy bien —dije fríamente.

— ¡Ah! La voz de la reina de hielo. Lo que quiere decir que tengo razón, claro —rodeó el carrito, agarrándose al borde, y se puso detrás de mí, con las manos sobre las mías. Empezó a empujar el carrito a su modo tontorrón, obligándome a llevar su ritmo, lo cual era incomodísimo y me dio vergüenza. Era como caminar con un zapato lleno de canicas—. ¿Y si hago el ridículo? —preguntó, como si estuviera exponiendo una teoría de, por ejemplo, física cuántica—. ¿Y si rompo un jarrón antiguo de la familia? ¿O hablo de tu ropa interior?

Le lancé una mirada asesina y empujé el carro con más fuerza, haciendo que tropezara. Pero aguantó y me atrajo hacia ella, con los dedos extendidos sobre mi estómago. Luego se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

— ¿Y si hago una apuesta con Don, allí mismo en la barbacoa, y lo reto a comerse todo el bote de tomates secos con una barra de margarina después? ¿Y qué pasaría si... —contuvo la respiración teatralmente—, Dios mío, si se lo comiera?

Me tapé la cara con a mano y meneé la cabeza. Odiaba que me hiciera reír cuando yo no quería: me parecía que era perder el control totalmente, cosa que no era nada típica de mí, lo consideraba un defecto.

—Pero ya sabes —me aseguró, aún en la oreja—que probablemente eso no va a ocurrir.

—Te odio —declaré, y ella me besó en el cuello, soltando por fin el carrito.

—No es verdad —contestó, y echó a andar por el pasillo, ya distraída por un enorme expositor de queso untable, en la sección de lácteos—. Totalmente falso.

* * *

— ¡Rachel, me he enterado de que vas a ir a Stanford! —asentí y me cambié el vaso de mano, mientras tanteaba con la lengua para ver si tenía espinacas entre los dientes. Y no tenía. Pero la secretaria de Don, Patty, a quien no había visto desde aquella escena lacrimógena en el baile de la boda, estaba frente a mí expectante, con un gran hierbajo encajado alrededor de un incisivo.

—Bueno —observó, secándose la frente con una servilleta—, es una universidad estupenda. Debes de estar muy entusiasmada.

— Lo estoy —respondí. Luego levanté la mano con naturalidad y me rocé un diente, esperando que lo entendiera subconscientemente, como por ósmosis, y tomara nota. Pero no. Seguía sonriéndome, con nuevas perlas de sudor en la frente, mientras apuraba el resto del vino y miraba alrededor, preguntándose que decir a continuación.

De repente se distrajo, igual que yo, por un pequeño alboroto cerca de la nueva parrilla, donde a Noah le habían asignado la preparación de la carísima carne que mi madre había encargado especialmente al carnicero. Como había oído decir a alguien, eran "bueyes brasileños", por favor, como si por vivir al sur del ecuador fueran de mejor calidad que las vacas que rumian en los prados de Michigan.

Noah no lo hacía bien. En primer lugar, se había quemado parte de una ceja y bastante vello del brazo al encender la parrilla. Luego había tenido problemas con la complicada espátula, que formaba parte de los accesorios de último modelo que mi madre había comprado dejándose convencer por el vendedor, con lo cual uno de los filetes, voló por el patio y aterrizó sobre uno de los zapatos importados de nuestro decorador, Jorge.

Las llamas se elevaban de la parrilla mientras Noah luchaba con la válvula de gas. Todos los reunidos nos quedamos mirando, con las bebidas en la mano, cómo las llamas crecían y hacían crepitar y chisporrotear la carne, hasta que de repente se apagaron completamente con un gorgoteo. Mi madre, enfrascada en una conversación con un vecino, miró un momento sin mostrar interés, como si la quema y destrucción metódica del plato principal no fuese su problema.

— ¡No se preocupen! —Gritó Noah mientras las llamas volvían a subir y él las atacaba con la espátula—Todo está bajo control.

Su voz denotaba tanta seguridad como su aspecto, que con sólo media ceja y el olor a pelo quemado, no era mucha.

— ¡Todo el mundo, por favor! —Llamó mi madre, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la mesa donde habíamos colocado los quesos y aperitivos—. ¡Coman! ¡Coman! ¡Hay muchísima comida!

Noah se apartaba el humo de la cara mientras Jennifer Anne, a su izquierda, se mordía el labio. Había traído varios platos, todos en envases de plástico con tapas a juego en colores pastel. En la base de casa tapa, con rotulador indeleble, decía: PROPIEDAD DE JENNIFER A. BAKER, SE RUEGA SU DEVOLUCIÓN. Como si el mundo entero fuera parte de una conspiración para robarle los tupperware.

—Shelby —exclamó Patty—, esto es estupendo.

—Oh, no es nada —repuso mi madre, abanicándose con la mano. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa sin mangas color limón que resaltaba el bronceado de la luna de miel, y el pelo recogido con una diadema: era la imagen perfecta de una anfitriona suburbana, como si en cualquier momento fuera a encender una antorcha polinesia y sacar galletitas de queso.

Siempre era interesante ver cómo las relaciones de mi madre se manifestaban en su personalidad. Con mi padre era una _hippie_ en todas las fotos que había visto, con faldas vaporosas o vaqueros desgastados, el pelo negro y largo con una raya en medio. Cuando estuvo casada con Harold, el profesor, se volvió académica, y usaba chaquetas de _tweed_ y llevaba las gafas de lectura siempre puestas, aunque veía bien sin ellas. Al casarse con Win, el médico, se transformó en aristócrata, con sus _twinsets_ y falditas de tenis, por mucho que no le diera a la bola ni por error. Y con Martin, el golfista profesional a quien conoció en el club de campo, claro, tuvo una fase juvenil, porque era seis años más joven que ella: minifaldas, vaqueros, vestiditos ligeros. Ahora, como esposa de Don, Shelby se nos había vuelto una mujer suburbana: ya me los imaginaba, dentro de unos años, con ropa deportiva a juego montados en un carrito de golf yendo a practicar su _swing_. De verdad que esperaba que fuese el último matrimonio de mi madre, porque no estaba segura de que ni ella ni yo pudiéramos soportar otra encarnación.

Ahora observé mientras Don, con una camisa de golf y bebiendo cerveza de la botella, tomaba otro aperitivo, dejándolo caer en la boca. Yo creía que iba a ser el maestro de la barbacoa, pero ni siquiera parecía gustarle mucho comer, la verdad, a juzgar por las ingentes cantidades de batidos de proteínas que consumía, esas latas de alimento líquido que dicen tener todo el valor nutricional de una buena comida y la comodidad de una lata. Los compraba por cajas en _Sam´s Club. _Por alguna razón, más aún que los desayunos, me molestaba ver a Don pasear por la casa leyendo el periódico, con sus zapatos de cuero, una lata de batido en la mano, y el _fffffttttt_ que hacía al abrirla anunciando su presencia.

—Rachel, cariño —me llamó mi madre—, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Me excusé con Patty y atravesé el patio. Al llegar a su lado, mi madre me tomó suavemente de la muñeca, me acercó a ella y susurró:

— ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por la carne?

Mire hacia la parrilla, donde Noah se había colocado de tal forma que era más difícil, pero no imposible, ver que los estupendos filetes de buey brasileño habían quedado reducidos a objetos pequeños y carbonizados parecidos a rocas de lava.

—Sí y no —le dije, y ella me acarició distraídamente. Mi madre siempre tenía las manos frías, por mucho calor que hiciera. De repente la recordé poniéndome la mano en la frente cuando era pequeña, comprobando si tenía fiebre, y yo pensando entonces lo mismo que ahora—. Yo me encargo.

— ¡Oh, Rachel! —Exclamó, apretándome la mano—, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Desde que volvió de su viaje se repetían estos impulsos repentinos en los que le cambiaba la cara y yo sabía que estaba pensando que de verdad me iba a marchar a Stanford, y que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ella tenía marido nuevo, una nueva ala y un nuevo libro. Estaría bien sin mí, y ambas lo sabíamos. Esto es lo que hacían las hijas. Se marchaban y luego volvían a casa con vida propia. Era el argumento básico de muchos de sus libros: la chica se independiza, tiene éxito, encuentra el amor, lleva a cabo su venganza. En ese orden. La parte de independizarse y tener éxito me gustaba. El resto serían puntos extras.

—Vamos, mamá —la tranquilice—. Ni te vas a enterar de que me he ido.

Suspiró, meneando la cabeza, y me atrajo hacia ella para darme un beso en la mejilla. Olí su perfume, mezclado con laca, y cerré los ojos un instante, aspirándolo. Pese a todos los cambios, algunas cosas seguían igual.

Y eso era justo lo que estaba pensado de pie en la cocina, mientras sacaba las hamburguesas del fondo de la nevera, donde las había escondido tras una pila de batidos. En el supermercado, cuando Quinn me preguntó por qué las compraba si no estaban en la lista, le dije que me gustaba estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, porque nunca se sabe. Es posible que fuera demasiado cínica. O tal vez, como tantos otros que vivían en la órbita de mi madre, había aprendido las lecciones del pasado.

—Así que es verdad —me di la vuelta y vi a Jennifer Ane detrás de mí. En una mano tenía dos paquetes de salchichas, en la otra una bolsa de panecillos. Me sonrió a medias, como si nos hubiéramos sorprendido a las dos haciendo lo mismo, y dijo—: Las grandes mentes piensan parecido, ¿no?

—Estoy impresionada —reconocí, cuando se acercó, abrió un paquete y empezó a colocar las salchichas en un plato—. La conoces bien.

—No, pero conozco a Noah —dijo—. He tenido mis reservas sobre esa parrillada desde el día que la trajimos a casa. Él se quedó embelesado nada más de verla. En cuanto el dependiente se puso a hablar sobre la convección, no hubo nada que hacer.

— ¿Convección? —pregunté.

Ella suspiró y se aparto el pelo de la cara.

—Es algo del proceso de calentamiento —explicó—. En lugar de subir, el calor envuelve la comida. Y eso fue lo que enganchó a Noah. El tipo no dejaba de repetirlo, como un mantra. Envuelve la comida. Envuelve la comida.

Solté una carcajada y ella me miró y sonrió, casi tímidamente, como si primero tuviera que asegurarse de que no me estaba riendo de ella. Luego nos quedamos quietas, las dos con las provisiones en la mano, hasta que nos dimos cuentas de que estábamos al borde de un momento Kodak y teníamos que ponernos en acción.

—Bueno —dije—, pues estaba yo pensando que cómo vamos a explicar este cambio de menú de último momento.

—Los filetes no estaban bien —respondió tranquilamente—, tenían un olor raro. Y además, esto es tan típico, hamburguesas y salchichas. A tu madre le encantará.

—De acuerdo —asentí cogiendo el plato de las hamburguesas. Ella tomó los panecillos y su plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio. Yo la seguí, encantada de manejar la situación.

Estábamos a mitad de camino de la puerta cuando se volvió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al jardín delantero, y dijo:

—Parece que ha llegado y invitada.

Miré por la ventana. Y allí estaba Quinn, caminando por la acera, una media hora tarde. Llevaba una botella de vino (impresionante) y vestía vaqueros y una blusa blanca limpia (más impresionante aún). También sujetaba una correa, en cuyo extremo venía atado Mono, que avanzaba de prisa, con la lengua fuera, a una velocidad espectacular para su edad.

— ¿Puedes llevar esto? —le pregunté a Jennifer Anne, entregándole mi plato con las hamburguesas.

—Claro —contestó—, te veo afuera.

Cuando eché a andar por el camino de entrada, con el mosquitero golpeando a mi espalda, Quinn estaba atando a Mono al buzón. Al acercarme le oí hablar con el perro en el tono con el que se habla con una persona, y Mono ladeaba la cabeza, todavía jadeando, como si estuviera escuchando atentamente y esperando su turno para contestar.

—Puede que no le gusten los perros, así que te vas a quedar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —decía Quinn mientras hacía varios nudos en la correa, como si Mono, cuya pata trasera temblaba al sentarse, poseyera algún tipo de fuerza sobrehumana—. Y más tarde iremos a buscar una piscina donde puedas darte un chapuzón y después, tal vez, si tenemos ganas de hacer locuras, iremos a dar una vuelta en la furgoneta y puedes sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla. ¿De acuerdo?

Mono siguió jadeando, con los ojos cerrados mientras Quinn le rascaba debajo de la barbilla. Cuando me acerqué, me vio y comenzó a mover la cola, dando golpes contra la hierba.

—Ey —saludó Quinn, dándose media vuelta—. Siento llegar tarde. He tenido un problema con el simio este.

— ¿Un problema? —pregunté, agachándome a su lado para que Mono oliera mi mano.

—Bueno —explicó—, últimamente he estado tan ocupada con el trabajo, los conciertos y todo eso, ya sabes, que no le hecho mucho caso. Se siente solo. No conoce a ningún perro por aquí, y él es muy sociable. Está acostumbrado a tener un grupo grande de amigos.

Me le quedé mirando, y luego a Mono, que se estaba mordisqueando la pata.

—Ya veo —comenté.

—Y está tarde, cuando me estaba preparando para irme, me seguía por todos partes, en plan patético. Lloriqueando. Arañándome los zapatos —le pasó la mano por la cabeza, tirándole de las orejas de un modo que parecía doloroso, pero al perro parecía gustarle y gruñía de felicidad—. Puede quedarse aquí, ¿no? —me preguntó Quinn, y se levantó. Mono agitó la cola con esperanza, estirando las orejas, como parecía hacer siempre que oía la voz de Quinn—. No dará problemas.

—Sí, esta bien —contesté—. Le traeré agua.

Quinn me sonrió, con una sonrisa agradable, como si la hubiera sorprendido.

—Gracias —me dijo, y luego añadió, hacia Mono—: ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Le gustas.

Mono había vuelto a mordisquearse la pata, como si esto último no fuera asunto suyo. Luego le traje agua del garaje. Quinn volvió a comprobar el nudo de la correa y nos dirigimos a la parte lateral de la casa, de donde ya llegaba el olor de las salchichas.

Mi madre estaba conversando animadamente con Patty cuando me acerqué, pero al ver a Quinn dejó de hablar, se llevó una mano al pecho, uno de sus típicos gestos, y dijo:

—Hola. Tú debes ser Quinn.

—Lo soy —confirmó Quinn, y tomó la mano que le ofrecía y le dio un apretón.

— ¡Te recuerdo de la boda! —Exclamó mi madre, como si acabara de descubrirlo, aunque ya le había mencionado dos veces la conexión—. ¡Eres una excelente cantante!

Quinn pareció complacida y al mismo tiempo avergonzada. Mi madre no le había soltado la mano.

—Fue una boda estupenda —respondió por fin—. Enhorabuena.

—Oh, tienes que beber algo —le sugirió mi madre, buscándome con la mirada. Por supuesto, yo estaba allí mismo, entre las dos—. Rachel, cariño, ofrécele a Quinn una cerveza. ¿O una copa de vino? ¿O un refresco?

—Cerveza, está bien —me dijo Quinn.

—Rachel, cariño, hay más cervezas frías en la nevera, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi madre me puso una mano en la espalda, llevándome hacia la cocina, y luego enganchó a Quinn del brazo y añadió:

—Tienes que conocer a Jorge, es un decorador brillante. ¡Jorge! ¡Ven aquí, tengo que presentarte ahora mismo a la novia de Rachel!

Jorge se acercó por el patio mientras mi madre seguía trinando obre lo maravillosos que eran todos los allí presentes. Mientras tanto, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de una cerveza para Quinn, como si fuera una chica del servicio. Para cuando se la llevé, Don se había unido a la conversación y, por alguna extraña razón, todos hablaban de Milwaukee.

—Nunca he pasado más frío en mi vida —estaba diciendo Don, metiéndose en la boca un puñado de frutos secos importados—. El viento te puede destrozar en cinco minutos. Y para los coches es mortal. Por la sal.

—Pero la nieve es magnifica —respondió Quinn, tomando la cerveza que le ofrecía y rozando ligeramente mis dedos—. Y la escena musical esta mejorando mucho. Todavía está en sus inicios, pero está ahí.

Don resopló al oír esto y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

—La música no es una profesión de verdad —dijo—. Hasta el año pasado esta chica estaba estudiando negocios, ¿no es increíble? En la Universidad de Virginia.

—Qué interesante —observó mi madre—. Y dime, ¿cuál es su relación?

—Don es el cuñado de mi padre —le dijo Quinn—. Su hermana es mi tía.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó mi madre, con entusiasmo algo excesivo—. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿o no?

— ¿Sabes? —siguió Don—, Quinn tenía una beca completa. Todo pagado. Y lo dejó. Le rompió el corazón a su madre. ¿Y por qué? Pues por la música.

Entonces ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de decir algo. Yo me quedé mirando a Don sin saber a qué venía aquello. Tal vez eran los batidos de proteínas.

—Es una cantante maravillosa —le dijo mi madre a Jorge, que asintió, como si no lo hubiera oído varias veces. Don parecía estar distraído, y miraba al otro lado del patio con la cerveza vacía en la mano. Miré a Quinn y me di cuenta de que nunca la había visto así: un poco acobardada, incómoda, incapaz de responder con una de sus réplicas graciosas, que siempre parecía tener preparadas, y luego miró a su alrededor mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Ven —le dije, y le di la mano—. Vamos a comer algo —y tiré de ella suavemente hasta la parrilla, donde Noah parecía muy contento de estar pinchando las salchichas, otra vez en su elemento.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Le dije, ella levantó la vista arqueando las cejas—. Don es un idiota.

—No, no es cierto —me contradijo Quinn. Sonrió, como si no fuera gran cosa, y luego me pasó un brazo por la cintura—. En todas las familias hay una oveja negra, ¿o no? Es algo típicamente americano.

—A mí me lo vas a decir —intervino Noah, dándole la vuelta a una hamburguesa—. Al menos tú no has estado en la cárcel.

Quinn dio un buen trago a la cerveza.

—Poco me ha faltado —respondió alegremente, y me guiñó el ojo.

Y eso fue todo, rápidamente, volvió a ser la misma, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir no fuera más que una gran broma, en la que ella participaba, y que no le hubiera molestado lo más mínimo. Pero yo, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar a Don y me ardía el estómago, como si ahora tuviera una cuenta pendiente. Ver a Quinn tan callada, aunque hubiera sido sólo un segundo, la hizo más real para mí. Como si durante esos breves instantes no fuera solo mi ligue de verano sino algo más, algo que me importaba.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió bien. Las hamburguesas y las salchichas estaban buenas, la mayor parte de la crema de aceitunas y de los tomates secados al sol sobró, mientras que los huevos rellenos y la ensalada de tres clases de judías de Jennifer Anne fueron un éxito. Incluso vi a mi madre chuparse los dedos después de comer un segundo pedazo de su pastel de crema de chocolate, adornado con una buena porción de crema batida de bote. Tanto gourmet para esto.

Al anochecer todos se despidieron y mi madre desapareció en su cuarto, diciendo que estaba completamente hecha polvo porque ser la anfitriona de una fiesta, aunque los demás hagan casi todo el trabajo, es agotador. Así que Jennifer Anne, Noah, Quinn y yo recogimos los platos y guardamos las sobras. Tiramos casi toda la porquería gourmet, además de la carne quemada. Sólo salvamos un filete, después de rasparle la parte negra, para Mono.

—Le va a encantar —aseguró Quinn al tomarlo de manos de Jennifer Anne, que lo había envuelto en papel aluminio con las esquinas perfectamente dobladas—. Suele comer alimento para perros, así que esto es como un banquete de Navidad.

— ¡Qué nombre tan interesante tiene! —dijo ella.

—Me lo regalaron cuando cumplí diez años —le contó Quinn, mirando hacia afuera—. En realidad yo quería un mono, así que fue una desilusión. Pero ha resultado ser mucho mejor que un mono. Creo que los monos pueden ser muy malos.

Jennifer Anne la miró, un tanto curiosa, y luego sonrió.

—Eso he oído también —dijo, con buena intención, y siguió tapando los restos de pan de pita con plástico de cocina.

—Si tienes un minuto —le dijo Noah a Quinn, mientras limpiaba la encimera con una esponja—, tienes que subir a ver a mis crías. Son alucinantes.

—Ah, claro —respondió Quinn con entusiasmo. Luego me miró—. ¿No te importa, Rach?

—No, sube —le dije, como si fuera su madre o algo, y subieron las escaleras pesadamente hacia el cuarto de los lagartos.

Al otro lado de la cocina, Jennifer Anne suspiró mientras cerraba la nevera.

—Nunca entenderé esa afición suya —reconoció—. Gatos y perros, de acuerdo, se pueden acariciar. ¿Pero quién querría acariciar un lagarto?

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar, así que quité el tapón del fregadero, donde estaba lavando los platos, y dejé que el agua se fuera por el desagüe borboteando. Arriba parecía una fiesta de niños: risitas, muchos _ooohs_ y _aaahs_, y ruiditos seguidos de carcajadas.

Jennifer Anne levantó los ojos al techo, claramente irritada.

—Dile a Noah que estoy en el estudio —me pidió, mientras cogía el bolso de la entrada, donde lo había dejado junto a sus recipientes de plástico, ahora limpios, y con sus respectivas tapas. Sacó un libro y se encaminó a la habitación de al lado, donde unos después oí el suave murmullo de la televisión.

Cogí la carne envuelta en papel aluminio y salí al exterior, después de encender la luz del porche. Al bajar por el camino Mono se levantó y comenzó a mover el rabo.

—Hola, chico —lo saludé. Me rozó la mano con el hocico, olió la carne y empezó a empujarme los dedos con la nariz, olisqueando—. Te he traído una sorpresa.

Mono se comió la carne en dos bocados y a punto estuvo de llevarse también parte de mi dedo meñique. Estaba oscuro, era de noche. Cuando terminó, eructó, y se tumbó boca arriba, con la espalda arqueada y la barriga hacia afuera, y me senté en la hierba a su lado.

Era una noche agradable, clara y fresca, un clima perfecto para el 4 de julio. Unas calles más allá, había gente tirando cohetes y el ruido punteaba la oscuridad. Mono no dejaba de rodar hacia mí, chocándose contra mi codo, hasta que me rendí y le rasqué la pelambrera enmarañada de la barriga. Necesitaba un baño. Urgentemente. Además tenía mal aliento. Pero aun así era un perro muy bonito, y parecía que estaba ronroneando mientras lo acariciaba.

Estuvimos un rato allí, sentados hasta que oí el golpe del mosquitero cerrarse y Quinn me llamó. Al oír su voz, Mono se sentó de golpe, con las orejas alerta, y se puso en pie caminando hacia ella tanto como pudo, hasta que la correa se estiró al máximo.

—Hola —dijo Quinn. No le distinguía la cara, sólo el contorno contra luz del porche. Mono ladró, como si lo hubiera llamado, y agitó el rabo frenéticamente estilo molinillo. Me pregunté si un golpe de su cola la derribaría.

—Hola —respondí, y comenzó a bajar los escalones en nuestra dirección.

Mientras se acercaba por el jardín, observé a Mono, maravillada por la excitación que mostraba todo su cuerpo al ver a esta persona, de la que sólo había estado separado durante poco más de una hora. ¿Cómo sería querer tanto a alguien? Tanto, que no pudieras controlarte cuando se acercara, que te gustaría librarte de lo que te estuviera sujetando y lanzarte contra esa persona con tanta fuerza como para derrumbar a dos. Tuve que preguntármelo, pero era evidente que Mono lo sabía: se veía, se notaba que el cariño emanaba de él, como el calor. Casi lo envidié. Casi.

* * *

Aquella noche, más tarde, estaba tumbada en la cama de Quinn, cuando tomó la guitarra. Me dijo que no tocaba muy bien, sentada frente a mí, sólo con una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un short diminuto, descalza, buscando las cuerdas con los dedos en la oscuridad. Tocó un poco de algo, una canción de_ Los Beatles_, luego unos cuantos versos de la última versión del "Opus de la patata". No tocaba como Kitty, claro, sus acordes sonaban más inseguros, como si acertara de chiripa. Me tumbé sobre las almohadas y escuché mientras cantaba. Un poco de esto y de aquello. Ningún tema completo. Y entonces, justo cuando parecía que me iba a quedar dormida, otra cosa:

—_Esta canción de cuna tiene pocas palabras, unos cuantos acordes_...

—No —me senté de golpe, completamente despierta—. No cantes eso.

Se había quedado asombrada cuando le conté la historia. Habíamos estado con nuestro desafío particular, una especie de "Adivina lo que nunca te imaginarías de mí". Me enteré de que era alérgica a las frambuesas, que se había roto los dientes al chocar contra un banco en sexto curso mientras corría, y que su primera novia era una prima lejana de Elvis. Y yo le dije que había estado a punto de ponerme un arete en el ombligo pero me desmayé, que un año había sido la niña de mi grupo que más galletitas de las girl scouts había vendido, y que mi padre era Hiram Berry y había escrito _Canción de cuna_ para mí.

Por supuesto que conocía la canción, me dijo, y tarareó los acordes iniciales, recordando las palabras. Incluso la habían cantado un par de veces en bodas, me dijo: algunas novias la elegían para bailar con su padre. Lo que me pareció estúpido, si piensas en la frase "te voy a decepcionar", ahí mismo lo dice, en la primera estrofa, más claro que el agua. ¿Qué tipo de padre dice una cosa así? Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerme esa pregunta a mí misma.

Todavía estaba tocando los acordes, encontrándolos en la oscuridad.

—Quinn.

— ¿Por qué la odias de esa manera?

—No la odio. Es sólo que... estoy harta de ella, eso es todo.

Pero eso tampoco era cierto. A veces la odiaba, por que era una mentira. Como si mi padre hubiera sido capaz, con unas cuantas palabras garabateadas en un motel barato, de disculpar el hecho de no haberse molestado en conocerme. Había pasado siete años con mi madre, casi todos buenos hasta la última bronca que le hizo marcharse a California, cuando ella estaba embarazada, aunque ella no se había enterado hasta más tarde.

Dos años después de nacer yo, murió de un ataque al corazón, sin haber regresado a verme. Esta canción era su excusa definitiva, admitiendo ante el mundo que me iba a decepcionar. ¿No lo hacía eso muy noble, en realidad? Como si me estuviera ganando la partida, sus palabras vivían para siempre, mientras que yo me quedaba muda, sin poder rebatirle, sin nada que decir.

Quinn rasgueó la guitarra al azar, sin tocar ninguna melodía, sólo por tocar. Y dijo:

—Qué extraño, haber oído esta canción toda mi vida sin saber que era para ti.

—Es sólo una canción —dije, pasando los dedos por el alféizar de la ventana, alrededor de las bolas de nieve—. Ni siquiera lo conocí.

—Es una pena. Seguro que era un tipo genial.

—A lo mejor —dije. Me sentía rara hablando sobre mi padre en voz alta. Era algo que no había vuelto a hacer desde sexto, cuando mi madre descubrió la terapia como otros descubren a Dios, y nos llevó a todos a terapia individual, de grupo y artística hasta que se le acabó el dinero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja, y me irritó su tono solemne y serio. Como si por fin hubiera encontrado el mapa y estuviera acercándose peligrosamente, en círculos.

—No es nada —respondí.

Se quedó callada un momento y recordé su cara de esa tarde, cuando los comentarios de Don la habían agarrado desprevenida, y la vulnerabilidad que había visto en ella. Me había desconcertado, porque estaba acostumbrada a la Quinn que me gustaba, la chica divertida con la cintura delgada y los dedos que me tocaban el cuello con cuidado. En esos segundos había visto lo mismo de mí. Así que, como tantas veces en mi vida, le estaba agradecida a la oscuridad.

Me di la vuelta, me apreté contra la almohada y escuché el sonido de mi propia respiración. La oí moverse, un golpecito suave cuando dejé la guitarra en el suelo, y luego me rodeó con su brazos, envolviendo mi espalda, con la cara contra mis hombros. Estaba tan cerca de mí en ese momento, demasiado cerca, pero nunca había alejado a una chica de mí por eso. Si acaso al revés, las había acercado, dejándolas entrar, como hice ahora, convencida de que conocerme bien sería suficiente para que se marcharan asustadas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sólo dejo esta nota porque me han preguntado por Santana, y sí, sí va a aparecer, pero, todavía no sé de qué forma. A lo que me refiero es que, esta historia tiene miles de personajes (Ok, exagero) y realmente aún no encuentro que papel darle. Por lo mismo, les pregunto ¿quieren Brittana o a Santana con alguna otra chica? Ya sé que tal vez es una pregunta tonta, pero es que yo sí tengo esa duda. De cualquier forma, Santana no va a tardar en aparecer. **

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! Espero actualizar mañana, porque ando bien metida en unas prácticas y no podré actualizar muy seguido.**

**¡Saludos y un gran abrazo constrictor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Por favor —resopló Lissa, deteniéndose frente a un anaquel lleno de sábanas—, ¿quién sabe distinguir entre un edredón y una funda nórdica?

Estábamos en _Ropa de Cama, Etc_. armadas con la tarjeta de oro de su madre, la lista de artículos que la universidad recomendaba para todos los novatos y una carta de la futura compañera de cuarto de Lissa, una chica llamada Alison, de Boca Ratón, Florida. Se había puesto en contacto para que pudieran coordinar los colores de la ropa de cama, aclaran quién llevaría la tele, el microondas, los cuadros, y para "romper el hielo", de forma que en agosto, cuando empezaran las clases, ya fueran "como hermanas". Si lo de iniciar el curso sin Sam tenía a Lissa deprimida, esta carta, escrita en papel rosa con tinta plateada y de la que salió una lluvia de diamantina al sacarla del sobre, la remató.

—Una funda nórdica —le expliqué, mientras miraba un montón de toallas moradas—es una funda de edredón, normalmente de plumas. Y un edredón es como una colcha de retazos pero más elegante.

Me miró de mala gana, suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Últimamente parecía estar siempre de mal humor, derrotada, como si a los dieciocho años la vida fuera un desastre sin posibilidad de arreglo.

—Pues tengo que comprar un edredón en tonos lilas y rosas —me informó, leyendo la lista de Alison—, y sábanas a juego. Y un faldón, que no sé lo que es.

—Es una tela con volantes que rodea la base de la cama —declaré—, para tapar las patas y dar continuidad al color, hasta el suelo.

Me miró arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Continuidad de color?

—Mi madre compró ropa de cama hace unos años —me justifiqué, y le quité la lista de la mano—y me convertí en una experta en sábanas de hilo y algodón egipcio.

Lissa detuvo el carrito junto a un expositor de papeleras de plástico, y cogió una color limón con reborde azul.

—Debería comprar esta —me dijo, haciéndola girar—, sólo para que desentone con los colores que ha elegido ella. De hecho, tendría que comprar las cosas más horrendas que encuentre, como protesta total por haber asumido que me dejaría guiar por sus gustos.

Miré alrededor. No era difícil encontrar cosas horrendas en la tienda, que no sólo tenía cestos color verde limón, sino también cajitas para pañuelos de papel con estampado de leopardo, cuadros de gatitos jugando con cachorritos y alfombrillas para el baño con forma de pies.

—Lissa —dije con precaución—, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para otro día.

—No es posible —gruñó, mientras tomaba un paquete de sábanas, del tamaño equivocado y rojo fuerte y lo metía en el carro—. Voy a ir a ver a Alison la semana que viene, en el curso de orientación, y seguro que me preguntará cómo van las compras.

Cogí las sábanas rojas y las devolví a su sitio mientras ella miraba enfurruñada los vasos para cepillos de dientes, sin ningún entusiasmo.

—Lissa, ¿de verdad quieres empezar así la universidad? ¿Con una actitud de mierda?

Levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Sí, claro, bueno, para ti es todo muy fácil, señorita me-voy-a-la-otra-punta-del-país-libre-y-sin-proble mas. Tú estarás bajo el sol de California, haciendo windsurf y comiendo sushi, mientras yo me quedo aquí, en el mismo sitio de siempre, viendo cómo Sam se liga a todas las chicas de la clase una detrás de otra.

— ¿Windsurf y sushi? ¿A la vez? —pregunté.

— ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —saltó, y una mujer que estaba colocando las etiquetas a una pila de trapos de cocina nos miró. Lissa bajó la voz y añadió—: Puede que ni siquiera vaya a la universidad. Puede que renuncie y me vaya a África de voluntaria y me afeite la cabeza y me dedique a cavar letrinas.

— ¿Afeitarte la cabeza? —le dije, porque aquello era lo más ridículo de todo—. ¿Tú? ¿Tienes idea de lo feas que son las cabezas de la mayoría de la gente? Están llenas de bultos, Lissa. Y no lo sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde y ya estés calva.

— ¡No me estás haciendo caso! —exclamó—. Tú siempre lo has tenido fácil, Rachel. Tan guapa y segura y lista. Contigo no han cortado nunca y te han dejado hecha polvo.

—Eso no es cierto —respondí con calma—. Y lo sabes.

Hizo una pausa, mientras recordaba nuestra historia en común. De acuerdo, tal vez tenía fama de llevar el control en mis relaciones, pero había un motivo para ello. Ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en casa de Dexter, muy cerca de la ventana de su propio dormitorio. Pero, desde entonces, también me habían dado unas cuantas patadas. Incluso Marley me había agarrado desprevenida.

—Había planeado todo mi futuro con Sam —añadió, en voz baja—. Y ahora no tengo nada.

—No —le dije—, lo único que no tienes es a Sam. Hay una gran diferencia, Lissa. Es sólo que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

Protestó y cogió una caja de pañuelos de papel con estampado de vacas y lo metió en el carro.

—Veo que todas están haciendo exactamente lo que quieren con su vida. Todas en la línea de salida, pateando la pista y listas para echar a correr, y yo ya estoy coja, a punto de que me devuelvan al establo para darme el tiro de gracia.

—Por favor —le dije, intentando tener paciencia—, sólo hemos terminado el colegio hace un mes, esto ni siquiera es el mundo real. Es sólo el tiempo de espera.

—Bueno, pues no me gusta nada —protestó, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba no sólo la tienda, sino el mundo entero—, de espera o no. Prefiero el colegio sin ninguna duda. Volvería en un segundo, si pudiera.

—Es demasiado pronto para la nostalgia —dije—. De verdad.

Caminamos por el pasillo principal hacia la sección de las persianas, sin hablar. Mientras ella refunfuñaba sobre las cortinas, me acerqué a la sección de las rebajas, donde había una oferta de artículos de picnic de verano, sólo ese día. Había platos de plástico de todos los colores, cubiertos con mangos transparentes y tenedores con dientes metálicos. Cogí un conjunto de vasitos decorados con flamencos rosas: claramente horrendos.

Pero estaba pensado en la casa amarilla, donde los únicos utensilios de cocina eran un plato de cerámica, unos cuantos tenedores y cuchillos desiguales, tazas de las que se regalan en las gasolineras y los platos de papel que Kitty hubiera conseguido sacar del saco de productos defectuosos en el Mercado del Alcalde. Era la primera vez que había oído decir en mi vida "¿me pasas la cuchara?" en lugar de "una cuchara", lo que implicaría que había más de una. Y aquí, en una oferta especial, teníamos todo un set de cubiertos de plástico con mango azul, un plétora de cubertería, por sólo 6.99 dólares. Los cogí y los metí en carro sin pensarlo.

Unos diez segundos después me di cuenta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Comprar cubiertos para una chica? ¿Para una novia? Era como si de repente me hubieran lavado el cerebro los extraterrestres, igual que a mi hermano. ¿Qué tipo de chica compra cubiertos para una chica con la que apenas lleva un mes saliendo? Las locas desesperadas por avanzar en su relación, por casarse y tener niños, precisamente, me dije, estremeciéndome con sólo pensarlo. Tiré los cubiertos de nuevo sobre la mesa a tal velocidad que chocaron con los platos de delfines y causaron suficiente conmoción para que Lissa, que estaba mirando las lámparas de lectura, se distrajera.

Tranquilízate, me dije mientras respiraba hondo y volví a expulsar el aire rápidamente, ya que todo en _Ropa de Cama, Etc. _olía a velas aromáticas.

— ¿Rachel? —dijo Lissa. Tenía una lamparita verde en la mano—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí y ella volvió a curiosear. Al menos se estaba sintiendo mejor: la lámpara combinaba con la papelera.

Empujé el carro atravesando las secciones de toallas de mano, cajas y recipientes variados, y el pasillo de las velas, donde el olor se convirtió en hedor, sin dejar de recordarme a mí misma que no todo tiene necesariamente significado oculto. Eran unos cubiertos de oferta, no un anillo de compromiso. Aquello me calmó un poco, aunque la parte más racional de mi cerebro me decía que nunca en más o menos quince relaciones desde secundaria había tenido el impulso de comprarle a una chica nada más permanente que un refresco. Incluso en cumpleaños y Navidad me ceñía a regalos básicos, como ropa y CD's, cosas que tarde o temprano pasarían de moda. No como los cubiertos de plástico, que probablemente perdurarían para saludar a las cucarachas tras el holocausto nuclear. Además, si nos ponemos a analizar el significado profundo de los regalos, los platos equivalían a la comida, que equivalía al sustento, que equivalía a la vida, con lo cual, al regalar un solo tenedero de plástico estaba diciendo básicamente que quería cuidar de Quinn para siempre jamás, amén. Aggg.

De camino a la caja, Lissa y yo volvimos a pasar a la mesa de ofertas. Ella cogió un despertador estilo retro.

—Es bonito —afirmó—. Y mira esos platos y cubiertos de plástico. Tal vez me vengan bien cunado nos preparemos algo en el cuarto.

—Puede —dije, encogiéndome de hombros e ignorando la mesa como si fuera una ex novia.

—Pero ¿y si no los uso? —Continuó, con la voz que reconocí como la Lissa entrando en el Modo Indeciso Principal—. Al fin y al cabo son sólo siete dólares, ¿no? Y son bonitos. Pero seguramente no voy a tener espacio.

—Seguramente no —asentí, comenzando a empujar el carro de nuevo.

No se movió, con el despertador en una mano, y tocando la bolsa de plástico en la que venían los cubiertos.

—Pero son muy bonitos, la verdad —dijo—. Y será mejor que usar los que vine con la comida a domicilio. Pero claro, son muchos. Si vamos a estar sólo Alison y yo...

Esta vez no dije nada. Lo único que olía eran las velas.

—Pero es posible que a veces vengan amigos, no sé, a comer una pizza o algo—suspiró—. No, déjalo, es sólo un impulso. No los necesito.

Comencé a empujar el carro de nuevo y ella dio unos pasos. Dos, para ser exactos.

—Por otra parte... —prosiguió, y dejo de hablar. Suspiró. Y luego—. No, déjalo...

— ¡Madre mía! —Exclamé, alargando el brazo para agarrar una bolsa de plástico y meterla al carro—. Yo los compro. Venga, vámonos ya, ¿de acuerdo?

Me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Los quieres de verdad? Porque no estoy segura de que yo los vaya a usar...

—Sí —respondí en voz alta—. Los quiero. Los necesito. Vamos.

Más tarde, cuando la dejé en su casa, le dije que se asegurara de coger todas las bolsas, incluso los cubiertos de plástico. Pero, típico de ella, se llevó todas las bolsas excepto una. Y a mí se me olvido totalmente hasta unas cuantas noches más tarde, cuando Quinn y yo estábamos descargando de mi coche las provisiones que había comprado para la casa amarilla: crema de cacahuate, pan, jugo de naranja, y _Doritos_. Cogió todas sus bolsas y estaba a punto de cerrar le maletero cuando se detuvo y se agachó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sacando una bolsa de plástico blanca, cerrada con un nudo. Lissa era una buena alumna, para que no se cayera el contenido.

—Nada —dije, e intenté quitársela.

—Espera, espera —insistió, levantándola fuera de mi alcance. La crema de cacahuate se cayó de una de sus otras bolsas y empezó a rodar por el patio, pero no le prestó atención, demasiado intrigada por lo que yo no quería que viera—. ¿Qué es?

—Algo que he comprado para mí —contesté secamente, intentando agarrarla. No tuve suerte. Había una considerable diferencia en la estatura.

— ¿Es un secreto?

—Sí.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Sacudió la bolsa un poco, escuchando el sonido que hacía.

—No suena a secreto —dijo.

— ¿Y como suena un secreto? —le pregunté—. Dámela.

La miré fijamente y me la devolvió, como si ahora no quisiera averiguarlo. Caminó por el césped para recoger la crema de cacahuate, la limpió en sus pantalones, por supuesto, y volvió a meterla en la bolsa.

—Si quieres saberlo —le dije, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia—, son sólo unos cubiertos de plástico que compré en _Ropa de Cama, Etc._

Se quedó pensando.

—Cubiertos de plástico.

—Sí. Estaban de oferta.

Nos quedamos allí paradas. Dentro de la casa oía la tele y alguien que se reía. Mono estaba al otro lado del mosquitero, agitando la cola a toda velocidad.

Limpié un poco de tierra de la parte trasera del coche— ¿era un arañazo? —y dije a la ligera:

—Sí, bueno. Lo básico, ya sabes.

— ¿Necesitas cubiertos? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque —continuó, y suprimí las ganas de hacer una mueca—, es gracioso, porque yo necesito cubiertos. Muchísimo.

— ¿Podemos entrar, por favor? —le pregunté, mientras cerraba el maletero—. Hace mucho calor aquí.

Volvió a mirar la bolsa, y luego a mí. Y luego, despacio la sonrisa que conocía y temía se extendió por su cara.

—Me has comprado cubiertos de plástico —declaró—. ¿No?

—No —gruñí, limpiando el parachoques.

— ¡Sí! —Se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Me has comprado tenedores. Y cuchillos. Y cucharas. Porque...

—No —dije subiendo la voz.

—... ¡me quieres! —sonrió, como si hubiera resuelto el rompecabezas definitivo, mientras yo sentía cómo me ponía colorada. La estúpida de Lissa. Podría haberla matado.

—Estaban de rebaja —repetí, como si eso fuera una excusa.

—Me quieres —afirmó sencillamente, tomando la bolsa y añadiéndola a las demás.

—Sólo siete dólares —añadí, pero ella ya se alejaba, tan segura de sí misma—. Estaban en liquidación, por el amor de Dios.

—Me quieres —repitió por encima del hombro, con sonsonete—. Me. Quieres.

Me quedé en el patio, al pie de las escaleras, sintiendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de mi control. ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera? Años de CD's, ropa, de regalos intercambiables, y ahora unos cubiertos de picnic y había perdido completamente mi ventaja. Parecía imposible.

Quinn caminó hasta la puerta. Mono daba vueltas como un loco, olisqueando las bolsas, hasta que los dos entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Algo me dijo, allí mismo que debería dar media vuelta, volver al coche y conducir hasta casa lo más rápido posible, y luego cerrar con llave todas las puertas y ventanas y resguardarme para proteger mi dignidad. O mi cordura.

Muchas veces vemos una oportunidad de detener las cosas antes de que empiecen. O incluso de pararlas a medio camino. Pero era incluso peor cuando sabías en ese preciso momento que todavía estabas a tiempo de salvarte, y sin embargo eras incapaz de moverte.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y allí estaba Mono, jadeando. Por encima, colgando del marco de la puerta desde la izquierda, había una mano cuyos dedos rodeaban un tenedor azul fuerte y lo hacían girar sugestivamente como si fuera algún tipo de señal que deletreara mensajes en algún código supersecreto de espías. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso me importaba a estas alturas?

El tenedor siguió moviéndose, llamándome. "Última oportunidad", pensé.

Lancé un fuerte suspiro y comencé a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Había ciertas formas de saber cuando mi madre se estaba acercando al fin de una novela. En primer lugar, empezaba a trabajar a todas las horas del día, no sólo en su horario de doce a cuatro. Luego empezaba a despertarme por la noche el sonido de la máquina de escribir, y al mirar por la ventana del dormitorio veía la luz de la ventana de su estudio dibujar rectángulos alargados en el patio lateral. Además, comenzaba a hablar sola mientras escribía, en voz muy baja. Sus palabras no llegaban a entenderse, pero a veces parecía que había dos personas, una dictando y otra escribiendo rápidamente, una línea _ta-ta-ta-ta _tras otra. Y por último, el signo más revelador de todos, el que la delataba: cuando tomaba el ritmo y las palabras le salían tan rápidamente que tenía que luchar para mantenerlas dentro del tiempo que tardaba en trasladarlas a la página, entonces siempre ponía a _Los Beatles_, y cantaban para ella hasta el epílogo.

Un día de mediados de julio, bajaba a desayunar frotándome los ojos cuando me detuve en medio de la escalera y escuché. Sí. Paul McCartney, con voz aguda, algo de los inicios.

La puerta del cuarto de los lagartos se abrió detrás de mí y Noah salió con su uniforme de trabajo, cargado con varios tarros vacíos de comida para bebés, que formaba parte de la dieta diaria de los lagartos. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Parece que es el disco con la canción sobre Noruega —observó.

—No —dije mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Es el en que están todos en una terraza, mirando hacia abajo.

Asintió y bajó a mi ritmo detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, vimos que la cortina de cuentas estaba extendida en la entrada del estudio, y al otro lado la voz de Paul había dado paso a la de John Lennon. Me acerqué y miré a través de la cortina. Quedé impresionada por el montón de papeles sobre la mesa y una vela agotada. Al menos eran doscientas páginas. Cuando arrancaba, no había quien la parase.

Volví a la cocina y aparté dos latas vacías de batido —estaba decidida a no recoger las cosas de Don, aunque me ponía a prueba todos los días—antes de prepararme un tazón de cereales con plátanos y una gran taza de café. Luego me senté, de espaldas a la mujer desnuda de la pared, y descolgué el calendario de regalo de Automóviles Don Davis, con la foto del mismo Don sonriendo delante de una 4x4.

Era el 15 de julio. Dentro de dos meses, más o menos, pondría rumbo al aeropuerto con mis dos maletas y mi computadora portátil. Siete horas después llegaría a California para comenzar mi vida en Stanford. Había pocas cosas anotadas hasta entonces, incluso el día de mi partida apenas estaba marcado, excepto por un círculo con lápiz labial que había hecho yo misma, como si fuera importante sólo para mí.

—Oh, demonios —gruño Noah delante de la nevera. Lo miré y estaba sujetando una bolsa casi vacía de pan de molde: lo único que quedaba eran la rebanada del principio y la del final, que supongo que tienen un nombre, pero nosotros siempre las llamábamos las colas—. Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Don lleva tanto tiempo viviendo solo que le costaba comprender que había otras personas que vendrían después de él y, a veces, usarían las mismas cosas que él. No se le ocurría otra cosa que terminar el cartón de jugo de naranja y volverlo a dejar en la nevera, o coger las últimas rebanadas de pan utilizables y dejar los extremos para Noah. Aunque tanto Noah como yo le habíamos pedido educadamente que apuntara las cosas que se terminaban para comprarlas (teníamos una lista en la nevera, LISTA DE COMPRAS), o lo olvidaba o no se tomaba la molestia.

Noah cerró la puerta de la nevera con excesivo entusiasmo, haciendo temblar las hileras de batidos colocadas sobre ella. Las latas chocaron unas contra otras y una se cayó entre la nevera y la pared con un golpe seco.

—Odio esas cosas —gruñó, metiendo las rebanadas de pan en el tostador —. Y, maldición, acababa de comprar esta bolsa de pan. Si se bebe todos esos batidos, ¿cómo es que se come también mi pan? ¿No se supone que son una comida completa?

—Eso creía yo.

—Quiero decir —continuó, mientras la música aceleraba en el cuarto contiguo, con muchos _yeah-yeah-yeah_—, lo único que pido es un poco de consideración, ¿no? Hoy por ti y mañana por mí. No es pedir demasiado, me parece. ¿Te parece?

Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar el círculo de lápiz labial. No era mi problema.

— ¿Rach? —La voz de mi madre llegó del estudio; el ruido de la máquina de escribir se había detenido por un momento—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro —contesté.

— ¿Me traes un café? —La máquina comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Con leche?

Me levanté y le serví una taza casi hasta arriba; luego añadí leche descremada hasta el borde: una de las pocas cosas que teníamos totalmente en común era que tomábamos el café igual. Me acerqué a la puerta del estudio, llevando en equilibrio su taza y la mía, y corrí a un lado la cortina.

La habitación olía a vainilla, y tuve que hacer espacio apartando una fila de tazas, la mayoría medio llenas, con los bordes manchados de lápiz labial rosa perlado, que era el que usaba en casa. Uno de los gatos estaba acurrucado en la silla junto a la suya y me siseó sin muchas ganas cuando loa aparté para poder sentarme. Delante de mí estaba el montón de hojas escritas a máquina, perfectamente alineadas. Tenía razón: avanzaba como una máquina. El número en la página superior era 207.

Sabía que no debía hablar hasta que terminara con la frase o escena que estuviera escribiendo en ese momento. Así que cogí la página 207 y la leí rápidamente, acomodándome con las piernas dobladas sobre el asiento.

—_Luc _—_llamó Melanie desde la otra habitación de la suite, pero no se oyó más que silencio_—. _Por favor._

_No hubo respuesta del hombre que sólo unas horas antes la había besado bajo la lluvia de pétalos de rosa, declarándole su amor frente a la alta sociedad de París._

_¿Cómo podía un matrimonio ser tan frío? Melanie se estremeció con su camisón de encaje y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver su ramo de rosas blancas y lilas, que la doncella había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Todavía estaba fresco y nuevo, y Melanie recordó que se había llevado las flores a la cara, aspirando su aroma, cuando le invadió la sensación de que ahora era la señora de Luc Perethel. Una vez, las palabras le habían parecido mágicas, como un conjuro en un cuento de hadas. Pero ahora, con la ciudad iluminada al otro lado de su ventana abierta, Melanie no suspiraba por su marido, sino por otro hombre, en otra ciudad. Oh, Brock, pensó. No se atrevió a decir las palabras en voz alta, por temor a que se las llevara el viento, fuera de su alcance, hasta encontrar el único amor verdadero que había tenido nunca._

Oh, no. Levanté la vista hacia mi madre, que seguía tecleando, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo los labios. Bueno, yo sabía que lo que escribía era pura ficción. Después de todo, esta mujer tejía historias sobre la vida y los amores de los ricos mientras nosotros usábamos cupones en el supermercado y nos cortaba la línea de teléfono regularmente. Y no era que a Luc, el recién estrenado y frío marido, le encantaran los batidos de proteínas o algo así. Eso esperaba.

—Oh, gracias.

Al ver la taza de café recién hecho, alargó los dedos, la cogió y dio un sorbo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, sin maquillaje, y llevaba puesto la pijama y las pantuflas con estampado de leopardo que le había regalado yo en su último cumpleaños. Bostezó, recostándose en la silla, y dijo:

—Llevo toda la noche escribiendo. ¿Qué hora es?

Eché un vistazo al reloj de la cocina, visible a través de la cortina, que todavía se movía ligeramente.

—Las ocho y cuarto.

Suspiró y volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios. Miré la página, todavía en la máquina de escribir, para intentar averiguar qué pasaba después, pero lo único que vi fueron varias líneas de diálogo. Al parecer, Luc tenía algo que decir después de todo.

—Así que va bien —comenté, señalando con la cabeza el montón de hojas junto a mi codo.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, para indicar que más o menos.

—Oh, no sé, estoy justo a la mitad, y ya sabes que siempre hay un punto muerto. Pero anoche estaba a punto de dormirme cuando tuve una inspiración. Tenía que ver con los cisnes.

Esperé, pero al parecer eso era todo lo que iba a decirme. Cogió una lima de uñas de una taza llena de lápices y bolígrafos, y se puso manos a la obra con un meñique, al que dio forma hábilmente.

—Cisnes —repetí al fin.

Arrojó la lima de uñas sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? —Añadió, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja—, en realidad son criaturas horribles. Son hermosos, pero malvados. Los romanos los usaban en lugar de perros guardianes.

Asentí mientras bebía de mi café. Al otro lado de la habitación, oí roncar al gato.

—Y eso —continuó—me hizo pensar en el precio de la belleza. O, es más, ¿cuál es el precio de todo? ¿Cambiarías el amor por la belleza? ¿O la felicidad por la belleza? ¿Puede una persona hermosa con una vena malvada merecer la pena? Y si te merece la pena, que decides quedarte con el cisne hermoso con la esperanza de que no se vuelva contra ti, ¿qué harías si te atacara?

Eran preguntas retóricas. O eso creí.

—No podía dejar de pensar en todo esto —me confesó, meneando la cabeza—. Y no podía dormir tampoco. Creo que es ese tapiz ridículo que Don insistió en colgar en la pared. No puedo relajarme viendo todos esos retratos minuciosos de batallas militares y personas crucificadas.

—Es un poco excesivo —dije. Cada vez que entraba en el cuarto a recoger algo que me quedaba paralizada. Era difícil apartar la vista del panel que ilustraba la decapitación de san Juan Bautista.

—Así que vine aquí, pensando en rescribir un poco, y ahora son las ocho de la mañana y todavía no estoy segura de cuál es la respuesta. ¿Cómo es posible?

La música se terminó y todo quedó en silencio. Estaba segura de sentir que mi úlcera se removía, pero es posible que fuese el café. Mi madre siempre se ponía muy dramática cuando escribía. Al menos una vez en cada novela, aparecía en la cocina al borde de las lágrimas, histérica, diciendo que había perdido cualquier talento que alguna vez poseyera, que el libro estaba atascado, un desastre, al final de su carrera, y Noah y yo nos quedábamos allí callados hasta que volvía a salir gimiendo y llorando. Al cabo de unos minutos, horas o, en los malos momentos, días, volvía al estudio, cerraba la cortina y se ponía a escribir. Y meses después, cuando llegaban los libros, con ese olor a nuevo, las cubiertas lisas y los lomos todavía sin arrugas, siempre se le olvidaban las crisis que habían contribuido a crearlos. Si se lo recordaba, decía que las novelas eran como los partos, si nos acordáramos de lo mal que lo pasamos, no volveríamos a repetirlos jamás.

—Ya lo solucionarás —la tranquilicé—. Siempre lo haces.

Se mordió el labio, bajo la vista hacia la hoja de la máquina y luego miró por la ventana. El sol la iluminaba y me di cuenta de que tenía aspecto cansado, incluso triste.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, como si sólo me diera la razón para zanjar la conversación. Y después, tras uno o dos segundos, cambió de tema completamente y me preguntó—: ¿Cómo está Quinn?

—Bien, supongo —contesté.

—Me cae muy bien —bostezó y luego me sonrió como disculpándose—. No se parece a las otras chicas con las que has salido.

—Tenía una regla contra los músicos —expliqué.

Suspiró.

—Yo también.

Me reí, y ella también. Luego añadí:

—A ver, ¿por qué la rompiste?

—Pues por lo mismo que todo el mundo —contestó—. Me enamoré.

Oí el golpe de la puerta cuando Noah se marchó a trabajar y gritó una despedida mientras se iba. Lo vimos caminar hacia su coche, con una limonada, su equivalente a café, en la mano.

—Creo que le va a comprar un anillo, si es que no la ha hecho ya —dijo mi madre pensativamente—. Tengo el presentimiento.

Noah puso el coche en marcha y salió de la calle. Giró en el fondo del callejón y se fue, bebiendo limonada mientras conducía.

—Bueno —dije—, tú sabes de esas cosas.

Terminó su café y alargó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla, trazando el contorno de mi cara. Un gesto dramático, como casi todos los suyos, pero me reconfortaba que llevara haciéndolo desde que tenía memoria. Sus dedos, como siempre, estaban fríos.

—Oh, mi Rachel —me dijo—. Tú eres la única que lo entiende.

Sabía a que se refería, y al mismo tiempo no. Yo era muy parecida a mi madre, pero no en cosas de las que me sintiera orgullosa. Si mis padres hubieran seguido juntos y se hubieran convertido en viejos _hippies_ cantando canciones de protesta mientras lavaban platos después de cenar, tal vez yo habría sido distinta. Si hubiera visto lo que el amor es capaz de hacer, o qué era, tal vez habría creído en él desde el principio. Pero había pasado gran parte de mi vida viendo cómo los matrimonios se hacían y deshacían. Así que lo entendía, sí. Pero a veces, como últimamente, deseaba no entenderlo, en absoluto.

* * *

—Pero se está llenando.

—Se está llenando pero no está lleno —le quité el detergente y abrí el tapón—. Tiene que estar lleno.

—Yo siempre pongo el jabón justo cuando empieza —dijo.

—Y por esa razón —afirmé, echando un poco de detergente a medida que subía el nivel de agua—tu ropa no queda limpia del todo. Es cuestión de química, Quinn.

—Es la ropa sucia —dijo ella.

—Exactamente.

Suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? —añadió, mientras yo vertía el resto del detergente y cerraba la tapa—, las chicas son aún peores. Casi nunca ponen la lavadora, ni mucho menos separan la ropa de color y la negra.

—La ropa blanca y la de color —la corregí—. La negra y la de color van juntas.

— ¿Eres tan perfeccionista en todo?

— ¿Quieres que se te tiña todo de rosa otra vez?

Aquello la hizo callar. Nuestra pequeña lección domestica de la tarde se debía a que había puesto a lavar una blusa roja nueva en el ciclo de agua caliente, lo que había dejado todo lo demás teñido de rosa. Desde el incidente de los cubiertos, había hecho todo lo posible por ser lo contrario de ser como una ama de casa, pero no podía soportar que Quinn anduviera con toda su ropa rosa. Así que allí estábamos, en el cuarto de la lavadora de la casa amarilla, un lugar que solía evitar por la enorme pila de ropa sucia que había en el lugar, y que a menudo se desparramaba por el pasillo. Lo cual no era de extrañar, pues casi nadie compraba detergente. La semana pasada, al parecer Brittany S. Pierce había lavado toda su ropa con Palmolive.

Una vez que empezó el ciclo, salté con cuidado un montón de ropa sucia hasta el pasillo y cerré la puerta todo lo que pude. Luego seguí a Quinn a la cocina, donde Harmony estaba sentada en a la mesa, comiendo una mandarina.

— ¿Has puesto la lavadora? —le preguntó a Quinn.

—Sí.

— ¿Otra vez?

Quinn asintió.

—Estoy blanqueando la ropa.

Harmony pareció impresionada. Pero ella levaba una blusa con una mancha extraña en el cuello.

—Guau —exclamó—. Es...

Y de repente se hizo la oscuridad. Total. Se apagaron todas las luces, la nevera dejó de zumbar, la lavadora dejó de dar vueltas. La única luz que se veía era la lámpara del porche de la casa vecina.

— ¡Ey! —gritó Brittany desde el salón, donde estaba concentrada como cada noche a esta hora viendo _La ruleta de la fortuna_—. Estaba a punto de adivinarlo.

—Cállate —soltó Harmony, que se levantó, se acercó al interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó unas cuantas veces, _clic-clac-clic_—. Debe ser un fusible.

—Es toda la casa —dijo Quinn.

— ¿Y?

—Pues que si fuera sólo un fusible, algo funcionaría —continuó Quinn, que cogió un encendedor del centro de la mesa y lo encendió—. Debe ser un apagón. Seguramente toda la red.

—Oh.

Harmony volvió a sentarse. En el salón se oyó un golpe cuando Brittany intentó avanzar en la oscuridad.

Aquel no era mi problema. Ni mucho menos. Pero aun así, no pude evitar mencionar:

—Esto... En la casa de al lado hay luz.

Quinn reclinó su silla hacia atrás y miró por la ventana para comprobarlo.

—Es verdad —confirmó—. Interesante.

Harmony empezó a pelar otra mandarina mientras Brittany aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Su cabello parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

—Se ha ido la luz —anunció, como si fuéramos ciegos y necesitáramos que nos lo dijera.

—Gracias, Einstein —gruñó Harmony.

—Es un cortocircuito —decidió Quinn—. Algún cable suelto o algo.

Brittany entró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada, y me di cuenta de que, para ellas, aquello no era un gran problema. Luces, ¡bah! Qué más da.

— ¿No han pagado el recibo? —le pregunté al fin a Quinn.

— ¿Recibo? —repitió.

—El recibo de la luz.

Silencio. Y luego dijo Harmony.

—Demonios. El maldito recibo de la luz.

—Pero lo pagamos —dijo Brittany—. Estaba ahí, en la mesita, lo vi ayer mismo.

Harmony la miró.

— ¿Lo viste o lo pagamos?

— ¿Las dos cosas? —aventuró Brittany, y Harmony suspiró con impaciencia.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —quise saber, levantándome. Era evidente que alguien tenía que hacer algo— ¿En qué mesita?

Quinn cogió un encendedor y encendió una vela, después se dio la vuelta hacia el cajón y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que ellas consideraban importantes. Al parecer, esto incluía paquetes de salsa de soya, una muñequita hawaiana de plástico y cajas de cerillos de todos los supermercados y bares de la ciudad.

Ah, y varios papeles, uno de los cuales Quinn levantó.

— ¿Es esté?

Se lo quité de la mano y me esforcé por leer lo que decía.

—No —contesté, despacio—, esto es una aviso que dice que si no pagaban el recibo antes de... a ver... ayer, les iban a cortar la luz.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Brittany—. ¿Cómo se nos pasó eso?

Le di la vuelta al papel: en la parte de atrás había varios cupones de pizza, con uno arrancado, y los que quedaban un poco grasientos.

—Ni idea —dije.

—Ayer —dijo Harmony pensativa—. Bueno, así que nos han dado medio día más. Qué generosidad la suya.

Me le quedé mirando.

—Muy bien —intervino Quinn—, ¿a quién le tocaba pagar el recibo de la luz?

Otro silencio. Entonces Brittany dijo:

— ¿Kitty?

—Kitty —dijo Harmony.

—Kitty —repitió Quinn, que alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y lo descolgó. Marcó un número y se quedó sentada, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos—. Hola, oye, Kitty. Quinn. ¿A qué no sabes dónde estoy? —escuchó un momento—. No. En la oscuridad. Estoy en la oscuridad. ¿No tenías que haber pagado el recibo de la luz?

Oí que Kitty decía algo, hablando muy rápido.

— ¡Estaba a punto de averiguarlo! —gritó Brittany—. Sólo me hacía falta una L o una V.

—Eso no le importa a nadie —replicó Harmony.

Quinn siguió escuchando a Kitty, que al parecer no había hecho aún ninguna pausa, asintiendo de vez en cuando con un _mmm-mmm_. Por fin, dijo:

—Ah, de acuerdo —y colgó.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Harmony.

—Kitty lo tiene todo controlado.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —quise saber.

—Eso quiere decir que está súper irritada, porque, según parece, me tocaba a mí pagar el recibo de la luz —sonrió—. ¡A ver! ¿Quién quiere contar historias de fantasmas?

—Quinn, de verdad —insistí. Esta clase de irresponsabilidad me irritaba la úlcera, pero al parecer Brittany y Harmony estaban acostumbradas. Ninguna de las dos parecía particularmente afectada, ni siquiera sorprendida.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —dijo—, Kitty tiene el dinero, así que va a llamarlos para ver si consigue que nos restablezcan la luz esta noche o mañana temprano.

—Bien por Kitty —aprobó Harmony—. Y tú, ¿qué?

— ¿Yo? —pregunto Quinn, sorprendida—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Quiere decir —expliqué—, que deberías hacer algo por la casa, a modo de disculpa.

—Exacto —afirmó Harmony—. Hazle caso a Rachel.

Quinn me miró.

—Cariño, no me estás ayudando.

— ¡Estamos a oscuras! —exclamó Brittany—. Y es culpa tuya, Quinn.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Quinn—. Muy bien. Haré algo por la casa. Voy a...

— ¿Limpiar el baño? —sugirió Harmony.

—No —respondió Quinn tajante.

— ¿Poner una lavadora con mi ropa?

—No.

Por fin, Brittany propuso:

— ¿Comprar cerveza?

Esperamos la respuesta.

—Sí —asintió Quinn—. ¡Sí! Invito la cerveza. Tomen —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete arrugado, que levantó para que lo viéramos—. Veinte dólares. Ganados con el sudor de mi frente. Para ustedes.

Harmony lo cogió de la mesa a toda velocidad, como si temiese que Quinn cambiara de opinión.

—Estupendo. Vamos.

—Yo conduzco —declaró Brittany, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Harmony y ella salieron de la cocina discutiendo sobre dónde estaban las llaves. Luego la puerta se cerró de golpe y se marcharon.

Quinn se inclinó sobre la encimera de la cocina y encontró otra vela. La encendió y la puso sobre la mesa mientras yo me sentaba en la silla junto a la suya.

—Romántico —observé.

—Evidentemente —convino—todo ha sido un plan para quedarme a solas contigo en una casa oscura a la luz de las velas.

—Qué cursi —dije.

Sonrió.

—Lo intento.

Nos quedamos un rato allí sentadas, en silencio. Noté que me observaba y al cabo de un rato me levanté y me senté en su regazo.

—Si fueras mi compañera de apartamento y me hicieras una jugarreta de estas —le aseguré mientras me apartaba el cabello de los hombros—, te mataría.

—Aprenderías a apreciarlo.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo creo —dijo—que en realidad te sientes atraída en secreto por todas esas partes de mi personalidad que dices que aborreces.

Me le quedé mirando.

—No creo.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— ¿Qué es qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mí?

—Quinn.

—No, en serio —me atrajo hacia ella, de forma que mi cabeza estaba junto a la suya, con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de mi cintura. Delante de nosotras oscilaba la vela, proyectando sombras desiguales contra la pared de enfrente—. Dímelo.

—No —respondí y añadí—: Me da vergüenza.

—No, no tiene por qué. Mira, te voy a decir lo que me gusta de ti.

Refunfuñé.

—Bueno, salta a la vista que eres muy guapa —prosiguió, ignorando mis protestas—. Y eso, lo admito, fue lo primero que me llamó la atención en el concesionario aquel día. Pero luego, tengo que decir que lo que me conquistó es tu seguridad. Hay tantas chicas inseguras, preguntándose todo el tiempo si están gordas o si te gustan de verdad, pero tú no. Tú actuaste como si te importara un bledo que hablara contigo o no.

— ¿Actuaste?

— ¿Ves? —noté que sonreía—. A eso me refiero.

— ¿Así que te atrae el hecho de que sea una tipa dura?

—No, no. No es eso. Me gustó que fuese un reto llegar más allá, abrirme un hueco. A la mayoría de las personas se les cala con facilidad. Pero una chica como tú, Rachel, tiene muchas capas. Lo que está a la vista está muy lejos de la realidad. Puede que parezcas dura, pero, en el fondo, eres una blandengue.

— ¿Qué? —protesté. Me ofendí de verdad—. No soy blanda.

—Me compraste los cubiertos.

— ¡Estaban de oferta! —grité—. ¡Por favor!

—Te portas muy bien con mi perro.

Suspiré.

—Y —continuó—, no sólo te ofreciste voluntaria para venir y enseñarme a separar como es debido la ropa negra y la de color...

—La ropa blanca y la de color.

—... sino que también nos has ayudado a solucionar el problemas con la factura de la luz y a limar las diferencias entre nosotras. Admítelo, Rachel. Eres encantadora.

—Cállate —protesté.

— ¿Y por qué te parece eso malo? —preguntó.

—No es malo —dije—. Pero no es cierto.

Y no lo era. Me habían llamado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero encantadora nunca había sido una de ellas. Me ponía nerviosa, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto que ni yo sabía que ocultaba.

—Muy bien —declaró—. Ahora tú.

—Ahora yo, ¿qué?

—Que me digas por qué te gusto.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que me gustas?

—Rach —dijo severamente—. No me obligues a llamarte encantadora otra vez.

—No, no —me incorporé y gané tiempo acercando la vela al borde de la mesa. Hablando de perder la ventaja, mira adónde había llegado: confesiones a la luz de las velas—. Bueno —dije por fin, sabiendo que estaba esperando—, me haces reír.

Asintió.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Estás bastante bien.

— ¿Bastante bien? Yo te llamé guapa.

— ¿Quieres ser guapa? —le pregunté.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no lo soy?

Levanté los ojos al techo, meneando la cabeza.

—Es broma, ya me callo. Por favor, relájate, no te estoy pidiendo que me recites la Declaración de Independencia a punta de pistola.

—Ojalá —reconocí, y ella se rió con tanta fuerza que apagó la vela de la mesa y volvió a dejarnos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Quinn, cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla de frente y le pasé los brazos por el cuello—. No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta. Ya sé por qué te gusto.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acercándome hacia ella.

—A ver —la animé—, cuéntame.

—Es una atracción animal —declaró simplemente—. Pura química.

—Mmm —respondí—. Puede que tengas razón.

—De todas formas, no me importa el motivo.

— ¿No?

—No —tenía las manos en mi pelo, y yo me inclinaba hacia ella, sin ser capaz de ver bien su cara, pero su voz sonaba con claridad, junto a mi oreja—: Lo importante es que te gusto.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**No pude actualizar antes :( en fin, ya sé que hacer con Santana, así que pronto aparecerá.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ésta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Esto —aseguró Hanna mientras otra pompa se elevaba y le explotaba en la cara—es asqueroso.

—Basta —le dije—, que te está oyendo, ¿sabes?

Suspiró y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. Hacía mucho calor y el asfalto negro de la calle reverberaba. Mono, sin embrago, sentado entre las dos en una piscina infantil de plástico y metido hasta la cadera en el agua fría, estaba totalmente feliz.

—Límpiale las patas delanteras —le pedí a Hanna, mientras me echaba shampoo en la mano y hacía espuma con él—. Están sucísimas.

—Todo en él está asqueroso —gruñó mientras Mono se incorporaba y volvía a sacudirse, mojándonos con una ola de restos de jabón y agua sucia—. ¿Y has visto estas uñas? Son más largas que las de Talinga, por el amor de Dios.

Mono se puso de pie de repente y empezó a ladrar al ver un gayo que caminaba sobre los setos que delimitaban el patio de Hanna.

—Abajo, chico —ordenó Hanna—. Oye, siéntate, Mono. Siéntate.

Mono volvió a sacudirse, empapándonos a las dos, y yo le empuje el trasero hacia abajo. Se sentó, salpicándonos, y dejo caer la cola hacia un lado.

—Buen chico —lo felicité, aunque ya estaba intentando volver a levantarse.

— ¿Sabes? Si mi madre apareciera ahora, me echaría de la casa —dijo Hanna mientras regaba el pecho de Mono con la manguera—. Tan sólo ver esta bestia sarnosa de su adorado Chem categoría azul especial, le haría tener aneurisma.

—Categoría azul ¿qué?

—Es un tipo de césped —explicó.

—Ah.

Hanna me había respondido con un rotundo 'no' cuando abrió la puerta y me vio con el shampoo en la mano y el perro, incluso antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar para convencerla. Pero al cabo de unos minutos de persuasión, más la promesa de invitarla a cenar y lo que quisiera aquella noche, había cedido y hasta parecía que empezaba a agarrarle cariño a Mono. Incluso lo acarició con precaución cuando saqué la piscina del maletero, una ganga en el Wal-Mart por sólo nueve dólares. Tenía pensado bañarlo en mi casa, pero Noah había decidido usar la manguera para elaborar un complicado sistema de riego para los lagartos justo aquel día, lo que me dejaba pocas opciones.

—Todavía no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído —comentó mientras yo terminaba con el enjuague final. Luego dejamos que Mono saliera de la piscina y se sacudiera a gusto en el camino de entrada—. Esto es comportamiento totalmente de novia.

—No —aseguré, apartando a Mono del césped antes de que Hanna tuviera ocasión de ponerse histérica—. Es un acto humanitario. El pobre estaba sufriendo.

Y era cierto. Además, últimamente había pasado bastante tiempo con Mono y, la verdad, olía de forma peculiar. Si lo único que hacía falta para solucionarlo era una botella de shampoo canino de cinco dólares, un cortaúñas y un corte de pelo rápido, ¿qué había de malo en actuar? En cualquier caso, no era por mí. Era por Mono.

—Yo creía que no te ibas a enganchar —me dijo, mientras sacaba el cortaúñas de mi bolsillo y obligaba al perro a sentarse de nuevo.

—No estoy enganchada —respondí—. Es sólo durante el verano. Ya te lo he dicho.

—No estoy hablando de Quinn —señaló a Mono con la cabeza, que ahora intentaba lamerme la cara. Apestaba a cítricos: el único shampoo que quedaba tenía aroma a naranja. Pero le habíamos cortado el pelo sobre los ojos y en las patas, lo que lo hacía parecer cinco años más joven. Lola tenía razón, un buen corte de pelo lo cambia todo—. Esto es un nivel más de compromiso. Y de responsabilidad. Va a complicar mucho las cosas.

—Hanna, es un perro, no un niño de cinco años con complejo de abandono.

—De todas formas —se agachó a mi lado, mirando cómo terminaba con una pata y pasaba a la otra—. Y además, ¿qué pasó con eso de un verano loco y sin ataduras? Cuando dejaste a Marley pensé que nos íbamos a pasar el verano ligando. Sin preocupaciones. ¿Te acuerdas?

—No estoy preocupada —dije.

—Ahora no —respondió en tono inquietante.

—Ni nunca —aseguré. Me levanté—, ya está. Listo.

Dimos un paso atrás y contemplamos nuestra obra.

—Muchísimo mejor —dijo.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero entonces se agachó y lo acarició, pasándole la mano por la cabeza mientras yo extendía un par de toallas sobre el asiento trasero de mi coche. Mono me caía bien, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a pasarme las próximas semanas quitando pelos de perro de la tapicería.

—Vamos, Mono —lo llamé. Se puso de pie de un salto y vino corriendo por el camino. Se metió al auto e inmediatamente sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, olisqueando el aire—. Gracias por la ayuda Hanna.

Me senté en el asiento delantero, con el cuero muy caliente bajo las piernas, y ella se quedó allí de pie observándome, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Sabes? —me dijo—. No es demasiado tarde. Si rompes ahora con ella, todavía tendrías un mes de vacaciones de calidad como chica soltera, antes de ir a la universidad.

Metí la llave en el contacto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

— ¿Nos vemos como a las cinco y media?

—Sí —asentí—. Paso a recogerte.

Asintió y se quedó allí, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano, mientras yo daba marcha atrás hasta la calle. Claro que para ella estaba muy claro cómo cortaría yo con Quinn. Siempre habíamos hecho las cosas de la misma manera. Hanna, después de todo, era mi gemela en todo lo relativo a chicas y las relaciones. Pero ahora la tenía despistada, apartándome del camino de una forma que ella no entendía. Sé cómo se sentía. Desde que había conocido a Quinn, a mí tampoco me parecía que las cosas tuvieran mucho sentido.

* * *

El collage estaba en la pared de la cocina de la casa amarilla, justo encima del sofá. Había empezado de forma inocente, con un par de fotos clavadas con tachuelas: a primera vista, pensé que eran amigos de las chicas. Pero al examinarlas de cerca, me di cuenta de que las fotos, como las que Quinn me había dado unas semanas antes, eran de clientes de Flash Camera.

Quinn y Harmony trabajaban las dos en la máquina de revelado, lo que básicamente consistía en sentarse en una silla, mirar las imágenes por un agujero, marcarlas y ajustarlas, si era posible, para lograr el color y el brillo óptimos. No era física nuclear, pero había que ser habilidoso, tener buen ojo y, sobre todo, la suficiente atención para concentrarte en una actividad a veces monótona durante una o dos horas seguidas. Con esto, Quinn quedaba prácticamente descartada. Después de arruinar el carrete de unas vacaciones únicas en Hawaii, y veinte cámaras de fotos desechables de una boda, el dueño de Flash Camera la invitó amablemente a ocupar un puesto en el mostrador, donde podría usar sus buenas dotes para las relaciones públicas. Y como era tan encantadora, le dejó seguir cobrando el sueldo de técnico, de lo que Harmony no dejaba de quejarse siempre que se presentaba la ocasión.

—Mi trabajo tiene una responsabilidad mucho mayor —refunfuñaba cada vez que les pagaban—. Lo único que tienes que hacer tú es un par de cuentas y ordenar alfabéticamente.

—Ah —se justificaba Quinn siempre, colocándose la placa con su nombre como si fuera la empleada modelo—, pero yo ordeno alfabéticamente muy, muy bien.

En realidad, no era cierto. Perdía constantemente las fotos de la gente porque se distraía y metía las 'erres' con las 'bes', o, a veces, al leer las etiquetas, las ordenaba por la primera letra del nombre, en lugar del apellido. Si trabajase para mí, no le hubiera encargado nada más difícil que afilar lápices, e incluso eso, sólo bajo supervisión.

Así que mientras Kitty, que trabaja en el supermercado, conseguía algunos productos machacados pero comestibles, y Brittany estaba constantemente acelerada con todo el café que bebía en su trabajo en Jump Java, Quinn y Harmony no tenían mucho que ofrecer. Hasta que empezaron a hacer dobles copias de las fotos que las intrigaban.

Y como Harmony era algo pervertida, la cosa había empezado con algunas fotos subidas de tono. No eran exactamente fotos porno: la primera que vi en la pared era la de una mujer en calzones y sujetador, posando delante de una chimenea. Pero no era exactamente guapa, y tampoco ayudaba que en el fondo de la imagen, claramente visible, hubiera una bolsa grande de arena para gatos, con las palabras ¡GATITO LIMPIO! estampadas en la parte delantera, lo que eliminaba esa cualidad exótica, a lo Playboy, que supuse que la mujer y el que la tomó la foto estaban buscando.

Al ir pasando las semanas, se fueron añadiendo más fotos al collage. Había instantáneas de vacaciones, una familia que posaba delante del monumento a Washington, con todos sonriendo menos una hija que tenía el ceño fruncido amenazadoramente, con el dedo de en medio claramente a la vista. Unas cuantas fotos de desnudos, incluida la de un hombre obeso en calzoncillos, tumbado sobre sábanas con estampado de leopardo. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de que en una casa amarilla en Merchant Drive sus recuerdos personales estaban pegados a la pared, exhibidos como arte por desconocidos.

El día que bañé a Mono, Hanna y yo lo devolvimos como a las seis. Quinn ya estaba en casa, sentada en el salón viendo la tele y comiendo mandarinas. Al parecer estaban de oferta y a Kitty le hacían descuento. Venían en cajas de unas veinticinco y, como los batidos de Don en mi casa, estaban por todas partes.

—Atención —anuncié mientras abría la puerta y sujetaba a Mono por el collar—. Mira.

Lo solté y entró resbalándose y agitando la cola como loco, antes de saltar sobre el sofá y tirar un montón de revistas al suelo.

— ¡Oh, Mono, mírate! —Exclamó, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Huele diferente —observó—. Como si lo hubieras bañado con Fanta de naranja.

—Es el shampoo —dijo Hanna, dejándose caer en la silla de plástico junto a la mesita de café—. Dejará de apestar dentro de, más o menos, una semana.

Quinn me miró y yo meneé la cabeza para hacerle saber que era broma. Mono se había bajado del sofá de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le oímos beber lo que parecían dos litros de agua seguidos.

—Bueno —declaró Quinn—, ya veo que los cambios de imagen dan mucha sed.

La puerta se abrió y entró Brittany. Tiró las llaves sobre un altavoz, se colocó en el centro de la habitación para interrumpir la conversación y anunció, simplemente:

—Tengo novedades.

Todas la miramos. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Kitty, todavía con la bata verde del Mercado del Alcalde, cargada con dos cajas de mandarinas.

—Oh, no —se quejó Quinn—, por favor, no más mandarinas.

—Tengo noticias —anunció Kitty, sin hacerle caso—. Importantes. ¿Dónde está Harmony?

—Trabajando —respondió Quinn.

—Yo también tengo noticias —dijo Brittany—y yo he llegado antes, así que...

—Las mías son importantes —insistió Kitty, haciéndola callar con un gesto—. Bueno, pues...

— ¡Un momento! —gritó Brittany meneando la cabeza, con expresión incrédula. Había nacido indignada, eternamente convencida de que la estaban agraviando—. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Sabes? Es posible que mis noticias también sean importantes.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Kitty y Quinn intercambiaban una mirada escéptica, que no le pasó desapercibida a Brittany, quien suspiró muy fuerte meneando la cabeza.

—Tal vez —comentó Quinn por fin, levantando las manos—deberíamos pensar un momento en el hecho de que llevábamos un montón de tiempo sin ninguna noticia importante y, ahora, simultáneamente, tenemos dos grandes novedades a la vez. La cosa me parece impresionante.

—La cosa —dijo Kitty en voz alta—es que he conocido hoy a una mujer de _A y R, _de _Rubber Records_, y esta noche va a venir a oírnos tocar.

Silencio. Sólo se oyeron los pasos de Mono, que entró con la boca goteando agua y sus uñas recién cortadas haciendo _tip-tapi-tipi-tap_ en el suelo.

— ¿Alguien huele a naranjas? —preguntó Kitty, olisqueando.

—Eso —afirmó Brittany muy seria, lanzándole una mirada aviesa—ha sido totalmente injusto.

— ¿A y R? —Preguntó Hanna—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Artistas y Repertorio —explicó Kitty, que se quitó la bata y la enrollo en una bola que se metió en el bolsillo trasero—. Lo que quiere decir que si le gusta el concierto, tal vez nos ofrezca un contrato.

—Yo tenía novedades —gruñó Brittany, pero ya no importaba. Sabía que había perdido—importantes.

— ¿Qué tan serio es esto? —le preguntó Quinn a Kitty, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿En plan "estamos charlando y te digo que, sí bueno, pasaré a verlas", o "tengo influencia en la discográfica y seguro que paso a verlas"?

Kitty se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Me dio una tarjeta. Tiene una reunión esta noche, pero cuando le dije que normalmente empezábamos ala segunda parte del concierto como a las diez y media me dijo que llegaría sin problemas.

Quinn me bajó de su regazo, se levantó y Kitty le pasó la tarjeta.

—De acuerdo —asintió —. Busca a Harmony. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

—Ya sabes que a lo mejor no es nada —intervino Brittany, todavía un poco dolida—. A lo mejor te esta tomando el pelo.

—Seguramente —contestó Kitty—. Pero también es posible que le hayamos gustado y nos consiga una reunión y antes del final del verano estemos en un lugar más grande, tocando en un local más grande en una ciudad más grande. Le pasó a las _Spinnerbeit._

—Odio a las _Spinnerbeit_ —dijo Brittany, y las tres asintieron como si fuera un hecho demostrado.

—Pero las _Spinnerbeit _tienen un contrato —añadió Quinn—. Y un disco.

— ¿_Spinnerbeit_? —pregunté yo.

—Son un grupo que empezó tocando en los bares cerca de Williamsburg al mismo tiempo que nosotras —contó Quinn—. Unas idiotas. Niñas ricas. Pero tenían una guitarrista muy buena...

—No era tan buena —protestó Kitty indignada—. Totalmente sobrevalorado.

—Y sus canciones originales estaban muy bien. Firmaron con una discográfica el año pasado —suspiró Quinn, y luego levantó los ojos al techo—. Odiamos a las _Spinnerbeit_.

—Odiamos a las _Spinnerbeit_ —repitió Brittany y Kitty asintió.

—Hay que buscar a Harmony —decidió Quinn dando una palmada—. Sesión de emergencia. ¡Reunión de grupo!

— ¡Reunión de grupo! —Gritó Kitty, como si todos los miembros del grupo capaz de oírla no estuvieran a medio metro de ella—Voy a ducharme y nos reencontramos en la cocina, veinte minutos.

Quinn cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre la tele, marcó varios números y salió de la habitación con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Le oí preguntar por Harmony y luego dijo:

— ¿A que no sabes qué ha conseguido hoy Kitty en el trabajo? —Luego una pausa, mientras Harmony exponía su teoría —. No, mandarinas no...

Brittany S. Pierce se sentó en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y se estiró hacia atrás de forma que se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. Hanna me miró, arqueó las cejas y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete. Después de encenderlo, dejó el cerillo apagado en un cenicero que estaba a rebosar de cáscaras de mandarina.

—Está bien, me rindo —dije por fin—. ¿Qué noticias tienes?

—No, ahora sería una decepción —gruñó. Todavía me seguía pareciendo una niña pequeña, rubia y con brillante sonrisa, como una mocosa que podría aparecer en la tele en un anuncio de _My Little Pony_. No ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera enfurruñada.

—Como quieras —le dije, y cogí el control remoto para encender la tele. No iba a mendigarle ni nada de eso.

—Mis noticias eran —dijo despacio, separando la cabeza de la pared—que hoy por fin me ha dicho que va a venir a Bendo esta noche.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Llevo semanas pidiéndoselo —levantó la mano y se rascó la oreja—. Y eso significa mucho porque estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con ella.

Le expliqué a Hanna.

—Brittany está enamorada de su jefa.

Hanna exhaló ruidosamente:

— ¿En la cafetería?

Brittany volvió a suspirar.

—En realidad no es mi jefa —nos contó—. Es más bien una compañera de trabajo. Una amiga.

Hanna me miró.

— ¿Es Santana López?

Asentí, pero Brittany abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿La conoces?

—Algo —respondió Hanna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero Rachel la conoce mejor. Noah y ella salieron hace siglos, ahora son como una especie de amigas, ¿no?

Tragué saliva y me concentré en cambiar los canales de la tele. Me enteré del entusiasmo de Brittany por Santana cuando era sólo curiosidad, luego observé (junto al resto de los empleados de varias tiendas del Pueblo del Alcalde) cómo fue progresando y convirtiéndose en una devoción infantil hasta alcanzar los niveles absolutamente románticos de la actualidad. Santana era la encargada de Jump Java, y solo había contratado a Brittany por Lola, a quien le debí aun favor por su último corte y manicura. Las veces que oí cómo Brittany la alababa, logré mantener el secreto que la conocía. Hasta ahora.

Noté cómo me miraba, aunque pretendí seguir con profundo interés una noticia sobre los problemas estructurales de la nueva empresa del condado. Y dijo:

— ¿Rachel? ¿Conoces a Santana?

—Mi hermano salió con ella —dije, restándole importancia—, hace mil años.

Se inclinó, cogió el control remoto y oprimió un botón para quitar el volumen. La presa siguió en la pantalla, aguantando el agua perfectamente, en mi opinión.

—Cuéntamelo —me pidió—. Ahora mismo.

Me le quedé mirando.

—Quiero decir —añadió rápidamente—, ¿puedes contarme algo? ¿Lo que sea?

Al otro lado del cuarto Hanna se rió. Yo me encogí de hombros y dije:

—Mi hermano salió con ella en el último año del bachillerato. No fue nada serio. Noah todavía era un mujeriego y Santana demasiado lista para aguantarlo. Además, entonces ya tenía a Grace.

Ella asintió. Grace era la hija de Santana, de tres años. Había nacido cuando ella todavía estaba en el colegio, lo que causó un pequeño escandalo en el barrio. Pero Santana no dejó de estudiar, recuperó en el verano los cursos que había perdido y ahora iba a clases de medio tiempo en la universidad, además de ser la encargada de Jump Java, y aparentemente, aguantar a la enamorada Brittany lanzándole miradas de adoración por encima de los panecillos una veinte horas a la semana. Tal vez Brittany tenía algo de suerte, sobre todo ahora que Santana se había declarado abiertamente lesbiana.

— ¿No te parece que Santana es demasiado para ti? —le preguntó Hanna, sin ser desagradable—. Quiero decir, que tiene una hija.

—A mí se me dan fenomenal los niños —respondió indignada—. Grace me adora.

—Grace adora a todo el mundo —dije. Igual que Mono, pensé. Los niños y los perros son demasiado fáciles.

—No —contestó—, me adora especialmente.

Quinn asomó la cabeza por la puerta y señaló a Brittany con un dedo.

— ¡Reunión de grupo! —ordenó.

—Reunión de grupo —repitió Brittany levantándose. Luego me miró y añadió—: Te agradecería mucho si me ayudaras un poco esta noche, Rachel. ¿A lo mejor le puedes hablar bien de mí?

—No puedo prometerte nada —aseguré—. Pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

Al oír esto se puso más contenta y se marchó a la cocina. Me levanté, cogí el bolso y busqué las llaves.

—Vámonos —le pedí a Hanna—, ya que hay reunión de grupo y eso.

Asintió, se metió los cigarrillos en el bolsillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la empujó.

—Llamaré a Lissa desde el coche por si quiere encontrarse con nosotras en el Sitio.

—Buena idea.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella, Quinn se acercó a mí.

—Es algo grande —afirmó, sonriendo—. Bueno, a lo mejor no es nada. Quizá sea una tremenda decepción.

—Pero qué ánimos.

—O quizá —continuó, tirándose el pelo como hacía cuando apenas era capaz de contenerse—es el comienzo de algo. ¿Sabes? Cuando las _Spinnerbeit_ tuvieron esa reunión con la discográfica, inmediatamente empezaron a tocar en locales más grandes. Podríamos ir a Richmond o Washington, fácilmente. Todo es posible.

Estaba allí de pie, sonriendo y me obligue a devolverle la sonrisa. Claro que eran buenas noticias. ¿No era yo la que quería que fuese todo transitorio? Era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, en realidad, que ella tuviera una gran oportunidad y se perdiera en el horizonte montada en la furgoneta blanca y sucia, con el tubo de escape colgando. Con el tiempo sería simplemente una historia que contar, la de la chica rara de una banda con la que había pasado los últimos días del verano antes de la universidad, igual que Santana López no era más que una nota a pie de página en la vida de Noah. Tenían unas canciones ridículas sobre las patatas, me oía contarle a alguien. "Todo un opus".

Sí, seguro. Era mejor así.

Quinn se inclinó y me beso. Luego me miró fijamente, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara rara.

—Gracias —le dije.

—No, quiero decir que pareces...

— ¡Reunión de grupo! —Gritó Kitty desde la cocina—. ¡Reagrupamiento ahora mismo!

Quinn miró hacia la puerta y luego a mí.

—Vete —le dije apoyando las palmas en sus hombros y empujándola hacia atrás suavemente—. Reunión de grupo.

Sonrió, y por un momento sentí un tirón, una sensación desconocida que, por un instante, me llevó a querer detenerla a mi lado. Pero para entonces ya iba caminando hacia atrás, hacia la cocina, donde las voces de las chicas iban subiendo de volumen mientras hacían planes.

—Te veo en Bendo como a las nueve —dijo—, ¿no?

Asentí, tan tranquila como siempre, y dobló la esquina dejándome allí. Viéndola irse. Qué sensación más extraña. Decidí que no me gustaba. En absoluto.

* * *

Hacia las diez y media, cuando la segunda parte del concierto de _Wild Girls_ estaba a punto de empezar, la mujer d todavía no había aparecido. Las chicas estaban inquietas.

—Yo digo que salgamos y nos olvidemos de ella —dijo Harmony, tomando un sorbo de su Ginger Ale—. Con tanta preocupación estamos tocando fatal, de todas formas. Kitty no ha parado de desafinar.

Kitty, sentada a mi lado y arañando la mesa haciendo rayas, la miró amenazadoramente.

—Yo —afirmó—soy el único motivo por el que va a venir. Así que déjame en paz.

—Vamos, vamos —terció Quinn—. Tenemos que salir y tocar lo mejor posible. Nos jugamos mucho.

—Pero sin presiones —gruñó Harmony.

— ¿Dónde está Brittany? —Preguntó Kitty, levantándose de la mesa y estirando el cuello para mirar por todo el local—. ¿No es esto una reunión de grupo?

Todas miramos a la vez. Y allí, en una mesa cerca del escenario, estaba sentada Brittany con Santana. Había dejado las baquetas sobre la mesa y hablaba animadamente, usando mucho las manos. Santana bebía una cerveza y escuchaba, con una sonrisa educada. De vez en cuando miraba alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que estuviera todo el grupo y se preguntaba dónde se habrían metido.

—Patético —declaró Kitty—. Nos deja a nosotras y al futuro del grupo tiradas por una chica. Es un comportamiento típico de Yoko Ono.

—Déjala —dijo Quinn—. Bueno, yo creo que podríamos empezar con _La canción de la patata II _y luego con la versión de la pera, y luego...

Dejé de escucharlas y me puse a dibujar con el dedo en el círculo de agua que había dejado mi cerveza. A mi izquierda, vi que Hanna, Lissa y Jess hablaban con un grupo de chicos en la barra. En el Sitio, antes, Hanna había decidido que todas tenían que "volver a salir" y aprovechar al máximo lo de ser "chicas solteras en verano", y se había proclamado a sí misma la jefa de la iniciativa. Hasta el momento habían progresado: ella estaba sentada en un taburete junto a una chica rubia con pinta de deportista. Lissa hablaba con dos chicos, uno muy mono, que seguía estudiando el local como buscando algo mejor (mala señal), y otro no tan mono, pero que también estaba bien y parecía estar interesado, sin sentirse molesto por ser el candidato segundón. Y luego estaba Jess, atrapada junto a los grifos de cerveza por un chico pequeño y fibroso que hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que ella tenía que inclinarse hacia atrás, lo que sólo podría significar que estaba escupiendo más que palabras.

—... que no haríamos adaptaciones. Eso fue lo que decidimos en la reunión de ayer —dijo Quinn.

—Yo sólo digo que si las canciones de la patata no funcionan bien, necesitamos un plan B —respondió Harmony—. ¿Y si odia las patatas? ¿Y si piensa que las canciones son, ya sabes, infantiles y típicas de fiestas de niños?

Hubo un momento de sorpresa mientras Quinn y Kitty asimilaban esto en silencio. Luego Kitty dijo:

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—No —dijo Harmony rápidamente, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Quinn, que estaba dando fuertes golpes al piso que tuve que poner mi mano en su rodilla para que se calmara. Apenas se dio cuenta. Harmony agregó—: Yo sólo digo que no queremos sonar poco originales.

— ¿Y hacer adaptaciones es original? —dijo Quinn.

—Las adaptaciones animarán al público y le mostrarán que tenemos muchos registros —respondió Harmony—. Miren, he estado en muchos grupos...

—Grandioso —protestó Kitty, levantando las manos dramáticamente—. Otra vez lo mismo. Ilumínanos, sabia Harmony.

—... y sé por experiencia que a los de las discográficas les gusta ver un repertorio completo que anime al público y muestre nuestro potencial como grupo. Y eso supone tocar una mezcla de nuestros propios temas y adaptaciones de otros, sí, pero con nuestro estilo. No vamos a cantar _I've Got You Babe_ como lo hacían Sonny y Cher. Le damos nuestro propio estilo.

— ¡No vamos a cantar ninguna canción de Sonny y Cher esta noche! —Bramó Kitty—. Ni de broma. No vamos a convertirnos en _Las Bemoles_ para esta tipa. Eso es mierda para bodas. Olvídalo.

—Era solo un ejemplo —repuso Harmony tranquilamente—. Podemos tocar otra canción. Cálmate, ¿sí?

— ¡Ey! —gritó Robert, el dueño de Bendo desde detrás de la barra—, ¿piensan trabajar esta noche o qué?

—Vamos —ordenó Kitty poniéndose de pie y apurando la cerveza.

— ¿Es que hemos decidido algo? —preguntó Harmony, pero Kitty la ignoró y se dirigió al escenario.

Quinn suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Nunca la había visto así, con tanta tensión.

—Maldición —exclamó en voz baja, meneando la cabeza—. Esto es demasiado estresante.

—Deja de pensar en ello —le dije—. Salgan ahí y toquen como siempre. Tanto pensar es lo que las está descolocando.

—Tocamos fatal, ¿verdad?

—No —contesté, y no era totalmente mentira. Pero Kitty había desafinado, Brittany estaba faroleando descaradamente, tirando las baquetas hacia lo alto (y fallando al recogerlas) y Quinn se había equivocado en la letra de _La canción de la patata III_, que yo sabía que era capaz de cantar dormida, literalmente—. Pero les notaba inseguras. Temblorosas. Y normalmente no están así. Han hecho esto un millón de veces.

— Un millón de veces —pero seguía sin sonar convencida.

—Es como andar en bici —le aseguré—. Si realmente piensas mucho en ello, te das cuenta de lo complicado que es. Tienes que montarte y echar a andar, sin preocuparte de la mecánica. Hay que dejar que fluya.

—Tú —me dijo, dándome un fugaz beso en los labios—tienes toda la razón. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre tengas la razón?

—Es una maldición —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me apretó un poco la pierna y se levantó, todavía un poco nerviosa. La observé avanzar entre la gente y, al pasar, darle un pequeño golpe a Brittany, que todavía estaba hablando con Santana. Kitty se colgó la guitarra, rasgueó unos acordes y luego ella, Harmony y Quinn intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza, para establecer el plan de ataque.

La primera canción sonó un poco vacilante. Pero la siguiente salió mejor. Noté que Quinn se relajaba, que iban entrando en calor, y para la tercera, cuando vi entrar a la de la discográfica, habían logrado el mejor sonido de toda la noche. La reconocí inmediatamente. En primer lugar, era un poco mayor para Bendo, un local de universitarios para abajo y, en segundo lugar, iba vestida con demasiada elegancia para esta ciudad pequeña: pantalones negros, blusa de seda, gafas negras con el suficiente toque intelectual para estar en onda. Tenía el pelo largo y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca con una coleta suelta. Y cuando se acercó a la barra para pedir, los chicos que hablaban con Lissa se callaron para mirarla. Al terminar la canción, la gente se aglomeraba junto al escenario y vi a Kitty mirar hacia la barra, verla y comentarle algo a Quinn en voz baja.

Cuando los aplausos y gritos se calmaron, Qunn jugó con sus dedos y anunció:

—Bueno, vamos a interpretar para ustedes un tema llamado _La canción de la patata._

La gente vitoreó: llevaban tocando en Bendo el tiempo suficiente para que _La canción de la patata_, en sus muchas encarnaciones, fuera conocida, Kitty comenzó con la introducción, Brittany cogió las baquetas y atacaron.

No aparté la vista de la chica de la barra. Escuchaba con la cerveza en la mano, tomando un trago de vez en cuando. Sonrió en el verso sobre la belleza verde y de nuevo cuando el público participó gritando: "¡linda patata!" y cuando terminó, aplaudió con entusiasmo, no sólo por educación. Buena señal.

Sintiéndose seguras, continuaron con otra _Canción de la patata_. Pero ésta no les salió tan redonda y el público no se la sabía bien. Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero les quedó sosa y hubo un momento en el que Brittany, que había aprendido hacía poco la parte nueva, se equivocó y perdió el ritmo un instante. Vi como Quinn ponía cara de dolor y volvía a jugar con sus dedos. Kitty miraba a todas partes menos a la barra. Después atacaron otro tema original, esta vez ni siquiera sobre patatas, pero tampoco les fue muy bien y lo cortaron tras dos estrofas, en lugar de tres.

La chica de la discográfica parecía distraída, casi aburrida, mirando alrededor y después (muy mala señal) a su reloj. Kitty se inclinó hacia Quinn, que meneó la cabeza rápidamente. Pero Harmony se inclinó hacia adelante, asintiendo, y Kitty dijo otra cosa, y Quinn se encogió de hombros y volvió al micrófono. Brittany marcó el ritmo, Kitty la siguió y se lanzaron a tope con un viejo tema de _Thin Lizzy_. La gente se les entregó de nuevo, acercándose al escenario. Después de la primera estrofa, la chica pidió otra cerveza.

Cuando terminó la canción, Kitty habló con Quinn, que dudó. Luego Kitty dijo otra cosa, y Quinn hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza.

Hazlo y punto, pensé para mí. Otra adaptación no te va a matar.

Quinn miró a Harmony, que asintió, y me relajé. Sonaron los primeros acordes, que me resultaron familiares, de algún modo, como si los conociera bajo otra forma. Escuché un segundo y la sensación se hizo más fuerte, como si la tuviera en la punta de la mente, lo bastante cerca para tocarla. Y entonces, lo capté.

—_Esta canción de cuna _—cantó Quinn—_tiene pocas palabras..._

Oh, Dios mío, pensé.

—_Unos cuantos acordes..._

Sonaba más retro, a cantante de salón, y el tono sensiblero, que la había convertido en un éxito en bodas, y emisoras de música facilona, se había transformado en otra cosa: ahora se burlaba de sí misma, como si se riera de su propia seriedad. Sentí un vuelvo en el estómago: ella sabía cómo me sentía sobre esto. Lo sabía. Y aun así, siguió cantando.

—_Paz en esta habitación vacía. Pero puedes oírla, oírla..._

A la gente le encantaba, vitoreaban, algunas chicas de la fila trasera se movían al compás con la mano en el corazón, como viejas divas en un telemaratón navideño.

Miré hacia la barra y vi a Hanna clavándome la mirada. Pero no tenía una expresión petulante, sino algo aún peor. Puede que fuera lástima, pero volví la cabeza antes de saberlo con seguridad. Y cerca de ella, la chica d se balanceaba, sonriendo. Le encantaba.

Me levanté de la mesa. A mí alrededor todos cantaban a coro una canción que habrían oído toda su vida también, pero nunca en el mismo contexto que yo. Para ellos era lo bastante antigua y ñoña como para ser nostálgica, un tema que tal vez habrían escuchado sus padres. A lo mejor la habían tocado en sus _bar mitzvá_ o en la boda de su hermana, bailada al mismo ritmo que _Daddy's Little Girl_ y _Butterfly Kisses_. Pero funcionaba. Su atractivo era evidente, la energía de la gente se notaba con muchísima fuerza: era el tipo de respuesta que Kitty, ni en un millón de sueños de patatas, podría haber esperado.

—_Te voy a decepcionar _—cantó Quinn mientras yo avanzaba hacia la barra—. _Pero esta canción de cuna..._

Me dirigí a los baños, donde por una vez no había cola, y me encerré en un cubículo. Luego me senté, me pasé las manos por el pelo y traté de calmarme. Esta canción no significaba nada. Durante toda mi vida, había dejado que otros le dieran demasiado peso, hasta que pesó lo bastante para aplastarme, pero era sólo música. Incluso aquí, encerrada en el baño, la oía sonar, esas notas que conocía desde que tenía memoria, ahora distintas y cambiadas, con una chica a la que apenas conocía y que tenía relación conmigo, aunque fuera poca, cantando las mismas palabras.

¿Qué habría dicho mi madre cuando la escuchábamos en el único disco rayado que tenía de mi padre, cuando todavía teníamos tocadiscos? Su regalo para ti, me decía, apartándome distraídamente el pelo de la frente con una expresión soñadora, como si pensara que algún día yo llegaría a entender lo importante que era. Para entonces, ya se le habían olvidado los malos momentos con mi padre, de los que yo me había enterado de segunda mano: lo pobres que eran, cómo no había pasado casi nada de tiempo con Noah cuando era un bebé, y que sólo se había casado con ella, y resulta que ni siquiera legalmente, en un último intento por arreglar una relación que ya no había quien arreglara. Vaya legado. Vaya regalo. Era como un regalo en un concurso en el que había perdido el premio mayor: un puñado de arroz y unas maletas baratas que me daban de camino a la puerta. Qué consuelo.

Sonó la nota final: los platillos resonaron. Luego un gran aplauso y vítores. Se acabó.

Muy bien. Salí del cubículo y me fui directamente a la barra, donde Hanna estaba sentada en un taburete con expresión de aburrimiento. _Wild Girls_ seguía tocando, un popurrí de canciones exageradas. La chica que había estado hablando con Hanna se había marchado, Lissa todavía seguía hablando con el que no era mono pero casi y Jess me imaginé que había usado una de sus excusas habituales y estaría "en la cabina del teléfono" o "recogiendo algo del coche".

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a la deportista? —le pregunté a Hanna mientras me hacía sitio en el taburete.

—Novia —me informó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a una mesa a nuestra izquierda, donde la chica estaba besuqueándose con una pelirroja con un piercing en la ceja.

Asentí mientras Kitty daba unos cuantos rasgueos moviendo el brazo como un aspa de molino y Brittany atacaba con un solo de batería, con la cara casi tan roja como un jitomate. Me pregunté si Santana estaría impresionada, pero había dejado su sitio y no pude comprobarlo.

—Interesante elección la canción de antes, ¿no? —me soltó Hanna, apoyando el pie en el suelo de forma que nos giramos un poco en el taburete, hacia un lado y después hacia el otro—. Tuve la sensación de haberla oído antes.

Yo no dije nada y en lugar de eso observé como Brittany seguía luchando con su batería mientras la gente aplaudía.

—De todas las cosas que Quinn debería de saber a estas alturas —continuó—, la más evidente de todas es que odias esa canción. Vamos, por favor. Es básico.

—Hanna —le pedí en voz baja—, cállate, ¿sí?

Sentí como me miraba, con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados, antes de volver a dar vueltas a su bebida con el dedo. Ahora sólo una persona me separaba de la chica de la discográfica. Estaba apuntando algo con un lápiz que le había pedido al camarero, que la observaba escribir con un gran interés sin prestar atención a un montón de gente que agitaba su dinero para pedir una cerveza.

— ¡Somos _Wild Girls_! —Vociferó Quinn—. Y estamos aquí todos los martes. ¡Gracias y buenas noches!

Entró la música de baile enlatada y todos se dirigieron a la barra. Vi a Quinn bajarse de un salto del escenario, habló con Kitty un momento y las dos se encaminaron hacia nosotras, con Harmony detrás. Brittany salió disparada en busca de Santana, a quien vi de pie junto a la puerta, como si intentara escaparse gradualmente.

La chica d le tendió la mano a Quinn en cuanto las vio venir.

—Arianna Moss —se presentó, y Quinn le estrechó la mano con una fuerza un poco excesiva—. Muy buena actuación.

—Gracias —replicó, y ella siguió sonriéndole. Miré alrededor, hacia la puerta, y me pregunté dónde estaría Jess.

Kitty, acercándose más, añadió:

—La acústica aquí es terrible. Sonaríamos mucho mejor con un equipo decente. Y el público es bastante soso.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada como diciéndole que no estaba ayudando.

—Nos encantaría conocer tu opinión —la animó—. ¿Puedo invitarte una cerveza?

Ella miró rápidamente su reloj.

—Claro. Déjame que haga una llamada primero.

Mientras se alejaba, sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo, Quinn me vio, me saludó con la mano y me dijo moviendo los labios que tardaría solo un minuto. Me encogí de hombros y empezó a avanzar hacia mí, pero Kitty la sujetó.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le preguntó—. Ha venido a hablar con todo el grupo, Quinn, no solo contigo.

—Solo le ha dicho que le encantaría conocer su opinión —dijo Harmony—. Tranquilízate.

— ¡Le va a invitar una cerveza! —protestó Kitty.

—Eso se llama relaciones públicas —aclaró Quinn, lanzando una mirada en mi dirección. Pero ya regresaba Arianna Moss, metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

— ¿Y a qué ha venido esa canción? —Kitty meneó la cabeza incrédula—. Habría sido mejor Sonny y Cher. Dios, cualquier cosa habría sido mejor. Como si nos enfundáramos en un vestuario a juego al puro estilo de los años ochenta y nos pusiéramos a tocar en un club de la tercera edad.

—Pues le encantó —repuso Quinn, intentando llamar mi atención, pero dejé que un chico grande con una gorra de béisbol se interpusiera en su línea de visión.

—Es verdad —corroboró Harmony—. Además, nos sacó del pozo sin fondo al que nos había arrojado _La canción de la patata_.

—La canción de la patata —resopló Kitty—estaba funcionando perfectamente. Si Brittany se hubiera molestado en presentarse a tiempo al último ensayo...

—La culpa siempre es de otra, ¿verdad? —saltó Harmony.

—Basta, chicas —pidió Quinn en voz baja.

— ¿Listas para hablar? —preguntó Arianna Moss al acercarse. Se lo preguntó a Quinn. Yo lo noté, y Kitty también. Pero solo a ella le molesto de verdad, por supuesto.

—Claro —contestó Quinn—. ¿Allí está bien?

—Sí.

Echaron a andar y yo volví a girarme de espaldas, haciéndole una seña al camarero para que me sirviera una cerveza justo cuando pasaban detrás de mí. Después de pagar, vi que se habían sentado en una mesa junto a la puerta, Quinn y ella a un lado y Harmony y Kitty enfrente. Arianna hablaba y ellas escuchaban.

Jess apareció junto a mi codo.

— ¿Ya es hora de irnos? —me preguntó.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Hanna.

—Tenía que recoger algo del coche —respondió sin expresión.

—Rachel, hola, estás aquí —dijo Brittany apareciendo a mi lado—. ¿Has visto a Santana?

—La última vez que la vi estaba cerca de la puerta.

Volvió bruscamente la cabeza, estudiando la pared. Luego se puso a hacer señas con los brazos.

— ¡Santana! ¡Aquí!

Santana levantó la vista, nos vio, y sonrió de un modo que me hizo pensar que había tenido razón al suponer que esperaba irse sin ser vista. Pero Brittany le hacía señas para que viniera, sin darse cuenta, así que no tuvo más remedio que avanzar entre la gente hacia nosotras.

—Estuvieron geniales —le dijo a Brittany, que sonrió de felicidad—. Fenomenal.

—Normalmente tocamos mejor —aseguró Brittany vacilando un poco—, pero esta noche Kitty no ha estado afinada. Llegó tarde al último ensayo y no se sabía los nuevos arreglos.

Santana asintió y miró a su alrededor. Había más gente junto a la barra, haciendo cola en hileras de tres, y empezaron a empujarnos.

Harmony se acercó por detrás de Brittany y le dio un manotazo en la nuca llevando dos cervezas en equilibrio.

—Oye, si tienes un minuto, ya sabes, estamos ahí hablando con la tipa de la discográfica, y probablemente nos va a conseguir una gira en Washington, bueno, claro, si es que te importa lo más mínimo.

Brittany se frotó la nuca.

— ¿Washington? ¿En serio?

—En ese teatro grande, donde una vez vimos a las _Spinnerbeit_ —Harmony hizo una mueca—. Pero odio a las _Spinnerbeit._

—Odio a las _Spinnerbeit_ —corroboró Brittany, cogiendo una cerveza—. Es un grupo —le explicó a Santana.

—Ah —dijo ella.

—Venga —insistió Harmony—. Quiere hablar con todas. Esto puede ser algo grande.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —dijo Brittany acariciándole brevemente el brazo—. Son, ya sabes, asuntos oficiales del grupo. Decisiones directivas y esas cosas.

—Claro —contestó Santana, mientras Brittany seguía a Harmony hasta la mesa. Kitty les hizo sitio a las dos. Vi que Quinn estaba sentada en el rincón, contra la pared, jugando con una caja de cerrillos y escuchando atentamente mientras Arianna Moss hablaba.

—Pobre de ti —le dijo Hanna—. Está obsesionada.

—Es una gran chica.

—Es patética —declaró Hanna, y se bajó de un salto del taburete—. Voy al baño, ¿vienes?

Meneé la cabeza. Apartó a un par de chicos y desapareció entre la gente, vislumbraba a Quinn de vez en cuando. Parecía que estaba explicando algo y Arianna Moss asentía con la cabeza, mientras bebía su cerveza. Kitty y Harmony hablaban y Brittany parecía totalmente distraída, mirando en nuestra dirección cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de que Santana no se había escapado.

—Brittany es buena chica —comenté, sintiéndome obligada porque no dejaba de mirarme.

—Es verdad —asintió—. Pero es un poco joven para mí. No estoy segura de que tenga madera maternal, no sé si me entiendes.

Quería decirle que eso, al menos en mi experiencia, no era un factor tan importante en una relación como pudiera parecer, pero decidí callarme.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas tú con Quinn? —me preguntó.

—No mucho.

Volví a mirar hacia la mesa. Quinn movía las manos en el aire mientras Arianna Moss se reía y encendía un cigarrillo. Su no supiera quiénes eran, podría parecer que tenían una cita.

—Parece una chica genial —comentó—. Dulce. Y divertida.

Asentí.

—Sí. Lo es.

De repente Kitty apareció a mi lado, atravesando a un grupo de chicas grandulonas con camisetas ajustadas que parecían estar celebrando una despedida de soltera: una de ellas llevaba un velo, y el resto sombreros de Barbie.

— ¡Dos cervezas! —le gritó al camarero con su tono irritado, y luego se quedó allí quieta un segundo, furiosa, hasta que nos vio.

— ¿Qué tal va eso? —quise saber.

Lanzó una mirada iracunda a la mesa.

—Bien. Seguramente Quinn se la ligará en menos de una hora, pero no creo que eso ayude al grupo para nada.

Santana me miró y arqueó las cejas. Yo dije:

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros, como si solo ahora se diese cuenta de que quizá yo no fuese la persona ideal a quien contarle aquello. Tampoco eso la detuvo, así era Kitty—: Ya sabes como es. Se enrolla con alguien, las cosas terminan mal y nos quedamos sin conciertos, o donde vivir o sin dinero para comer. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Me sentí tan estúpida que pensé que se me notaría en la cara. Cogí la bebida de Hanna, que ya era solo hielo, y le di un buen trago, simplemente para hacer algo.

—La cuestión es —gruñó mientras le ponían las cervezas delante—que si queremos que el grupo funcione tenemos que pensar como grupo. Punto.

Y se marchó, dándoles un empujón tan fuerte a las chicas que estaban detrás de nosotras que le dedicaron una oleada de insultos y gestos obscenos. Y yo estaba allí atrapada con Santana, sintiéndome como una _groupie_.

—Bueno —observó Santana incómoda—. Estoy segura de que no lo ha dicho en serio.

Odié que sintiera lástima por mí. Era incluso pero que sentir lástima por mí misma, aunque no mucho más. Le di la espalda a la mesa, ya no me importaba en absoluto lo que estuviera pasando allí, y me senté en el taburete.

—Es igual —dije—. No es que me sorprenda para nada lo de Quinn.

—Oh. ¿De verdad?

Cogí el popote de Hanna y lo retorcí entre los dedos.

—Entre tú y yo —dije—, por eso más o menos la elegí, la verdad. Ya sabes, en otoño me voy a la universidad. No quiero tener grandes compromisos. Por eso es perfecta. Tiene un final predeterminado. Son complicaciones.

—Claro —convino ella, recuperando el equilibrio después de que alguien le diera un codazo por detrás.

—Mejor así, ¿no? Todas las relaciones deberían ser así de fáciles. Encuentras a una chica guapa en junio, te lo pasa bien hasta agosto y quedas libre en septiembre.

Me di cuenta de que no era tan fácil expresar lo que debería ser verdad. ¿No era eso lo que siempre había dicho sobre Marley y las demás novias de verano? Y esta vez no era diferente.

Asintió, pero algo en su cara me dijo que no era el tipo de chica que creyera esas cosas, ni mucho menos que las hiciera. Pero, por otra parte, tenía una hija. Era distinto cuando había otros de por medio. Bueno, al menos en familias normales.

—Sí —continué—, es solo un rollo de verano. Sin preocupaciones. Sin ataduras. Justo como a mí me gusta. No es que Quinn tenga madera de esposa ni mucho menos... Ni siquiera es capaz de mantener sus zapatos atados.

Volví a reírme. Era tan cierto. Tan cierto. ¿En qué habría estado pensando?

Nos quedamos un segundo en un silencio que no era exactamente incómodo pero tampoco muy agradable.

Santana miró el reloj y luego a mi espalda, hacia la gente. Pareció sorprendida un momento y me imaginé que Brittany le habría lanzado otra de sus miradas de "aguanta, cariño, casi he terminado"

—Mira —dijo—, de verdad tengo que irme o la niñera me va a matar. ¿Puedes decirle a Brittany que nos veremos mañana?

—Claro —asentí—. No hay problema.

—Gracias, Rach. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Tú también.

La vi avanzar hacia la puerta y salir rápidamente justo cuando Brittany volvía la cabeza para mirarnos de nuevo. Demasiado tarde, pensé. La he asustado. La mala, malísima Rachel, fría y dura, había vuelto.

—Y ahora —soltó Jess, apareciendo junto a mí—tiene que ser la hora de irnos.

—Por mí, sí —convino Hanna—, aquí no hay perspectivas interesantes.

—Lissa está contenta —observó Jess.

Hanna se inclinó hacia adelante y miró hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

—Es el primer chico que habló con ella cuando llegamos, así que será mejor que nos vayamos. Si no, se habrá comprometido con él para la hora del cierre, ¡Lissa!

Lissa se sobresaltó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Nos vamos! —Hanna se bajó del taburete y me llevó con ella—. Tiene que haber algo mejor que hacer esta noche. Tiene que.

—Pero chicas —se quejó Lissa al acercarse, espojándose el cabello—. Estoy hablando con alguien.

—No da la talla —le aseguró Hanna, echándole un vistazo. Él sonrió y saludó con la mano, el pobrecillo—. Puedes conseguir algo mejor.

—Pues es muy simpático —protestó Lissa—. Llevo toda la noche hablando con él.

—Exactamente —afirmó Jess—. Necesitas varias opciones, no solo una. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

—Sí —corroboré—. Vámonos ya.

Estábamos casi en la puerta cuando vi a Marley. Estaba de pie junto a la máquina de discos hablando con una de sus amigas. Desde que habíamos roto la había visto de lejos un par de veces, pero ésta era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, oficialmente, así que aminoré el paso.

—Ey, Rach —me saludó al pasar, y alargó la mano, como siempre, para acariciarme el brazo. Normalmente me hubiera apartado, fuera de su alcance, pero esta vez no lo hice. Estaba casi igual, el pelo un poco más corto y piel bronceada. Los cambios típicos del verano, que en septiembre desaparecían rápidamente.

— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien —contesté, mientras Hanna y Lissa pasaban a mi lado y salían. Noté que Jess se acercaba, como si necesitara recordarme que no perdiera mucho tiempo con ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Fenomenal —dije con una gran sonrisa, y me pregunté qué habría visto en ella, con su aspecto de niña buena y siempre tan pegajosa. Ella si que no daba la talla. Me había conformado con lo más bajo, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Aunque no es que Quinn fuera mucho mejor, al parecer.

—Oh, Marley —exclamé, sonriéndole y acercándome un poco más mientras dos chicas pasaban detrás de mí—. Siempre fuiste tan modesta...

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a tocarme el brazo.

—Y también fui siempre genial, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría tanto —contesté, pero seguí sonriéndole—. Me tengo que ir.

—Sí. Nos vemos —me dijo, demasiado alto—. ¿Dónde vas a estar luego? ¿Vas a la fiesta de Arbors?

Levanté la mano por encima de la cabeza y le dije adiós meneando los dedos. Después salí al aire denso y húmedo de la noche. Lissa ya había dado la vuelta al coche y Hanna y ella estaban esperando con el coche en marcha cuando Jess y yo bajamos las escaleras.

—Muy elegante —comentó cuando nos sentamos.

—Sólo estaba hablando —dije, pero ella volvió la cabeza mientras bajaba la ventanilla y no dijo nada.

Lissa metió primera y salimos. Sabía que Quinn se preguntaría dónde había ido, y quién era esa con la que había estado hablando, y por qué le había sonreído de esa forma. Era fácil manipular la situación. Y así al menos le devolvería la jugada. Por mí, podía tontear con esa chica todo lo que quisiera, no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras tanto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Lissa, lanzando una mirada rápida en mi dirección.

—A los Arbors —dije—. Hay una fiesta.

—Eso me gusta —aprobó Hanna. Se inclinó hacia adelante y encendió la radio. Y de repente fue como en los viejos tiempos: las cuatro juntas, a la caza. Hasta ahora yo había sido la desentonada, la señorita Comprometida, que tenía que calentar el banquillo mientras ellas salían a jugar. Pero ya no. Y todavía quedaba muchísimo verano.

Estábamos casi fuera del estacionamiento cuando la oí. Una voz que nos llamaba a lo lejos. Hanna apagó la radio y yo me di la vuelta, preguntándome qué decir cuando Quinn me preguntara por qué me iba y qué me pasaba, y cómo rebatir su suposición automática de que estaba actuando como novia celosa. Lo que no era cierto. En absoluto.

La voz volvió a gritar justo cuando yo miraba por la ventanilla trasera. Pero no era Quinn. Era el chico con el que Lissa había estado hablando. La llamó por su nombre y se quedó allí, confundido, cuando enfilamos la calle y nos alejamos.

* * *

Era más de la una cuando Lissa me dejó en la entrada del camino hacia mi casa. Me quité los zapatos y eché a andar sobre la hierba, dando un sorbo de la Zip _light_ que había comprado en el camino de vuelta de la fiesta, que había resultado ser un fiasco. Para cuando llegamos, ya había estado la policía y se había marchado, así que fuimos al Quick Zip y nos sentamos en el capó del coche de Lissa, hablando y compartiendo una gran bolsa de palomitas con mantequilla. Una buena forma de terminar lo que había sido, en gran parte, una noche horrible.

Se estaba bien al aire libre. Era una noche cálida, los grillos cantaban y se sentía la hierba fresca bajo los pies descalzos. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y reinaba el silencio en el vecindario, roto por un perro que ladraba unos metros más allá y el suave tabletear de la máquina de escribir de mi madre, que salía por la ventana del estudio, donde había una luz encendida, como era habitual últimamente.

— ¡Ey!

Había alguien detrás de mí. Sentí como se me tensaba todo el cuerpo, y luego me invadió un gran calor. Di media vuelta. El vaso de refresco dejó mi mano antes de que me diese cuenta siquiera y salió volando a una velocidad brutal en dirección a la cabeza situada en medio del césped. Le hubiera dado de lleno, blanco perfecto, pero ella se movió en el último segundo y el vaso pasó a su lado. Se estrelló contra el buzón y estalló, lo que dejó la acera llena de Zip _light_ y hielo.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? —gritó Quinn.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? —solté. Noté como el corazón me latía acelerado en el pecho. ¿A quién se le ocurre merodear entre las casas pasada la medianoche, y acercarse sigilosamente a la gente? —. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—No me refiero a ahora —se acercó y sus zapatos fueron dejando un rastro en la hierba húmeda, hasta que estuvo frente a mí—. En Bendo. Cuando te marchaste sin dar explicaciones. ¿Qué pasó, Rachel?

Necesité un momento para calmarme. Y lamentar la pérdida de mi Zip _light_, que había rellenado solo unos minutos antes.

—Estabas ocupada —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Y me cansé de esperar.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró un segundo.

—No —aseguró—. No es eso.

Le di la espalda y busqué las llaves. Las sacudí hasta que encontré la de la puerta principal.

—Es tarde —dije—. Estoy cansada. Voy a entrar e irme a la cama.

— ¿Fue por la canción? —Se acercó aún más mientras yo introducía la llave en la cerradura—. ¿Por eso te dio un arranque y te marchaste?

—No me dio ningún arranque —dije secamente—. Supuse que ya estabas bastante ocupada con esa chica y...

— ¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, bajando los escalones y se rió—. ¿De eso se trata? ¿Estás celosa?

De acuerdo. En mi opinión, eso era una declaración de guerra. Di media vuelta.

—Yo no tengo celos —aseguré.

—Ah, muy bien. Entonces no eres humana, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Rachel, no fastidies. Lo único que sé es que en un momento te estoy diciendo que tardaré un minuto y al instante desapareces, y la última vez que te veo estás coqueteando con tu ex novia y diciéndole que luego se ven. Lo que me sorprendió un poco, porque estamos saliendo. O eso creía yo.

Había tanta información equivocada en esa declaración, que tardé un momento en decidir, haciendo un resumen mental, qué contestar primero.

—Mira —dije secamente—, esperé un rato. Kitty dijo que estabas metida en una negociación con esa chica y mis amigas querían irse. Así que me marché con ellas.

—Kitty —repitió—. ¿Y qué más te dijo Kitty?

—Nada.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se dejó caer a un costado.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que todo está bien.

—Totalmente —asentí, di media vuelta de nuevo y metí la llave en la cerradura.

Y entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, añadió:

—Te oí, ¿sabes?

Me detuve, y apreté la palma de la mano contra la madera de la puerta. Me veía en el pequeño cuadrado de cristal, y a Quinn reflejada detrás de mí. Estaba dando pataditas a algo en la hierba, sin mirarme.

— ¿Cómo que me oíste?

—Hablar con Santana —ahora levantó la vista, pero yo no fui capaz de darme la vuelta—. Quería decirte que casi habíamos terminado y que me esperases, si podías. Así que me acerqué, y entonces te oí. Hablando sobre nosotras.

Así que eso era lo que había sorprendido a Santana.

Me recogí el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Supongo que es bueno saber a qué atenerse —admitió—. Novia de verano y todo eso. Final predeterminado. Sin preocupaciones. Un poco sorprendente, lo admito. Pero tal vez debería admirar tu sinceridad.

—Quinn —dije.

—No, no pasa nada. Mi madre me ha dicho siempre que sería una esposa espantosa, así que está bien tener una segunda opinión. Además, prefiero saber que crees que no llegaremos a ningún lado. Me ahorro la incertidumbre.

Me di la vuelta y la miré.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviéramos siempre juntas?

— ¿Y sólo hay esas dos opciones? ¿Nada o para siempre? —Bajó la voz—. Maldita sea. ¿Eso es lo que crees de verdad?

Tal vez, pensé. A lo mejor si.

—Mira —afirmé—, la sinceridad es buena. Yo me voy a la universidad, tú te marchas al final de verano o, después de esta noche, a lo mejor antes. Por como lo dijo Kitty, parecía que se iban mañana.

— ¡Kitty es una imbécil! —exclamó—. Seguramente también te dijo que me acuesto con todas las chicas que se me ponen enfrente, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No importa...

—Lo sabía —afirmó—. Sabía que Kitty había tenido algo que ver con esto. El factor Kitty. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Da lo mismo.

Suspiró con fuerza.

—Hace un año empecé a salir con una chica que contrataba a los grupos en un club. Terminó mal y...

Levanté las manos para hacerle parar.

—No me importa. De verdad. No vamos a meternos en confesiones ahora, ¿si? Créeme, no te gustaría oír las mías.

Parecía sorprendida al oír esto, y por un momento me di cuenta de que no me conocía. En absoluto.

—Sí me gustaría —dijo, en un tono más tranquilo, conciliador, como si aún pudiéramos arreglarlo de alguna forma—. Ésa es la diferencia. No estoy en esto para una semana i un mes solamente, Rachel. Yo no funciono así.

Pasó un coche y redujo la velocidad. El chico que conducía nos miraba descaradamente. Tuve que resistirme para no enseñarle el dedo de en medio, pero conseguí dominarme.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó, acercándose—. ¿Sería tan malo descubrir que te gusto de verdad?

—No tengo miedo —respondí—. No es eso. Es sólo que así es más fácil.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que deberíamos decidir ahora mismo que este verano no significa nada? ¿Qué nos utilicemos mutuamente y luego cuando yo me vaya o te vayas tú, se acabó, hasta la vista?

Sonaba fatal dicho así.

—Me he esforzado toda mi vida para salir libre se aquí —declaré—. No puedo llevarme nada cuando me vaya.

—Esto no tiene porqué ser una carga —contestó—. ¿Por qué quieres convertirlo en una?

—Porque sé como terminan las cosas, Quinn —bajé la voz—. He visto adónde llevan los compromisos y no es bonito. Los principios son fáciles. Pero los finales son un desastre.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Me preguntó incrédula—. Mi madre ha tenido cinco maridos. La mitad del país ha sido parte de mi familia, en un momento u otro.

—No es una broma —meneé la cabeza—. Así es como tiene que ser. Lo siento.

Durante un minuto ninguna dijo nada. Después de tantos años en los que solo había pensado estas cosas, expresarlas en voz alta me resultaba muy extraño, como si ahora fueran oficialmente reales. Mi corazón frío y duro al descubierto, por fin, mostrándose tal cual era. Estás advertida, pensé. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio. Te voy a decepcionar.

—Sé por qué dices eso —declaró al fin—, pero te estás perdiendo muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Cuando funciona, el amor es increíble. No está sobrevalorado. Hay una razón para todas esas canciones.

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos.

—No son más que canciones, Quinn. No significan nada.

Se acercó, se puso justo delante de mí y me agarró las manos.

—Mira, sólo cantamos esa canción porque estábamos al borde de la muerte. Harmony me oyó tararearla el otro día y nos inspiramos todas y se nos ocurrieron esos arreglos. Ellas no saben la relación que tiene contigo. Únicamente piensan que tiene mucho éxito con el público.

—Supongo que es así —convine—. Pero no para mí.

Entonces la sentí: esa extraña sensación definitiva que anunciaba que la peor parte de la ruptura ya había pasado y ahora sólo quedaba intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de cortesía antes de terminar del todo. Era como ver la línea de mete al otro lado de la colina, el último tramo ya estaba a la vista.

— ¿Sabes? —Continuó, acariciándome el pulgar con el suyo—, en nuestro caso también podría haber sido al revés. Con todos esos matrimonios y eso. Tú podrías haber creído en nosotras y yo te habría dejado partir.

—Es posible —respondí. Pero ni siquiera podía imaginarme llegar a creer en el amor como ella. No con nuestra historia—. Tendrías que estar loca para haber vivido eso y seguir creyendo que el amor era posible.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, todavía sujetando mis manos y me dio un beso, cargado de tantos sentimientos. Cerré los ojos y presioné los dedos de los pies contra el césped. Contemplé todas las cosas que me habían terminado por gustar: su olor, su forma de ser, su piel contra la mía. Tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Nos vemos —se despidió, separándose de mí—. ¿Sí?

Asentí.

—Sí.

Me apretó las manos por última vez y luego las soltó y echó a andar sobre el césped. Sus pues dejaron huellas frescas: las anteriores se habían borrado, absorbidas, como si hasta entonces no hubiera pasado nada.

Una vez dentro, subí a mi cuarto y me desvestí. Saqué un par de pantalones viejos y una blusa de tirantes y me metí bajo las sábanas. Conocía esta sensación, la soledad de las dos de la madrugada que, prácticamente, había inventado yo. Era siempre lo peor después de una ruptura. En esas primeras horas de soltería oficial el mundo parece agrandarse, aumentando su tamaño de repente ahora que había que recorrerlo sola.

Por eso empecé a escuchar la canción al principio: me distraía. Era la única constante en mi vida. Daba igual que sentimientos me provocara, era la única cosa que seguía siendo parte de mí a medida que padrastros, novias y casas iban y venían. El disco no cambiaba nunca, las palabras eran siempre las mismas, la voz de mi padre respiraba el mismo número de veces entre cada verso. Pero ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

Ahora tenía en la cabeza el modo en que Quinn la había cantado: burlona, dulce y distinta, con un peso mayor y más extraño.

Seguí pensando en como me había besado al despedirnos. Sin duda era la ruptura más agradable del mundo. No es que lo hiciera más fácil. Pero algo es algo.

Me di la vuelta y acomodé la almohada bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Intenté distraerme con otras canciones: Los Beatles, mi CD favorito, viejas canciones de los ochenta de cuando era niña. Pero la voz de Quinn regresaba una y otra vez, y se superponía perfectamente a las palabras que tan bien conocía. Me quedé dormida con la canción sonando en mi cabeza, y cuando abrí los ojos, ya era un nuevo día.

* * *

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora. Un millón de cosas se atravesaron en mi camino y hasta ahora pude actualizar. Espero poder subir otro capítulo antes del jueves. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. ¡Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ésta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

AGOSTO

* * *

— ¡Vamos! ¿Quién quiere KaBoom?

Miré a Lissa. Hacía más de 32 grados, el sol abrasaba y en algún lugar, a mi izquierda, un grupo cantaba _My Old Kentucky Home_ a capela. Era oficial: estábamos en el infierno.

—Yo no —dije. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando como vendedora de una nueva bebida energética de cafeína y Lissa era incapaz de aceptar que no me gustaba su sabor. Y no era la única.

—Es... es como... limonada gaseosa —declaró Hanna delicadamente, y dio un sorbito pequeño sin tragarlo—. Con un extraño regusto a cola barata.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece? —preguntó Lissa mientras rellenaba la fila de vasos de plástico que tenía en la mesita.

—Me parece... —respondió Hanna. Después tragó y puso cara de asco—. Puaaaaajjjj.

—Ya te lo he dicho, está asquerosa —insistí, pero no me hizo caso y siguió sacando más productos de promoción y colocándolos sobre la mesa: discos voladores, camisetas y vasos de plástico con el logotipo del sol amarillo—. Si ya lo sabes, Lissa. Ni siquiera la bebes tú.

—No es cierto —respondió, recolocándose la placa que decía: "Hola, soy Lissa, ¿quieres KaBoom?". Yo había intentado señalarle que eso podría interpretarse de otra forma, pero no me hizo caso, como una fanática en su misión de llevar el mensaje de KaBoom a los bebedores de cola de todo el mundo—. Yo la bebo como si fuera agua. ¡Es alucinante!

Me di la vuelta y detrás de mí vi a los cuatro miembros de una familia, con las manos llenas de los artículos de regalo de la Feria Toyota de Automóviles Don Davis. Pero no se detuvieron. Es más, la mesa de KaBoom estaba prácticamente desierta, a pesar de los artículos que regalaban Lissa y su colega P.J.

— ¡Globos! ¡Globos para todos! ¿Quién quiere un globo de KaBoom? —Gritaba Lissa a la multitud—. ¡Regalos para todos, chicos! ¡Tenemos discos voladores! —Cogió uno y lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Voló en línea recta un rato antes de caer muy cerca de un Land Cruiser. Don, que estaba hablando con unos clientes frente a una fila de Camrys, nos lanzó una mirada.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Lissa, tapándose la boca con su mano.

—No lances todos los discos, campeona —le dijo P.J; que cogió un vaso de plástico y lo vació de un trago—. Todavía es temprano.

Lissa le sonrió agradecida, poniéndose colorada, y me di cuenta de que Hanna había acertado sobre sus sentimientos por P.J. KaBoom, efectivamente.

La Feria Toyota de Automóviles Don Davis necesitaba semanas de preparación. Lograba una de las mayores ventas del año y había juegos para niños, adivinos, máquinas de raspados e incluso un poni de aspecto cansado que caminaba en círculos alrededor de los coches. Y aquí mismo, a la sombra cerca del salón de exposición, se encontraba la autora y personalidad local Shelby Corcoran.

Normalmente mi madre no hacía publicidad, excepto cuando acababa de sacar un libro, y ahora se encontraba en un momento de la novela donde ni siquiera quería salir de su estudio, mucho menos de casa. Noah y yo llevábamos años acostumbrados a sus horarios. No hacíamos mucho ruido cuando dormía, aunque fueran las cuatro de la tarde, y nos manteníamos al margen si pasaba por la cocina murmurando ensimismada. Sabíamos que había terminado cuando empujaba el carro de la máquina de escribir a la izquierda por última vez, daba dos palmadas y decía en voz alta y con mucho énfasis "Gracias". Era lo más cerca que estaba de la religión, esa expresión final de gratitud.

Pero Don no lo entendía. En primer lugar, no respetaba la cortina de cuentas. Entraba, sin dudarlo, y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros cuando ella todavía estaba tecleando. Entonces mi madre escribía aún más deprisa: se notaba que quería sacar lo que llevaba en la cabeza antes de que le cortara la idea del todo. Después Don se iba a duchar, pidiéndole que le llevara una cerveza fría dentro de unos minutos, por favor, querida. Quince minutos después la estaba llamando, preguntándole dónde estaba la cerveza, y ella volvía a escribir muy rápido, aporreando las últimas líneas antes de que él volviera a entrar, oliendo a loción para después de afeitarse y preguntando que había de cenar.

Lo más raro de todo era que mi madre le seguía el juego. Parecía seguir totalmente encantada con Don, hasta el punto de que consideraba un precio justo tener que escaparse a escribir de madrugada. Con los demás novios y maridos, ella siempre había seguido su horario, y los sermoneaba, igual que a nosotros, sobre "sus necesidades creativas" y la "disciplina necesaria" durante el tiempo que pasaba trabajando. Pero ahora parecía más dispuesta a ceder, como si fuera, de verdad su último matrimonio.

Hanna se dirigió al baño mientras yo me acercaba a la mesa que Don había colocado para mi madre al lado de la sala de exposición de coches. En la pancarta que había colgado detrás, con grandes letras rojas enmarcadas en corazones, se leía: ¡CONOZCA A LA FAMOSA AUTORA SHELBY CORCORAN! Mi madre llevaba gafas y se abanicaba con una revista mientras hablaba con una mujer con una riñonera y un niño pequeño sentado en la cadera.

— ¡Melina Kennedy es el mejor personaje de todos! —Aseguraba la mujer, mientras se cambiaba al niño a la otra cadera—. ¿Sabe? Cuando se separó de Donovan fue tristísimo. No podía dejar de leer, de verdad que no. Tenía que saber si volverían a estar juntos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mi madre, sonriendo.

— ¿Está trabajando en algo nuevo? —preguntó la señora.

—Sí —asintió mi madre. Luego bajó la voz y añadió—: Creo que le gustará. La protagonista se parece mucho a Melina.

— ¡Ooooh! —Exclamó la señora—. No puedo esperar. De verdad que no.

— ¡Betsy! —Llamó una voz desde la máquina de las palomitas—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Oh, es mi marido —explicó la mujer—. Estoy encantada de haberla conocido por fin. De verdad.

—Igualmente —respondió mi madre mientras la mujer se alejaba hacia donde estaba su marido, un hombre bajito que llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello, estudiando el tacómetro de una furgoneta. Mi madre la miró irse y luego echó un vistazo a su reloj. Don quería que se quedara durante tres horas, pero yo esperaba que pudiéramos irnos antes. No estaba segura de cuánta música a capela podría soportar.

—Tu público te adora —observé al acercarme.

—Mi público no está aquí. Ya han venido dos personas a preguntarme sobre financiación y, básicamente, me he dedicado a indicarle a la gente dónde está el baño—declaró. Luego, más alegremente, añadió—: Pero me gusta mucho la música de ese cuarteto, ¿no son magníficos?

Me dejé caer en la acera a su lado, sin molestarme en contestar.

Ella suspiró y se abanicó.

—Hace mucho calor —me dijo—. ¿Me das un poco de tu bebida?

Miré la botella de KaBoom que Lissa me había obligado a coger.

—No te va a gustar —dije.

—Tonterías —respondió tranquilamente—. Hace un calor insoportable. Déjame dar un sorbo.

Me encogí de hombros y se la pasé. Le quitó el tapón, se la llevó a los labios y dio un buen trago. Luego puso una cara rara, tragó y me devolvió la botella.

—Te lo advertí —le dije.

Justo entonces la furgoneta de las _Wild Girls _entró traqueteando en el estacionamiento y se detuvo junto a los coches en exposición. Se abrió la puerta trasera y bajó Brittany, con las baquetas en la mano seguida de Harmony, que iba comiendo una mandarina. Comenzaron a descargar el equipo y a amontonarlo mientras Kitty salía del asiento del conductor y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Y luego, mientras yo las miraba, bajó Quinn, acomodándose su ropa. Comprobó su reflejo en el espejo lateral y se dirigió hacia el otro lado, fuera de mi vista.

No era la primera vez que la veía, claro. A la mañana siguiente de cortar, de hecho, estaba yo en la cola de Jump Java en busca del café matutino de Lola cuando entró ella, atravesó el loca con paso resuelto y se dirigió directamente a mí.

—He estado pensando —empezó, sin hola ni nada—que tenemos que ser amigas.

Mis alarmas internas saltaron de inmediato, pues aquello iba contra la lógica de las rupturas que llevaba defendiendo desde siempre. No es posible, pensé, pero en voz alta dije:

— ¿Amigas?

—Amigas —repitió—, porque sería una pena si hiciéramos todo eso de sentirnos incomodas, ignorarnos, fingir que no ha pasado nada y eso. De hecho, podríamos evitarnos de todo el proceso y solucionarlo ahora mismo.

Miré el reloj que había junto a la máquina de café. Eran las nueve y cinco.

— ¿No te parece un poco pronto para eso? —pregunté hablando despacio.

— ¡Precisamente ahí está la cosa! —afirmó enérgicamente, mientras un hombre que hablaba por celular nos miraba—. Anoche cortamos, ¿no?

—Sí —respondí, hablando más bajo que ella. Esperaba que me imitara, pero no lo hizo.

—Y hoy, aquí estamos. Nos hemos encontrado, como va a ocurrir otras mil veces antes de que termine el verano. Trabajamos una enfrente de la otra.

—Cierto —admití cuando por fin me tocó pedir, y asentí cuando el dependiente me preguntó si quería el café de siempre para Lola.

—Bueno —continuó—, pues yo digo que reconozcamos que tal vez las cosas sean un poco raras, pero no vamos a andar evitándonos ni a sentirnos incómodas. Si hay algo que nos parezca embarazoso, lo decimos inmediatamente y seguimos adelante. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece —contesté—que no va a funcionar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se puede pasar de estar saliendo a ser amigas así como así —expliqué, mientras cogía unas servilletas—. Es una mentira. Es sólo algo que dice la gente para que la ruptura no parezca permanente. Y alguien siempre se lo toma como algo más, y luego sufre aún más cuando, inevitablemente, esa relación "amistosa" sigue siendo un gran paso atrás respecto a la relación anterior, y es como volver a cortar otra vez. Pero peor.

Consideró mis palabras y luego añadió:

—De acuerdo. Tomo nota. Y en este supuesto tuyo, como yo soy la que ha tenido la idea de ser amigas, entonces sería yo la que volvería a sufrir. ¿Correcto?

—Difícil de saber —reconocí, mientras tomaba el café de Lola, le daba las gracias en silencio al dependiente y dejaba un billete de un dólar en el bote—. Pero si todo transcurre como suele pasar, sí.

—Entonces —dijo—te demostraré que te equivocas.

—Quinn —respondí en voz baja, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta—, por favor.

Me parecía surrealista estar hablando de la noche anterior en términos tan analíticos, como si le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona y nosotras lo contemplásemos desde afuera, analizando jugada a jugada.

—Mira, es importante para mí —me dijo mientras me sujetaba la puerta y yo pasaba, sin que se me vertiera el café—. No aguanto esas conversaciones penosas y la sensación de que no puedo ir a algún sitio porque sé que tu vas a estar ahí y esas cosas. Por una vez me gustaría saltarme todo eso y ponernos de acuerdo en que lo hemos terminado como amigas. Y lo digo en serio.

La miré. La noche anterior, cuando estábamos en el jardín de mi casa, había temido este momento, volver a verla. Tenía que admitir que me gustaba que ya hubiera pasado, el primer encuentro con la _ex_. Ya podía tacharlo de la lista y seguir adelante. Cortar eficazmente. Vaya concepto.

—Sería —dije mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara—el reto supremo.

—Ah —respondió, sonriendo—. Seguro. ¿Te atreves?

¿Me atrevía? Difícil de decir. En teoría sonaba bien, pero supuse que al llevarlo a la práctica habría un par de variables que podrían fastidiar la ecuación. Pero nunca hasta ahora había retrocedido ante un reto.

—De acuerdo —asentí—. Acepto. Somos amigas.

—Amigas —repitió. Y nos dimos la mano.

Eso había sido hacía dos semanas y desde entonces habíamos hablado varias veces, ciñéndonos a temas neutrales como qué ocurría con Rubber Records (no mucho, pero todavía hablaban de tener "una reunión") y cómo estaba Mono (bien, pero sufriendo una plaga de pulgas que tenía a todas en la casa amarilla rascándose y de mal humor). Incluso una vez comimos juntas, sentadas en la acera delante de Flash Camera.

Decidimos que tenía que haber reglas y habíamos establecido dos hasta el momento. La número uno: nada de tocarse innecesariamente, lo que podía causar más que problemas. Y la número dos era que si pasaba algo o decíamos algo que nos hiciera sentirnos incómodas o raras no habría silencios tensos: tendríamos que admitirlo lo antes posible, decirlo abiertamente, resolverlo y desactivarlo, como si se tratase de una bomba.

Mis amigas pensaban que esta loca, por supuesto. Dos días después de cortar, había ido con ella a Bendo y Quinn se había acercado a hablar conmigo. Cuando se marchó, estaban todas con expresión escéptica y de superioridad moral, como si estuviera bebiendo cerveza con una pandilla de monjas.

—Vamos —empezó Hanna, señalándome con el dedo—, no me digas que van a ser amigas.

—Bueno, no exactamente —dije, lo que las dejó aún más horrorizadas. Lissa, que llevaba casi todo el verano leyendo libros de autoayuda que por lo general yo asociaba con Jennifer Anne, parecía especialmente decepcionada—. Miren, estamos mejor como amigas que saliendo. Y de todas formas, salimos muy poco tiempo.

—No va a funcionar —me aseguró Hanna, mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Una salida para los débiles de eso de trata todo ese rollo de ser amigas. ¿Quién decía eso?

Elevé los ojos al techo.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! —Exclamó chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Eras tú! Siempre lo decías, igual que decías que no había que salir con las chicas que estuvieran en una banda...

—Hanna —dije.

—... ni rendirte ante una chica que te perdigue con insistencia, porque perderá el interés en el momento en que termina la caza...

—Ya basta.

—... ni enrollarte con alguien que tiene una ex novia rondando, porque si ella no ha entendido el mensaje, es porque la otra no lo está dejando claro.

—Un momento —protesté—, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Dos de tres —replicó, con un gesto de la mano—. Pero creo que la idea está clara.

—Rachel —intervino Lissa, dándome golpecitos en la mano—, no pasa nada. Eres humana. Cometes los mismos errores que cualquiera de nosotras. Mira, en ese libro que estaba leyendo, _Aceptar la realidad_: _lo que el amor puede hacer y lo que no_, hay todo un capítulo, sobre cómo rompemos nuestras reglas por amor.

—No estoy rompiendo mis reglas —salté, odiando ser la que recibía los consejos esta vez, pasando de ser la Querida Rachel a Confundida en Lakeview en un solo verano.

Ahora, en la Feria Toyota, Hanna y yo dejamos a mi madre charlando con otra admiradora y nos dirigimos a una extensión de césped en busca de sombra. En el escenario, _Wild Girls_ estaban casi listas. Unos días antes, Don nos contó que las había contratado para tocar durante una hora sólo canciones que hablaran de coches, para transmitir la idea de lo divertido que puede ser conducir en verano.

—A ver, tengo una candidata —soltó Hanna mientras _Wild Girls_ se lanzaba con _Baby You Can Drive My Car_.

— ¿Candidata?

Asintió.

—Universitaria.

—Hmm —respondí, abanicándome con una mano.

—Se llama Gabriella —continuó—y esta en segundo. Guapa, alta. Quiere ser médico.

—No sé —respondí—. Hace demasiado calor para salir.

Me miró.

—Lo sabía —afirmó, meneando la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Qué sabías?

—Que ya no eres una de las nuestras.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Cruzó las piernas por los tobillos, se quitó los zapatos y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos.

—Dices que estás soltera y lista para salir con nosotras de nuevo.

—Y lo estoy.

—Pero —prosiguió—cada vez que intento presentarte a alguien u organizarte un plan, te niegas.

—Sólo una vez —protesté—, y porque las bailarinas no son lo mío.

—Fueron dos veces —me corrigió—, y la segunda era muy guapa y alta, justo como a ti te gustan, así que basta de rollos. Las dos sabemos cuál es el problema.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Volvió la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia las _Wild Girls_, que tocaban con ímpetu, mientras dos niños con camisetas de KaBoom bailaban y saltaban delante del escenario.

—Tu "amiga" esa.

—Basta —repliqué, me parecía ridículo.

—Todavía la ves —insistió, levantando un dedo y empezando a contar.

—Trabajamos a dos metros, Hanna.

—Todavía hablas con ella —continuó, levantando otro dedo—. Apuesto a que incluso has pasado por delante de su casa con el coche cuando ni siquiera está de camino a tu casa.

Ni siquiera me iba a dignar a contestar eso. Dios.

Nos quedamos un para de minutos en silencio mientras las chicas tocaban un popurrí de Cars, _Fun, Fun, Fun_ y _Born to Be Wild_. No había tantas canciones que hablaran de coches, y parecía que tenían problemas para encontrarlas.

—Bueno, venga —la animé—. Cuéntame más.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, desconfiada.

—No lo hagas por hacerme un favor —dijo—. Si todavía no estás lista, se te va a notar. Las dos lo sabemos. No vale la pena.

—Cuéntame, en serio.

—De acuerdo. Pues son estudiantes de segundo y...

Siguió hablando y yo la escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención, y al mismo tiempo noté que las chicas se estaban saliendo bastante del tema cuando empezaron a tocar _Dead Man's Curve_. Hablar de una curva letal no animaba exactamente a gastarse un dineral en un coche nuevecito. Don también se dio cuenta y le lanzó a Quinn una mirada asesina hasta que cortaron la canción, justo cuando la curva se iba a volver mortal. De ahí pasaron un poco torpemente a _The Little Old Lady from Pasadena._

Vi que Quinn le ponía caras a Brittany entre verso y verso, y volví a sentir ese pinchazo, que inmediatamente sacudí, pues no quería volver a oír un "te lo advertí" de Hanna. Tengo que volver a salir antes de que el daño a mi reputación fuera permanente.

—... así que hemos quedado para esta tarde, a las siete. Nos encontraremos en Rigobeto's para cenar. Hoy son gratis los palitos de pan.

—De acuerdo —acepté—. Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

Lo que pasa con salir es que a veces se te olvida lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser.

Eso es lo que estaba pensando alrededor de las ocho y media, sentada en una mesa en Rigoberto's mordisqueando un palito de pan y deseando que mi pareja, Madison, una chica un tanto extraña, con un aire hippie porque llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros y necesitaba urgentemente una lavada, y que masticara con la boca cerrada.

—Oye —le dije en voz baja a Hanna, que estaba acurrucándose con su chica, la única guapa del grupo—, ¿dónde dijiste que conociste a todos estos?

—En el Wal-Mart —me respondió—. Estaban comprando bolsas de basura, igual que yo. ¿No es increíble?

No tanto. Porque Madison ya me había contado que el día que conocieron a Hanna iban de camino a recoger basura. Su club de juegos de rol había adoptado un tramo de la autopista y dedicaban un sábado al mes a limpiarlo. El resto del tiempo, aparentemente, lo pasaban dibujando retratos de sus álter ego y luchando con troles y demonios extraños, tirando dados en el sótano de alguno de ellos. Eran tres mujeres y cinco hombres, pero en esta ocasión solo iban Vivianne, Madison, David y Darrin. Y tan solo en una hora, había aprendido mucho más de lo que me habría gustado sobre orcos, klingons, y una raza maestra inventada por el hermano de Madison, Ben.

Vivianne, la chica que estaba con Hanna, era guapa. Pero era evidente que Hanna no se había tomado la molestia de mirar a los otros integrantes del grupo antes de hacer planes. Madison era, bueno, Madison, y estaban los gemelos David y Darrin, con camisetas de La guerra de las galaxias, llevaban toda la cena sin prestar atención a Lissa ni a Jess y hablando de animación japonesa. Jess le lanzaba a Hanna miradas mortales y Lissa sonreía educadamente mientras pensaba, yo lo sabía, en su colega de KaBoom. P.J; y en su enamoramiento, que ella creía que no se le notaba. Eso, básicamente, era volver a salir; y me di cuenta de que en las últimas cuatro semanas no lo había echado de menos en absoluto.

Después de cenar, los hermanos Darrin y David se fueron a casa con Madison detrás, claramente tan entusiasmados con nosotras como nosotras en ellos. Jess se marchó diciendo que tenía que acostar a sus hermanos, y Hanna y Vivianne se quedaron en la mesa, dándose una a otra tiramisú, lo que nos dejaba a Lissa y a mí.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Me preguntó cuando subimos a mi coche—. ¿Bendo?

—No —contesté—. Vamos a mi casa a ver una peli o algo.

—Buena idea.

Cuando tomamos el camino de entrada y las luces iluminaron el césped, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre sentada en los escalones de la puerta. Se había quitado los zapatos y apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas. Cuando me vio se puso de pie, agitando los brazos, como si estuviera en medio del océano en un bote salvavidas, en lugar de a diez pasos de mí en tierra firme.

Salí del coche y Lissa detrás. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando oí a alguien a mi izquierda.

— ¡Ya era hora!

Me di media vuelta: era Don y llevaba un palo de croquet en una mano. Estaba colorado, con la camisa por fuera y parecía enfadado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a mi madre, que ahora se acercaba rápidamente por el césped, con las manos revoloteando.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Don elevando la voz—es que llevamos sin poder entrar en casa una hora y media. ¿Te das cuenta de cuántos mensajes te he dejado en el teléfono? ¿Eh?

Me estaba gritando. Tardé un momento en procesarlo, porque nunca había ocurrido antes. Ninguno de mis padrastros anteriores se había tomado el papel de padre con mucho interés, ni siquiera cuando Noah y yo éramos lo bastante pequeños para haberlo tolerado. La verdad, me quedé sin habla.

—No te quede ahí callada. ¡Contéstame! —bramó.

Lissa retrocedió, con expresión nerviosa. Odiaba la confrontación. En su familia no gritaba nadie y todas las discusiones y los desacuerdos se resolvían hablando de forma controlada.

—Don, cariño —intervino mi madre, acercándose a él—. No hace falta alterarse. Ya ha llegado y nos puede abrir. Rachel, dame las llaves.

No me moví, y mantuve los ojos fijos en Don.

—Estaba en una cena —repuse en tono tranquilo—, y no llevaba el celular.

— ¡Te hemos llamado seis veces! —Exclamó— ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es? Mañana tengo una reunión de ventas a las siete de la mañana y no tengo tiempo que perder intentando allanar mi propia casa.

—Don, por favor —suplicó mi madre, levantando una mano para tocarle el brazo—. Cálmate.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a casa si no tienes tus llaves? —le pregunté a ella.

—Bueno —respondió—. Hemos...

—Hemos venido en uno de los coches nuevos del concesionario —saltó Don—, y no estamos hablando de eso. De lo que estamos hablando es de que te hemos dejado mensajes a ti y a tu hermano, que no han contestado, y que llevamos aquí más de una hora, a punto de romper una ventana...

—Pero ya está aquí —dijo mi madre animada—así que vamos a usar sus llaves y entramos, y todo se...

— ¡Shelby, por el amor de Dios, no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! —soltó, girando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¡Por Dios!

Durante un segundo reinó el silencio. Miré a mi madre y tuve ganas de protegerla. Hacía años que no sentía un impulso de protección tan fuerte, pues normalmente era yo la que le gritaba o, más bien, deseaba hacerlo. Pero pese a la ira que mi madre podía despertar en mí, siempre había habido una línea clara, al menos en mi mente, que marcaba la distancia corta pero definida que había entre el nosotros, que era mi familia, y el hombre que estuviera en su vida en ese momento. Don no la veía, pero yo sí.

— ¡Eh! —le advertí a Don, en voz baja—, no le hables así.

—Rach, cariño, dame las llaves —me pidió mi madre, levantando la mano para tocarme el brazo—. ¿Sí?

—Tú —me dijo Don, señalándome con el dedo directamente a la cara. Miré el dedo gordinflón, concentrándome sólo en él, mientras todo lo demás (Lissa a un lado, mi madre suplicando, el olor de la noche de verano) se esfumaba—tienes que aprender lo que es el respeto, señorita.

—Rachel —oí decir a Lissa muy bajo.

—Y tú —le respondí a Don—tienes que respetar a mi madre. La culpa de esto la tienes tú, y lo sabes. Se te olvidaron las llaves a ti y tú no puedes entrar. Final de la historia.

Se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente. Vi como Lissa se encogía en el camino, como si pudiera reducirse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Rachel —me pidió mi madre de nuevo—, las llaves.

Las saqué del bolsillo, con los ojos todavía clavados en Don, y se las di a ella por delante de él. Ella las cogió y echó a andar por el césped a buen paso. Don seguía mirándome fijamente, como si creyera que yo iba a retroceder. Se equivocaba.

La luz del porche se encendió y mi madre se dio una palmada.

— ¡Ya esta! —llamó—. ¡Bien está lo que bien acaba!

Don dejó el palo de croquet. Cayó sobre el camino con un golpe seco. Luego dio media vuelta y echó a andar con zancadas largas y furiosas. Una vez en los escalones, adelantó a mi madre, ignorándola cuando ella le habló, y desapareció por el pasillo. Un segundo más tarde oí un portazo.

—Qué niño —le dije a Lissa que ya estaba cerca del buzón, fingiendo estar interesada en leer los nombres en el CORCORAN-BERRY/DAVIS que habían colocado recientemente.

—Estaba furioso de verdad, Rachel —avanzó por el camino con cuidado, como si esperara que Don fuera a arrojarse contra la puerta, listo para la segunda ronda—. Tal vez deberías haber dicho que lo sentías.

— ¿Que sentía qué? —Pregunté yo— ¿No tener telepatía?

—No lo sé. Puede que hubiera sido más fácil.

Miré hacia la casa, donde mi madre estaba de pie en el umbral, con la mano sobre el pomo, mirando hacia el pasillo, en dirección hacia donde Don se había marchado indignado.

— ¡Oye! —Llamé, y mi madre giró la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Me pareció oírle decir algo desde dentro y mi madre cerró ligeramente la puerta, volviéndose y dándome la espalda. Y de repente me sentí completamente extraña, como si la distancia entre nosotras fuese mucho mayor de la que podía ver desde donde estaba. Como si esa línea, que siempre había sido tan clara para mí, se hubiera movido, o no hubiera estado nunca donde yo pensaba.

— ¿Mamá? —grité—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Buenas noches, Rachel —me dijo y cerró la puerta.

* * *

—Te lo digo en serio —le dije a Jess—. Fue algo horrible de verdad.

Frente a mí, Lissa asintió con la cabeza.

—Fatal —corroboró—. Daba miedo.

Jess dio un sorbo a su Zip Cola y se colocó el jersey sobre los hombros. Habíamos ido a llamar a su ventana después de marcharnos de casa de mi madre, cuando decidí que no iba a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que Don y su mal genio. Además, había algo más: una extraña sensación de traición, casi, como si durante tanto tiempo mi madre y yo hubiésemos sido un equipo, y ahora de repente hubiera desertado, echándome de su lado por alguien capaz de levantarme un dedo cerca de la cara y exigir un respeto que no había ni siquiera empezado a ganarse.

—La verdad es que es un comportamiento más o menos normal —me aseguró Jess—. Eso de "esta es mi casa y hay que seguir mis reglas". Muy en plan macho. Muy en plan de padre.

—No es mi padre —repliqué.

—Es cuestión de dominio —intervino Lissa—. Como los perros. Te estaba dejando en claro que él era el perro alfa.

Me le quedé mirando.

—Bueno, tú eres el perro alfa, claro —añadió ella rápidamente—. Pero él no lo sabe todavía. Te estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Yo no quiero ser el perro alfa —gruñí—. No quiero ser un perro. Y punto.

—Qué raro que tu madre aguante eso —observó Jess, con voz pensativa—. Ella nunca ha sido de las que aguanta tonterías. Tú lo has heredado de ella.

—Creo que tiene miedo —dije, y las dos me miraron sorprendidas. Yo misma estaba sorprendida; no me había dado cuenta de que pensaba eso hasta que lo dije en voz alta—. Quiero decir, que le asusta estar sola. Es su quinto matrimonio, ¿entienden? Si no funciona...

—Y tú te marchas —añadió Lissa—. Y Noah está a punto de casarse también.

Suspiré, y pinché mi Zip _light_ con el popote.

—Así que piensa que es su última oportunidad. Tiene que lograr que funcione —Lissa se acomodó, abrió la bolsa de Skittles que había comprado y se metió uno en la boca—. Así que tal vez le da preferencia sobre ti. Sólo por ahora. Porque él es con quien tiene que vivir, ya sabes, indefinidamente.

Jess me observó, como si esperara alguna reacción.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los adultos —dijo—. Es igual de horrible que el colegio.

—Precisamente por cosas como ésta no creo en las relaciones —afirmé—. Son como una muleta. ¿Por qué aguanta un comportamiento de niño como éste? ¿Por qué cree que lo necesita o algo así?

—Bueno —dijo Lissa lentamente—, a lo mejor lo necesita.

—Lo dudo —respondí—. Si él se marchara mañana, ella tendría un pretendiente nuevo al cabo de una semana. Apostaría todo mi dinero.

—Creo que lo quiere —declaró Lissa—. Y querer es necesitar a alguien. El amor es aguantar los defectos de alguien porque, de alguna manera, se completan.

—El amor es una excusa para aguantar cosas que no deberías aguantar —aseguré, y Jess se rió—. Así es como te engancha. Altera la balanza de forma que las cosas que deberían ser muy pesadas no parecen serlo. Es una estupidez. Una trampa.

—Bueno —convino Lissa, y se sentó más derecha—, pues vamos a hablar de cordones desatados.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Quinn —me dijo—. Lleva siempre los cordones desatados, ¿no?

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Solo contesta la pregunta.

—No me acuerdo —respondí.

—Sí, sí te acuerdas, y sí, los lleva desatados. Además, es torpe, su cuarto es un caos, ella es un completo desastre y comió en tu coche.

— ¿Comió en tu coche? —preguntó Jess incrédula—. Cómo crees.

—Solo una vez —me defendí, e ignoré su cara de estar siendo testigo de un milagro—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Pues viene —continuó Lissa—a que todas esas cosas que te habrían hecho mandar al diablo a cualquier otra chica en cuestión de segundos. Pero con Quinn las aguantabas.

—No las aguantaba.

—Sabes que sí —replicó ella, vertiendo más Skittles en la mano—. ¿Y por qué crees tú que estabas dispuesta a tolerar esas cosas?

—No vas a decir que porque la quería —le advertí.

—No —admitió—. Pero tal vez podrías haber llegado a quererla.

—Poco probable —dije.

—Extremadamente improbable —añadió Jess—. No obstante, la dejaste comer en tu coche, así que supongo que todo es posible en esta vida.

—Con ella eras diferente —dijo Lissa—. Tenías algo nuevo que no había visto en ti antes. A lo mejor era amor.

—O deseo —sugirió Jess.

—Es posible —reconocí recostándome apoyada en las manos—. Pero no me acosté con ella.

Jess arqueó las cejas.

— ¿No?

Meneé la cabeza.

—Estuve a punto. Pero no.

La noche que había tocado la guitarra para mí, aquella primera vez, cuando rasgueó los acordes de la canción de mi padre. Ya llevábamos unas semanas juntas, lo que hubo un tiempo en el que habría constituido un récord. Pero cuando nos estábamos acercando, ella se retiró un poco, me cogió de las manos, las dobló contra su pecho, y presionó su cara contra mi cuello. Fue sutil, pero claro: todavía no. Ahora no. Me pregunté qué estaría esperando, pero no encontré un buen momento para preguntárselo. Y ahora no lo sabría nunca.

—Y eso —afirmó Lissa, chasqueando los dedos como si hubiera descubierto el uranio—lo demuestra. Ahí lo tienes.

— ¿Qué demuestra? —pregunté.

—Con cualquier otra chica, te habrías acostado. Sin duda.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —advertí, señalándola con el dedo—. He cambiado, ya lo sabes.

—Pero lo habrías hecho, ¿no? —quiso saber. Era tan insistente, esta nueva Lissa—. La conocías bastante bien, te gustaba, llevaban un tiempo saliendo. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Y eso por qué?

—No tengo ni idea —respondí.

—Pues eso es porque —concluyó con grandilocuencia, agitando la mano—significaba algo para ti. Era algo más que una chica y noche y punto, libre y feliz. Es parte del cambio que vi en ti. Que vimos todas. Habría significado algo más, y eso te asustó.

Miré a Jess, pero se estaba rascando la rodilla, prefiriendo no meterse en esto. ¿Y qué sabía Lissa, de todas formas? Fue Quinn la que puso el freno, no yo. Pero también es verdad que yo no insistí, y había habido otras ocasiones. Tampoco es que eso quisiera decir nada. En absoluto.

— ¿Ves? —dijo Lissa, complacida consigo misma—. Te has quedado sin palabras.

—No es verdad —rebatí—. Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida.

—Quinn —declaró, en voz baja—, es lo más cerca que has estado del amor, Rachel. Amor de verdad. Y lo esquivaste en el último segundo. Pero estuvo cerca. Muy cerca. Podrías haberla querido.

—Nada de eso —negué—. Ni de broma.

Cuando llegué a casa aquella noche me percaté, el colmo de la ironía, de que no tenía llave. Le había dado mi llave a mi madre, y no se me ocurrió pedirle que me la devolviera. Por suerte, Noah estaba en casa. Así que di un golpecito en la ventana de la cocina, sobre el fregadero, lo que le hizo saltar más de un metro en vertical y dar un gritito de niña, lo que al menos hizo que valiese la pena haber tenido que avanzar en la oscuridad y rodear los arbustos espinosos del patio trasero.

—Hola —saludó tranquilamente al abrir la puerta, tan campante, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera visto su reacción particularmente cobarde—. ¿Dónde esta tu llave?

—Por aquí, en alguna parte —contesté, sujetando la puerta antes de que se cerrara de golpe—. Mamá y Don se quedaron afuera sin llave —entonces le conté los detalles escabrosos de la escena anterior mientras comía un sándwich de crema de cacahuate, de nuevo con los extremos del pan, asintiendo y levantando la vista al techo en los momentos apropiados.

—No me digas —dijo cuando terminé. Le hice callar, y bajo la voz. Los dos sabíamos que las paredes no eran gruesas—. Qué idiota. ¿Y le estaba gritando?

Asentí.

—Bueno, no de forma violenta. Más bien en plan enfurruñado, como un niño mimado.

Bajó la vista hacia los últimos restos de los extremos de pan en su mano.

—No me sorprende nada. Es un niño total. Y la próxima vez que me tropiece con una de sus latas en el porche, alguien va a sufrir. A sufrir de verdad.

Aquello me hizo sonreír, al recordarme lo bien que me caía mi hermano. Pese a nuestras diferencias, teníamos una historia común. Nadie me entendía mejor que él.

—Oye, Noah —empecé mientras sacaba un cartón de leche de la nevera y se servía un vaso.

— ¿Sí?

Me senté en el borde de la mesa, acariciando la superficie. Noté que había granitos de azúcar, o de sal, muy finos, pero los distinguía claramente bajo los dedos.

— ¿Por qué te decidiste a querer a Jennifer Anne?

Dio media vuelta y me miró, y luego tragó haciendo un ruido gutural. Cuando éramos niños, mi madre lo regañaba al oírlo y decía que parecía que estaba tragando piedras.

— ¿Me decidí a quererla?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir,

El meneó la cabeza.

—No. Ni idea.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar —expliqué—que el riesgo valía la pena?

—No es una inversión financiera, Rachel —respondió mientras guardaba la leche—. No es cuestión de matemáticas.

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Pues entonces a qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Olvídalo.

Puso el vaso en el fregadero y dejó correr el agua,

— ¿Te refieres a qué me hizo quererla?

No estaba segura de querer seguir discutiendo ese tema.

—No. Quiero decir, cuando pensaste si querías abrirte, o no, a la posibilidad de que te hiciera daño de alguna forma si seguías adelante con ella, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Qué te dijiste a ti mismo?

Arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Estás borracha?

—No —salté—. Maldición. Es una pregunta sencilla.

—Sí, claro. Tan sencilla que ni siquiera sé qué me estás preguntando —apagó la luz de arriba del fregadero, luego se secó las manos en un trapo—. ¿Quieres saber cómo decidí si quería enamorarme de ella o no? ¿Me he acercado u poco?

—Déjalo —dije, bajándome de la mesa—. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiero averiguar. Te veré por la mañana.

Empecé a caminar hacia el recibidor y al acercarme vi que mis llaves estaban colocadas ordenadamente sobre la mesita junto a las escaleras, esperándome. Me las metí en el bolsillo trasero.

Estaba en el segundo escalón cuando Noah apareció en el umbral de la cocina.

—Rachel.

— ¿Qué?

—Si lo que me estás preguntando es cómo decidí si iba a quererla o no, la respuesta es que no lo hice. En absoluto. Simplemente ocurrió. Ni siquiera lo puse en duda; para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba hecho.

Me quedé quieta en las escaleras, mirándolo.

—No lo entiendo —reconocí.

— ¿Qué parte?

—Nada.

Se encogió de hombros y apagó la última luz de la cocina, luego empezó a subir las escaleras y pasó a mi lado.

—No te preocupes —me tranquilizó—. Algún día lo entenderás.

Desapareció por el pasillo y un momento después le oí cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y hablar en voz baja con Jennifer Anne, en su llamada obligatoria para decirle buenas noches otra vez, ahora por teléfono.

Me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes e iba a acostarme cuando me detuve ante la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de los lagartos.

Casi todas las cajas estaban oscuras. Las luces de los lagartos tenían temporizadores, que las encendían y apagaban haciendo ciclos para hacer creer a los lagartos, supongo, que seguían tomando el sol en las rocas del desierto en lugar de estar sentados en un acuario dentro de un armario de ropa blanca adaptado. Pero en el fondo del cuarto, en la estantería de en medio, había una luz encendida.

Era una caja de cristal y tenía el suelo cubierto de arena. Había palos entrecruzados, y en el más alto de todos estaban dos lagartos. Cuando me acerqué, vi que estaban entrelazados, no apareándose, sino tiernamente, si es que eso era posible. Como si estuvieran abrazándose. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y distinguí las líneas de las costillas, que sobresalían y se ocultaban con su respiración.

Me agaché delante de ellos y apoyé el dedo índice contra el cristal. El lagarto que estaba encima abrió los ojos y me miró, sin inmutarse: su pupila se agrandó ligeramente cuando se concentró en mi dedo.

Sabía que aquello no significaba nada. Eran sólo lagartos, de sangre fría y seguramente no más inteligente que una lombriz. Pero tenían algo muy humano, y durante un momento los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas pasaron ante mis ojos: Quinn y yo rompiendo, el rostro preocupado de mi madre, el dedo de Don señalándome, Noah meneando la cabeza, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que a mí me parecía el más simple de los conceptos. Y todo se reducía a una cosa: amor, o falta de amor. Los riesgos que corremos, por desconocimiento, de caer, de retroceder y resguardarnos, protegiendo nuestro corazón sujetándolo con fuerza.

Volví a mirar al lagarto frente a mí, preguntándome si por fin me había vuelto completamente loca. Me devolvió la mirada, ahora que había decidido que no era una amenaza, y volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Me acerqué un poco más, todavía observándolos, pero la luz ya estaba apagándose, y cuando saltó el temporizador, antes de darme cuenta, todo quedó a oscuras.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo siento. Sé que dije que actualizaría antes del jueves, pero bueno, aquí esta ;) **

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! ¡Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ésta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Rachel, cariño. ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Me levanté de la mesa del mostrador, dejé un montón de facturas de loción corporal que había estado contando y entré al cuarto de manicura/pedicura, donde Amanda, nuestra mejor especialista en uñas, limpiaba la superficie de trabajo. Detrás de ella estaba Lola, dando golpecitos con una tijera contra la palma de su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con recelo.

—Siéntate —me ordenó Amanda.

Y en un momento me encontré sentada, porque Talinga había entrado detrás de mí y me había empujado hacia abajo apoyándose sobre mis hombros, y colocándome al mismo tiempo una capa. La cerró detrás de mi cuello antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Un momento —protesté mientras Amanda me agarraba las manos y las colocaba, rápida como el rayo, sobre la mesa. Me separó los dedos y empezó a limarme las uñas con movimientos rápidos y agresivos, mordiéndose los labios.

—Es sólo un cambio de imagen rápido —dijo Lola tranquilamente, mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me levantaba el pelo—. Un poquito de manicura, un cortecito, un poco maquillaje...

—Nada de eso —protesté, liberándome—. El pelo no me lo toques.

— ¡Sólo las puntas! —Dijo, y me colocó de nuevo en mi sitio—. Eres una ingrata. La mayoría pagaría un dineral por esto. ¡Y para ti es gratis!

—Seguro que no —gruñí, y todas rieron—. ¿Dónde está la trampa?

—Las manos quietas o te corto algo más que esta cutícula —me advirtió Amanda.

—No hay trampa —aseguró Lola animada, y respiré hondo cuando oí que cortaba. Dios, me estaba cortando el pelo—. Es una bonificación.

Miré a Talinga, que estaba probando barras de labios en el dorso de la mano y mirándome a cada rato como si estuviera estudiando mi tez.

— ¿Bonificación?

—Un extra. ¡Un regalo! —Lola soltó una de sus grandes carcajadas—. Un regalo especial para nuestra señorita Rachel.

—Un regalo —repetí desconfiada—. ¿Y qué es?

—Adivina —me animó Amanda, sonriendo, mientras empezaba a aplicar líneas de esmalte rojo en el dedo meñique.

— ¿Es más grande que un bocadillo?

— ¡Eso quisieras! —exclamó Lola, y rompieron en una risa histérica como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

—Díganme qué pasa —les dije muy seria—o me largo. Y créanme, lo haré.

Todavía estaban riéndose disimuladamente, intentando dominarse. Por fin, Talinga respiró hondo y confesó:

—Rachel, cariño. Hemos encontrado una mujer para ti.

— ¿Una mujer? —pregunté—. Vaya. Y yo que creí que me iban a dar cosméticos gratis o algo. Algo que necesitara.

—Necesitas una mujer —aseguró Amanda, empezando con la siguiente uña.

—No —repuso Talinga—, yo necesito una mujer. Rachel necesita una chica.

—Una buena chica —la corrigió Lola—. Y hoy es tu día de suerte, porque resulta que tenemos una para ti.

—Nada de eso —me negué mientras Talinga se sentaba a mi lado, con una brocha de maquillaje en la mano—. ¿Es la misma con la que intentaste emparejarme la otra vez? ¿La bilingüe de manos bonitas?

—Llegará a las seis —continuó Lola, sin hacerme el menor caso—. Se llama Emily, tiene diecinueve años y cree que viene a recoger unas muestras para su madre. Pero en vez de eso te verá a ti, con tu preciosa melena...

—Y maquillaje —añadió Talinga.

—Y uñas —se sumó Amanda—, si es que dejas de moverte de una vez.

—... y quedará totalmente impresionada —terminó Lola. Luego dio un par de cortes más y me pasó una mano por el pelo, comprobando su obra—. Tenías las puntas fatal. ¡Horrible!

— ¿Y por qué supones que voy a participar en esto?

—Porque es guapa —respondió Talinga.

—Porque deberías —añadió Amanda.

—Porque puedes —remató Lola, quitándome la capa.

* * *

Tuve que admitir que tenían razón. Emily era guapa. También era divertida, pronunció mi nombre correctamente, tenía un apretón de manos firme y también, es verdad, manos bonitas, y pareció llevar bien el hecho de que se tátara de una encerrona obvia, intercambiando conmigo una expresión desconfiada cuando Lola le dijo que "tenía por casualidad" un certificado de regalo de mi restaurante mexicano favorito, que de repente estaba segura de que nunca iba a usar.

— ¿No tienes la sensación —me preguntó Emily—de que esto está fuera de nuestro control?

—Sí —respondí—, pero es una cena gratis.

—Bien pensado. Pero, de verdad, no te sientas obligada.

—Ni tú tampoco —le dije.

Nos quedamos allí un segundo mientras Lola, Talinga y Amanda, en el otro cuarto, estaban tan calladas que oí como sonaba el estómago de una de ellas.

—Pues vamos —declaré—, démosles una alegría.

—De acuerdo —me sonrió—. ¿Te recojo a las siete?

Escribí la dirección de mi casa en el reverso de una tarjeta de Joie y la observé mientras se dirigía a su coche. Era muy atractiva y yo estaba soltera. Hacía casi tres semanas que Quinn y yo habíamos roto y no sólo lo llevaba bien, sino que habíamos conseguido lo imposible: ser amigas. Y aquí llegaba una gran chica, una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no iba a aprovecharla?

Una posible respuesta apareció cuando me acercaba a mi coche, buscando en el bolso las llaves y las gafas de sol. Iba andando sin mirar donde pisaba, ni mucho menos alrededor, y no vi a Quinn salir de Flash Camera y cruzar el estacionamiento hasta que oí un clic. Levanté la vista y me la encontré delante de mí, con una cámara de fotos desechable en la mano.

—Hola —me saludó, pasando la película con el dedo. Después volvió a llevarse la cámara al ojo y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, enfocándome desde otro ángulo—. ¡Guau!, estás guapísima. ¿Has quedado con alguien o algo?

Dudé un momento y ella sacó la foto.

—Bueno, la verdad... —titubeé.

Durante un segundo no se movió, no pasó la película ni nada, sólo me miraba por el visor. Luego se quitó la cámara de la cara, se dio una palmada en la frente y soltó:

— ¡Ay! Momento incómodo. Lo siento.

—Ha sido una encerrona —dije rápidamente—. Lo ha organizado Lola.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —respondió, pasando la película, _clic-clic-clic_—. Ya lo sabes.

Y entonces ocurrió. Uno de esos silencios demasiado largos para ser sólo una pausa en la conversación, y yo añadí:

—Sí. Bien.

—Oh, diablos. Qué penoso. Me pasé de incómodo —declaró. Luego se encogió de hombros vigorosamente, como si quisiera sacudirse esa sensación, y añadió—: No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, esto es un reto, ¿no? Se supone que no es fácil.

Bajé la vista hacia mi bolso y me di cuenta de que las llaves, que llevaba buscando todo este tiempo, estaban en el bolsillo de atrás. Las saqué, contenta de tener algo en que concentrarme, aunque fuera una tontería.

—Y entonces —continuó tranquilamente, levantando la cámara por encima de mi cabeza para tomar una foto de Joie—, ¿quién es ella?

—Quinn. De verdad.

—No. En serio. Las amigas hablan de estas cosas, ¿no? Es una pregunta, nada más. Como si te preguntara por el clima.

Me quedé pensando. Ya sabíamos dónde nos metíamos: comer diez plátanos tampoco era fácil.

—La hija de una clienta nuestra. La acabo de conocer hace veinte minutos.

—Ah —dijo, balanceándose sobre los talones—. ¿Con un Honda negro?

Asentí.

—Ya. La vi —pasó la película de nuevo—. Parecía una chica guapa y formal.

Formal, pensé. Como si estuviera presentándose como candidata para ser presidente de la asociación de alumnos o voluntaria para ayudar a tu abuela a cruzar la calle.

—Sólo hemos quedado para cenar —afirmé mientras tomaba otra foto, esta vez, inexplicablemente, de mis pies—. ¿Y esa cámara?

—Lote defectuoso —me explicó—. Alguien en la central dejó la caja al sol, así que están arruinadas. El encargado ha dicho que podemos quedárnoslas, si las queremos. Un poco como las mandarinas, ya sabes. No se pueden rechazar si son gratis.

— ¿Pero van a salir bien las fotos? —pregunté, notando ahora que me fijaba mejor, que la cámara estaba deformada, torcida, como la cinta de video que me dejé en el tablero el verano anterior. No parecía que pudiera sacar el carrete, ni mucho menos revelarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió, tomando otra foto—. Puede que sí. O puede que no.

—No van a salir —aseguré—. Seguramente la película está dañada por el sol.

—Pero puede que no —dijo ella, levantando la cámara. Sonrió y se tomo una foto a sí misma—. A lo mejor está bien. No lo sabremos hasta que las revelemos.

—Pero seguramente sea una pérdida de tiempo —insistí—. ¿Para qué molestarse?

Bajó la cámara y me miró, directamente, no a través del visor ni de reojo, sino directamente, solas, ella y yo.

—Es la pregunta del millón, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Ahí está todo el problema. Yo creo que van a salir. Tal vez no serán perfectas, podrían salir borrosas, o cortadas por la mitad, pero yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Pero bueno, esa es sólo mi opinión, claro.

Me quedé callada, parpadeando, mientras ella volvía a levantar la cámara y me tomaba otra foto. La mire fijamente mientras hacia clic, para que supiera que había captado su metáfora.

—Me tengo que ir —me despedí.

—Claro —replicó, y me sonrió—. Hasta luego.

Mientras se alejaba se metió la cámara en el bolsillo trasero y echó a correr entre los coches de regreso a Flash Camera. Tal vez revelaría las fotos y le parecerían perfectas: mi cara, mis pies, Joie detrás de mí. O tal vez saldrían negras, sin luz, sin el contorno de una cara ni una figura siquiera. Ése era el problema, era cierto. Yo no malgastaría el tiempo con esas probabilidades tan escasas, mientras que ella se lanzaba de lleno. La gente como Quinn perseguía el riesgo como los perros siguen un olor, pensando tan solo en lo que podría encontrarse al final, pero sin plantearse de manera lógica lo que probablemente había de verdad. Era una buena cosa que fuésemos amigas, y nada más. Nunca hubiéramos durado. Ni por casualidad.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la escena con Don delante de mi casa y hasta ahora había logrado evitarlo, planeando mis incursiones a la zona común, la cocina, cuando sabía que estaba fuera o en la ducha. Mi madre era más fácil: se hallaba completamente inmersa en su novela y estaba terminando las últimas cien páginas a gran velocidad, de forma que no hubiera notado una bomba estallarse en el salón, si eso hubiera significado separarse de Melanie, Brock Dobbin y su amor imposible.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto encontrármela sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café, cuando llegué a casa a arreglarme para salir con Emily, la cita encerrona. Tenía la cara apoyada en una mano y miraba el cuadro de la mujer desnuda de Don, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando le toqué el hombro.

— ¡Ay, Rachel! —exclamó, apoyando un dedo en la sien y sonriendo—. Me has asustado.

—Lo siento —saqué una silla y me senté frente a ella, mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esperando a Don —me informó, esponjándose el pelo con los dedos—. Hemos quedado para cenar con unos mandamases de Toyota, y está al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cree que si no los impresionamos, recortaran su adjudicación de beneficios como concesionario.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé lo que es —dijo, suspirando—. Es jerga de concesionario. Toda la noche va a ser una jerga de concesionario y mientras tanto yo tengo a Melanie y a Brock en una terraza de Bruselas, con el marido del que se ha separado acercándose rápidamente, y la última cosa que quiero hacer en el mundo es hablar sobre cifras de ventas y las últimas técnicas de financiación —lanzó una mirada pesarosa a su máquina de escribir, como si una corriente la arrastrara hacia ella—. ¿No te gustaría a veces poder vivir dos vidas?

Inexplicablemente, o tal vez no, me vino a la mente Quinn, mirándome por el visor de una cámara desechable deformada. Clic.

—Sí, a veces —asentí, librándome de esa imagen—. Supongo que sí.

— ¡Shelby! —gritó Don, abriendo la puerta de la ala nueva. No lo veía, pero su voz no tenía problemas de llegar hasta nosotras—. ¿Has visto mi corbata roja?

— ¿Qué, cariño? —respondió ella.

—Mi corbata roja, la que me puse en la cena de ventas. ¿La has visto?

—Ay, cariño, no lo sé —contestó, girándose en la silla—. Tal vez si...

—Déjalo, me pondré la verde —dijo, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Mi madre me sonrió, como para disculparlo, y luego me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bueno —conté—, Lola me ha organizado una cita a ciegas para hoy.

— ¿Una cita a ciegas? —Me miró con recelo.

—Ya la he visto, en el salón —la tranquilicé—. Parece una buena chica. Y es solo para cenar.

—Ah —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Solo una cena. Como si no pudiera ocurrir nada con tres platos y una botella de vino —se quedo callada, parpadeando—. Eso es bueno —soltó de repente—. Caramba. Debería apuntarlo.

Vi como recogía un sobre, de una factura antigua de la luz, y un lápiz. Tres platos—solo una cena—no puede pasar nada, garabateó en un lado, y lo culminó con un gran signo de exclamación. Luego lo metió debajo del azucarero, donde sin duda permanecería, olvidado, hasta que lo encontrara algún día en el que estuviera totalmente bloqueada. Dejaba estas notas por toda la casa, dobladas en los rincones, en el fondo de las estanterías, como marcapáginas en sus libros. Una vez encontré una sobre focas, que después resultaría ser un elemento clave para la trama de Memorias de Truro, debajo de una caja de tampones debajo del lavabo. Supongo que nunca se sabe cuando puede llegar la inspiración.

—Bueno, vamos a La Brea —continué—, así que seguramente solo sea un plato. Todavía menos probabilidades de que funcione.

Me sonrió.

—Nunca se sabe, Rachel. El amor es tan impredecible. A veces conoces a una persona desde hace años y de repente un día, ¡pumba!, la ves de otra manera. Y otras veces es en la primera cita, el primer momento. Por eso es tan genial.

—No me voy a enamorar de ella, mamá —repuse—. Es solo una cita.

— ¡Shelby! —Gritó Don —, ¿Qué has hecho con mis gemelos?

—Cariño —respondió, girándose de nuevo—, tus gemelos no los he tocado.

Se quedó esperando sentada, y como no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia mí.

—Dios mío —suspiré, bajando la voz—, no entiendo como lo aguantas.

Sonrió y me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No es tan malo.

—Es como un niño grande —dije—. Y lo de los batidos me volvería loca.

—Es posible —contestó—. Pero yo lo quiero. Es un buen hombre, me trata bien. Y las relaciones perfectas no existen, nunca. Siempre hay que ceder en algunas cosas, llegar a acuerdos, renunciar a algo a cambio de algo mejor. Sí, algunos hábitos de Don ponen a prueba mi paciencia. Y seguro que a él le pasa lo mismo conmigo.

—Al menos tú actúas como adulta —dije, aunque sabía bien que eso no era siempre cierto—. Ni siquiera es capaz de vestirse solo.

—Pero —continuó, sin hacer caso de esto último—el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro está por encima de estar pequeñas diferencias. Y ésa es la clave. Es como un gráfico circular, donde el amor en la relación debe ser la porción más grande. El amor puede compensar muchas cosas, Rachel.

—El amor es un engaño —afirmé, deslizando el salero en círculos.

— ¡No, cariño! —Alargó el brazo, me cogió la mano y me apretó los dedos—. No lo crees de verdad, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todavía no me han convencido de lo contario.

—Oh, Rachel —me cogió la mano y dobló sus dedos sobre los míos. Los suyos eran más pequeños, más fríos, y tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Me quedé mirándola. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Y entonces me entendió.

—Oh, vamos —exclamó soltándome la mano—, solo porque unos cuantos matrimonios no hayan durado no quiere decir que no valga la pena. Pasé muchos años buenos con tu padre, Rachel, y lo mejor fue que los tengo a ti y a Noah. Los cuatro años con Harold fueron maravillosos, hasta justo el final. E incluso con Martin y Win, fui feliz en su mayor parte.

—Pero todos terminaron —declaré—. Fracasaron.

—Tal vez haya gente que piense así —dobló las manos sobre el regazo y pensó un momento—: Pero yo, personalmente, creo que habría sido peor estar sola todo el tiempo. Claro, tal vez podría haber protegido mi corazón de ciertas cosas, pero ¿de verdad habría sido mejor haberme mantenido al margen por miedo a que algo no durase para siempre?

—Tal vez sí —aseguré, pellizcando el borde de la mesa—, porque eso querría decir que al menos estás segura. Y el destino de tu corazón lo decides tú, nadie más puede votar.

Lo meditó un momento y luego añadió:

—Bueno, es verdad que me han hecho daño en la vida. Bastante. Pero también es cierto que he querido y me han querido mucho. Y eso tiene su importancia. Una importancia mayor en mi opinión. Es como ese gráfico del que hablábamos antes. Al final. Examinaré mi vida y veré que la mayor parte ha sido el amor. Los problemas, los divorcios, la tristeza... también estarán ahí, pero serán pedazos pequeños, diminutos.

—Yo sólo creo que hay que protegerse —afirmé—. No te puedes entregar.

—No —admitió solemnemente—. No puedes. Pero mantener a todos alejados y negarte al amor, eso no te hace más fuerte. Si acaso, te hace más débil. Porque lo haces movida por el miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué? —pregunté.

—De arriesgarte —declaró simplemente—. De dejarte llevar por ello, y eso es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos. Los riesgos. Eso es vivir, Rachel. Estar demasiado cansada para intentarlo siquiera es un desperdicio. Yo he cometido muchos errores, pero no lo lamento. Porque al menos no he pasado mi vida mirando desde fuera, preguntándome cómo sería vivir.

Me quedé callada, sin saber que decir. Me di cuenta de que había sentido lástima por mi madre sin motivo. Todos estos años me habían dado pena sus matrimonios, interpreté que siguiere intentándolo como su mayor debilidad, sin comprender que, para ella, era justo lo contrario. En su opinión, haber alejado a Quinn de mi lado me hacía más débil que ella, no más fuerte.

—Shelby, tenemos que estar allí dentro de diez minutos, así que... —Don apareció en la puerta de la cocina con la corbata de medio lado y la chaqueta doblada sobre el brazo. Se detuvo al verme—. Oh, Rachel. Hola.

—Hola —respondí.

—Miro como llevas la corbata —lo reprendió mi madre poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió hacia él, le pasó las manos por la pechera de la camisa para alisarla y le ajustó el nudo de la corbata—. Ya está. Arreglado.

—Tenemos que irnos —Don le dio un beso en la frente y ella se separó de él—. Gianni odia esperar.

—De acuerdo —asintió mi madre—. Entonces, vamos. Rachel, cariño, pásalo estupendamente, ¿sí? Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Lo haré —afirmé—. Que se diviertan.

Don se dirigió hacia el coche con las llaves en la mano, casa que registré, claro, pero mi madre se acercó a mí y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—No dejes que la historia de tu madre te convierta en una cínica, Rachel —murmuró en voz baja—. ¿De acuerdo?

Demasiado tarde, pensé mientras me daba un beso. Luego la vi salir hacia el coche, donde Don la estaba esperando. Él le puso la mano en la espalda y la guió hacia su asiento, y en ese momento empecé a pensar que tal vez llegaría a entender de lo hablaba mi madre. Tal vez un matrimonio, como una vida, no se reduce solo a los Grandes Momentos, ya sean buenos o malos. Tal vez sean todas las cosas pequeñas las que te guían hacia adelante, día tras día, las que se estiran para reforzar incluso el vínculo más tenue.

* * *

Mi suerte continuaba. Emily no era una mala encerrona.

Cuando vino a buscarme tuve mis dudas, pero me sorprendió que enseguida nos pusiéramos a hablar sobre la universidad. Al parecer, una de sus mejores amigas del colegio iba a Stanford y le había hecho una visita en Navidad.

—Un campus genial —me contaba mientras lo mariachis típicos de La Brea comenzaban a cantar otra versión de Feliz Cumpleaños al otro lado del restaurante—. Además, la proporción de alumnos por catedrático es muy buena. No sólo ves a los ayudantes.

Asentí.

—He oído que es bastante exigente.

Sonrió.

—Vamos. Ya sabemos lo lista que tienes que se para que te hayan admitido. No creo que tengas ningún problema. Seguro que el SAT te salió perfecto, ¿o no?

—No —dije, meneando la cabeza.

—En cambio, yo —declaró con grandilocuencia—saqué una pésima nota. Por eso seguiré en mi pequeña universidad estatal aprobando por muy poco, mientras tú te encaminas a dirigir el mundo libre. Puedes mandarme una postal. O, mejor aún, vendrás a verme a mi puesto de trabajo cuando me gradúe, y estaré encantada de servirte una ración extra de patatas fritas, por eso de que somos amigas.

Sonreí. Emily tenía mucha labia y era una niña rica, pero me gustaba. Era la típica chica con la que resultaba fácil hablar porque tiene algo en común con todo el mundo. Además de sobre Stanford, ya habíamos charlado sobre esquí acuático (ella era muy mala, pero estaba enganchada), su bilingüismo (con español, si abuela era venezolana) y que cuando terminara el verano volvería a la universidad, donde pertenecía a la fraternidad de Sigma Un, estudiaba psicología y dirigía el equipo de baloncesto de chicas con "mucho corazón y ninguna habilidad". No se hacia la chistosa ni tampoco era graciosísima, pero tampoco era torpe y llevaba los dos zapatos bien atados. Sin apenas darme cuenta llegaron nuestros platos, comimos y todavía estábamos allí sentadas y hablando, incluso mientras retiraban todos los platos a nuestro alrededor, dándonos una sutil pista de que nos estábamos demorando demasiado.

—Bueno —confesó, mientras hacíamos feliz al camarero marchándonos—, en honor a la verdad, he de reconocer que tenía dudas respecto a esta cita.

—Pues en honor a la verdad —respondí—, yo diría que no eras la única.

Cuando llegamos al coche me sorprendió abriéndome la puerta y sujetándola mientras me sentaba. Lindo, pensé, mientras ella se dirigía al asiento del conductor.

—Así que, si esto hubiera sido un desastre total —añadió al entrar en el coche—, te diría que lo he pasado muy bien y te llevaría a casa, te acompañaría a la puerta y luego huiría a toda velocidad de tu barrio.

—Qué clase.

—Pero —continuó—como no ha sido, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo. Unos amigos han organizado algo en la piscina. ¿Te interesa?

Sopesé mis opciones. Hasta ahora, había sido una noche agradable. Una cita agradable. No había ocurrido nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirme ni que me haría meditar después. Iba todo según el guión previsto, pero de algún modo no podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de mi madre. Tal vez mantenía el mundo a distancia, y hasta ahora había funcionado. Pero nunca se sabía.

—De acuerdo —acepté—. Vamos.

—Genial.

Sonrió y encendió el motor. Cuando empezó a salir marcha atrás, la sorprendí mirándome de reojo y supe, ahí mismo, que las cosas ya estaban en marcha. Era extraño lo fácil que resultaba comenzar de nuevo, después de tan solo tres semanas. Yo creí que Quinn me iba a afectar más, a cambiarme, pero ahí estaba yo, con otra chica, en otro coche, y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. Quinn era la diferente, una aberración. Esto es a lo que estaba acostumbrada y me sentía bien al regresar al terreno conocido.

* * *

—Rachel —dijo Lissa, mojando una patata frita en el cátsup—, es como si la hubieras encargado a medida o algo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Sonreí, dando un sorbo de mi cola light.

—Cuestión de suerte, supongo.

—Es guapísima —afirmó Hanna—. Vaya, todas las chicas buenas están ocupadas, ¿no?

—Hablando de eso —habló Jess—. ¿P.J. KaBoom tiene novia?

—No lo llames así —replicó Lissa enfurruñada, y se comió una patata—. Y ya han roto una vez este verano. Ella no ha venido a verlo ni una vez.

—Que asquerosa —aseguró Jess, y yo me eché a reír.

—A lo que iba —continuó Lissa ignorándonos—, que no es justo que a mí me hayan dejado plantada y ahora el chico que me gusta no esté libre, mientras que Rachel no solo sale con una cantante divertida, sino que ahora consigue a una universitaria guapa también. No es justo —se comió otra patata—. Y además, no puedo parar de comer. No es que le importe a nadie, ya que de todas maneras nadie me quiere.

—Por favor —gruñó Jess—. Saquemos los violines.

— ¿Cantante divertida? —pregunté.

—Quinn era una chica genial —comentó, secándose la boca—. Y ahora también tienes a Emily la perfecta. Y lo único que tengo yo es una cantidad interminable de KaBoom y el apetito de un camionero.

—No hay nada malo en un apetito saludable —repuso Jess—. A los chicos les gustan las curvas.

—Yo ya tengo curvas —replicó Lissa—. ¿Y qué viene ahora? ¿Llantas?

Hanna, la más delgada de todas, se rió.

—Es una manera de llamarlo.

Lissa suspiró, apartó la bandeja y se limpió las manos en una servilleta.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo que llegar a la competencia de atletismo Tres Condados. Vamos a darles KaBoom a los atletas del estado.

—Bueno —soltó Jess secamente—, no te olvides de usar protección.

Lissa hizo una mueca. Ya había superado las bromas sobre KaBoom, pero eran irresistibles.

Volví a la peluquería y Emily pasó a verme de camino a casa de su trabajo como socorrista en la piscina municipal. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que un par de damas de honor que esperaban a que les hicieran la manicura para la boda la miraron de arriba abajo cuando entró, bronceada y oliendo a protector solar y cloro.

—Hola —saludó, y yo me levanté y le di un beso levísimo, porque hasta ahí habíamos llegado en nuestra relación. Llevábamos una semana y media y nos habíamos visto casi a diario: a comer, a cenar, un par de fiestas—. Ya sé que esta noche estás ocupada, sólo quería decir hola.

—Hola —saludé.

—Hola —sonrió. Carajo, era guapísima. No dejaba de pensar que si hubiera quedado con ella la primera vez que Lola intentó emparejarnos, el verano habría sido muy distinto. Totalmente distinto.

Al fin y al cabo, Emily cumplía casi todos mis criterios de la lista. Era alta, guapa. No tenía hábitos personales molestos. Era mayor que yo, pero no más de tres años. Vestía bien, pero no salía de compras más que yo. Estaba dentro de los límites aceptables en cuestión de higiene personal (perfume y loción para después de bañarse, sí; gel de pelo y bronceado artificial, no). Era lo bastante inteligente para tener buena conversación, pero no era una sabelotodo. Y la cereza del pastel, lo decisivo, era que al final del verano se marcharía y ya habíamos establecido que nos separaríamos como amigas y nos iríamos cada una por nuestro lado.

Lo que me dejaba con una chica agradable, guapa, atenta, con vida y aficiones propias a quien le gustaba, que besaba muy bien, y no tenía ningún problema con ninguna de las condiciones que habían hecho tropezar a tantas chicas anteriormente. Y todo gracias a una cita a ciegas. Alucinante.

—Ya sé que esta noche sales con las chicas —empezó, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos sobre las suyas por encima del mostrador—, pero estaba pensando si habría alguna probabilidad de que nos viéramos más tarde.

—No es buena idea —aseguré—. Sólo las chicas más tontas dejan a sus amigas por una chica. Va contra las reglas.

—Ah —dijo, asintiendo—. Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

Al otro lado del estacionamiento vi la camioneta de las _Wild Girls_ que se detenía delante de Flash Camera. Kitty la estacionó en la zona de carga y descarga, bajó y cerró de un portazo. Después, desapareció en el interior.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú esta noche?

—No sé —contestó mientras yo miraba de nuevo hacia Flash Camera, y veía salir a Quinn con Kitty hacia la camioneta. Iban hablando animadamente, tal vez discutiendo, se subieron y se marcharon, saltándose la señal de alto al salir del estacionamiento hacia la carretera principal.

—Hay un grupo que mis amigas quieren ir a ver, en el club que está cerca de la universidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dije, sin escuchar con demasiada atención mientras la furgoneta salía delante de un coche familiar, lo que provocó un pitido irritado.

—Sí, Spencer dice que son muy buenas... _Spinnerbait_ creo que se llaman.

—Odio a las _Spinnerbait_ —solté automáticamente.

— ¿Qué?

La mire y me di cuenta de que había estado completamente distraída durante toda la conversación.

—No, nada. Es que, bueno, había oído que eran malísimas.

Arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí? Spencer dice que son geniales.

—Bueno —respondí rápidamente—, seguro que ella lo sabe mejor.

—No creo —se inclinó sobre el mostrador y me dio un beso—. Esta noche te llamo, ¿sí?

Asentí.

—Sí.

Cuando se marchó, una de las damas de honor me miró admirada, como si me debiera respeto simplemente por salir con alguien así. Pero por algún motivo yo estaba despistada, y marqué los reflejos rubios de la señora Jameson como una depilación de ingles, además de cobrarle cincuenta dólares en lugar de cinco por una crema para las cutículas. Menos mal que era casi la hora de ir a casa.

Estaba metiéndome en el coche cuando oí que alguien daba un golpecito en la ventanilla del copiloto. Levanté la vista: era Harmony.

—Hola, Rachel —me saludó cuando bajé la ventanilla—. ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa? Quinn ya se ha ido con la furgoneta y si no me toca ir a pie.

—Claro —asentí, aunque ya iba tarde. Tenía que recoger a Lissa y la casa amarilla me quedaba justo en dirección contraria. Pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí.

Se subió e inmediatamente se puso a toquetear los botones de la radio mientras yo salía marcha atrás. Esto, en otro momento, habría sido motivo para su expulsión inmediata, pero lo dejé pasar porque estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Qué música tienes? —me preguntó, mientras pasaba de mis emisoras preseleccionadas hasta el extremo inferior del dial, donde encontró un ruido experimental acompañado de gritos en la emisora de la universidad.

—Está en la guantera —dije.

La abrió y se puso a revolver. Los tenía ordenados alfabéticamente, pero sólo porque me había atrapado un embotellamiento unos días antes. No dejaba de soltar risitas, suspiros y murmullos. Aparentemente, mi colección, al igual que las emisoras seleccionadas, no era de su gusto. Pero no tenía ninguna necesidad de impresionar a Harmony. Gracias a Quinn, sabía que en realidad su nombre no era Hamony, y que en el colegio llevaba el pelo corto y tocaba en un grupo indie con un nombre extraño.

—Oye —comencé, sintiendo la necesidad de molestarla un poco—, he oído que las _Spinnerbait_ tocan esta noche.

Volvió la cabeza de repente y me miró.

— ¿Dónde?

—En Murray's —le informé mientras pasábamos un semáforo en amarillo.

— ¿Dónde está eso?

—Al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad. Es un sitio bastante grande —la miré de reojo; se estaba mordisqueando las uñas y parecía nerviosa.

—Odio a las _Spinnerbait_ —gruñó—. Son un grupito de afectadas idiotas. Su sonido es totalmente artificial y sus seguidores son un montón de niños ricos y de chicas plásticas que conducen el coche de papá, y no tienen gustos propios.

—Puf —resoplé, y me di cuenta de que su descripción, aunque era muy negativa, describía bastante bien a Spencer, la mejor amiga de Emily, así como a la misma Emily, si uno no la conociera. Pero yo sí la conocía, claro.

—Bueno, que noticia —reconoció Harmony, mientras doblaba en su calle—. Pero no tan importante como otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunté, recordando inmediatamente a la furgoneta blanca que salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Me miró y noté en su cara que no sabía si aquello era asunto mío.

—Cosas del grupo de alto nivel —dijo crípticamente—. Estamos al borde, básicamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —me interesé—. ¿Al borde de qué?

Se encogió de hombros mientras yo reducía la velocidad al ver la casa amarilla. Kitty y Jake estaban en el patio delantero, sentados en sillas de jardín: ella tenía los pies sobre su regazo y compartían una caja de pastelitos de Twinkies.

—Rubber Records quiere reunirse con nosotras. Vamos a ir a Washington la semana que viene para, ya sabes, hablar con ellos.

— ¡Guau! —exclamé, mientras tomaba con cuidado el camino de entrada, donde la furgoneta estaba mal estacionada. Kitty nos miró, ligeramente interesada, y Jake saludó, con la mano mientras Harmony abría la puerta y salía—. Genial.

—Oye —gritó hacia Kitty—. _Spinnerbait_ toca esta noche.

— ¡Odio a las _Spinnerbait_! —exclamó Jake.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Kitty mientras Harmony cerraba la puerta y rodeaba el coche por delante.

—Gracias por traerme —me dijo, dando un golpecito en mi ventanilla medio bajada—. Gracias, de verdad.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —Se indignó Kitty—. ¡Están invadiendo nuestro territorio!

— ¡Es la guerra! —respondió Harmony, y las dos se rieron.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero toqué el claxon y se dio la vuelta.

—Eh, Harmony.

— ¿Sí? —retrocedió dos pasos hacia mí.

—Buena suerte con todo —me despedí, y luego me sentí un poco rara, ya que apenas la conocía. De todas formas, por algún motivo sentí la necesidad de decir algo—. Quiero decir que buena suerte, chicas.

—Sí —asintió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Veremos como va la cosa.

Cuando salí a la calle, estaba arrastrando un cajón de leche para sumarse al picnic de Kitty y Jake, y Kitty le daba un pastelito Twinkie. Eché un último vistazo a la casa, donde vi a Mono sentado a la puerta, jadeando. Me pregunté dónde estaría Quinn y luego me recordé a mí misma que ya no era cosa mía. Pero si hubiera estado en casa, probablemente habría salido a saludarme. Sólo porque éramos amigas.

Avancé lentamente por la calle, deteniéndome despacio en la señal de alto. Por el retrovisor vi a Kitty, Jake y Harmony todavía allí sentados, hablando, pero ahora Quinn estaba con ellos, en cuclillas junto a la mesa improvisada, desenvolviendo un Twinkie mientras Mono corría en círculos alrededor de ella, agitando la cola. Estaban todos hablando y por un segundo sentí un pinchazo, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo. Extraño. Entonces, el coche que venía detrás de mí, pitó, impaciente, y volví de golpe a la realidad, liberándome de esa niebla, y avanzando hacia adelante.

Al llegar me encontré la casa vacía. Mi madre estaba de viaje, en una conferencia de escritores a la que asistía todos los años en el mes de agosto, donde impartía un taller a aspirantes a escritores de novela rosa, acopiando montones de admiración durante tres días y dos noches en los cayos de Florida. En cuanto a Noah, vivía y dormía básicamente en casa de Jennifer Anne, donde el pan incluía algo más que los extremos y podía desayunar mirando cuadros de alegres jardines de flores en lugar de pechos neoclásicos de siete kilos. Normalmente me gustaba tener la casa para mí sola, pero como las cosas todavía estaban un poco tensas entre Don y yo, acepté la oferta de Lissa de quedarme a dormir en su casa el fin de semana, e informe a Don de mi decisión con una nota formal que coloqué bajo la pirámide de latas de batido que crecía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Entré al despacho de mi madre, echando a un lado la cortina. En la estantería junta a su escritorio había un montón de papeles: la nueva novela, o lo que llevaba de ella hasta el momento. Me la puse en el regazo y me senté sobre las piernas. Fui pasando las páginas. Había dejado a Melanie ante una fría cama matrimonial con un marido distante, dándose cuenta de que la boda había sido un error. Eso fue allá por la página 200. Para la 250 había abandonado París y estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, trabajando en el diseño de moda para una mujer horrible que llevaba la palabra malvada escrita en la cara. Al parecer, el colmo de la casualidad, Brock Dobbin también había regresado a Nueva York, después de haber resultado herido en algún tipo de revuelta en el Tercer Mundo cuando trabajaba en su laureada carrera como reportero fotográfico. En las pasarelas de otoño, sus miradas se cruzaron y renació el romance.

Salté hasta la página 300, donde las cosas se habían torcido: Melanie estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico, atiborrada de calmantes, mientras su antigua jeda se atribuía el mérito de toda la colección de otoño. Luc, el marido del que se había separado, también había regresado a escena y estaba involucrado en algún tipo de plan financiero complicado. Brock Dobbin parecía haber desaparecido por completo, pero volví a encontrarlo en la página 374, en una cárcel mexicana, donde se enfrentaba a una dudosa acusación de tráfico de drogas y sucumbía a los encantos de una mendiga llamada Carmelita. Ahí pensé que mi madre estaba perdiendo un poco el hilo, pero en la página 400 recuperaba el pulso y todos estaban en Milán, preparándose para la semana de la moda. Luc intentaba reconciliarse con Melanie, pero no tenía buenas intenciones, mientras que Brock había vuelto al trabajo, e iba tras una historia sobre el lado oscuro de la moda con su fiel Nikon y un sentido de la justicia que no había lesión, ni siquiera una roca en la cabeza en Guatemala, capaz de acallar.

El último folio sobre mi regazo era el 405, y en él Melanie y Brock tomaban un espresso en un café de Milán.

Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, como si el tiempo que habían pasado separados hubiera despertado en ellos un deseo que expresaban solo con la mirada, se habían prohibido las palabras. Las manos de Melanie temblaban, aunque las había cubierto con su chal de seda, pero la tela no la protegía de la fuerte brisa.

— ¿Y lo quieres? —le preguntó Brock. Sus ojos verdes, tan profundos e inquisitivos, la observaban atentamente.

Melanie quedó conmocionada por su franqueza. Pero parecía como si el tiempo pasado en prisión le hubiera conferido una urgencia, una necesidad de respuestas. La miró fijamente, esperando.

—Es mi esposo —respondió.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado —Brock alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano, envolviéndola con la suya. Sus dedos eran ásperos y gruesos, rugosos contra su piel pálida—. ¿Lo quieres?

Melanie se mordió el labio, obligándose a reprimir el sollozo que temía que se le escapara si se veía obligada a contar la verdad sobre Luc y su helado corazón. Varios meses atrás, Brock no le había dejado otra opción. Ella lo había dado por muerto, al igual que su amor. Cuando se le acercó en la cafetería, había sido como una fantasma que cruzaba desde su mundo hasta el suyo.

—No creo en el amor —dijo ella.

Brock le apretó la mano.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de lo que hemos tenido? ¿De lo que todavía tenemos?

—No tenemos nada —replicó, y retiró la mano—. Yo estoy casada. Y voy a hacer que mi matrimonio funcione, porque...

—Melanie.

—Porque ese hombre me quiere —terminó.

—Este hombre —declaró Brock con su voz grave—te quiere.

—Llegas tarde.

Melanie se levantó. Había eliminado de su mente a Brock Dobbin una y otra vez, diciéndose a sí misma que podría vivir con Luc, tan elegante y cortés, tan constante y tan fuerte. Brock entraba y salía de su vida, haciendo promesas, vivían un amor apasionado, y luego se marchaba, dejándola sola en una nube de recuerdos en la estela del tren mientras él desaparecía, hacia el otro lado del mundo, en pos de una historia que nunca sería de los dos. Tal vez Luc nunca llegara a quererla como Brock la había querido, llenando su cuerpo y su mente con una alegría que hacía que el mundo dejara de existir. Pero esa alegría nunca duraba, y ella quería creer en la eternidad. Incluso una eternidad que a veces la dejara por la noche esperando, soñando con tiempos mejores.

—Melanie —la llamó Brock mientras ella se alejaba por la calle empedrada, envuelta en su chal—. Vuelve.

Conocía bien aquellas palabras. Ella misma las había pronunciado en la estación de Praga. En la puerta del Plaza, mientras él se subía a un taxi. En la cubierta del yate, mientras su bote se alejaba a toda velocidad cabalgando sobre las olas. Era él quien siempre se marchaba. Pero esta vez no. Ella siguió caminando y no miró atrás.

Muy bien, Melanie, pensé, devolviendo la última página al montón que tenía sobre el regazo. Pero debía admitir que no era típico de las heroínas de mi madre dejar a un hombre ardiente por otro imperfecto pero que le ofrecía seguridad, si bien no pasión. ¿Acaso estaba predicando que había que sentar cabeza? Era una idea incómoda. Me había dicho muy rápidamente que estaba equivocada sobre el amor. Pero era demasiado pronto para saberlo: siempre había más páginas que leer, más palabras que escribir, antes de que terminase la historia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :(**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ésta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Para en la tienda, ahí adelante —le pidió Emily a Spencer, que conducía—. ¿Sí?

Spencer asintió y puso la luz intermitente. En el asiento delantero, Lissa se dio media vuelta para mirarme, arqueando las cejas mientras señalaba con la cabeza la consola trasera, que no sólo tenía el típico cenicero y portabebidas, sino un reproductor de CD y una pantalla de video.

—Este coche es increíble —susurró.

Tuve que darle la razón. Era una de esas minivan amplísimas, totalmente equipada. Me recordó a una nave espacial, llena de palancas y botones iluminados, y casi esperé que en algún lugar, a la izquierda del volante, hubiera una tecla marcada _Velocidad Warp_.

Nos detuvimos en Quick Zip y Spencer apagó el motor.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó—. Tenemos por delante un largo camino.

—Necesitamos provisiones, eso seguro —respondió Emily y abrió su puerta. Se oyó un ruido de campanillas, discreto y educado, bing bing bing—. ¿Cerveza y...?

—Skittles —terminó Lissa por ella, y ella se rio.

—Un paquete de Skittles —repitió—. De acuerdo. ¿Rach?

—Cola light —le dije—. Por favor.

Salió de un salto del coche y cerró la puerta. Spencer también salió y dejó las llaves puestas y la radio en un volumen bajo. Íbamos al cine de verano en la ciudad vecina, donde daban sesiones triples. No podía ser una cita doble, ya que Spencer y Lissa eran más de chicos, Spencer tenía novio en la universidad y además habíamos invitado también a Hanna y a Jess. Pero Jess tenía que hacer de niñera y Hanna, que ya había dejado a su novia rarita, andaba detrás de una chica que había conocido en el centro comercial.

—Si tuviera un coche como éste —aseguró Lissa, girándose completamente—, viviría en él. Podría vivir aquí, y me sobraría espacio para alquilar.

—Es enorme —asentí, y miré detrás de mí, donde había otras dos filas de asientos que ni siquiera llegaban hasta la puerta trasera—. Es un poco excesivo, la verdad. ¿Quién necesita tanto espacio?

—A lo mejor compra mucha comida —sugirió Lissa.

—Es estudiante universitaria —dije.

—Bueno —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—, lo único que sé es que ojalá me gustaran las chicas. He decidido que me gustan los ricos.

— ¿Y a quién no? —dije yo distraídamente, mientras observaba a Emily y a Spencer estudiar al chico detrás del mostrador. Era bien sabido qué empleados de Zip verificaban el carnet de identidad y cuáles no. Se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda y cogieron por el camino no uno sino dos paquetes de Skittles para Lissa. Estas chicas no hacían nada a medias, según estaba descubriendo. Todo lo que me había comprado Emily en las dos semanas que llevábamos saliendo había sido extra grande o doble, y siempre sacaba la cartera inmediatamente, sin considerar siquiera mis intentos de pagar a medias, al menos de vez en cuando. Seguía siendo Emily la chica perfecta, la novia ideal de la muerte. Y aún así, algo seguía remordiéndome, como si no estuviera disfrutando lo suficiente el fruto de tantos años de trabajo duro saliendo con chicas.

Oí un traqueo y miré a la izquierda, sobresaltada al ver la furgoneta de las _Wild Girls_ detenerse de nuestro lado. Empecé a echarme hacia atrás, para que no me vieran, y recordé que con los cristales oscuros no se podía mirar el interior. Kitty iba sentada al volante, con un cigarrillo en la boca, y Brittany en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras las mirábamos, se inclinó, agarró el picaporte de la puerta y ésta se abrió, pero por alguna razón se le olvidó soltarlo y ella salió disparada detrás de la puerta y desapareció rápidamente de nuestra vista. La puerta quedó abierta.

Kitty miró el asiento vacío, suspiró irritada y salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Idiota —soltó, lo bastante alto como para que la oyésemos mientras rodeaba el parachoques delantero, donde la veíamos a través del vidrio delantero. Miraba el suelo.

— ¿Te has hecho daño?

No oímos la respuesta de Brittany. Pero para entonces yo ya estaba distraída de todas formas, porque había visto a Quinn encaramarse torpemente al asiento delantero de la furgoneta, tropezarse con la palanca de cambios, y dejarse caer al asfalto con algo más de gracia que Brittany, pero no mucha más. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día que nos conocimos. Traía colgada en el cuello una de sus cámaras desechables deformadas. Miró por la ventanilla de Lissa, acercándose mucho, pero no se veía nada. Ella la miró también, como si estuviera en la parte oculta de un espejo polarizado.

— ¿No es esa Quinn? —dijo en voz baja, porque la ventanilla de Spencer, en el lado del conductor, estaba abierta, al tiempo que ella se quitaba la cámara del cuello y se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomar una foto de la ventanilla negra. El flash iluminó todo el interior durante un instante, y luego volvió a colgársela en el cuello, tras fallar el primer intento.

—Sí —asentí, viéndola tropezar al rodear la furgoneta y extender una mano para apoyarse en el parachoques de Spencer. Iba haciendo eses, y no era sólo la típica forma torpe de andar de Quinn. Parecía borracha.

—A ver, ustedes dos —anunció Kitty mientras Quinn se acercaba—, dije que las traería hasta aquí y lo he hecho. Pero he quedado con Jake y ya está enojado conmigo, así que las aquí las dejo. No soy un servicio de taxis.

—Mi querida amiga —oí decir a Brittany, poniendo voz aniñada—, ha cumplido con su deber.

— ¿Te vas a levantar o qué? —preguntó Kitty.

Brittany se puso de pie. Todavía llevaba la ropa de trabajo, pero parecía totalmente arrugada, como si alguien hubiera hecho una bola con ella y se la hubiera metido al bolsillo un par de horas. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, los pantalones estaban sucios como de lodo y también llevaba colgada una cámara desechable. Además tenía un arañazo en la mejilla, que parecía reciente, seguramente resultado de su caída de la furgoneta. Levantó la mano para tocársela, como si le sorprendiera encontrarla ahí, y luego la bajó.

—Mi querida amiga —intervino Quinn echándole el brazo por encima del hombro de Kitty, que de inmediato puso mala cara, obviamente harta—, le debemos el más grande de los favores.

—Mi querida amiga —se sumó Brittany—, la recompensaremos con oro, príncipes azules y nuestra eterna lealtad a la causa. ¡Hurra!

— ¡Hurra! —repitió Quinn, levantando el puño.

— ¿Quieren dejar de hacer idioteces las dos? —Saltó Kitty, liberándose del brazo de Quinn—. Qué pesadas.

—Como guste, amiga —respondió Brittany—. Levantemos nuestras copas y ¡hurra!

— ¡Hurra! —coreó Quinn.

—Se acabó —Kitty se encaminó a la furgoneta—. Me voy. Ustedes sigan con sus hurras, pero...

— ¡Hurra! —gritaron a coro. Brittany, al levantar los brazos, estuvo a punto de volver a caerse.

—A casa vuelven por su cuenta. Y no hagan ninguna estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no tenemos dinero para fianzas.

— ¡Hurra! —volvió a exclamar Brittany, saludando a la espalda de Kitty mientras se alejaba—. ¡Muchas gracias, oh, amable doncella!

Kitty les mostró el dedo de en medio, fastidiada puso en marcha la furgoneta con dificultad y se marchó, dejándolas delante de Quick Zip, donde comenzaron a tomarse fotos la una a la otra posando cerca de los periódicos. Yo observaba desde dentro a Emily y a Spencer que hablaban con el chico del mostrador mientras este metía los dos packs de cervezas en la bolsa de papel.

—Muy bien, ahora a ver ese rostro —le estaba diciendo Quinn a Brittany, que hizo una pose de modelo sacando el pecho, abanicándose con unos cupones de descuento y mirando por encima de ellos con aire seductor—. Muy bien, ¡estupendo! ¡Genial! —saltó el flash y Quinn pasó la película, riéndose—. Ahora ponte triste. Muy bien. Estás muy seria. Estás dolida...

Brittany miró a la carretera, triste de repente, contemplando el Double Burger al otro lado de la calle, con una expresión nostálgica.

— ¡Precioso! —aseguró Quinn, y las dos soltaron una carcajada. Oía a Lissa reírse delante de mí.

Brittany había puesto su mejor pose, abrazada a la cabina de teléfono y aleteando las pestañas, cuando Quinn soltó el último flash y se quedó sin carrete.

—Mierda —soltó, y sacudió la cámara como si así fueran a aparecer más fotos—. Bueno, pues ya está.

Se sentaron en la acera. No dejaba de pensar que deberíamos bajar las ventanillas y decir algo para que supieran que estábamos allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que no hubiera consecuencias.

—En verdad te digo, amiga —afirmó Brittany solemnemente, haciendo girar su cámara desechable en la mano—, que estoy triste. Y seria. Y dolida.

—Mi querida amiga —dijo Quinn, apoyándose sobre las manos y estirando las piernas—, lo entiendo.

—La mujer a la que quiero no me quiere —Brittany levantó los ojos al cielo—. Cree que no sirvo para esposa y, usando sus palabras, soy un poco inmadura. Y hoy, desafiando esta proclamación, me he despedido de un trabajo facilísimo donde ganaba nueve dólares la hora por no hacer casi nada.

—Hay otros trabajos, patito —la animó Quinn.

—Y, además —continuó Brittany—, lo más probable es que la banda vuelva a ser rechazada por otra discográfica por culpa de la integridad artística de lady Kitty, que nos va a llevar a todas a la jubilación al negarse empecinadamente a admitir que sus canciones de la patata son un montón de mierda.

—Sí —convino Quinn, asintiendo —. Es verdad. La joven Kitty, en verdad, nos ha hecho una mala pasada.

Aquello era una novedad para mí, pero no una absoluta sorpresa. Quinn me había contado que le vehemente insistencia de Kitty de no incluir adaptaciones en un demo, nunca, había obrado en su contra en otras ciudades, en otras ocasiones.

—Pero tú, magnifica doncella —Brittany le dio una palmada en el hombro a Quinn, tambaleándose un poco—, también tienes problemas.

—Es cierto —reconoció Quinn asintiendo.

—Las mujeres —suspiró Brittany.

Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y miró a la carretera.

—Las mujeres. En verdad, querido patito, me dejan perpleja a mí también, y eso que también soy una.

—Ah, la bella Rachel —declaró Brittany con grandilocuencia, y sentí que me ponía colorada. Lissa, en el asiento delantero, se llevó la mano a la boca.

—La bella Rachel —repitió Quinn—no me vio como un riesgo que valiese la pena.

—En verdad.

—Naturalmente, soy una picara. Una sinvergüenza. Una cantante. No le ofrecía más que pobreza, vergüenza y moretones en las espinillas provocados por mi torpeza. Ella estará mejor tras nuestra separación.

Brittany fingió clavarse un puñal en el corazón.

—Frías palabras, mi leoncito.

—Hurra —corroboró Quinn.

—Y hurra —repitió Brittany.

Se quedaron allí sentadas un momento sin decir nada. En el asiento trasero, sentí como me latía el corazón. Al observarla, supe que ahora no podía hacer nada para retractarme. Me sentí avergonzada por esconderme.

— ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? —Preguntó Brittany de repente, metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos—. Creo que necesitamos más cerveza.

—Yo creo —proclamó Quinn, sacando un fajo de billetes y unas monedas, que inmediatamente se le cayeron al suelo—que tienes razón.

Emily y Spencer salieron entonces de la tienda y Emily dijo en voz alta:

—Eh, Rach, ¿qué querías, cola normal o light? Se me ha olvidado —metió la mano en la bolsa que lleva y sacó dos botellas—. Te compré una de cada una, pero...

Lissa puso la mano sobre el botón para bajar la ventanilla y luego me miró, sin saber qué hacer. Pero yo me quedé paralizada, observando a Quinn, quien miró a Emily y comprendió lentamente la situación. Luego miró hacia el coche, hacia nosotras.

—Light —contestó en voz alta, mirándome directamente, como si de repente pudiera verme.

Emily la miró.

— ¿Perdón?

Quinn se aclaró la voz.

—Quiere cola light —repitió—, pero no en botella.

—Oye —dijo Emily, sonriendo un poco—, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Rachel bebe cola light —repitió Quinn, poniéndose de pie—. Pero no en botella, sino del grifo ese. Extra grande, con mucho hielo. ¿No, Rachel?

—Rachel —susurró Lissa en voz baja—, deberíamos...

Abrí la puerta y bajé de un salto. Es increíble lo alto que era el vehículo. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer. Me acerqué a ellas, Emily seguía sonriendo, confundida, mientras que Quinn simplemente me miraba.

— ¡Hurra! —exclamó, pero esta vez Brittany no se unió a ella.

—Está bien así —le dije a Emily y cogí las botellas—. Gracias.

Quinn nos seguía mirando y me di cuenta de que Emily estaba incomoda, preguntándose qué pasaba.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Quinn de repente, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado—. No hay nada de raro. Porque si lo hubiera lo diríamos, ¿no? Ése era el trato. El trato de ser amigas.

Para entonces Spencer se dirigía al coche, pues comprendió sabiamente que era mejor mantenerse al margen. Brittany entró en el Quick Zip. Y quedamos sólo tres.

Emily me miró y preguntó:

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo —aseguró Quinn—está perfectamente. Perfectamente.

Emily seguía mirándome, esperando que lo corroborara. Y yo dije:

—Está bien. Sólo necesito un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —me dio un apretón en el brazo, mientras Quinn me miraba fijamente, fue hacia el coche, subió y cerró la puerta.

Quinn clavó la vista en mí.

— ¿Sabes? —empezó—. Podrías haberme dicho que estabas ahí.

Me mordí el labio y miré mi cola light. Bajé la voz y pregunté:

— ¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —dijo, demasiado rápido, luego chasqueó los dedos, toda feliz—. ¡Absolutamente genial! —Volvió a mirar el coche—. Por favor —me dijo meneando la cabeza—. Esa cosa tiene hasta una pegatina de las malditas _Spinnerbait_. Será mejor que te des prisa, Rachel, Abigail Johnson y Yang Huiyan estarán impacientes.

—Quinn.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué actúas así?

— ¿Cómo?

De acuerdo, yo sabía por qué. De hecho, éste era el comportamiento habitual después de una ruptura, la forma en que debería haberse comportado todo el tiempo. Pero como estaba empezando ahora, y no antes, me descolocó un poco.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que debíamos ser amigas —insistí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos. Tú accediste por seguirme la corriente, ¿no es verdad?

—No —respondí.

—Esto es típico de ti —afirmó, señalándome con un dedo tembloroso—. No crees en el amor, así que es lógico que tampoco creas en el cariño. Ni en la amistad. Ni en nada que pueda conllevar el más mínimo riesgo.

—Mira —ahora empezaba a enfadarme un poco—, yo fui sincera contigo.

—Ah, muy bien, ¡vamos a ponerte una medalla! —Exclamó, dando una palmada—. Tú cortas conmigo porque a lo mejor me gustas de verdad, lo suficiente para ir más allá de un rollo de verano, ¿y ahora resulta que yo soy la mala?

—De acuerdo —contesté—, ¿habrías preferido que hubiera mentido y te hubiera dicho que sentía lo mismo que tú y luego te hubiera dejado al cabo de un mes?

—Lo cual habría sido un poco conveniente —recalcó sarcásticamente—, te habrías perdido a la señorita _Spinnerbait_.

Levanté los ojos al cielo.

— ¿Así que esa es la razón? ¿Estás celosa?

—Eso simplifica las cosas, ¿no? —dijo asintiendo—. Y a Rachel le gustan las cosas fáciles. Crees que lo sabes todo, que puedes clasificar mis reacciones y anotarlas en tu pequeño diagrama. Pero la vida no es así.

— ¿Ah, no? —contesté—. ¿Y entonces cómo es? Dime.

Se inclinó muy cerca de mí y bajó la voz.

—Lo que te dije, lo dije en serio. No se trataba de un jueguecito de verano. Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, desde el primer día. Cada maldita palabra.

Mi cabeza volvió a todo aquello, los retos, las bromas, las canciones cantadas a medias. ¿Qué verdad había en todo eso? El primer día había sido la única vez que había dicho algo importante y fue sólo que...

Oí un zumbido detrás de mí, y después la voz de Lissa, suave e insegura.

—Mmm, ¿Rachel? —preguntó, y se aclaró la voz, como si se diera cuenta de cómo sonaba—. Nos vamos a perder el principio de la película.

—De acuerdo —asentí por encima del hombro—. Ahora mismo voy.

—Ya hemos terminado, de todas formas —explicó Quinn, haciendo un saludo hacia el coche. Y añadió dirigiéndose a mí—: Para ti, se trataba de eso, ¿no? De dejar las cosas claras. Que tú y yo, que lo nuestro, era exactamente igual que lo que tendrás con la chica de _Spinnerbait_, o la siguiente, o la siguiente, ¿no?

Por un instante quise decirle que se equivocaba. Pero algo en su forma de decirlo, cierta arrogancia en su enfado, me detuvo. Ella misma había dicho una vez que yo era una chica dura, y en otro momento me habría enorgullecido de serlo. Así que muy bien. Le seguiría el juego.

—Sí —reconocí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Tienes razón.

Se quedó callada, mirándome, como si me hubiera transformado ante sus ojos. Pero yo siempre había sido así. Simplemente lo había escondido bien.

Empecé a alejarme hacia el coche. Emily me abrió la puerta trasera.

— ¿Te está molestando? —me preguntó, con expresión seria—. Porque si te molesta...

—No —dije, meneando la cabeza—. Ya hemos terminado.

— ¡Bella doncella! —Le gritó Quinn a Emily, justo cuando esta cerraba la puerta—. Quedas advertida, con la bebida del grifo tiene un brazo demoledor. Te atizará en la cabeza, mi elegante damisela. ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes!

—Vámonos —decidió Emily, y Spencer asintió y metió reversa.

Cuando nos pusimos en marcha estaba decidid a no mirar atrás, pero en el retrovisor del lado de Lissa la vi allí clavada, con su cabello revuelto y los brazos extendidos, hacia arriba, como si nos estuviera despidiendo al comienzo de un largo viaje en el que ella quedaba atrás. Buen viaje, tengan cuidado. Vayan con Dios. ¡Hurra!

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando regresé después de pasar la noche en casa de Lissa, mi madre ya estaba en casa. Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, mi bolso en las escaleras, y justo cuando iba a entrar en la cocina la oí.

— ¿Don? —llamó, y su voz rebotaba en el pasillo que llevaba al ala nueva.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Eres tú? Adelanté el vuelo para darte una sorpresa... —sus sandalias repiqueteaban en el suelo. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo al verme—. Oh, Rachel. Hola. Pensé que serías Don.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondí—. ¿Qué tal Florida?

— ¡Divino! —Suspiró, y se dirigió a la cocina delante de mí—. Ha sido justo lo que necesitaba. He estado tan ocupada y estresada desde la boda, y antes de la boda con los planes y la organización... Fue un poco excesivo, ¿sabes?

Decidí no mencionar que ella no se había hecho cargo de casi nada de la preparación de la boda, porque creí que iba a decirme algo más. Así que me apoyé contra el fregadero mientras ella sacaba una lata de batido de la nevera, la abría y daba un sorbo.

—Pero una vez allí —continuó, llevándose una mano al corazón y cerrando los ojos con gesto teatral—. El cielo. El mar. Los atardeceres. Ah, y mis fans. Sentí simplemente que volvía a ser yo misma de nuevo. ¿Sabes?

—Sí —asentí, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me sentía como yo misma. Había estado toda la noche con la imagen de Quinn en la cabeza, agitando los brazos, llamándome.

—Así que adelanté el vuelo de regreso, con la esperanza de compartir con Don esta nueva sensación de felicidad, pero... no está —dio otro sorbo al batido y miró por la ventana de la cocina—. Esperaba que estuviera.

—No ha venido mucho a casa —la informé—. Creo que se ha pasado el fin de semana trabajando.

Asintió seriamente y puso la lata sobre la encimera.

—Ése ha sido un gran problema para nosotros. Su trabajo. Mi trabajo. Todos los detalles de cada uno. Siento que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de establecer lazos como marido y mujer todavía.

Uy, uy, uy, pensé de nuevo, mientras un timbre de alarma sonaba quedamente en mi cabeza.

—Bueno —dije—, sólo llevan un par de meses casados.

—Exactamente —dijo—. Y en estos días me he dado cuenta de que tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestro matrimonio. El trabajo puede esperar. Todo puede esperar. Creo que he sido culpable durante mucho tiempo de darle preferencia a otras cosas, pero esta vez no. Sé que esta vez las cosas van a salir mejor.

De acuerdo. Eso sonaba positivo.

—Muy bien, mamá.

Me sonrió complacida.

—Lo creo de verdad, Rachel. Es posible que nos haya costado adaptarnos, pero esta vez es para siempre. Por fin me doy cuenta de lo que hace falta para ser una pareja. U me siento genial.

Sonreía de felicidad, con esa nueva conversación. Como si en algún lugar en la costa de Florida hubiera encontrado al fin la respuesta al enigma que se le había escapado durante tanto tiempo. Mi madre siempre se había escabullido de las relaciones cuando la cosa se ponía difícil, no quería ensuciarse las manos con detalles escabrosos. Tal vez la gente cambiaba.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Estoy impaciente por verlo —me dijo, y se encaminó a la mesa para coger su bolso—. Creo que voy a ir al concesionario a llevarle la comida. Eso le encanta. Cariño, si llama no se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—De acuerdo —le dije. Me lanzó un beso, salió por la puerta y atravesó el césped hasta su coche. Tuve que admirar ese amor absoluto, incapaz de esperar ni un par de horas. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. Era bonita, esa necesidad acuciante de decirle algo a alguien en ese mismo instante. Casi romántico, la verdad. Si es que a uno le gustaba ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente hacía cola en Jump Java, medio dormida, esperando el café matutino de Lola, cuando vi la furgoneta blanca de las chicas en el exterior, deteniéndose con estruendo en la entrada para bomberos. Kitty bajó de un salto y entró sacando unos cuantos billetes arrugados del bolsillo.

—Hola —me saludó al verme.

—Hola —contesté, fingiendo estar concentrada en una historia sobre el urbanismo en la portada del periódico local.

La cola para el café era larga y llena de gente de mal humor que quería su café con tantos detalles intricados que sólo escuchar los pedidos me provocaba dolor de cabeza. Santana manejaba la maquina de café con cara de pocos amigos e intentaba seguir el ritmo de un montón de pedidos con leche de soya, extra grandes, descremados.

Kitty estaba algo detrás de mí en la cola, pero el chico que estaba entre nosotras se marchó, cansado de esperar. Eso nos dejó una al lado de la otra y no nos quedó más remedio que hablarnos.

—Me dijo Harmony que tenían una reunión con Rubber Records —empecé.

—Sí. Hoy, en Washington. Salimos dentro de una hora.

—Vaya —exclamé, mientras avanzábamos un par de centímetros en la cola.

—Sí. Quieren que toquemos para ellos, en la oficina. Y a lo mejor también en un concierto de grupos nuevos el jueves, si nos pueden hacer un hueco. Y luego, si les gustamos, podrían conseguirnos algo permanente por allí.

—Sería genial.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso, si les gustan nuestros temas. Pero están pidiendo unas adaptaciones estúpidas, lo que, ya sabes, va totalmente en contra de nuestra integridad como grupo.

—Oh —dije.

—Bueno, las otras harían casi cualquier cosa por un contrato pero, sabes, para mí es algo más que eso. Lo importante es la música, Rachel. Arte. Expresión personal. No se trata de un montón de estupideces de compañías y ejecutivos.

Un ejecutivo que lleva el Wall Street Journal nos estaba observando, pero Kitty se le quedó mirando hasta que el hombre volvió la vista hacia delante.

— ¿Entonces van a tocar el "Opus de la patata"?

—Yo creo que tendríamos que tocarlo. Eso es lo que llevo diciendo todo el tiempo. Si les gustamos, que sea por nuestros temas originales, o nada. Pero ya conoces a Harmony. Nunca ha sido muy partidaria de las canciones de la patata. Es tan palurda que resulta ridículo: vamos, si incluso estaba en un grupo indie. ¿Qué demonios sabrá de música de verdad?

No estoy segura de qué decir sobre esto.

—Y luego está Brittany, que tocaría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que volver a estudiar, y más si se trata de trabajar moviendo papeles en la empresa de sus padre. Lo que nos deja con Quinn, y tú ya sabes cómo es.

Esto me sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Cómo es? —repetí.

Kitty levantó la vista al techo.

—Doña positiva. Doña "Todo va a salir bien". Si fuera por ella, nos presentaríamos allí sin ningún plan, sin exigencias, a ver qué sale —hizo revolotear las manos de forma ridícula para recalcar esto—. Maldita sea. Sin planes ni preocupaciones. ¡Jamás! Odia a la gente así. Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Respiré hondo, preguntándome cómo responder a esto. Era lo mismo que siempre me había molestado sobre Quinn, pero en boca de Kitty sonaba mezquino y negativo. Era tan dogmática, estaba tan segura de saberlo todo. Vaya. Es verdad que tal vez Quinn no pensara las cosas lo suficiente, pero al menos se podía...

— ¡Siguiente! —gritó Santana. Me tocaba. Di un paso y le dije que quería el café habitual de Lola y me eché a un lado para que Kitty pudiera pedir su café solo, extra grande, sin tapa.

—Bueno —me despedí, mientras ella pagaba—, buena suerte esta semana.

—Sí —replicó—, gracias.

Salimos juntas, ella hacia la furgoneta y yo de camino a Joie, donde los días como recepcionista de primera estaban llegando a su fin. Era el 20 de agosto y yo me marchaba a la universidad dentro de tres semanas. Si hubiéramos seguido juntas, siempre pensé que sería yo la que dejaría atrás a Quinn. Pero ahora veía que podría haber sido al revés, que podría ser yo la que la viese marchar. Era extraño las muchas formas en que podrían salir las cosas. Pero era mejor así, totalmente. Claro que sí.

* * *

Con Quinn fuera toda la semana, no tuve que preocuparme de encuentros fortuitos ni momentos embarazosos. Me hizo la vida mucho más fácil y me animó a entrar en acción, como si con sólo estar en mi zona hubiera sido capaz de afectar mi sentido del equilibrio.

En primer lugar, hice limpieza. De todo. Empecé por el coche: lo enceré de arriba abajo y cambié el aceite. Limpié el interior con shampoo, volví a colocar mis CD por orden alfabético y, sí, limpié las ventanillas y parabrisas por dentro. Esto me inspiró tanto que seguí con mi cuarto y llené cuatro bolsas de basura, de ropa vieja para la tienda de segunda mano, antes de dirigirme a la sección de rebajas de _Gap_, donde me aprovisioné de ropa para mi nuevo yo universitario. Fui tan diligente que me tenía sorprendida a mí misma.

¿Cómo me había vuelto tan desorganizada? Antes lo normal era que en todas las alfombras, incluso la de mi cuarto, se vieran las líneas de la aspiradora. Ahora, presa de este fervor repentino, encontré rastros de lodo en mi armario, el rímel se había vertido en el cajón de los cosméticos, descubrí un zapato suelto, uno solo, debajo de la cama. Me hizo preguntarme si me habrían abducido los extraterrestres. De repente me pareció imperativo restaurar el orcen en mi universo personal y me puse a doblar de nuevo toda mi ropa, rellené las punteras de los zapatos con toallitas de papel y coloqué todas las facturas en mi caja secreta mirando para el mismo lado, en lugar de dejarlas desparramadas sin orden ni concierto, como si las hubiera metido allí mi gemela malvada.

Pasé toda la semana haciendo listas y tachando artículos en ellas, y al final de cada día sentía una gran satisfacción por la tarea realizada, que se veía eclipsada solo por el agotamiento total y absoluto. Esto, me dije, era exactamente lo que quería: un salida limpia, eficaz y sin esfuerzo, con todos los detalles en su sitio. Sólo quedaban un par de cabos sueltos, un par de cosas que debía resolver. Pero ya había dispuesto un plan, con cada paso numerado y resumido claramente, y aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

* * *

—Uuuyy —soltó Jess en plan siniestro cuando nos sentamos en Bendo—. Conozco esa expresión.

Hanna miró su reloj.

—Bueno —dijo—, ya iba siendo hora. Te vas dentro de tres semanas.

— ¡Oh, no! —Exclamó Lissa, que por fin lo había entendido—. Emily no. Todavía no.

Me encogí de hombros y deslicé la cerveza en círculos sobre la mesa.

—Tiene sentido —repliqué—. Quiero concentrarme el tiempo que me queda en estar con mi familia. Y con ustedes, chicas. No hay por qué alargarlo para que me monte una escena en el aeropuerto.

—Bien pensado —aprobó Hanna—. Claramente no ha alcanzado el nivel de aeropuerto.

—Pero a mí me cae bien Emily —protestó Lissa—. Es muy agradable.

—Es verdad —convine—. Pero es algo temporal. Igual que yo para ella.

—Y así pasará a formar parte del club —confirmó Hanna, levantando su vaso de cerveza—. Por Emily.

Bebimos, y en ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Quinn en el estacionamiento de Quick Zip, sobre cómo ella terminaría siendo una más, igual que la chica anterior a ella o a la posterior. Y era cierto, en realidad. Sólo un punto entre Marley "la Idiota" y Emily "la Perfecta", un rollo de verano más que ya empezaba a desdibujarse en la memoria.

¿O no? Había estado pensando en Quinn. Sabía que era porque las cosas habían terminado mal, pese a nuestros esfuerzos. Ella era lo único que no había salido según el plan, y no había podido darlo por concluido como me habría gustado.

Emily, en cambio, había ido aproximándose a ese punto en los últimos días. Pero, sinceramente, no me había sentido implicada desde el principio. Tal vez estaba cansada y me habría venido mejor un descanso, en lugar de algo nuevo. Pero muchas veces había tenido la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mecánicamente, cuando hablábamos o íbamos a cenar, o salíamos con sus amigas o incluso cuando nos enrollábamos en la oscuridad de su cuarto o del mío. A veces, cuando no estábamos juntas, incluso me costaba recordar su cara.

A la vista de esto, me parecía que había llegado el momento de terminar las cosas clara y totalmente.

—El club de las novias —comentó Jess, recostándose en su asiento—. Dios, ¿Con cuántas chicas ha salido Rachel?

—Cien —afirmó Lissa inmediatamente, y luego se encogió cuando la miré—. Bueno, no lo sé.

—Cincuenta —decidió Hanna—. Por lo menos.

Todas me miraron.

—No tengo ni idea —reconocí—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque es un buen tema. Y ahora que estas a punto de expandir tu experiencia en el ligoteo más allá de esta ciudad, hacia todo el país...

Jess se echó a reír.

—Es un buen momento para recordar tus grandes éxitos del pasado, por así decir, ya que vas a embarcarte en el presente.

— ¿Estás borracha? —le pregunté.

— ¡Primero! —Exclamó, sin hacerme caso—. Avery Mounds.

—Oh, Avery —suspiró Lissa—. Yo por ella me volvía gay.

—Eso fue en sexto —señalé—. Por favor, ¿hasta dónde vamos a retroceder?

—Seguimos —continuó Jess—, en séptimo. Aubrey Milton, Layla Boothe, Alexa Raven...

—La chica zanahoria —añadió Lissa—. ¿Cómo se apellidaba?

—Nunca he salido con nadie conocida como "la chica zanahoria" —protesté indignada.

—Después tuvimos los seis meses de Madelyn —intervino Hanna, meneando la cabeza—. No fue una buena época.

—Era una idiota —dije.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuanto te puso los cuernos con Jennifer Task y todo el colegio lo sabía menos tú? —me preguntó Lissa.

—No —respondí enfurruñada.

—Seguimos —cantó Hanna—, llegamos a noveno, y las animadoras calientes, Ellie Avner, Sophia Farrow y Grace McCain. Rachel decide practicar marometas con las tres chicas más buenas del colegio.

—Oye, espera un momento —la interrumpí, consciente de que me estaba poniendo a la defensiva, pero tenía que dar la cara por mí misma alguna vez—. Haces que parezca una zorra total.

Silencio. Se echaron todas a reír.

—No tiene gracia —gruñí—. He cambiado.

—Ya lo sabemos —declaró Lissa con seriedad, dándome palmaditas en la mano dulcemente—. Sólo estamos hablando de los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Y por qué no hablamos de ustedes también? —solté—. ¿Qué hay de Hanna y las cincuenta y tantas con las que ha salido?

—Admito alegremente cada una de ellas —dijo sonriendo—. Vamos, Rachel. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido la chispa? ¿Ya no te sientes orgullosa de tus conquistas?

Me le quedé mirando.

—No me pasa nada.

La cuenta continuó, mientras yo intentaba no retorcerme de vergüenza. Había algunas que ni siquiera recordaba, como Ava, que trabajaba vendiendo vitaminas en el centro comercial, y otras que habría preferido no recordar, como Lilian Tolley. No sólo resultó ser una imbécil integral, sino que salía con una chica de Rayetteville que hizo el viaje de dos horas hasta aquí expresamente para darme una paliza. Aquel fin de semana sí que fue divertido. Y los nombres seguían aflorando.

—Victoria Tisch —dijo Lissa, doblando un dedo—. Conducía ese Porsche azul.

—Nevaeh de Atlantic Beach —añadió Jess—. El rollo obligatorio de dos semanas del verano.

Hanna respiró hondo y declamó dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho delicadamente:

—Andréanne.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Jess, chasqueando los dedos—. La estudiante de intercambio. ¡Rachel es internacional!

—Lo que nos lleva a Marley —concluyó Hanna—. Y luego a Quinn. Y ahora...

—Emily —concluyó Lissa con voz triste, hacia su cerveza—. Emily la Perfecta.

Que justo en ese momento entraba en Bendo, haciendo una pausa para mostrar el carnet. Luego me vio. Y sonrió. Avanzó por el local, igual que lo había hecho Marley, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Respiré hondo y me dije que prácticamente sería automático, como caerse al agua y echar a nadar de inmediato. Pero en lugar de eso me quedé en silencio al verla acercarse.

—Hola —saludó, y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola.

Me cogió la mano y la envolvió con sus dedos, y de repente me sentí muy cansada. Otra ruptura. Otro final. Ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de imaginarme, exactamente, cómo reaccionaría, el tipo de trabajo preparatorio que solía hacer cada vez.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —me preguntó—. ¿Rachel?

—Mira —comencé, y las palabras me salieron solas, sin pensar. Era sólo un proceso, frío e indiferente, como introducir los números en una ecuación. Por mi falta de sentimientos, yo podría haber sido otra persona, que escuchaba y observaba la escena desde afuera—. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora. De hecho no iba a subir capítulo, pero hoy al buscar una de mis presentaciones noté que ya tenía éste escrito, así que aquí esta :)**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ésta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni esta ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Y por cuando ella le dijo eso terrible a la Sra. Tucker de sentarse y esperar su turno... —Talinga dijo, bamboleando su vaso.

—Y por el momento en que ella sacó la cabeza de la esposa del juez de la secadora... —Amanda intervino.

—Y—, dijo Lola, más fuerte que cualquiera de ellas, —por todos los días en que simplemente no arregló nuestro desorden... —Una pausa. Talinga sollozó, luego se secó los ojos con una muy larga, de color rojo brillante, y perfecta uña —...por Remy —, Lola terminó, y dejamos que nuestras copas chocaran, el champagne chapoteo en el suelo —. Chica, te vamos a echar de menos.

Bebimos. Era todo lo que había estado haciendo, brindando y bebiendo, desde que Lola cerró oficialmente el salón a las cuatro de la tarde, dos horas antes, así podríamos celebrar que me iba por todo lo alto. Apenas había sido un día de trabajo hasta entonces, de cualquier forma. Talinga me trajo un ramillete, que insistió que tomara, ya que había pasado el día contestando el teléfono y luciendo como si yo estuviera esperando la fecha de mi baile de graduación para lanzarlo desde el coche de su padre. Pero fue un gesto de dulzura, como en el pastel, el champagne, y el sobre que me habían dado, que contenía quinientos dólares, todos míos.

—Para gastos imprevistos —, Lola había dicho mientras lo puso en mi mano —. Cosas importantes.

—Como manicuras —, añadió Amanda —. Y depilación de cejas.

Eso casi fue suficiente para ahogarme, pero yo sabía que sólo pondría a todos en OFF. Las chicas de Joie amaban llorar. Pero más aún, me recordó que todo esto estaba realmente sucediendo. Stanford. El final del verano. El comienzo de mi vida real. Ya no estaba sólo trepando, asomándome en el horizonte, sino a en un lugar a la vista.

Las señales estaban por todas partes. Estaba recibiendo toneladas de cosas en el correo de la escuela, formularios y de último minuto listas para hacer, y mi habitación estaba llena de cajas, etiquetados con lo que se va y lo que se queda. Yo no sabía si mi madre mantendría mi habitación como una especie de santuario en el que Rachel había estado.

En el momento en que mi avión despegara estaría allí curioseando, tratando de averiguar si el nuevo estante de libros que había estado esperando construir para una biblioteca privada encajaría dentro de mis muros. Cuando llegara a casa todo sería diferente. Especialmente yo.

Todo el mundo estaba listo para irse. Lissa fue la más llorona, aunque su viaje fue sólo a un lado de la ciudad, con el campanario de la iglesia en su bloque visible desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Jess tenía un trabajo en el hospital, haciendo cosas administrativas en el pabellón de los niños, y empezó sus clases de noche justo después de del Día del Trabajo. Y Hanna estaba ocupada con sus propias cajas, comprando cosas nuevas para tener en su viaje a una escuela lo suficientemente lejos para no enterar a las chicas nuevas acerca de su reputación de rompecorazones. Nuestro entre-tiempo, que parecía extenderse hasta la eternidad, estaba terminando.

La noche anterior, saqué mi CD del Walkman desde el fondo de mi armario y me senté en mi cama con él, cuidadosamente removiendo el CD de mi padre de el y deslizándolo de nuevo en el caso. Estaba tomando el Walkman, pero cuando fui a poner el CD en la caja con los demás, algo me detuvo. Sólo porque mi padre me había dejado un legado de la expectativa que: las personas se dejaban vencer, no significa que yo tenía que aceptarlo. O llevar un recordatorio por todo el país. Así que en cambio lo puse en el cajón de mi escritorio, ahora vacío.

Yo no había cerrado mi caja todavía, sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, damas —, Lola dijo, cogiendo la botella de Champagne, — ¿quién quiere más?

—Yo —, Talinga dijo, entregando su copa —. Y vamos a necesitar más pastel.

—Tu no necesitas más pastel —, le dijo Amanda.

—Yo no necesito más champagne, tampoco —, Talinga respondió —. Pero maldita sea si eso va a detenerme.

Todos rieron, luego sonó el teléfono y Lola se escurrió fuera, todavía con la botella, para responder la llamada. Cogí una rosa de la parte superior de la torta y me la metí en la boca, sintiendo que el azúcar se derretía en mi lengua. Yo tenía que salvar mi apetito para la cena que mi madre tenía esta noche, una de las celebraciones familiares antes de irme. El estado de ánimo que tenía cuando la recogí en Florida todavía parecía persistir, que la hacía trabajar más duro al ser la esposa de Don. Su novela claramente había llegado a su fin dando bandazos, y me preguntaba dónde estaba ahora Melanie. No era como si mi madre se alejara de una historia, sobre todo tan cerca del final. Pero cada vez que me sentía ansiosa, me decía a mí misma que iba a estar bien. Tenía que estar bien.

Me acerqué a la ventana del frente, bebiendo champagne, y mire hacia el estacionamiento. Podía ver que la puerta de Flash Camera estaba abierta, y sentía como el champagne, presionando en mi frente en su contra. Vi a Harmony a la distancia, comer una bolsa de papas fritas en frente de Mayor's Market, pero sabía que no debía ir y preguntarle cómo le había ido en Washington D.C. Desde el día que me había alejado de la casa amarilla, con todas ellas en el patio detrás de mí, sentía con más claridad que nunca que su destino no estaba entrelazado con el mío.

Sin embargo, yo no dejé de pensar en Quinn. Ella era el cabo suelto que quedaba, y odiaba los cabos sueltos. Hacer las cosas bien no era una cosa emocional. Era más que yo no quería ir a través del país con la sensación de que había dejado el hierro u olvidado de apagar la cafetera. Se trataba más de mi salud mental, me dije. Como, una necesidad.

Solo que mientras que pensaba esto, la vi moverse a la puerta abierta de Flash Camera, reconociéndola de inmediato por su desgarbado caminar torcido. Bueno, pensé. Justo a tiempo. Me tomé el resto de mi champagne después chequé mi maquillaje. Sería bueno hacerle frente a esto una última vez y todavía estar en casa a tiempo para la cena.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Talinga me llamó cuando abrí la puerta de entrada. Ella y Amanda habían encendido ahora el equipo de música que teníamos en la sala de shampoo y bailaban alrededor del salón vacío, ambas descalzas, mientras que Lola se servía más pastel. — ¡Necesitamos más champagne, Rachel! Esta es una fiesta, después de todo.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —, le dije —. Sírveme otro vaso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y luego se sirvió uno, mientras que Amanda cacareaba, moviendo las caderas agitando una muestra de esmaltes de uñas. Todas se echaron a reír, pero no pude escuchar mas con la puerta cerrada cuando salí.

Mi cabeza era un hervidero al cruzar el estacionamiento de Flash Camera. Cuando llegué, vi a Harmony detrás del mostrador, trabajando en una máquina. Ella me miró y dijo:

—Oye. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de graduación?

Me sorprendió su pregunta pero luego me di cuenta de que se refería a mi ramillete, que ahora colgaba un poco mustio, como si también hubiera bebido demasiado.

— ¿Está Quinn por ahí?

Harmony apartó su silla, que tenía ruedas, y rodó un poco, sacando la cabeza por una puerta trasera.

— ¡Quinn! —, dijo.

— ¿Qué? —Quinn grito.

— ¡Cliente!

Quinn salió, limpiándose las manos en la camisa, con una agradable puedo-ayudarte sonrisa. Cuando me vio, cambió, pero sólo un poco.

—Hey —, dijo — ¿Cuándo es el baile de graduación?

—Blandengue —, murmuró Harmony, empujando a sí misma de nuevo en la máquina —Y retrasada.

Quinn ignoró esto, llegando hasta el mostrador.

—Así que —dijo, recogiendo un montón de fotos y arreglándolas — ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?, ¿Necesitas que revelemos algunas fotos?, ¿Tal vez agrandarlas?

Estamos con una oferta de cuatro por seis hoy.

—No—, dije, hablando por encima del ruido de la máquina que Harmony trabajaba —Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Muy bien —. Siguió jugando con las imágenes, en realidad no me miraba.

—Habla.

— ¿Cómo fue D.C?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Kitty lanzó un ataque, todo lo de integridad artística. Se llevó a cabo. Logramos arreglar otra reunión, pero por ahora nos ha tocado hacer otra noche de bodas, mientras nos quedamos colgadas. En la estacada. Ha pasado mucho últimamente, eso parece.

Yo me quedé allí por un segundo, buscando mis palabras. Ella estaba comportándose como una idiota, me di cuenta, pero seguí delante de todos modos.

—Entonces —, le dije—. Me voy pronto, y…

—Ya sé —. Ahora ella me miró. —La próxima semana, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

—Y sólo quería, ya sabes, hacer las paces contigo.

— ¿Las paces? —, puso las fotos abajo. La de arriba, vi, era de un grupo de mujeres en torno a una manta, todos ellos sonriendo. — ¿Estamos en guerra?

—Bueno —le dije—, no estábamos exactamente bien la otra noche. En el Quik Zip.

—Yo estaba un poco borracha—, admitió—. Y, eh... tal vez no manejé lo de tu relación _Spinnerbait_ tan bien como yo debería.

—La relación _Spinnerbait_ —, dije lentamente—ya se ha terminado.

—Bueno. No puedo decir que siento eso. Ellas son, como la banda más estúpida, y sus fans…

—Bien, bien —, le dije—. Lo sé. Odias a las _Spinnerbait_.

— ¡Odio _Spinnerbait!_ —Harmony murmuró.

—Mira —. Quinn se inclinó sobre el mostrador hacia mí—me gustas, Rachel.

Y tal vez no podamos ser amigas. Pero, Dios, no estás segura que pierdes el tiempo, ¿sabes?

—Nunca quise ser desagradable —, le dije—. Y yo quería que fuéramos amigas. Pero es solo que nunca funcionará. Nunca.

Quinn consideró esto.

—Está bien. Creo que tienes razón. Tal vez las dos somos un poco culpables. No fui exactamente honesta cuando me dije que podía manejarnos siendo amigas. Y tú, no fuiste precisamente honesta cuando dijiste, ya sabes, que me amabas.

— ¿Qué? —Dije, un poco demasiado fuerte. Era culpa del champagne.

—Nunca dije que te amaba.

—Tal vez no con tantas palabras —, dijo, barajando de nuevo las fotos.

—Pero creo las dos sabíamos la verdad.

—De ninguna manera —, le dije, pero ahora podía sentirlo.

—En cinco días más —, dijo, alzando la mano abierta—me habrías amado.

—Lo dudo.

—Bueno, es un desafío. Cinco días, y entonces…

—Quinn —, dije.

—Estoy bromeando—. Puso las fotos abajo, y me sonrió—. Pero nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? Podría haber sucedido.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

Y allí lo tenía. Cerrado. El último punto de los tantos que debía eliminar de mi lista, con una gran y gruesa marca. Casi podía sentir el peso de la misma elevándose, lenta, y constantemente, así como la sensación de que todos mis planes alineados y todo, al menos por ahora, estaban bien con el mundo.

— ¡Remy! —. Oí que alguien gritaba desde fuera, y luego me di la vuelta para ver a Amanda en la puerta de entrada a Joie, con una gorra de tinte en la cabeza y chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Te estás perdiendo la fiesta!— Detrás de ella, Talinga y Lola se reían.

—Wow —, dijo Dexter mientras Amanda continuaba su bailoteo sensual, consciente de la pareja de ancianos que pasaba, con una bolsa de alpiste y mirándola con desaprobación. —Parece que nosotras trabajamos en el lugar equivocado.

—Debo volver —, le dije.

—Está bien, pero antes de irte, debes ver esto—. Jaló un cajón, y luego sacó un montón de impresiones brillantes, extendiéndolas en el mostrador delante de mí—. Las últimas y mejores fotos para nuestros muros de la vergüenza. Solo mirarlas.

Estaban muy feas. Uno de ellas era de un tipo de mediana edad posando al estilo culturista, flexionando sus músculos, mientras que su barriga abultada resaltaba sobre un traje de baño speedo muy pequeño. Otra mostraba a dos personas de pie en la proa de un barco: el hombre sonreía, enamorado, mientras que la mujer estaba literalmente verde, y sólo se sabía que en la siguiente imagen aparecería el vómito. La depravación y la vergüenza era más o menos el tema de la colección, cada uno más tonto o más repugnante que el anterior. Yo estaba tan atrapada reaccionando a un tiro de lo que parecía un gato tratando de aparearse con una iguana que casi paso una foto de una mujer en su sujetador y bragas, posando totalmente seductora.

— ¡Oh, Quinn! —, dije—. Honestamente.

—Hey—. Se encogió de hombros—. Haces lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Verdad?

Estaba a punto de responder a eso, cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo. Conocía a esta mujer. Ella era de cabello oscuro, el labio inferior hacía un mohín seductor, sentada en el extremo de una cama con las manos en las caderas. Pero aún más importante, yo sabía lo que estaba detrás de ella: un gran, feo tapiz, que representaba escenas bíblicas. Justo sobre su cabeza, a la izquierda, estaba la cabeza de Juan Bautista servida en un plato.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —, dije.

Era el cuarto de mi madre. Y esta mujer en la cama era Patty, la secretaria de Don. Miré a la fecha que aparecía en la parte inferior de la imagen: 14 de agosto. El fin de semana anterior. Cuando me había quedado en casa de Lissa y mi madre estaba en Florida, decidiendo que todo de ahora iba a estar bien.

—Realmente es algo, ¿eh? —. Quinn me preguntó, mirando por encima de la imagen—. Sabía que te gustaría esa.

La miré, ahora todo encajaba. Cierre. Sí, claro. Esta era la pequeña venganza de Quinn, su manera de meterse conmigo cuando yo ni siquiera estaba protegiéndome a mi misma. De repente, yo estaba tan enojada que podía sentir la sangre agolparse en mi cara, caliente y enrojecida.

—Eres una idiota—, le dije.

— ¿Qué? —. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¿Crees que esto es un juego? —grité, lanzándole la foto. Le dio en el pecho, dio un paso atrás, dejándola caer al suelo—. ¿Quieres regresarme lo que te hice y me haces esto? Dios, yo estaba tratando de dejar las cosas bien, Quinn. ¡Yo estaba tratando de estar más allá de esto!

—Rachel —, dijo, levantando las manos. Detrás de ella, Harmony había empujado la silla hacia atrás y estaba mirando hacia mí. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, sí, bien—, le dije—. Toda esta charla sobre la fe y el amor. Y luego haces algo como esto, sólo para hacerme daño. ¡Y ni siquiera a mí! A mi familia!

—Rachel —. Trató de alcanzarme y agarrarme la mano, para tranquilizarme, pero me eché atrás, mi muñeca golpeando salvajemente contra el registro, como si ni siquiera estuviera bajo control—. Vamos. Sólo dime…

— ¡Jódete! —Grité y mi voz sonaba tan estridente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —gritó de nuevo, luego se agachó, recogiendo la foto del piso. Se la quedó mirando—. Yo no…

Pero yo ya estaba caminando a través de la tienda, hacia la puerta. Me limité a ver a mi madre en mi mente, flotando hacia mí en una ola de perfume y esperanza, tratando tan duro de hacer esto, de todos los matrimonios, del trabajo. Ella había estado dispuesta a resolverlo, a renunciar a todo, incluso su propia voz, sólo para estar con este hombre que no sólo se cometía adulterio, sino guardaba las pruebas en una película. Bastardo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Quinn. Yo había estado tan cerca de querer estar equivocada acerca de las posibilidades de lo que el corazón realmente podía hacer. Dame la prueba, dije, y ella lo había intentado. No es tangible, ella había dicho, no puedes señalarlo tan claramente. Pero contra el amor, el caso era sólido. Fácilmente argumentó. Y tú podrías, de hecho, sostenerlo en tu mano.

* * *

Encontré a Don casi terminando mi fiesta. Que estaba bien, en realidad, ya que Amanda ya se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa en la sala de depilación y Lola y Talinga estaban terminando la torta y lamentando que su vida amorosa fuera más patética. Dijimos nuestra despedida, y luego las dejé, llevando el sobre que me había dado, un frasco gratuito de mi acondicionador preferido, y con la carga de saber que el último marido de mi madre era el peor de todos. Lo que ya era decir bastante, considerándolo.

Mi cabeza estaba clara en cuanto volví a casa, encendí el aire acondicionado tratando de calmarme. La sorpresa de ver a Patty en la cama de mi madre, en la habitación de mi madre, me había calmado rápido, que es la única forma que se pueden tomar las malas noticias.

Yo estaba tan enojada con Quinn por mostrarme la foto, y mientras conducía me preguntaba por qué yo nunca había visto esta duplicidad, mezquindad, y lado malvado de ella. Se lo había escondido muy bien. Y traería a mi familia abajo. Me duele, está bien. Podía manejar la situación. Pero mi madre era diferente.

Entré en la calzada y apagué el motor, y luego se senté allí con el aire acondicionado. Estaba temiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Yo sabía que alguien más podría no haber dicho nada, sólo dejar que el matrimonio, la farsa que era, siga su curso. Pero yo no podía permitir eso. Yo no habría sido capaz de permitirlo sabiendo que mi madre estaba siendo engañada, viviendo con esa clase de decepción. Como firme creyente de arráncatelo-como-una-curita las malas noticias, tenía que decírselo.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero hasta el porche, sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Yo no podría decir exactamente qué: se trataba más de una corazonada, inexplicable. Incluso antes de llegar a las latas de batidos, que estaban esparcidas en la acera, algunas en la hierba, algunos bajo los arbustos, tuve la sensación de que era demasiado tarde.

Abrí la puerta, entonces sintió que golpeó contra algo: otra lata. Estaban por todas partes, dispersas por todo el pasillo de la entrada, mientras lo crucé, entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Mamá? —. Dije, y escuché mi voz rebotar en los mesones y gabinetes.

No hubo respuesta. Sobre la mesa, pude ver la comida apiladas para la cena de nuestra gran familia: carnes, maíz en mazorca, la mayoría aún en las bolsas de plástico del supermercado. Junto a ellos, una pila de correo electrónico, con un sobre dirigido a mi madre, desgarrado.

Crucé la habitación, pasando por encima de otra lata, en la puerta de su estudio. La cortina estaba cerrada, el antiguo ocupado-no-molestar seguía, pero esta vez hacia a un lado.

Ella estaba sentada en su silla, en frente de la máquina de escribir.

Sobresaliendo de ella una copia de la foto que le había arrojado a Quinn. Estaba posicionada de la misma manera que una hoja de papel habría estado si se enrollara para escribir en ella.

Mi madre, extrañamente, parecía muy tranquila. Cualquiera que sea la furia que había causado la explosión y la dispersión de las latas de batido había obviamente pasado, dejándola sentada allí con una expresión estoica mientras consideraba la cara de Patty, tan sensual como posada, mirándola.

— ¿Mamá? —dije de nuevo, y entonces alargué la mano y la puse sobre ella, con cuidado—. ¿Estás bien?

Tragó saliva y asintió. Me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Su mascara estaba arruinada, manchas negras, borrosas por debajo de sus ojos. Esto, pensé, era lo más inquietante de todo. Incluso en la peor de las circunstancias, mi madre siempre iba arreglada.

—Ellos lo hicieron en mi propia habitación —, dijo—. Esta foto. En mi cama.

—Ya sé —, le dije. Ella volvió la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad, y di marcha atrás, a sabiendas de que todavía era mejor mantener el hecho de que existía otra copia. —Quiero decir, esa es la manta, ¿verdad? Detrás de ella.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia la instantánea, y por un segundo ambas apenas la miramos, el único sonido era de la máquina de hielo, alegremente escupiendo un nuevo lote de cubos en la habitación contigua.

—He fallado —, dijo finalmente.

Le puse la mano sobre la suya y me senté, tirando de mi silla, más cerca.

—Lo sé—, dije en voz baja—. Has vuelto de Florida sintiéndote realmente bien, y luego te enteras de que es una rata, bastardo que él…

—No —, dijo distraídamente, interrumpiéndome—. Me refiero a que he fallado: todas esas latas y no le di con ninguna. Tengo una terrible puntería—. Y luego suspiró—. Con una sola me hubiera sentido mejor. De alguna manera.

Me tomó un segundo para asimilar esto.

— ¿Tu lanzaste todas las latas?

Le pregunté.

—Yo estaba muy molesta —, explicó. Luego se enjugó las lágrimas, limpiándose la nariz con un kleenex que agarró con la otra mano—. ¡Oh, Rachel! Mi corazón está roto.

Cuando dijo esto, me abandonó cualquier rastro de humor que pudiera haber percibido en la imagen de mi madre atacando a Don con una lluvia de latas vacías, y no había duda de que era gracioso.

Ella sollozó de nuevo, y apretó los dedos alrededor de los míos, sosteniendo con fuerza.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo, agitando el pañuelo de manera impotente—. ¿Dónde se supone que iré desde aquí?

Mi úlcera, por mucho tiempo inactiva, retumbaba en mi estómago, como si respondiera esta pregunta. Ahí estaba yo, tan cerca de mi ida, y ahora mi madre estaba a la deriva de nuevo, me necesita más. Sentí otro destello de odio a Don, tan egoísta, me dejó para lidiar con un desastre al mismo tiempo se escapaba sin castigo. Ojala hubiera estado aquí cuando todo se vino abajo, porque yo tenía un buen brazo. No hubiera fallado. Ni por casualidad.

—Bueno—, le dije—, en primer lugar, probablemente debes llamar a ese abogado. Sr. Jacobs. O Johnson. ¿Se ha llevado algo con él?

—Sólo una bolsa —, dijo, secándose las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Está bien —continué—, tendremos que decirle que tiene que establecer una hora específica para regresar y llevarse todo. Él no puede venir cuando le de la gana, y una de nosotros debería estar aquí. Y probablemente debemos ponernos en contacto con el banco, sólo para estar seguras, y congelar la cuenta conjunta. No es que no tenga dinero propio, pero la gente hace cosas raras en los primeros días, ¿verdad?

Ella no me respondió, en su lugar simplemente miró por la ventana del patio trasero, donde los árboles se balanceaban, sólo un poco.

—Mira, voy a buscar el número del abogado—, le dije de pie—. Es probable que no esté, al tratarse de un sábado y todo, pero al menos podemos dejar un mensaje, así lo primero que haga mañana será regresarnos la…

—Rachel.

Me detuve, y me di cuenta de que había vuelto la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Sí?

—Oh, querida —, dijo en voz baja—. Está bien.

—Mamá —, dije—. Sé que estás molesta, pero es importante que nosotras…

Ella se acercó a mi lado, tirando de mí de nuevo a mi silla.

—Yo creo —, dijo, y luego se detuvo. Respiró, y luego dijo—: Creo que es hora de manejar esto por mí misma.

—Oh —, dije. Raro, pero mi primer pensamiento fue que yo estaba ofendida—. Yo solo pensé…

Me sonrió, muy débilmente, y luego dio unas palmaditas en mi mano.

—Ya sé —dijo—. Pero ya te has encargado lo suficiente, ¿no te parece?

Me quedé allí sentada. Esto era, lo que yo siempre había querido. Lo oficial, el momento en que finalmente era puesta en libertad. Pero no sentí lo que había pensado. En lugar de victoria, me sentía extrañamente sola, como si todo lo que cargaba, caía de repente, y me dejaba con sólo el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón. Me daba miedo.

Era casi como si se diera cuenta de esto, lo vio en mi cara.

—Rachel —, dijo en voz baja—, todo va a estar bien. Es tiempo que te preocupes por ti misma, para un cambio. Puedo hacerme cargo desde aquí.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —. Le pregunté.

—Se siente bien —contestó ella simplemente—. ¿No lo sientes? Se siente bien...

¿Lo sentía? Todo parecía tan enredado, todo a la vez. Pero en mi mente, vi algo. El país, distribuidos de manera amplia, con mi madre y yo separadas no solamente por nuestras diferencia de opiniones, sino también por millas y millas de espacio, demasiado lejos de cruzarnos con sólo una mirada o una caricia. Mi madre estaba deprimida, pero no loca. Y ella me podría haber negado algunas cosas de mi infancia, o la infancia que yo había pensado que merecía, pero no era demasiado tarde para ella dar algo a cambio. Incluso un intercambio, años por años. Esos que pasaron por los que vendrían.

Pero por ahora, me acerqué más, hasta que nos tocamos. Codo con codo, brazo a brazo, frente a frente. Me incliné hacia ella por una vez, en vez de alejarme, apreciando la fuerza que sentí, algo casi magnético que nos mantenía entre sí. Yo sabía que siempre estaría allí, no importa qué parte del mundo pusiera entre nosotros. Ese fuerte sentido de lo que hemos compartido, buenos y malos, esos nos habían llevado hasta aquí, donde mi propia historia comenzaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, varios problemas golpearon mi vida... pero, ahora ya estoy 100% disponible para poder terminar está historia y la otra que también que tengo pendiente.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni está ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

En la hora que faltaba para que Noah y Jennifer Anne se presentaran a cenar, recogí todas las latas de batido del jardín y las dejé con un estruendo gratificante en el contenedor de reciclaje. Mi madre se estaba duchando, pues había insistido en celebrar nuestra cena familiar pese a lo ocurrido. Aunque yo me esforzaba por adaptarme a mi nuevo papel en esta separación, sin intervenir, algunos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar. O eso me dije mientras quitaba de la pared de la cocina a la gran mujer desnuda y la deslizaba detrás de la nevera.

Después de nuestra charla, mi madre me había contado todos los detalles escabrosos. Al parecer, lo de Patty venía de antiguo, incluso desde antes de que mi madre y Don se conocieran. Patty estaba casada entonces y habían tenido una serie de rupturas y reconciliaciones, de ultimátums y recaídas, que finalmente llevó a Don a declarar que si ella no iba lo bastante en serio para dejar a su marido, se acabó. Sin embargo, la boda de Don con mi madre fue un catalizador para la separación de Patty y su marido, y aunque intentaron mantenerse alejados, en palabras de Don, no pudieron «luchar contra los sentimientos». Mi madre hizo una mueca al repetir esta frase. Estoy segura de que yo también la hice al oírla. Fue Patty la que había enviado la foto, harta de esperar. Don, según mi madre, ni siquiera lo negó, y se limitó a suspirar y dirigirse al dormitorio a hacer la maleta. A mí me pareció que eso era muy significativo. ¿Qué tipo de vendedor de coches no intentaría al menos buscar una salida hablando?

—No podía —me contó mi madre cuando le pregunté esto —. La quiere.

—Es un gilipollas —aseguré.

—Fue cuestión de mala suerte —declaró ella. Se lo estaba tomando muy bien, pero me pregunté si no estaría conmocionada —. Al final, todo es una cuestión de encontrar el momento oportuno.

Pensé en esto mientras colocaba la carne en un plato. Salí, me dirigí a la barbacoa nueva y la abrí. Después de luchar durante quince minutos con el sistema de encendido de alta tecnología, supuestamente a prueba de tontos, decidí que prefería conservar mis cejas y saqué nuestra barbacoa vieja de detrás de unas sillas de jardín. Añadí unos puñados de carbón vegetal, algo de fluido y ya estaba en marcha.

Mientras removía el carbón, no dejaba de pensar en Quinn. Si antes era un cabo suelto, ahora era una cuerda entera que colgaba a su aire y era capaz de deshacerlo todo con un buen tirón. La apuntaría como otra historia más de una mala novia, para añadirla a mi colección. Ya estaba donde yo lo había querido desde el principio. Cuando Noah y Jennifer Anne aparcaron yo me encontraba en la cocina, preparando patatas fritas y salsa en un plato. Atravesaron el césped de la mano, ella cargada con sus típicos tupperware. No quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Jennifer Anne, que había encontrado repugnante mi cinismo sobre este matrimonio, al enterarse de las últimas noticias. Me imaginé que Noah se pondría instantáneamente en plan protector, por el bien de mi madre, al tiempo que agradecía haber recuperado su pan, con los extremos y todo.

Llegaron por la puerta principal, charlando y riéndose. La verdad es que sonaban eufóricos. Cuando se acercaron a la cocina levanté la vista y los vi a los dos colorados. Jennifer Anne estaba más relajada que nunca, como si ese día hubiera hecho una sesión doble de ejercicios de autoafirmación. Noah también estaba feliz, al menos hasta que vio el espacio vacío en la pared sobre la mesa del desayuno.

— ¡Demonios! —dijo, poniendo mala cara. A su lado, Jennifer Anne seguía sonriendo —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno —empecé —, la verdad es que...

— ¡Nos hemos prometido! —gritó Jennifer Anne, y alargó la mano derecha.

—... Don tiene una amante y se ha marchado con ella —terminé.

Se hizo un silencio total durante un minuto, mientras Jennifer Anne procesaba lo que acababa de decir, y yo retrocedía torpemente al oír por fin sus noticias. Y luego dijimos las dos a la vez:

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Noah, dejándose caer contra la nevera con un golpe seco.

— ¿Se han comprometido? —pregunté.

—Es solo... —balbució Jennifer Anne, llevándose la mano a la cara. Entonces pude ver el anillo en su dedo: un diamante de buen tamaño que resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz que brillaba sobre el fregadero.

—Maravilloso —oí decir a mi madre, y al darme la vuelta vi que había entrado detrás de mí. Todavía tenía los ojos un poco húmedos, pero sonreía —. Cielo, es simplemente maravilloso.

Eso da una idea sobre mi madre. Su fe total y absoluta en las historias de amor que no solo escribía, sino que vivía, hacían posible que fuese capaz de decir esto apenas dos horas después de que su quinto matrimonio se hubiera disuelto en un charco de engaños, clichés malos y latas vacías de batidos. Cuando la vi atravesar la cocina y tomar a Jennifer Anne en sus brazos, la aprecié de una forma que hubiera sido impensable tres meses antes. Mi madre era fuerte, en todos los aspectos en que yo era débil. Se caía, se hacía daño, sentía. Vivía. Y pese a todos los golpes de su existencia, seguía teniendo esperanza. Quizá la próxima vez fuera la buena. O tal vez no. Pero a menos que lo intentaras, no lo sabrías nunca.

Comimos en la mesa en el patio, con platos de papel. La contribución de mi madre: carne brasileña, ensalada de alcachofas importadas y pan italiano fresco, del día. La de Jennifer Anne: macarrones con queso, ensalada de lechuga iceberg y salsa rosa y un postre de gelatina con crema batida. Era un choque de dos mundos, pero en cuanto la conversación giró en torno a los planes y preparativos para la boda, fue evidente que había un terreno común.

—No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar —reconoció Jennifer Anne. Noah y ella cenaron sin soltarse las manos, lo que era un horror pero en cierto modo tolerable, ya que acababan de anunciar su compromiso —. Salones de bodas, tarta, invitaciones... todo. Es abrumador.

—No es para tanto —la tranquilicé, pinchando algo de lechuga con el tenedor —. Prepara un archivador, un cuaderno y pide presupuestos alternativos de todo. Y no la celebres en la Taberna Iverness porque cobran de más y nunca tienen papel higiénico en los baños.

—Oh, las bodas son siempre divertidas —declaró mi madre alegremente y bebió de su copa de vino. Y por un segundo vi que una oleada de tristeza le cruzaba la cara. Pero se la quitó de encima, sonriendo a Noah —: Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, ayuda, dinero... decídmelo. Prometedme que me lo vais a decir.

—Prometido —aseguró Noah.

Recogí los platos mientras ellos seguían hablando, sobre posibles fechas, lugares y todas las cosas sobre las que yo había empezado a pensar el verano anterior por esta época, cuando mi madre era la novia. Había algo incongruente sobre el hecho de que un matrimonio terminara en el mismo instante en que otro empezaba, como si hubiera un balance en el universo e hiciera falta un intercambio para mantener el número constante.

Cuando abrí la puerta mosquitera, me di la vuelta hacia el jardín, donde avanzaba la oscuridad. Oí el soniquete de sus voces y durante un segundo cerré los ojos, limitándome a escuchar. En momentos como estos mi marcha parecía real, e incluso más real aún era el hecho de que mi familia, y esta vida, seguiría adelante sin mí. Volví a sentir un vacío que me obligué a hacer desaparecer. De todas formas, me quedé en la puerta, memorizando el sonido. El momento. Guardándolo fuera de mi vista, para recordarlo cuando más lo necesitara.

Después de la cena y el postre, Jennifer Anne y Chris recogieron los tupperware y se marcharon a casa, armados con todas las cosas que yo había conservado de la planificación de la boda de mi madre: folletos, listas de precios y números de teléfonos de todo, desde servicios de limusina al mejor maquillador de la ciudad. Con mi típico cinismo, estaba segura de que volveríamos a necesitarlo, y había tenido razón. Pero no del modo en que yo creía .Mi madre me dio un beso y se marchó a la cama, un poco llorosa pero bien.

Yo subí a mi cuarto y comprobé algunas cajas, reorganicé un par de cosas y guardé otras tantas. Luego me senté en la cama, inquieta, escuchando el zumbido del aire acondicionado hasta que no aguanté más.

* * *

Cuando llegué a Quik Zip, obedeciendo la llamada de la Zip light extra grande, me sorprendió encontrarme con el coche de Lissa aparcado delante de las cabinas de teléfonos. Me acerqué a ella por detrás en la sección de golosinas, donde estaba decidiéndose entre los caramelos masticables Skittles o las gominolas. Tenía una bolsa en cada mano y cuando la toqué con el dedo en la espalda, saltó, chilló y las lanzó por los aires.

— ¡Rachel! —Me dio un golpe en la mano y se puso colorada —. Dios mío, qué susto me has dado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé —. No he podido resistirme.

Se agachó y recogió las chucherías.

—No tiene gracia —gruñó —. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Creía que tenías una importante cena familiar.

—La tenía —confirmé, de camino a los grifos de Zip. Era extraño cómo hasta las cosas más pequeñas estaban haciendo que me sintiera nostálgica, y guardé un momento de silencio respetuoso mientras cogía un vaso de la columna y lo llenaba de hielo —. Bueno, ya la hemos tenido. Y más importante de lo que imaginas. ¿Quieres una Zip?

—Sí —asintió, y le pasé un vaso.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio mientras se llenaban, deteniéndome a intervalos adecuados para que se fueran las burbujas. Además, a veces salía otro chorro de sirope al apretar el botón de coca-cola light, lo que le daba un sabor delicioso. Cogí una tapa y una pajita y Lissa hizo lo mismo con su 7UP. Mientras daba un sorbito de mi bebida para comprobar su sabor, me di cuenta de que estaba muy guapa; parecía llevar una falda nueva y se había pintado las uñas de los pies. Además, olía muy bien, un aroma floral delicado, y estaba casi segura de que se había rizado las pestañas.

—A ver, confiesa —le dije —. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Ella sonrió tímidamente y dejó las golosinas sobre la barra. Mientras el dependiente escaneaba los códigos de barra, me dijo sin darle importancia:

—Tengo una cita.

—Lissa —exclamé —, no me digas.

—Tres ochenta y siete —dijo el chico.

—Todo junto —dijo Lissa, al ver mi Zip light.

—Gracias —declaré, sorprendida.

—De nada —Le dio al dependiente un par de billetes doblados —. Bueno, ya sabes que P.J. y yo llevábamos una temporada rondándonos.

—Sí —contesté, mientras ella cogía el cambio. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta —. Y el verano está a punto de terminar. Así que hoy, en un festival de artesanía donde presentábamos KaBoom, decidí lanzarme. Estaba cansada de esperar, sin saber si él se atrevería a dar el paso. Así que le pedí salir.

—Lissa, estoy impresionada.

Se metió la pajita en la boca y dio un sorbo delicado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La verdad es que no fue tan difícil como creía. Fue incluso... agradable. Me sentí muy segura. Me gustó.

—Cuidadito, P. J. —dije cuando nos acercamos a su coche y nos sentamos en el capó —. Es una chica totalmente distinta.

—Brindo por ello —contestó, y presionamos nuestros vasos uno contra otro.

Nos quedamos calladas durante un minuto, mirando los coches pasar por la carretera. Otra noche de sábado en el Quik Zip, una de tantas en nuestros muchos años de amistad.

—Bueno —solté por fin —, mi madre y Don han roto.

Se sacó la pajita de golpe y se volvió a mirarme.

—No.

—Sí.

— ¡Qué dices! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le conté todo, desde que vi la foto en Flash Camera, deteniéndome a cada rato para que pudiera menear la cabeza, pedir más detalles y llamar a Don todas las cosas que yo ya le había llamado aquel día, lo que no me impidió sumarme a sus insultos.

—Joder —exclamó, cuando terminé —. Qué horror. Pobrecita tu madre.

—Ya. Pero creo que se recuperará. Ah, y Noah y Jennifer Anne se han prometido.

— ¿Qué? —gritó, asombrada —. No me puedo creer que te estuvieras sirviendo tu bebida tan tranquila, charlando conmigo, cuando tenías tantas noticias importantes. Rach, por Dios.

—Lo siento —dije —. Ha sido un día muy largo, supongo.

Suspiró fuerte, todavía irritada conmigo.

—Menudo verano —comentó —. Cuesta creer que hace un par de meses tu madre y Don se estaban casando y a mí me estaban dejando plantada.

—Ha sido una temporada fatal para las relaciones —asentí —. Dan ganas de renunciar al amor completamente.

—No —dijo a la ligera, sin pensarlo siquiera —. Eso no se puede hacer.

Di un sorbo de mi refresco y me aparté el pelo de la cara.

—No lo sé —repliqué —. Yo sí que puedo. La verdad es que no me parece que pueda funcionar. Y esto último con Don me lo acaba de confirmar.

— ¿Cómo que confirmar?

—Que las relaciones son una mierda. Y que tuve razón al romper con Quinn, porque nunca hubiera salido bien. Ni por casualidad.

Lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Sabes qué? —preguntó por fin, cruzando las piernas —. Sinceramente, creo que lo que estás diciendo es una idiotez.

Casi me atraganté con la pajita.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se colocó una masa de rizos detrás de la oreja —. Rachel, desde que te conozco siempre has creído que lo tenías todo controlado. Y luego este verano pasó algo que te hizo cuestionarte si no habrías estado equivocada. Yo creo que, muy en el fondo, siempre has creído en el amor.

—No es cierto —dije con firmeza —. Me han pasado muchas cosas, Lissa. He visto cosas que...

—Ya lo sé —respondió, levantando la mano —. Y yo soy nueva en esto, no te lo niego. Pero si de verdad no creyeras en el amor, ¿por qué sigues buscando? Tantas chicas, tantas relaciones. ¿Para qué?

—Sexo —sugerí, pero ella meneó la cabeza.

—No. Porque una parte de ti quería encontrarlo. Para demostrarte a ti misma que estabas equivocada. Tenías esa fe. Y lo sabes.

—Te equivocas —afirmé —. La fe la perdí hace mucho tiempo.

Me miró cuando dije esto, con una expresión comprensiva.

—Tal vez no —me rebatió —. Tal vez no la perdiste.

—Lissa.

—No, escúchame —Miró un segundo a la carretera y de nuevo hacia mí —. Tal vez la has traspapelado, nada más, ¿no? Sigue ahí, pero no la has buscado en el sitio correcto. Porque perdido quiere decir para siempre, no existe. Pero si la has traspapelado... es que todavía anda por ahí, en alguna parte. Solo que no está donde tú creías.

Cuando dijo esto vi en mi mente una imagen borrosa de todas las chicas con los que había estado, literal o figuradamente. Pasaban deprisa y sus caras se fundían unas con otras, como las páginas en uno de mis viejos libros de la Barbie, que eran todas iguales. Ahora que me fijaba, todos tenían ciertos rasgos comunes: caras agradables, buena chica, muchas de las cualidades que había escrito en mi cabeza en otra lista más. De hecho, siempre me había acercado a las chicas así, metódicamente, asegurándome antes de dar ni un paso de que encajaban con el perfil.

Excepto una, claro.

Oí un pitido muy fuerte y al levantar la vista vi que Jess estaba aparcando a nuestro lado. Me sorprendió ver a Hanna en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hola —saludó Jess al salir —, nadie habló de quedar hoy. ¿Qué pasa?

Lissa y yo nos las quedamos mirando. Por fin soltó Lissa:

— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa esta noche? ¿Os habéis vuelto todas locas? ¿Y qué hacéis Hanna y tú juntas?

—No te pongas nerviosa —respondió Hanna secamente —. Se me pinchó una rueda en el centro comercial y ninguna de vosotras contestaba el teléfono.

—Imagínate mi sorpresa —añadió Jess con humor —, cuando resultó que yo era su último recurso.

Hanna le hizo una mueca, pero no de malicia sino de irritación.

—Te he dado las gracias —le dijo a Jess —. Y te compraré esa Zip Cola, como te prometí.

—El trato era el suministro de colas de por vida —replicó Jess —, pero por ahora me conformo con una extra grande, con poco hielo.

Hanna levantó los ojos al cielo y se dirigió a la tienda. Lissa se bajó del capó, meneando su vaso.

—Segunda ronda —propuso —. ¿Tú?

Le pasé mi vaso y siguió a Hanna al interior, con uno en cada mano. Jess se acercó y se sentó en el capó, sonriendo para sí.

—Me encanta que esté en deuda conmigo —reconoció, observando a Hanna llenar las bebidas, con Lissa charlando a su lado. Al ver cómo la miraba Hanna y se quedaba con la boca abierta, asombrada, supe que le estaba contando toda la historia de mi madre y Don. Así que se lo conté también a Jess y obtuve una reacción parecida. Cuando regresaron con las bebidas, más o menos estaban todas informadas.

—Asqueroso —dijo Hanna tajantemente. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, hizo una mueca, tosió y añadió —: Puaj. Esto es coca-cola normal.

—Menos mal —dijo Jess mientras cambiaban los vasos, las dos con cara de asco —, porque esto sabe fatal.

—A ver si lo entiendo —empezó Hanna, sin hacerle caso —, ¿Patty le envió la foto a tu madre?

—Sí —respondí.

—Pero la reveló en Flash Camera.

—Correcto.

Hanna tragó pensando en esto.

—Y Quinn sabía que era ella, y lo que eso implicaba, y por eso te la enseñó, para vengarse de ti por haberla dejada.

—Exactamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se oyó el ruido del hielo contra los vasos, el crujido de las pajitas y unos murmullos inseguros. Por fin, Jess intervino:

—No entiendo muy bien la lógica de esa parte.

—Yo tampoco, ahora que lo pienso –se unió Lissa.

—No hay ninguna lógica —dije —. Se ha portado como una idiota. Sabía que era la única manera de hacerme daño de verdad, y lo hizo, justo cuando yo intentaba hacer las paces y había bajado la guardia.

Más silencio.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté irritada.

—Yo creo —comenzó Hanna, vacilante —, que ni siquiera hay una prueba de que supiera que la conocías.

—Falso. La conoció en la barbacoa de mi madre. Y también estuvo en la Feria de Toyota.

—Pero no desnuda —señaló Lissa.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Desnuda o no, sigue teniendo la misma cara.

—Pero —repuso Hanna —, ¿cómo iba a saber que fue Don quien tomó la foto? ¿O que era la habitación de tu madre? No habrá entrado en ella, ¿no?

Ahora fui yo la que se quedó callada, mientras esta lógica, si se le puede llamar así, iba encajando en mi cabeza. Yo había asumido, en mi turbación, que Quinn había visto el dormitorio de mi madre, en especial ese horrible tapiz bíblico.

Pero ¿lo había visto? Para ella, seguramente sería tan solo una foto de una empleada de mi padrastro que disfrutaba tomándose fotos en ropa interior en el dormitorio de alguien. De quien fuera.

—Yo siempre estoy a favor de que te enfades con Quinn —admitió Hanna, dando golpecitos con sus uñas en la carrocería del coche —. Pero debería ser por un buen motivo. Admítelo, Rachel Berry. Esta vez te has equivocado.

Y era cierto. Había estado dispuesta a echarle a Quinn la culpa de todo, desde la disolución del matrimonio de mi madre hasta por haber hecho que confiara en ella como no había confiado en nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero nada de esto era culpa suya.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamé en voz baja —. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ve a buscarla y discúlpate —sugirió Lissa con decisión.

—Admite que fue un error, no vayas a buscarla y sigue con tu vida —replicó Hanna.

Miré a Jess, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo:

—No tengo ni idea. Es cosa tuya.

Le había gritado. La había mandado a la mierda, le había tirado la foto y me había marchado cuando ella intentaba explicarse. Había cortado con ella porque quería ser algo más que un rollo de verano, sin rostro, con olor a sol y cloro, hecha a medida.

¿Qué había cambiado? Nada. Incluso si iba a buscarla, ya sería demasiado tarde, no quedaba tiempo para poner los cimientos antes de salir cada una hacia una costa distinta, y todo el mundo sabía que ese tipo de relaciones nunca funciona.

Era lo que había dicho mi madre. Al final todo se reducía a que fuera el momento preciso. Un segundo, un minuto, una hora, podían cambiarlo todo.

Tanto dependía de estas cosas, de estos pequeños incrementos que juntos construyen una vida, igual que las palabras arman una historia. ¿Cómo lo expresó Kitty? Una palabra puede cambiar el mundo entero.

Hola, había dicho Quinn aquel primer día cuando se sentó a mi lado. Una palabra. Si yo hubiera hablado durante un minuto más con Don en su despacho, es posible que al salir ya hubieran llamado a Quinn y se hubiera marchado. Si mi madre y yo hubiéramos esperado otra hora más, es posible que Don no hubiera estado en el concesionario el día que fuimos a comprarle un coche nuevo. Y si Jennifer Anne no hubiera necesitado cambiar el aceite aquel día de aquella semana precisamente, tal vez no habría mirado al otro lado del mostrador de Jiffy Lube y no habría visto a Noah. Pero algo, de alguna manera, había hecho que todos estos caminos convergieran. Eran cosas que no aparecían en las listas, ni se resolvían con una ecuación. Simplemente ocurrían.

—Jo, chica —dijo Jess de repente, dándome un tirón en el dobladillo de los vaqueros —. Mira ahí.

Levanté la vista, todavía con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Era Don. Conducía un Land Cruiser nuevecito, reluciente, con las placas del concesionario, que había aparcado al otro lado de Quik Zip. Salió del coche sin vernos, apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta automáticamente y se alisó el pelo ralo de la coronilla.

—Joder —exclamé —, hablando del rey de Roma.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Lissa.

—Nada.

Todas lo miramos avanzar por el pasillo de Quik Zip. Cogió un bote de aspirinas y una bolsa de patatas fritas, lo que me imaginé que sería la comida típica de un adúltero. Incluso cuando estaba pagando no nos vio, pues echó un vistazo a los titulares de los periódicos apilados junto a la caja. Luego salió toqueteando la tapa de las aspirinas y regresó a su coche.

—Cabrón —soltó Hanna.

Era cierto. Le había hecho mucho daño a mi madre, y yo no podía hacer nada para que se sintiera mejor. Excepto quizá una cosa.

Don puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió hacia nosotras. Levanté el vaso y sentí el peso en mis manos.

—Ay, sí —susurró Lissa.

—A la de tres —dijo Jess.

No nos vio hasta que estuvo a la altura del coche de Lissa, y para entonces yo ya había lanzado el brazo. Mi vaso voló por el aire, chocó justo contra el parabrisas y el refresco salió despedido sobre el reluciente capó. Don dio un frenazo, desviándose ligeramente, y entonces otros dos vasos chocaron contra la puerta trasera y el techo solar. Pero el mejor fue el lanzamiento de Lissa, sorprendentemente. Se coló por la ventanilla medio bajada; la tapa se separó con el impacto y envió una oleada de hielo y 7UP directamente contra su cara y la pechera de la camisa. Don redujo la marcha, pero no se detuvo, y los vasos cayeron al suelo cuando enfiló la carretera. El coche dejó un rastro húmedo al alejarse.

—Un buen disparo —felicitó Jess a Lissa —. Un arco genial.

—Gracias —dijo Lissa —. El de Hanna también fue muy bueno. ¿Has visto qué impacto?

—Es todo cuestión de muñeca —aseguró Hanna, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de eso nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Se oía el zumbido del letrero de Quik Zip sobre nuestras cabezas, ese ronroneo constante de los fluorescentes, y por un momento me dejé llevar por él, recordando a Quinn en aquel mismo sitio poco tiempo atrás, agitando los brazos al verme marchar. Con los brazos hacia arriba. Llamándome o diciendo adiós. O tal vez las dos cosas.

Siempre había tenido un optimismo audaz que a los cínicos como yo nos daba vergüenza ajena. Me pregunté si sería bastante para las dos. Pero desde aquí no lo sabría nunca. Y el tiempo seguía pasando. Minutos y segundos cruciales, cada uno capaz de cambiarlo todo.

Me alejé conduciendo bajo la mirada de mis amigas, sentadas en el coche de Lissa. Cuando salí a la carretera, miré en el retrovisor y las vi: agitaban los brazos, con las manos en el aire, y me decían algo en voz alta. El rectángulo del espejo era como un cuadro, que enmarcaba la foto de ellas diciéndome adiós, empujándome hacia adelante, antes de desaparecer suavemente de mi vista, pulgada a pulgada, al tomar la curva.

* * *

Sabía por experiencia que había nueve salones de bodas decentes en la ciudad. En el quinto encontré a las _Wild Girls_. Vi la furgoneta blanca en cuanto estacioné en el aparcamiento de Hanover Inn. Estaba en la parte trasera, junto a la entrada de servicio, cerca de la camioneta del catering. En cuanto salí del coche pude oír la música, el ritmo apagado del bajo. A través de las largas ventanas que jalonaban el edificio vi gente bailando. La novia estaba en el centro, un borrón blanco, cola de tul, encabezando una fila de conga en un círculo amplio y desigual.

En el vestíbulo pasé junto a unas chicas con vestidos de damas de honor de color azul cielo, horrendos, decorados con grandes lazos en el trasero. También me crucé con una escultura de campanas nupciales que llevaban en un carrito. En el cartel junto a la puerta decía «Banquete MEADOWS-DOYLE». Entré por la puerta más alejada y avancé por la pared del fondo, intentando pasar desapercibida.

La banda estaba en el escenario, con su atuendo típico para bodas. Quinn cantaba una vieja canción de la Motown, que reconocí como una de sus versiones habituales, y detrás de ella Kitty tocaba su guitarra con expresión aburrida e irritada, como si estuviera sufriendo solo por estar allí.

La canción terminó con una floritura, cortesía de Brittany S. Pierce, que se levantó para recibir los aplausos. Llegaron, pero no fueron muy generosos, y volvió a sentarse con un suspiro.

—Hola a todos —saludó Quinn al micrófono poniendo una voz típica de presentadora —. Felicitemos de nuevo a Janine y Robert, ¡los Doyle!

Entonces se oyeron vítores y la novia sonrió, lanzando besos a todos.

—La siguiente canción es un tema especial de la novia para el novio —siguió

Quinn, mirando a Harmony, que asintió —. Pero, por favor, podéis cantar todos.

La banda atacó los primeros acordes de una canción que reconocí vagamente de una película famosa. Era una balada rimbombante, totalmente pastelera, e incluso Quinn, que por lo general era la que más se prestaba al juego, pareció desinflarse cuando tuvo que cantar un verso sobre amarte hasta que se borren las estrellas / y el corazón se me convierta en piedra... En el segundo estribillo, Kitty fingió tener que vomitar, hasta que tuvo que concentrarse para tocar el solo de guitarra que terminaba la estrofa.

Los novios, sin embargo, parecían ajenos a todo esto, mirándose a los ojos mientras bailaban, tan apretados que apenas se movían.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. La novia lloraba y su flamante marido le secó las lágrimas, mientras todos los presentes murmuraban cosas como «qué romántico». La banda salió del escenario discutiendo, Kitty y Harmony ya enzarzadas y Quinn y Brittany detrás. Desaparecieron por una puerta lateral mientras sonaba la música enlatada y los camareros llegaban a la pista de baile con la tarta, de cuatro pisos y cubierta de rosas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas me moví para seguirlas, pero algo me detuvo. Di un paso atrás y me apoyé contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Joder, una cosa era llegar hasta allí con la euforia de haber empapado a Don, pero otra cosa completamente distinta era hacer de verdad aquella locura. Era como conducir por el lado contrario de la calzada, o dejar que la aguja de la gasolina señalara el depósito vacío antes de rellenarlo: algo que iba totalmente en contra de mi naturaleza y contra todo lo que había creído hasta este momento.

Pero ¿para qué me había servido eso hasta ahora, vamos a ver? Una larga lista de novias. La fama de ser una chica fría y borde. Y una burbuja de seguridad con la que me cubría a la perfección para que nadie pudiera acercarse, ni siquiera alguien con las mejores intenciones, ni aunque yo quisiera permitírselo. La única manera de llegar hasta mí era por sorpresa: chocándose contra mí, rompiendo las barreras, como en una misión kamikaze, con resultados desconocidos.

Aquella noche en el Quik Zip me había gritado, enfadada, que todo lo que me había dicho, desde el primer día, era verdad. Y yo me había quedado en blanco, sin recordar nada. Pero ahora, apoyada contra la pared, volví a verlo todo.

Y pensé, de repente, que teníamos algo en común, había dicho. Una química natural, por así decirlo.

Eso fue justo después de chocarse conmigo. El brazo todavía me dolía en el hueso de la risa.

Y noté que algo grande iba a pasarnos.

Recordé, de repente, lo ridícula que me había parecido. Una adivina en el concesionario de coches, diciéndome la buenaventura.

A las dos. Que tú y yo, de hecho, estábamos predestinadas a estar juntos.

Predestinadas. Entonces no me conocía de nada. Tan solo me había visto desde el otro lado de la sala.

¿Tú no lo notaste?

Entonces no. O tal vez, en lo más profundo de un lugar traspapelado y oculto, sí lo noté. Y cuando fui incapaz de encontrarla, vino a buscarme.

— ¡Van a partir el pastel! —llamaba una mujer con un vestido verde brillante.

Me aparté de la pared y me dirigí a la puerta lateral. A mitad de camino me perdí en una masa de gente, que dejaba los vasos vacíos sobre las mesas y avanzaba hacia la pista de baile. Pasé entre ellos, trajes y chaqués, vestidos arrugados y una densa nube de perfumes mezclados, hasta llegar por fin al otro lado. La puerta que daba al aparcamiento estaba abierta y la banda había desaparecido, solo quedaban por el suelo unas cuantas mondas de mandarinas.

Oí un redoble de tambor a mi espalda, seguido por un estruendo de platillos, y vi al padrino ante el micrófono, con su copa levantada. Brittany estaba sentada a la batería, limpiándose los dientes, mientras Harmony servía más cerveza en un vaso que tenía a un lado del escenario. Kitty estaba abatida cerca de un amplificador, como si hubiera perdido una apuesta. Estiré el cuello, buscando a Quinn, pero una mujer grandullona con un vestido rosa se puso delante de la puerta y me bloqueó la vista. De repente supe que era demasiado tarde.

Volví a salir al aire fresco y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Había vuelto a elegir un mal momento. Era difícil no pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de mensaje del universo para hacerme saber que no era lo correcto. Había intentado y fallado. Ya está. Final.

Pero, joder, quién podía vivir así, siempre haciendo conjeturas. Era para volverse loco. Limitarse a dejarse llevar por el oleaje, saltando de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, y a merced de que cualquier ola grande te hiciera capotar y naufragar.

Era una locura, una estupidez y...

Entonces la vi. Sentada en el bordillo, bajo una farola, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Y por un momento noté que era el momento preciso, por fin, y las piezas se colocaban en su sitio. Detrás de mí, el padrino terminaba su brindis con voz tensa y emocionada. Por la feliz pareja, dijo, y todos lo repitieron a coro: por la feliz pareja.

Y ahí estaba yo, avanzando hacia Quinn, apretando los dedos contra la palma de la mano. Oí los vítores cuando la pareja cortó la tarta. Y di los últimos pasos de este largo viaje rápidamente, casi corriendo, antes de dejarme caer a su lado, de golpe, haciéndole perder el equilibrio un momento. Porque ahora sabía que así es como debía comenzar. La única forma era entrar a la fuerza.

La golpeé en un costado, sobresaltándola. Pero en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio se me quedó mirando. No dijo ni una palabra. Porque las dos sabíamos que esta vez tenía que venir de mí.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Fui consciente de su cabello rubio, el olor de su piel, la chaqueta barata con los bordes deshilachados. Quinn se limito a mirarme; no se alejó, pero tampoco se acercó. Y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas al saber que el salto era ya inevitable, que no estaba al borde del acantilado, con los dedos de los pies asomados sobre el agua: ahora iba por los aires.

— ¿De verdad creíste, el primer día, que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas? —le pregunté.

Me miró y luego dijo:

—Estás aquí, ¿no?

Entre las dos se abría la distancia. No era una distancia real medida en kilómetros, metros o incluso centímetros, las unidades que indican cuánto has recorrido o cuánto te falta aún. Pero esta distancia era muy grande, al menos para mí. Mientras yo me acercaba a ella, y la atravesaba, ella se quedó esperándome al otro lado. Era solo el último tramo que me quedaba por recorrer, pero al final sabía que sería lo único que recordaría de verdad. Y cuando la besé, cerrando el círculo de este verano y de todo lo demás, me dejé caer y no tuve miedo del suelo que sabía que me estaría esperando. La atraje hacia mí y deslicé la mano por su cuello buscando ese punto donde podía sentir el latido de su corazón. Era rápido, como el mío. La abracé con fuerza, como si fuera lo único que nos conectara, y mantuve mi dedo allí.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Penúltimo capítulo. Realmente no podía hacerles esperar y menos cuando ya estamos tan cerca del final :( **

**Mañana estaré subiendo el último.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Saludos y un gran abrazo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Está historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni está ni Glee me pertenecen.**

* * *

**NOVIEMBRE**

Melanie sabía que podía elegir. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera ido tras Luc, y la seguridad que le ofrecía. En otro momento del pasado más distante, Brock le habría parecido la respuesta a todas las preguntas que seguían despertándola a medianoche con el corazón acelerado, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. La decisión estaba clara, y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba en absoluto. Cuando Melanie subió al tren que la llevaría a la estación de París, eligió un asiento junto a la ventanilla y se desplomó en él. Apoyó una mano en el cristal. El paisaje desaparecería pronto, dando paso a los hermosos horizontes que constituían el escenario de gran parte de su pasado. Tenía todo el viaje para pensar cuál sería su próximo paso. Y cuando el tren se puso en marcha y empezó a coger velocidad, se recostó en el asiento y disfrutó del movimiento hacia adelante que la llevaba hacia su destino.

— ¿Rachel?

Levanté la vista y vi a mi compañera de cuarto, Angela, en el umbral de la habitación.

— ¿Sí?

—Tienes carta —Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Colocó los sobres en dos montones —. Rollos de la universidad. Ofertas de tarjetas de crédito. Algo de los testigos de Jehová... y esto debe de ser para ti...

—Por fin —exclamé —. Llevaba siglos esperándolo.

Angela era de Los Ángeles, trabajaba dando clases de aeróbic a tiempo parcial y nunca hacía la cama. No era la compañera perfecta, pero nos llevábamos bien.

—Ah, y esta grande es para ti —añadió, sacando un gran sobre de papel de debajo de su libro de cálculo —. ¿Qué tal es el libro?

—Está bien —dije. Marqué la página y lo cerré. Era el último de Shelby Corcoran, _La decisión_. Aunque solo era un ejemplar en galeradas, ya me lo habían pedido prestado tres chicas de nuestro pasillo en la residencia. Pero me pareció que el final las sorprendería, como les había ocurrido a la agente y a la editora de mi madre.

Yo misma me había llevado una sorpresa al leer el manuscrito en el avión de camino a la universidad. En las novelas románticas normalmente se espera que al final la heroína termine con un hombre, el que sea. En cambio, Melanie decidió no elegir a ninguno, tomó sus recuerdos de París y se dirigió al otro extremo del mundo para empezar de nuevo sin antiguos amores que la retuvieran. No era un mal final, pensé. Al fin y al cabo, era el que había planeado para mí misma no hacía mucho.

Angela salió del cuarto y se marchó a la biblioteca, mientras yo cogía el sobre y dejaba caer su contenido en mi regazo. Lo primero que vi fueron varias fotografías, sujetas con una goma: en la primera estaba yo, entrecerrando los ojos deslumbrada por la luz del sol que me daba en la cara. Pero había algo raro en la foto, parecía desequilibrada. El borde superior también estaba borroso, y en el lado izquierdo se veía una especie de reflejo extraño de la imagen duplicada. Al irlas pasando, me di cuenta de que todas eran un poco raras. La mayoría eran de Quinn, y unas cuantas mías, y varias en las que salía Brittany S. Pierce. Otras eran de objetos inanimados, como un neumático o una mandarina, con los mismos defectos. Por fin me di cuenta de lo que eran, al recordar todas esas cámaras de fotos defectuosas que Quinn y las demás llevaron encima todo el verano. Así que habían salido, como Quinn había predicho. Pero no eran perfectas, como había supuesto yo. Al final, como todo lo demás, no estaban mal.

En el sobre había otra cosa más: un CD envuelto en cartón bien cerrado con cinta adhesiva. En la etiqueta ponía RUBBER RECORDS y, debajo, en letras más pequeñas, WILD GIRLS. El primer corte lo conocía bien. Se titulaba Canción de la patata, primera parte. El segundo tema lo conocía incluso mejor. Cogí mi walkman, me puse los cascos, introduje el CD y pulsé play. Chirrió mientras buscaba las pistas y luego pasé la primera canción, como sabía que la mayoría de la gente terminaría haciendo, para escuchar la segunda. Me tumbé en la cama mientras sonaban los primeros acordes y cogí la última foto del montón.

Éramos Quinn y yo, en el aeropuerto, el día que me había marchado a la universidad. El borde superior estaba un poco borroso y en la esquina inferior derecha había un estallido de luz, pero por lo demás era una buena foto. Estábamos de pie delante de una ventana y yo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Las dos sonreíamos. Había sido un día triste, pero no como una despedida definitiva. Como Melanie, yo iba rumbo a un mundo nuevo. Pero llevaba una parte de mi pasado, y del futuro, en mi equipaje.

La canción subía de intensidad en los auriculares y estaban a punto de empezar las palabras sobre la nueva introducción con ritmo de jazz, estilo retro. Le di la vuelta a la foto y vi que había algo escrito en el reverso. Garabateado en tinta negra, corrida (claro), decía: Washington, Baltimore, Filadelfia, Austin... y tú. Te veré pronto.

Alargué el brazo y subí el volumen, dejando que la voz de Quinn me llenara los oídos, suave y fluida. Y aunque ya la había oído muchas veces, volví a quedarme sin aliento cuando empezó:

_Esta canción de cuna tiene pocas palabras _

_unos cuantos acordes _

_paz en esta habitación vacía._

_Pero puedes oírla, oírla_

_dondequiera que vayas_

_Yo te voy a decepcionar_

_pero esta canción de cuna seguirá sonando..._

Sabía que no había garantías. No podíamos saber qué nos pasaría, ni a mí, ni a ella, ni a nadie. Algunas cosas no duran para siempre, pero otras sí. Como una buena canción, o un buen libro, o un buen recuerdo que se puede recuperar y contemplar en los malos momentos, estudiarlo con atención esperando reconocer a la persona que vemos en él. Quinn estaba al otro lado del país. Pero presentía que llegaría hasta mí, de una forma u otra. Y si no, yo había demostrado que podía encontrarme con ella a mitad de camino. Pero por el momento permanecí sentada en la cama escuchando mi canción.

La que había escrito para mí un hombre que no me conocía en absoluto, cantada por la persona que mejor me conocía. Tal vez sería el éxito que la discográfica esperaba: resonaría con nuestro pasado musical y despertaría una oleada nostálgica que conduciría a Quinn y a la banda a todo lo que siempre habían soñado. O tal vez no la escucharía nadie. Esa era la cuestión: nunca se sabía. Ahora mismo no quería pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, sino perderme en las palabras. Me tumbé, cerré los ojos y dejé que me llenaran la mente, nuevas y conocidas a la vez, que subían y bajaban al compás de mi respiración, sosegadas, cantando para mí hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

**¡Y este es el fin!**

**No sé al final si les haya gustado o no, a mí en lo particular me encantó. Agradezco que hayan estado aquí, leyendo, comentando, todo. **

**Que tengan buen día... nos estaremos leyendo pronto :)**


End file.
